


Ishimondo one shot requests

by Mocking_Birb



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Android AU, Angst, Bunny!Ishimaru, Demon AU, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mastermind AU, Mastermind Mondo, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Prince Ishimaru AU, Red Riding Hood AU, Smut, Wolf!Mondo, doll au, mastermind ishimaru, slight animal abuse, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 129,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_Birb/pseuds/Mocking_Birb
Summary: Give me some requests because I need to improve and I love this ship





	1. Requests

Hello! I have decided to do some Ishimondo one shot requests to try and improve my writing and learn how this app works. Feel free to make any request and I'll try my best to make it happen.


	2. After school kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Ishimondo and some make outs
> 
> Slight NSFW

Mondo knew he could get Ishimaru to agree to almost anything, but still, he was pretty damn surprised the prefect would agree to a make out session in school. Well, it was more after school, but it was on school grounds. Making the journey from outside the school to the locker room Mondo began to reflect on what else he could convince Ishimaru to do;The hall monitor is a prude to an extent, refusing to talk on such matters unless it's related to his studies. He claims to do so in any other situation would be immoral. He's sure he could start pushing a little further, yet he still found himself curious on exactly how far it'd go. 

Watching as other people chatted amongst themselves leaving the facility, very soon, he felt an intense gaze fixed on him. There was no doubt in who the person was, but still, yet still Mondo found himself not wanting to turn around do to an uneasy feeling of what might await him. Like a bat out of hell his overwhelming want to get some and need to slowly wear down the prefect's need to follow the rules greatly outweighed any form of unease. Turning to meet the intense gaze head on, Mondo glared back stiffly, lavender made contact with rose as their eyes met. Without knowing the two men or their relationship, one would assume they were about to have an absolute blood bath. 

"Kyoudai," Ishimaru started "how was-" he never got to finish his statement, Mondo had already pulled the smaller male into a wet kiss. Mondo did so with a strange urgency, his shaking hands gripped Ishimaru's shoulders tightly. Ishimaru's mind went wild, unsure of exactly how to react to the gesture. Placing his hands against Mondo's chest, but not pushing away, the temptation of skin on skin was ever present;The prefect tried to calm himself, and act a little better to the given situation. Mondo shoved Ishimaru backwards, both men winced at the souls of the other male's body making a loud noise against the metal lockers. 

Neither seemed to care too much as their lips met again. Mondo's tongue soon pressed against Ishimaru's lips, asking to take this a little further. Ishimaru felt heat like pins up his spine, desire driving him to feel greed in this other man. Pressing his tongue against the taller man's, they began to explore each other. As their tongues explored each others mouths, hands did some of their own exploring.

Mondo's hands snaking their way down Ishimaru's sides resting at his hips, Ishimaru moved his up and down Mondo's back; coming to rest on his shoulders. Mondo hummed slightly as he opened his eyes to see how far he could push this. Running his hands over his chest, he popped the first button of the other male's blazer undone. In response Ishimaru tugged on Mondo's jacket. Neither male wanted to part lips, but it soon became clear that it'd need to happen; for one reason or another. 

Once they did separate, shallow deep breathing filled the room as both men attempted to lose as much clothing as they could before their lips clashed again. Mondo managed to shrug of his jacket and throw his tank top to the side, Ishimaru only managed to get his blazer off and fold it;but his white button down remained. Mondo met Ishimaru's lips again, placing one hand above Ishimaru's head, well it was more slammed than placed, a metal clang filling the room; goosebumps formed as his arm remained against cold metal. 

Running his tongue over Ishimaru's, Mondo dove his tongue deeper. Ishimaru gently nibbled on Mondo's tongue, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck pulling him closer. Mondo wanted more though, he wanted to feel Ishimaru's skin under his tongue, lips, and finger tips. Mondo began in an unsuccessful attempt to unbutton Ishimaru's shirt with one hand. Ishimaru soon realized Mondo's struggle, and assisted in removing the well ironed shirt. 

Once the last button was undone Mondo tossed it off to the side, which appeared to be the wrong move to Ishimaru. Even in his dazed, lustful state, Ishimaru seemed unimpressed. 

"Mondo, pick up my shirt."

"What?" Mondo was in a state of disbelief and annoyance, why the hell would he be worrying about his shirt of all things at the moment?

"I just cleaned it Mondo, pick it up."

Ishimaru was clearly serious, Mondo thought it was stupid, even so the thought of possibly getting to fuck the hall monitor against the lockers greatly outweighed any form of annoyance he had. Picking up the shirt, Mondo folded it, just incase Ishimaru would complain about that as well, placing it on the bench next to Kiyotaka's blazer. 

"Thank you k-"

Ishimaru was cut off as Mondo clashed their lips together once more. Ishimaru didn't have to to react when Mondo pulled away, he was staring down into Ishimaru's eyes. 

"Hey Taka, ya mind if I moved somewhere other than yer lips?" 

"What do you mean?"

Mondo's voice raised, almost as if he was gonna start yelling.

"Like, yer neck or...ya know!" 

Ishimaru bit his lower lips slightly, he gently nodded.

"As long as any marks can be covered." 

Mondo didn't need to be told twice, running his tongue over his neck. Ishimaru let out soft whines and mewls, as Mondo gently sucked on his heated skin. 

"Mondo, I'm not made of glass, you can be rougher."

Mondo's mouth stopped, and for a split second Ishimaru thought he'd angered Mondo. He was pulled from his thoughts as a dull pain erupted in his neck. Ishimaru hissed, and he still pulled Mondo towards him. Mondo continued the tug the soft flesh between his teeth, leaving bruises and love bites in their wake.

Ishimaru muttered soft praises under his breath, each one encouraging what Ishimaru would always refer to as, the wrong thing. Soft sentences, begging Mondo to go further, to touch him more, to go lower, to mark him all over;and Mondo was more than happy to comply. Deciding to tease the smaller male Mondo went back to Ishimaru's lips, tongue against tongue as both men fought for dominance in this kiss. Wet clashing of skin, teeth, and tongue, and both men moving their hands to make the other squirm. Mondo began to grind his hips against Ishimaru's, the other boy bucking his hips in return. 

Groping at Ishimaru's nipples and chest, Mondo ran his hands all over. Moving his hands to shove down the smaller man's pants, Ishimaru broke the kiss to press his lips to Mondo's ear. 

"Mon...do~" 

His name came out like a whisper, but the man's voice felt so hot against Mondo's ears. 

"Taka."

Both men leaned into each other again, as their lips were about to meet, a sudden bang of a door opening.

"Oh thank gosh you two are here! Can you help me.. find...my."

The two men snapped their gaze from each other to the door, Makoto Naegi staring back at the two. The scene was something, Ishimaru had rose colored marks on his neck, and both men wore a severe lack of clothing;a heavy silence as Makoto stared at the two men.

"Um, never mind, bye," the man said as he did a complete 180 "I'll look somewhere else!"

As soon as Naegi was out of eyeshot, loud running footsteps filled the hall.

"Naegi wait!"

Ishimaru shoved Mondo away, quickly throwing on his blazer and chasing after the other boy.

"This isn't what it looks like!"

Mondo pressed his back against the lockers and slid down. 

'Well, Fuck.'


	3. Haha Suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamada kills Yasahiro
> 
> Mukuro dies somewhere in between
> 
> Mondo kills Chihiro 
> 
> Sayaka kill Leon
> 
> Sakura kills herself 
> 
> Junko executes herself 
> 
> Celeste, Makoto, Kirigiri, Byakuya, Toko, Ishimaru,Asahina
> 
> Just so you know exactly how this transpired.
> 
> Kept Celeste alive because she can just pour salt in the wounds.

Months had passed, and yet Ishimaru couldn't get it out of his head.

"You've been bros for years, and to think you were so close to happily ever after!" 

The sentence rang in Ishimaru's head, and whispered venom in his ear. It made him sick, surviving that torturous killing game, and the torment continued after the Ultimate Despair's death. Deep inside, he feels like a dead man, as if he didn't deserve to be standing here amongst his companions. He found it pathetic, hell he knew it was pathetic, how could he be a part of the world's rebirth if he can't even get over one man's death. Mondo Oowada, the delinquent took up every waking moment of Ishimaru's mind.

No, it went deeper than that, Mondo was in his dreams, soft words of affection, gentle caresses and kisses; his nightmares as he watched the man die over and over, helpless to stop the fate that gripped the biker so tightly. Every moment of Ishimaru's life seemed controlled by the dead man, a sickening churning in his gut made him feel worse, he didn't want to think about anything else. He didn't want to focus on the world's rebirth, he didn't want to watch the world be reformed, he didn't want anything, he didn't care about anything. What he wanted was gone, torn from his life without even so much as a second thought from anyone else. It costed him so much, and his friends noticed; he didn't sleep, he didn't eat, he hardly communicated, he always seemed so tired. 

His friends tried so hard to help him, staying with him, hearing him vent his frustrations, forcing him to conduct basic human necessities. Asahina, she seemed especially affected by the man's rapid deterioration. On nights it was the worst, she'd broken down, sobbing, begging him to just snap out of it. That this isn't what Ishimaru should want, that this wasn't what Mondo would want. Ishimaru tried, believe him he did, he tried so freaking hard; to move on, to do right by Mondo, to do right by himself.

Venting to the others helped for a while, but then he started venting to the wrong people. Celeste, was a prime example, he'd vented to her for hours about Mondo, about everything he was going through. Celeste seemed understanding, until she spoke.

"You're quite pathetic Kiyotaka Ishimaru, here you are, crying and destroying yourself over a dead man. A murderer in fact."

Ishimaru can remember the feeling, he was absolutely livid; he opened up to this woman about how much this man he cared so much about was destroying him slowly, and all she could do was criticize him. Murderer, that's what she called Mondo, it wouldn't process properly for him, he just couldn't accept this. He wasn't a murderer, he couldn't have been, no matter how many times his classmates said it to him, they had to be lying; after all his kyoudai would never kill anyone. No, Mondo Oowada was a good man, sure he made some bad decisions in his life, but he wasn't a murderer. Right?

He knew he shouldn't be thinking of what the black haired girl had said, but it swirled in his mind, voices from so many different people; Junko, Celeste, Makoto, Mondo, His own. They all screamed different things, but Junko's seemed so loud. 

'Happily Ever After'

Why would Junko say this? He knew some of the school memories were erased, but he hadn't known any of his classmates for very long, did he? How much memory did he lose? Happily ever after, what did that mean? Did he...know Mondo?

Were he and Mondo friends before, were they perhaps something even more? Ishimaru didn't want to dwell on it, but he knew, in the killing game, every time he hugged Mondo, every time they exchange secrets, feeling, interests. He'd felt like he'd done it a hundred times before. Like he could predict everything Mondo was about to say. God it made him sick.

What else did they do? Why couldn't he just remember? Crying, it seemed it was the only thing Ishimaru could do, and he hated it. The only thing he was good for, was fucking sobbing. He felt like he was just part of one big pity party. 

An endless cycle of...despair. 

His classmates, bless their souls, caught on soon enough, they knew exactly what was happening, and they did their best. Even Byakuya tried comforting the man, though he was quite good at it, this left most of the labor on Asahina and Makoto. Kirigri and Toko unable to help and Byakuya failing every time. Makoto was a man with a gentle voice and good guidance, Asahina was always positive and persisted, together they attempted to help. It was all in vain. 

Nothing they said ever seemed to get through to Ishimaru. It was frustrating, and one day, Asahina snapped. A collective gasp had filled the room, a firm smack still echoing through the walls. Ishimaru seemed emotionless still as he turned to face Asahina once again. She was angry, she was frustrated, and overall she was fucking destroyed emotionally. 

She yelled, tears welling in her eyes. 

"You aren't the only one who lost someone important! You aren't the only one who lost their best friend! But we're still standing Ishimaru, we are still here! It's time to grow up and realize that being depressed isn't going to help you get over Mondo, it isn't going to help anyone. God what would Mondo even say if he saw the state you're in!"

Her voice grew softer as she grabbed the front of the man's blazer. Shaking as she held the fabric, just trying to say what she needed to say. 

"We're out, ok. We escaped, we're alive. I can't keep losing people Ishimaru! I can't keep watching you destroy yourself and feel helpless. I can't lose again Ishimaru."

Asahina began to get overwhelmed and seemed that any adrenaline fueling her had gone away. She seemed tired as she let go of the man. She watched as Ishimaru didn't react, as if she'd just said nothing.

"I'm sorry."

Kiyotaka, finally spoke. 

"I've been a burden, I've been hurting you all, I'm sorry."

Ishimaru avoided eye contact.

"Ishimaru I-"

"No. You're right Asahina."

Silence filled the air, Ishimaru and Asahina stared at each other. The girl seemed overwhelmed.

"Things'll get better, I'll try, I'll try my best."

Seconds passed, Asahina had wrapped her arms around Ishimaru, crying loudly. Not knowing quite how to react, he gently hugged back, rubbing her back softly. 

Would this get better? Hell, maybe one day. He may even, reach... Happily Ever After.

For now though, he has a very long way to go.


	4. Hahaha Love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rings and some post marriage stuffs

Ishimaru sat silently in his bed, watching as his lover lay quietly , still sleeping. Ishimaru gently moved some of Mondo's hair out of his face. The man remained asleep, and probably will until noon. Ishimaru would let him sleep of course, but still, he wondered how he'd made it to this point. How he'd managed to keep a relationship with this amazing man, the man who'd probably could've done better. Ishimaru shook his head 'no, he wouldn't want you to think like that.' 

Still, Ishimaru twisted the ring on his finder a few times. Staring at it, it wouldn't look too spectacular to most people. Slipping it off his right hand he stared, stainless steel and in amazing condition. He smiled, reading what was written on the inside of the ring. 'This I promise'.

Many years ago, but still, Ishimaru remembered like it was yesterday.

_____________________________________  
It all started in detention 

Mondo had many things to do today, but following the rules wasn't one of them. He'd almost made it the whole school day completely unscathed, but then he decided he might as well cut the last class. Sneaking out of his final class, only to be caught by the prefect. Then it went downhill quickly, both men began to yell at each other, to the point they drew attention to themselves; they hadn't even noticed the final bell had rung. People gathered around the two, once the men acknowledged the crowd, the chant began. 

'Fight,fight,fight'

The two boys had looked at each other again, Mondo was one hundred percent ready to escalate things further, however the hall monitor waved them off. 

'Physical violence is strictly prohibited on school grounds!'

The crowd dispersed, and before Ishimaru could give Mondo another stern talking to, Mondo disappeared. That was Ishimaru's first impression;that Mondo was hardly a man, nothing more than a delinquent. 

_____________________________________

The next few encounters weren't much different, until the challenge. See who could last the longest in the sauna, see who was more of a man. Ishimaru must admit he was impressed the biker lasted so long with his clothes on. A conversation changed it all, both men vented about their hardships and struggles. Mondo told Ishimaru about his dreams and worries; Ishimaru never expected this, and felt deep respect for the man he was talking to. 

Ishimaru also talked about his concerns, and how he never had a friend despite all his efforts. 

'We're friends ain't we?' 

Ishimaru had been taken aback once Mondo spoke those words, but still accepted. His excitement was short lived as he had passed out in the sauna. Once he awoke again he found Mondo had taken him to see the nurse, he'd fallen asleep, but still Ishimaru had a warm feeling someone was concerned enough about him. From there a beautiful friendship began.

_____________________________________

It didn't stay like that though, Ishimaru soon developed feelings for the biker, they were much deeper than friendship, and he hated them. He didn't want to mess up this friendship that meant so much to him for some penniless crush, but he couldn't help but feel jealousy when Mondo talked about women he'd been having feelings for, only to be too nervous to ever talk to them. Sometimes he also talked about how he'd been rejected, he always seemed more sad than angry. It's been another day of Mondo crushing on a girl, when he began venting to Ishimaru under a cherry blossom tree as they began to leave school. Mondo sat with his back against the tree, while Ishimaru did more of a kneel. 

'I don't know bro, maybe I'm just undateable.'

'A-Ah, don't say that! If I were a girl I'd go out with you!'

'Heh, thanks bro, but you don't have to pret-'

'You're an amazing man and anyone would be lucky to date you! I know I'd feel pretty lucky!'

'Haha, bro come on I'm not very likable.'

'I like you! I-I really like you!'

The last sentence slipped out before he could swallow the words, and he stood frozen. Terrified of how Mondo would react to the words. 

'Oh...jeez man I didn't know you felt that way.' 

Silence filled the air as both men seemed to act like the conversation hadn't happened. Sinking deep into his gut Ishimaru gulped as he looked over at Mondo. The man had his head down, Ishimaru felt awful, was he really about to destroy his first friendship?

'Uhh Ishi...'

'Yes Mondo?'

'Would ya ever wanna, I don't know, go to dinner sometime!'

Mondo voice became more of a half yell, Ishimaru knew why. Mondo was nervous, it was written in his words and speech. 

'I-I'd love to Mondo.'

From there things escalated, Ishimaru still kept PDA to a minimum, but everything became more intense. It was intense, but the thrill was amazing. 

_____________________________________

A year passed and Ishimaru was very nervous about his and Mondo's anniversary. It'd been an extremely exciting time, filled with amazing memories and Ishimaru wanted it to be special. However his family didn't have disposable income, so it was likely Ishimaru couldn't get Mondo anything, at least nothing of value. He'd decided to consult Naegi on what to give Mondo, Makoto heard him out in the financial issues and suggested to maybe make Mondo something. Ishimaru did so, spending hours and hours writing Mondo a form of love letter, along with photos detailing how much Ishimaru had enjoyed the past year. 

Once they day came Ishimaru rapidly lost confidence in his gift, and even hoped that Mondo forgot. It was not to be though, as both men approached each other. 

'Hey Ishi! I got ya something!'

'Oh, what is it?'

Mondo fished around in his pocket for something, pulling out a small box and handing it to Ishimaru.

'Open it!'

Ishimaru did so, revealing the small ring inside. Ishimaru's hand shook as he took it out of the case. 

'What is it exactly?'

'S' a promise ring!'

'Oh, well, what exactly are you promising?'

Mondo smiled, even after a year, Ishimaru was weak to that smile.

'That no matter what I'll always try and be by your side! I'll always try for you Ishimaru! This is a man's promise!'

Ishimaru couldn't help but tear up a little bit, slipping the ring on his right hand he stared at the ground quietly.

'I got you something as well...'

'Oh? Well show it to me!'

Unrestricted excitement and happiness radiated from the biker, Ishimaru brought the envelope from his pocket and handed it to Mondo. 

'Here.'

Mondo opened the envelope, and Ishimaru watched in silent horror as Mondo read, trying to distinguish the man's feelings.

'Taka...'

Mondo's eyes shined, a goofy smile on his face.

'This is really fucking cool man!' 

'I-I'm glad you like it.'

'Course I like it! I like most of my memories with ya!'

Mondo dragged Ishimaru around the town soon after, they'd spent the whole day together, talking about anything that came to their minds. Ishimaru never wanted it to end, but it had to eventually.

_____________________________________

Years after that, Mondo kept his promise, through baseless fights and heated arguments, Mondo did everything he could to stay by Ishimaru's side. It was about seven years now, both men were well into their twenties. One day, Mondo seemed a little more distant, as if he'd been thinking really hard about something. It worried Ishimaru. Eventually Mondo had asked Ishimaru to take a ride with him. 

The ride was silent, the only sound was the motorcycle's engine as they drove to a clearing. Mondo had brought Ishimaru here many times, they'd lie on the ground and watch the stars at night, and clouds during the day. Mondo didn't talk as they watched the stars in the sky, shining brightly in the black sky. Ishimaru intertwined his hand with Mondo's as they sat in silence, eventually Mondo spoke up.

'Ishi, I don't want this anymore.'

'Don't want what?'

'This! I don't want to be your boyfriend!'

Ishimaru had felt cold to his very core, tears ran down his face, but he nodded.

'I see, I completely understand k-'

'No I mean...'

Mondo's hands burst out to hold Ishimaru's. 

'I mean, God fuck... Kiyotaka Ishimaru I want you to marry me!' 

'What?'

Mondo pulled a box out of his pocket and shoved it towards Ishimaru. Once opened it revealed to Ishimaru, another ring, this one however was clearly worth much more in terms of money. A sleek silver shining that framed very clear diamonds, in a small row. How did Mondo afford this.

'I want to make you happy Ishimaru! I want to be the reason you smile, the reason you laugh! I-I fuck man I just want to be there for you, like I always promised.'

'...Yes'

'What?'

'Yes! Yes, absolutely!'

Mondo barley had time to react before Ishimaru tackled him in a hug. Peppering kisses all over Mondo's face. Both men's laughter echoed through the night, neither wanting this feeling to end. 

_____________________________________

And then there's now, Ishimaru staring at Mondo's sleeping form. Wearing his old promise ring on his right hand, and his engagement and wedding band on the left. Mondo stirred to look over at Ishimaru.

"Mornin babe...mmm how're ya?"

Ishimaru stared at the man he'd been with through so much, gently running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm doing great Mondo, absolutely wonderful."


	5. Short circuiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro is a he, that's how he's referred to in this book.

Chihiro called up Mondo asking how the man was doing, and about the accident.

"I'm fine Chi, my arm is just broken." 

"You need to be more careful Oowada-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Mondo had known Chihiro for a while, in fact Chihiro was the one that made Mondo turn his life around, sorta. Chihiro made sure Mondo stopped skipping class and began teaching him programming. It took a while, but Mondo had a pretty good grasp on computers and other forms of technology. However, Mondo getting a job and starting to get his life together, don't mean he stopped participating in gang activity. 

"I'm serious Oowada! You're arm could be permanently damaged!"

"Calm down! It's only broken in like, three places. I've had worse."

Background noise filled Chihiro's speaker, Mondo muttering some obscenities. Suddenly there was a crash. 

"Mondo what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get some food Chi!"

"Where is your brother?!"

"I don't fucking know!"

"I told you to call him! He could help you."

"I don't need to ask my fucking brother to take care of me like I'm seven!"

"I'm calling your brother!"

"You better n-...Chi? Ya still there?" 

Hissing Mondo tossed his phone to the side, sighing to himself. 'Jeez, maybe short stopping on a motorcycle isn't a good idea.' That wasn't Mondo's main concern though, his main concern, was the mess he'd made trying to get food. 

Hours of attempting to clean with one arm only to make thing worse was getting to Mondo. Suddenly there was a hard knock at his door.

"Who the hell is it?!"

"It's me ya fuckin cretin!"

Mondo swung his door open, to reveal his brother. Who was, carrying a person?

"Bro you ain't gonna fucking believe it! You know how I work with machines and those robots'n shit?"

"Yeah."

"Well apparently one had a factory error so they gave it to me get dirt cheap!"

"Oh, okay, I guess?"

"Well here ya go."

"What?!"

"S'all yers Mondo."

"What?! I don't want it! I don't know what the fuck is wrong with it!"

"Well it had something to do with its code and yer good at that shit soooo, good luck I guess."

"Bro the fuck!"

"It'll help ya in the long run bro! Also I can't return it, so do big brother a favor and be grateful." 

"Bro-"

"Here's the charger good luck!"

"Wait a damn secon-"

Before Mondo could finish, Daiya had already made his way out the door, silently cursing him Mondo turned back to the...robot? Staring at the thing and it's features put Mondo on edge, it looked completely human, well almost. It had a very serious appearance, an almost angry look. The longer he looked the worse it got, it was kinda, ugly looking. How were these things even powered on?

Mondo didn't want to go anywhere near the thing, let alone touch it, but a burning sense of curiosity drove him. Once his hand made contact he yanked it back, the "skin", of whatever it was felt so strange. It made Mondo's insides turn. Touching its face again Mondo inspected it again, feeling something on the back of its neck. Oh, so that's how it turns on.

Powering the thing up, it's red eyes glowed as it sat up. Wide open and staring at Mondo, it stared him down, jeez it was even worse powered on. 

"Greetings! I am Kiyshi-1019! Alternatively called Kiyotaka Ishimaru, or Droid-1019-A. How can I be of service?" 

Staring at the thing, Mondo reached behind its neck, turning it off once again. 'Geez, hearing that felt weird, it sounded so...artificial' one could even say robotic. Maybe Mondo could change that, what no?! 'Jeez Mondo don't put fucking time into this thing.' Hmmm, well Mondo didn't have anything better to do, he couldn't do much with his arm. 

'Eh, what the hell.'

Connecting the robot to his on PC, mondo began to go through the things hard drive, there wasn't much. 'Guess they don't program it unless it passed factory code.' Clearing the data, he began to add his own program. Hours passed, and Mondo was still messing with everything, programming what he thought he'd need if this thing was gonna help him out. Eventually he finished, his one good hand sore from all the typing, all of the code was pretty minimal, but it was enough.

'Alright, let's see how this turned out.'

Powering the thing on, it seemed to start up the same way. Raising its head to face Mondo it stared for a few seconds. 

"Greeting! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! How may I be of service?" 

'Better, still weird, but better.' 

"Ok listen...Kiyo, I am going to head out, you just clean the place I guess."

"My name is not Kiyo, I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, how may I-"

"Ok forget the cleaning thing, ya see that laptop over there?"

"Yes."

"I want ya to connect to it, and start learning other shit so I don't have to program ya. Just go through my history or some shit."

"Yes sir!"

Mondo rolled his eyes as he left the house, walking to some stores to get some necessities. Shuffling through all the objects, Mondo wondered if the robot truly listened to him. Well if he didn't Mondo could just turn him off and scrap him. Buying a random combination of things, Mondo payed and decided he had everything he needed for now. 

Once he made his way home his left arm ached, being the only arm he could use. Kicking the door open, he watched Kiyotaka look up at him. 

"Hello master! I've done much learning!"

'Ok master was kinda weird, but who cares.'

"Ok what'd you learn?"

"I learned that Kiyo is a pet name! What you called me earlier!"

'More of a nickname but close enough.'

"Ok anything else?"

"I learned how to cook! I dowloaded recipes, I assume it will be most enjoyable!" 

'Ok that's good.'

"Good seems yer learning quickly Kiyo."

Mondo sat down, rolling his shoulder a bit, his whole arm was in pain. Now that he thought about it, his whole body was sore. 

"Jeez I need to relax."

"Relax?"

'Oh right, that thing exists.'

"Uh, yeah, m'just trying ta relax."

"I can help!" 

'It can help?'

"Uhh okayyyyy."

Ishimaru walked over to Mondo, falling to his knees between his legs, reaching for Mondo's belt.

"Oi, Oi, Oi! The hell are ya doing!"

Pressing his hand against Ishimaru's face, the robot seemed confused. 

"Helping you relax?"

"The fuck you mean help me relax?!"

"I learned this is how you help people relax master."

"From where?!"

Pulling away from Mondo, Ishimaru went into Mondo's laptop, going through his history for a second before showing Mondo the screen. 

'Oh, right. That.' 

"Incase you wished to know master, I come fully equipped with pleasure measures!"

"Ok, no, no, don't do that. Don't call me master either." 

"Then what should I call you?"

"Just call me Mondo, or Oowada, hell I don't know just...not that." 

"Ok Oowada-kun."

'Jeez, this kid is impossible.'

Hours passed, Mondo asked Ishimaru to cook for him. Ishimaru soon called Mondo into the kitchen. 

"What does this smell like?!"

"Why?"

"Because! It's important it smell like it isn't burnt!"

"Can't you smell it?!"

Ishimaru looked downcast.

"N-No, I have no sense of smell." 

Mondo felt a tingle of sadness in his gut, but complied. Mondo inhaled, it smelt really good. 

"It smells great. Good job."

Ishimaru's eyes lit up, a smile ever present on his face.

'Wait...does this thing feel?!'

"I'm so glad Oowada!"

"Y-Yeah, just hurry up."

Ishimaru eventually finished, and he watched Mondo eat. Well, attempt to. His left arm would shake violently, and he muttered curses as the food fell from his chopsticks. Ishimaru took the utensils, picking up the meal and pressing it against Mondo's lips. 

"Say ahh."

Mondo wanted to defy the robot, but he hadn't eaten today. Opening his mouth Ishimaru gently placed the food in Oowada's mouth. Mondo chewed silently, it wasn't bad, it wasn't the best thing he ever had, but it was good enough. Mondo stuck out his hand and ruffled the other things hair. 

"Good job Ishimaru." 

They repeated this process over and over, until everything was gone. Ishimaru took the dishes and began to wash them. He heard Mondo get up and stretch a bit, he felt something strange, hell he felt something period. Searching this database for an explanation he heard a soft rumbling. Popping his head into the living room, he saw that Mondo was, asleep?

The gentle raising of Mondo's chest, was hypnotic, to Ishimaru at least. Walking over to him, Ishimaru stared. Locating his charger and plugging it in, he was about to enter sleep mode, when he had a sudden urge. Walking back to where Mondo lay sleeping, he gently placed his hand against the bigger man's chest. His eyes widened, the gentle thumping in Mondo's chest nearly made him flinch. 

A heartbeat. Drumming his fingers against the man's chest. It was amazing to Ishimaru, but suddenly Mondo stirred. Quickly Ishimaru pulled away, watching as Mondo turned to lay on his side. Ishimaru placed his hand now on his own chest, nothing, it felt so cold compared to Mondo's. No matter, he entered charging mode, silently waiting for Mondo to wake up once again. 

Mondo woke up, his neck and back were sore, rolling his shoulder he scanned the room. The room looked cleaner, and his laptop seemed to be moved.

'Where did, that thing go?'

"Good morning Oowada-kun!"

"Uhh...Morning."

"I hope you do not mind, I continued to use your laptop to learn more information."

"'S fine."

Mondo rubbed his face roughly, God he was still so tired. Looking around the room, and eventually out the window. The sun was rising and he tried to determine something. 'What time is it?'

"It is currently 7:29 am."

'Can this thing fucking read my mind?!' 

"Uh Kiyotaka, can you come here for a sec."

The robot was confused but complied walking over to Mondo, standing a few inches away from him. Mondo reached at hand out to the robot, and saw the robot's face twist into one of concern. He seemed shaken, Mondo flicked the power off. Having to react quickly upon realizing the robot wouldn't continue standing, one arm wrapped around it. Spinning in in a form of circle, Mondo dropped the thing onto the sofa behind him. 

'Let's see exactly what I can do.'

Flicking through random tabs on his laptop, Mondo tried to figure out exactly what he could program into the robot. Man, he couldn't really figure this out himself. Whipping out his cell phone, Mondo dialed a number without even looking. 

"Oi Chi, exactly how fast can ya get over here? Oh! And bring her laptop"

Chihiro stared in awe at the humanoid figure on Mondo's couch.

"Yeah so, I wanna program it a little differently but uhhh, I need yer help."

Chihiro seemed ecstatic to help Mondo reprogram its system.

"Alright let's see...Hmmm, wow! You already reprogrammed some of it! I'm so proud of you Oowada-kun!"

Mondo huffed quietly, he wasn't really used to positive feedback from anyone other than his brother. 

"Hmm, what exactly do you want reprogrammed?"

"Uhhh, maybe have it sound less, ya know, artificial?"

"I see," typing quietly at his keyboard Chihiro hummed, Mondo watching closely, fascinated by what the boy was doing. "anything else?"

"Yeah, a few things." 

Hours passed, finally finishing the code and implementing it into Ishimaru. 

"Alright let's see how it went."

Mondo flipped the switch again. The Robot lit up almost instantly, searching its surroundings it greeted the new face.

"Good afternoon! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

Chihiro's face seemed to change to pure shock afterwards.

"Oh my gosh...This is amazing! Umm hello Kiyotaka, I am Chihiro Fujisaki!" 

"Geez, sounds way better than it used to."

"Should we test out the other features?"

Nodding Mondo walked out of the room, and returned with a small bike of something. Handing it to Chihiro who popped the cap off, smiling he held it out to Ishimaru. 

"Try smelling it."

"But I can't-"

"Just fucking do it!"

Both other men flinched at Oowada's tone. Bring the container up to his nose Ishimaru inhaled, it smelt pleasing. Wait.

"M'guessing by its expression it worked."

"This is amazing technological progress Mondo!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." 

Chihiro ran through the other advances they'd added to Ishimaru, sarcasm still didn't compute quite right, and Ishimaru still couldn't completely process certain words or commands. Still, it was progress, amazing progress. Nightfall came, Mondo dropped Chihiro off at home, and returned to find Ishimaru hadn't moved since Mondo left. Puckering his lips Mondo passed by Ishimaru without a word. Ishimaru felt...sadness? 

He wasn't quite sure, he wasn't meant to feel anything, he's just an android, right? Hearing Mondo's door slam Ishimaru assumed he went to sleep, Ishimaru should probably do the same. Still, Ishimaru stared downwards, his hands clenching, he wanted to feel it again. Mondo's heartbeat, it sounded weird, even to him, but he wanted that feeling of warmth, the gentle thumping under his finger tips, he didn't know why he wanted it so badly. 

Was it the humane feeling? The feeling of closeness? The feeling of being alive for once, even temporarily? Or was it just the feeling of Mondo? He didn't know what it was, but he snapped himself out of it. 

It'd be unwise for Ishimaru to touch Oowada's while he's sleeping. On the other hand.

Ishimaru acted before he knew what he was doing, gently opening Oowada's door and sneaking inside. How could he do this without Oowada's waking up? Reaching back into his database, Ishimaru thought up of a logical solution, at least to him. Moving over to the side of Mondo's face, he gently whispered things in his ear. 

"You're doing great Oowada-kun, you're absolutely amazing baby."

Mondo stirred, but didn't awake. 

"Be a good boy for Ishimaru now, just stay down, and let me do all the work."

Mondo seemed deep in sleep, twitch slightly as Ishimaru finished, but nothing else. Crawling onto the bed placing one leg on either side of Mondo's, his backside resting on Mondo's lower pelvis.

"Mmmm, Naomi?"

Mondo muttered in his sleep, a smile tugging at his lips. 

'No, no, this is bad.'

Ishimaru thought Mondo would wake up, and yet Mondo didn't. Running his hand under Mondo's tank top, Ishimaru found his heartbeat. Resting his hand there, he drummed his fingers a little bit, smiling as he felt the soft bumping. Mondo stirred one again, except this time.

"What the fuck?!" 

Ishimaru fell backwards as Mondo shot awake, Mondo seemed extraordinarily angry. Completely understandable. 

"The fuck were you doing?!"

"I-I was just trying-"

"Trying to what?! Cop a fucking feel."

"N-No! I just wanted-"

"Oh, you wanted?! The hell you mean, you wanted! You're a hunk of metal and plastic you don't want! You don't feel!"

"B-But-"

"But nothing! You aren't human! You aren't real!"

Hearing that Ishimaru saddened, it all felt real. Ishimaru simply stared at Mondo, eventually staring to his side.

"I'm sorry Oowada-kun. I was just, feeling your heartbeat."

"What?"

"Your heartbeat, I just, thought I could...feel real for a few minutes."

"..."

"I'll go to my charging station immediately Oowa-"

"Coulda just asked."

Ishimaru froze, staring back at Oowada now.

"I woulda said yes."

Sighing Mondo flopped onto his back once again, shifting his casted arm a little. 

"Alright, ya can charge in here. Feel mah heartbeat if ya feel like it."

Ishimaru stared at Mondo in awe, was it just because Mondo was tired?

"Hurry up before I change my mind."

Ishimaru didn't need to he told twice, grabbing the wire and turning off the lights. He found an outlet and plugged in the base, the charger was wireless, but Ishimaru's eyes shifted to a purple color as he charged. Mondo didn't react as Ishimaru touched his chest once again, prodding around finding what he needed quickly and resting his hand. Mondo fell asleep quickly, and Ishimaru staying awake to feel his heart, as his chest raised up a down quietly. 

This process repeated for weeks, Chihiro would come over, some programming would be done, Ishimaru would cook and clean, and Mondo would do small things for Ishimaru. Ishimaru even overheard a conversation where Mondo asked if Ishimaru could get his own heartbeat. Chihiro explained it'd involve tearing open Ishimaru's chest to implement the mechanism, and Mondo didn't want anything to be damaged, so he rejected the idea. Mondo also seemed to grow warmer of Ishimaru, complimenting him at random times. Ishimaru, soon realized however, that something was off.

Whenever he touched Mondo, or when Mondo talked to him, telling him how great he's doing, hell when Mondo was even mentioned, he felt his entire body heat up. Ishaimru was deep in thought when suddenly he felt something touch him. 

"Whatcha doing rat?"

"I-I am no rat."

Ishimaru couldn't focus, feeling Mondo's hand in his shoulder. 

"Jeez kid ya ok?"

"No...Every time you're around, my system goes off the charts, and everything begins to overheat..." 

"Heh, ya mean when I do things like..."

Mondo trailed off, turning Ishimaru so he faced Mondo. Leaning into Ishimaru's face, pressing his lips close to Ishimaru's ear.

"this?"

"SYSTEM OVERHEATED; EMERGENCY SHUT DOWN INITIATED!"

Ishimaru seemed to forcibly power down, Mondo catching him before he actually hit the floor. Maybe Mondo should wait till the cast is off to mess with Ishimaru like this. Maybe, Mondo could definitely work with this.


	6. Masters of these halls

Ishimaru met the man when he was shopping, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Taekwondo master, had been hearing of a man who'd seemed off. Described as a dark dangerous man, though the man had yet to do anything. Ishaimru felt him before he saw him, a dark aura behind him. Turning his head slightly, he saw the mountain of a man. Tall, tan skin and long hair tied back, well kept and wearing a jacket. 

The man wasn't even looking at him, and yet, anger and hatred radiated from him. Who it was towards he didn't know, but he needed to find out. Walking closer to the male, a feeling of unease swelled, whatever it was is conquered swiftly as Mondo tapped the man's shoulder. When the man turned to him, the feelings grew more intense, Ishimaru felt like he was staring right into the barrel of a loaded gun;he showed no signs of being scared however. In life you cannot be scared of things out of your control. 

"Hello sir, I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, it is an honor to make your acquaintance."

The other man stared at Ishimaru, as if he'd said nothing, soon the larger man's eyes narrowed.

"The hell do ya want."

'What uncultured speech.'

Ishimaru's expression twisted into one of distaste, sourly he looked the man up and down. 

"Simply to invite you to my place of training, I like to properly introduce myself to all people whom I haven't met before."

The man seemed to think for a few moments, his aura never leaving. 

"How long'll this take?" 

"As long as you make it take."

The man huffed, clicking his tongue as he was, what Ishimaru assumed, was thinking. 

"Do I actually have a choice or are ya gonna pester me till I come over?"

"Decline and find out what happens."

"Mm, I'd rather just get this visit over with. What time and place kid?"

"I...I am no child."

"Yeah yeah great, where and when do I meet ya?"

"Meet me at the park at around 7:30, Mr?"

"Oowada, Mondo Oowada, no Mr either."

"I see, I'll see you again later Oowada-kun."

Without more than a second glance Mondo shoved past him, not seeming to want to converse with Ishimaru any further. 

'A very different man than most indeed.' 

Ishimaru thought he'd do some asking around about the man, but nobody seemed to really know him. The rare few that did, didn't seem to want to talk much about him. It made Ishimaru wonder what the man had done to be so hated, so feared. There wasn't much time to think, Ishimaru was to meet the man, and give him a proper introduction. The way he did everyone else. Ishimaru held a mild amount of respect for the man, the way he did everyone, after all until he saw some actions what people were saying are only words.

He was late. Ishimaru didn't mind however, others had been late when he'd invited them. They would apologize profusely, Ishimaru having to tell them it was alright over and over again. Time passed, and very soon it seemed, Mondo was one hour and thirty minutes late. Ishimaru got up to go back home, when a loud voice broke the calm quiet of the night, a very loud voice.

"Oi! Eyebrows!"

Ishimaru tensed at the way he was addressed, he'd had past experiences similar, none ending very well for either person involved.

"You're late, you will tarnish trusting relationships that way."

"The fuck you going on about now Panic Prince?"

Ishimaru wanted to so badly cut this man a piece of his mind, but he bit his tongue, saving face. Turning away from the man Ishimaru began the journey. 

"Follow me."

The walk was in an uneasy silence, Mondo not saying a word, and Ishimaru feeling the unwavering hateful aura that surrounded the man following him. Ishimaru's palms became sweaty, his whole body seemed to be triggering some sort of fight or flight, all over some feeling he got from the other man. Finally reaching his home, Ishimaru wordlessly opened the door. 

"Have a seat."

It was a simple command, Mondo following it relatively well, sitting down with nothing more than a strange look in his eye. Ishimaru went into the other room, tea, he always made some when he had a guest over. Letting out a lung of breath he didn't realize he was holding Ishimaru began to boil water. Going back into the room, Mondo hadn't moved at all. Normally people would look around the room, standing and strolling around, asking themselves about small trinkets in the room. 

This man did no such thing. He seemed to lack curiosity, that sense of wonder children and adults have, he seemed to lack most emotion honestly.

"How long have you been in town Oowada-kun?"

Ishimaru asked siting down, he sat on his knees, in an elegant kneeling position. Everything Ishimaru did seemed to be done with a certain amount of grace and dignity, it's what made him so alluring to people. 

"Bout, I don't know, two weeks?"

"Is that an answer Oowada-kun? Or another question."

"It's an answer."

'He didn't seem to like that.'

Ishimaru made the mental note, sensing his spiteful aura grow stronger. Just how far could he push this man? 

"How has your life been up until now?" 

"Is this a fucking interrogation?!"

"...No Oowada-kun." 

Despite his aggressive mannerisms, Mondo shifted uncomfortably. No longer looking at Ishimaru, clearly the man didn't want that conversation.

'Running from one's past. 'Tis a sin, a very dangerous sin.'

"Do you have any family?"

Oowada sucked in a breath, like he'd just been punched in the gut. The aura wavered slightly, and for a second, Ishimaru could feel it, guilt. Mondo didn't seem to answer any of Ishimaru's questions after that, Ishimaru didn't focus too long as a whistle broke the silence. Getting up, Ishimaru poured two cups of tea, the smell was calming and sweet. He gently placed one cup in front of his guest, drinking his quietly. 

Mondo made no move to touch the cup in any way. 

"You should drink your tea."

"...Nah..."

"Oowada-kun, what happened to your family?"

Ishimaru's voice was quiet, a monotone symphony. Watching as Mondo curled his fingers around the fabric of his pants, knuckles turning white. Aggression, Ishimaru felt it, it was beginning to boil over.

"Tea is relaxing Mondo, you should drink it."

"I don't want it." 

"Drink the t-"

"Fuck the tea!"

Knocking the tea to the side, the cup shattered against the wall.

"Fuck all the tea that ever fucking existed!" 

Ishimaru stared to the side, taking in how the glass shimmered in the dim light of the room. 

'He's almost at a breaking point, I can feel it.'

"I see, I'm guessing you have some deep rooted family issues."

Mondo didn't react, but Ishimaru knew all too well what was about to happen as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Maybe it's better you aren't around your family." 

Ishimaru knew it was coming, and yet, it happened much faster than he thought. Fast, but uncoordinated, a foolish move. A crack, Mondo hadn't hit Ishimaru, but the ground where Ishimaru once sat. 

"...Foolish."

Ishimaru knew Mondo saw red. Again and again Mondo attempted to strike Ishimaru, but no hits ever landed. Ishimaru barely touched Mondo, choosing to instead watch what Mondo does. Mondo was fast, and what he lacked in skill and coordination was made up in strength. Strength alone cannot save you however. 

Crack, a hard one to Mondo's side. Mondo went down, but got up terrifyingly quickly. Mondo punched again, hard, but he missed hitting his fist hard against the wall. The wall...cracked, this worried Ishimaru a bit, was Mondo's hand ok? Ishimaru's walls were made of concrete, and the wall being hit and damaged to the extent it was, was concerning. 

"Mondo, are you al-"

Ishimaru was cut off another hit coming straight for him, enough was enough. A low sweep, knocking Mondo off his feet and to the ground. Despite all of Ishimaru's training in martial arts, he never liked the idea of leaving someone in pain. Ishimaru made an attempt to check Mondo's injuries without a second thought, however Mondo didn't seem interested in his help. Once Ishimaru came anywhere close, Mondo attacked again.

Again and again, until Ishimaru retreated once more. Mondo could really take a hit, he'd suffered several injuries already, but he still fought. Ishimaru knew, even those with the most grit determination can't simply fight threw damage like this. Especially since Mondo's adrenaline absolutely wore off by now. Mondo seemed to be growing tired though, so maybe Ishimaru can finally help him. 

"Oowada, stop!"

"..."

Silence from the other male, but the way he looked at Ishimaru, just dared him to come any closer. Mondo was suffering, he could tell it hurt Mondo to breathe let alone fight. Yet, Ishimaru still felt he was fighting a losing battle. Guilt rose, while he wasn't responsible for Mondo's aggression per say, he did push Mondo to this point. 

"Just...just let me help you."

"..."

For a second Ishimaru thinks he's going to strike again, or at the very least say nothing again. A change in mood, a wavering aura, was it hope? Guilt? Ishimaru wasn't sure, because it was gone as soon as it arrived. 

"Fuck you...I don't want yer fucking help."

"Oowada please, listen to m-"

"No! I'm fucking tired of listening to you! I'm tired of everyone else saying what the hell is best for me! Maybe trust that I can fucking handle myself!"

"Clearly you can't!"

"Fuck! You!" 

Ishimaru approached, Mondo didn't seem to attack, nor make any move to attack. 

"Just, let me see."

Running his hand under Mondo's shirt, feeling Mondo shiver violently. His glare never wavered, and Ishimaru gasped quietly once he saw the damage. It was a dark black and blue mark on his side, something had to be broken. Ishimaru had hit him pretty hard, but Mondo had hardly reacted to the initial hit. 

"Mondo, I...are you...I...I'm sorry."

"..." 

Mondo still didn't react, not talking to Ishimaru. 

"M...Mondo, I want to help you. You need help, and I can provide what you need." 

"..."

"Please Mondo!"

Grabbing Mondo's shoulders, Ishimaru attempted to emphasize the importance of this situation. 

"...Ok."

A stupid smile appeared on Mondo's face, he hadn't noticed he'd began crying. He'd have to patch Mondo up first.

Ishimaru insisted, multiple times telling Mondo to stay the night, until he finally wore him down enough. Ishimaru stared at the ceiling as he attempted to sleep, guilt swam in his mind, he was in a cold sweat. He needed to take a walk, he didn't know where, but he just needed to be somewhere else. Stopping before he left to check on Mondo one last time, the man seemed to twitch in his sleep, it was strangely endearing. With that, Ishimaru left, closing and locking the door behind him. 

It was night time, a rougher crowd walked the streets, but Ishimaru wasn't scared. Passing by many people Ishimaru reached a building, a building for getting information. 

"Hey kid, whatcha need?" 

A large man, pale skin, and long red hair asked, popping the cigarette out of his mouth. 

"I have a few questions about a person."

"A person? Well for the right price, you can know anything ya want."

"I need information about a man named Mondo Oowada."

Normally this is where he'd reason a price with the man but the man sputtered a response.

"Mondo Oowada?!"

"Um yes."

"How do you know him."

"Well...we got in a bit of a brawl."

"No fucking way!"

The man had a smile growing on his lips.

"Little Mondo raised his dukes again?!"

"A...gain?"

"Yeah! Aw shit that kid used to be an Ultimate like you ya know!" 

"Really."

"Yeah, two actually. The Ultimate Biker Gang leader, and Ultimate Underground street fighter." 

'That's why Mondo could take a hit so well, how did he lose those titles?'

"How'd he lose his place."

"...Kid replaced his brother in both, Daiya Oowada, god poor kid. Kid killed his brother in a fight."

"..."

Ishimaru silently wanted the man to continue, wanting to know more.

"Proving himself, Mondo wanted to prove he wasn't just his brother's shadow. God Daiya was so close to winning, and he laughed, kinda laugh he always did with his Mondo. Mondo just, just became so angry, and just like that, it was a one hit K.O."

"Was Mondo, upset?"

"Upset?! The kid was fucking devastated, didn't help that the gang left out of fear."

"His gang left?"

The man seemed to reminisce, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, they left outta fear. Mondo just became so aggressive, last one to leave was Takemichi. Even he was scared off by Mondo's anger." 

Ishimaru stood silently, so that's why family hit a nerve for Mondo. Ishimaru remained quiet listening to the man rant on what a shame it was Mondo left the ring. Telling him how Mondo's last fight ended in Mondo not fighting at all, Mondo throwing in the towel, despite never being hit.

"You're a fighting master right?"

"Yes, Tae-"

"Yeah yeah whatever, jeez, just you give him a while. Mondo will be a real challenge once he gets his gears going."

"He seems, a bit reckless." 

"Heh, figures! Ah the kid used to be so good, so skilled, he used to put so much time into his fights. Anyway, it's gettin late, ya better skedaddle." 

"I see, thank you." 

Ishimaru began the journey home, thinking, wondering about Mondo. The more he thought, the more interesting the man became. Once he returned home and fell into bed, Ishimaru fell into a deep slumber. 

Ishimaru woke up in a cold sweat, gasping as he looked around the room. A nightmare had his body racking, a disgusting dream of the man he yearned to help so much, being dragged down by his sins. They hung like chains off Mondo's back and whispered toxic words in his ear. Wait.

'Mondo.'

Running into the room Mondo was staying in. Ishimaru sighed in relief, seeing the man still lying there. Ishimaru didn't know why this man effected him so much, why he was losing sleep over this man, but he needed to know more. 

Mondo woke up eventually, and Ishimaru began to train him. Not in a physical violent way, no, Mondo relied too much on physical violence already. Meditation, that's what Mondo needed. Relaxation to connect with his innermost feelings, to shed the sins that weighed him down. In silence they sat, Ishimaru could hear Mondo shuffling, probably uncomfortable. 

"Dammit can't we do something else?!"

"Why? Are you uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, my fucking hand and side ain't helping either!" 

Ishimaru bit his tongue, iron began to rest on his taste buds. 

'Right, he was probably in pain.'

"You need to relax Oowada."

Muttering curses, he sat back down. Shifting occasionally, but he remained as still as he could. Ishimaru knew with time it'll come to him. 

Months passed, with time Mondo's aura seemed to relax, there was less anger and hatred, it was still prevalent, but not as much. Ishimaru began to trust him, a deep bond, but Mondo didn't seem to feel the same. He was still distant, not wanting to be around Ishimaru for too long. Ishimaru needed a brake through, something. He needed to take drastic measures. 

"Oowada-kun."

"Hm? The hell ya want?"

"We need to talk."

Mondo seemed confused, but decided to entertain the other man. 

"Bout what?"

"Your family."

"..."

'Mondo is mentally retreating again, no, not this time.'

"We need to talk about your brother."

"...shut up..."

"Mondo! His death wasn't your fault!"

"Shut up!"

"You can't let his death hol-"

Just like that, months of progress lost. Mondo wanted to fight once again. Ishimaru refusing to fight back. Dodging Mondo was quite easy, his rash unsteady hits easily avoided. Then Mondo caught Ishimaru off guard. 

A sharp crack to the chest, Mondo had pulled a fake out. Pretending to go for the face. This knocked the wind out of Ishimaru, another strike sent him to the ground. Mondo in pursuit. Wrapping his hands around Ishimaru's neck, he squeezed harshly. 

Ishimaru was slightly panicked, through the steps leading to this, Ishimaru saw potential for Mondo getting better. Ishimaru pulled Mondo into his chest, hugging Mondo tightly. 

Mondo let go, his hands held limply to his sides. 

"It's ok Mondo, I'm still here, I'm right here."

For the first time it was completely gone, Mondo's once hateful and angry aura, was now pure guilt. Mondo was shaking, like he wanted to brake down into sobbing, but wasn't allowing himself.

"You aren't weak for feeling, Mondo."

Mondo didn't react, opting to just sit there as Ishimaru held him tightly. 

'Even if he doesn't feel the same, I'll be here.'

"I'm still here Mondo, and I'm not leaving. Not until I help you though this. Let it out Mondo."

Shaky hands grabbed Ishimaru's shoulders, desperate sobs emitted from the biker. Closing his eyes Ishimaru clung to the larger man. He wasn't leaving, not until he knew Mondo was ok. They can get through this, they will get through this, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this ain't exactly what you wanted since it wasn't a formal challenge. I hope you enjoyed though!


	7. Into the woods!

Ishimaru became stressed as he began to get dressed for a very important task, a delivery. Pulling on his uniform, he grabbed the package he had to deliver. Tapping quickly down the stairs, be reached for the door knob. 

"Kiyo? Is that you?"

"Oh,yes mother."

Walking into the room his mother huffed a little bit, walking over to him. Grabbing his face gently she muttered a few words.

"You're just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Before Ishimaru could respond his mother continued. Doing an impersonation of her son, she began again.

"Oh I'll show her! I won't say goodbye to her for nothing! I won't tell that woman where I'm going, make her worried sick!" 

"Mom I-"

"Don't 'mom' me. Thinking you'll just leave not telling me where you're going."

Ishimaru remained quiet, listening to his mother scold him.

"I'm guessing it must be something real important...So you better be off."

"Ok mom, goodb-"

"Wait," 

Ishimaru's mother walked over to the side, picking something up and bending it to Ishimaru.

"It's going to rain today." 

Observing what his mother had just handed him something red. Unfolding it, it revealed itself to be some form of hooded red poncho. 

"Ok, thank you m-"

"Put it on right now Kiyotaka."

Ishimaru stared at his mother for a bit, before pulling on the red cape like fabric. It had a single button under his neck, making it more like a red cape. 

"Alright, off you go."

His mother stared pointing to the door. Ishimaru began his journey, saying one last quick goodbye to his mother. Walking through the town a few familiar people waved to him, Ishimaru would wave back but offering no conversation. Running out of time to get the package to the person in question, whom of which lived about an hour away on foot. Unless, Ishimaru found a shortcut. 

He was never one to take the easy route, but this package was extraordinarily important to the person it was being delivered to. Well, Ishimaru hoped it was important to the person if was being delivered to. 

"Excuse me! Do you know a quicker route to get to the other side of this town?"

"Oh, hey Ishimaru! No, I don't think so, I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's ok Naegi."

"A quicker route you say!"

From behind Makoto popped out his younger sister, Komaru, Ishimaru believed her name was.

"It's really quick if you just go through the woods!"

"Komaru no! Do you know how dangerous those woods are?!"

Rolling her eyes his sister huffed. 

"Oh right, the big bad wolf will get ya! With his big ol' eyes, and razor sharp teeth, he'll eat you up!"

Creeping towards Kiyotaka, Komaru laughed as she walked in a small circle around him. 

"Especially someone like you Ishimaru,"

Flicking his nose, Komaru smiled as she continued.

"Soft pretty skin, darling eyes, cute little red cape,"

Twirling her fingers in the red fabric she chuckled, gently tugging on the soft cloth.

"A big bad wolf would eat you up in a second!" 

Ishimaru furrowed his brows, who was the big bad wolf? Why was Komaru telling him about it?

"Komaru!"

"I'm too old to be believing in stupid fairytales like that Makoto! There's no wolf and there's no danger! Parents only told kids those stupid stories so we wouldn't get our cloths dirty in the dirt."

"Komaru it's dangerous! Listen Ishimaru, you shouldn-"

Shoving her brother to the side Komaru decided she'd had enough of his voice.

"Look Ishi, if you're really in a rush, your best bet is the woods."

"I see."

Ishimaru muttered, Makoto was a good acquaintance, but Komaru did say it wasn't dangerous. Ishimaru was really in a rush, he might as well.

"I'll be off, thank you Naegi,and smaller Naegi."

Waving their goodbyes Makoto turned to his sister once Ishimaru was out of ear shot.

"He's going to get hurt Komaru."

"Aww Koto! He'll be fine, what's the worst that can happen?"  
____________________________________

Ishimaru gulped as he reached the woods, staring into the trees, surrounded by darkness. 

'Come on Ishimaru! You are a man are you not?'

Making his way onto the path Ishimaru began his journey. The light almost couldn't pass through the trees, Ishimaru was forced to walk in almost complete darkness. Birds sang as he walked under the trees, he really needed to hurry. quickening his pace, he couldn't shake the feeling something or someone was watching him. Stopping at a fork in the road, Ishimaru had to go left or right, where was his destination exactly from the woods? Left Ishimaru believed, but a gut feeling told him to go right, and so he did. 

Letting his mind drift Ishimaru began to think of the package he was holding, and what was inside. 

His mother and father began to fight after a scandal that happened with his grandfather, his dad decided to live with his grandfather for a while. His father had asked him to bring an important package to him, Ishimaru wasn't sure exactly what was in it. Ishimaru felt bad, feeling like he was going behind his mother's back in taking something he didn't know to give it to his dad, it made him feel sick. He wanted his parents to get better, but he knew couples needed time, he just hoped it'd get better soon. Running his fingers over the packaging he wanted to know what was so important that his father needed it so quickly. 

Snapping out of his daze, Ishimaru realized he'd strayed from the path.

'No matter, I'll just turn back around.'

Turning Ishimaru began to walk back, but soon realized this may not have been the right direction. Turning again, he continued to find himself lost, when suddenly. A snap, a snap of a branch revealed to Ishimaru he was not alone. Staring in the direction of the sound Ishimaru backed up, eyes wildly looking around for some form of other person. Sounds of the woods became louder, almost closing in, Ishimaru had to get out of there. 

Ishimaru's rapid footsteps filled the forest air, his heart raced in his ears, he didn't know where he was going, but it needed to be away from here. Ishimaru was so focused on getting out, he didn't notice the tree roots below his feet, once his foot made contact with one he immediately fell. Falling down a slope and landing face first into the dirt. Pushing himself up Ishimaru realized he'd dropped the package. Searching around he saw it, in front of some thick bushes, he'd attempted to get to his feet, only to now see he'd hurt his ankle in his fall. 

"D-Dammit."

Attempting to get up once again, Ishimaru heard a snap in his leg, and then he felt it. A wave of pain erupted from his ankle and made him fall to the ground again, attempting to drag himself, Ishimaru saw something else. Lavender eyes glowing, watching him from the darkness. 

"Well,well,well, what have we here?"

Making itself seen, Ishimaru saw, a man. A very attractive man by his standards, large, built quite nicely, long hair, and cold eyes. Stepping over the box the man made its way over to Ishimaru.

"Kinda far from home don't you think?"

Glaring Ishimaru, spat a response.

"Who are you?!"

"Hmmmm I go by many names, most of you know me as the, Big Bad Wolf."

The end of his tone was mocking and it filled Ishimaru with rage,with the thing closer to him, Ishimaru could see the sharpness of its teeth, and that its pupils were oddly shaped. Ishimaru moved so that he was sitting down, instead of being on one knee, watching as the man approached in a strange predatory way. Once the man stood over him, the large man smiled, Ishimaru was left in a state of shock when the man's hand shot out, and lifted him up by his collar. Ishimaru attempted to push the man off of him, but once any form of weight was placed on his ankle, pain came in waves. Ishimaru let out a soft whine, clutching onto the man's arm for support, his breathing was unsteady and heavy. 

"Hmm, and exactly what are you doing here," using one hand and grabbing either side of Ishimaru's face he tilted his head to the side. Ishimaru feeling something digging into his cheek. "someone like you don't belong in these parts."

Ishimaru didn't respond, too focused in the sharp pain running up his leg, his nails digging into the other's forearm. 

"D-Don't touch me."

"Oh? I don't think you're in quite the place to make any demands. Hmmmm, but ok." 

Placing Ishimaru to his feet and letting go of his collar, the man watch as Ishimaru fell once again. Hissing, Ishimaru looked back at the man. Ishimaru saw the man's back as the man picked something up.

"Well, what's this?"

The man picking up the box Ishimaru had one been holding, Ishimaru felt his stomach sink.

"Don't touch that!"

Attempting to lunge towards Mondo, Ishimaru fell again, but still he forced himself to try and stand. Surprisingly he'd managed to make it to his feet, clenching his eyes shut, he felt tears bubbling in his eyes. His body screaming to just stay down, forcing himself to open his eyes, he glared at the other man. The larger man whistled, letting out a small chuckle. 

"Damn, that took some effort kid." 

Ishimaru hated this, knowing if he'd attempted to walk toward the other man, he'd fall once again. 

"Why don't we find out what this is, shall we?" 

The man moved, and only now did Ishimaru see the unnaturally long nails the other had, it disgusted him knowing those nails touched his face. What Ishimaru was really focused on, was was that the nails went to tear into the packaging that surrounded whatever object was inside. Before he knew what he was doing, Ishimaru managed to attack the other. More falling into the other man, but still he brought both of them to the ground. Suddenly, Ishimaru felt tired, black spots clouding his vision, his body violently shaking. 

"K-Kid, you ok?"

Ishimaru couldn't respond, a throbbing pain erupting from his ankle, the voice was echoed in his ears when the world went black.   
_____________________________________

Mondo wasn't sure how to react, this kid just passed out on him. Shaking the smaller man Mondo only now began to feel the severity of this situation, what exactly happened to this kid? Was his ankle broken? Sprained? Why did he pass out?

Lifting the smaller boy, princess style, Mondo heard something behind him.

'Daiya.'

A black wolf, he could feel his brother's stare from behind. Mondo turned staring into the blue eyes of the dark animal. 

"Yeah, what is it?"

The wolf made its way over to Mondo, staring at the boy in his arms. The wolf let out a low growl, its ears turned back, clearly not liking the intruder. 

"Shut it Daiya."

The wolf didn't seem to appreciate that, letting out a form of growling bark the wolf walked side to side. 

"No Daiya ya can't kill him!"

The wolf wasn't having it, jumping up the wolf locked its teeth onto the red fabric of whatever the boy was wearing. Violently shaking his head side to side, ripping into the cloth. 

"Oi! Stop that!" 

Mondo kicked his leg at the wolf, but the thing refused to loosen its jaws. 

"I.Said.Stop!"

Pulling backwards violently, the cloth ripped loudly, the wolf holding the crimson cloth in its mouth. The wolf spat the cloth out, barking loudly at Mondo and the boy in his arms. 

"Dammit Daiya if yer gonna be like that than get!"

The wolf walked in a circle around Mondo, Mondo hugging the boy more closely to his chest. Once Daiya was behind him, Mondo broke into a sprint, hearing his brother follow behind. Mondo eventually lost his brother, before going following his internal map, finally finding his little cabin in the woods. Kicking the door open, he placed the male on his couch. Beginning to observe the boy, messing with some of his clothing to see any visible wounds, some scratches and bruises but nothing too bad.

Suddenly it hit him, his leg. But to see his leg he'd need to get the others shoes off, and he couldn't quite figure out the laces. Mondo huffed opting to just pull off the boot, one it'd popped off Mondo then took off the man's sock tossing it to the side. Once his eyes rested back in the man's leg more specifically his ankle, he involuntarily hissed, there was severe bruising and a bone seemed to be pressed too tightly under the skin. Mondo was unsure of exactly what was wrong, he wasn't too sure how human anatomy worked. 

The only thing he could do was wait for the kid to wake up, Mondo couldn't help the swirling concern that rested in his stomach. Mondo gently patted the strange raven's shoulder and went off into another room.  
_____________________________________

Once Ishimaru woke up a searing pain was up his leg, he let out an involuntary gasp, his eyes looking wildly around the room. 

"Good, yer awake."

Ishimaru looked over at the man, he was holding something, something that smelled really good. As the man approached Ishimaru got out of his laying down position to sit up, his hand tightening in the fabric of the couch as he moved his injured leg. Once the man was in front of him, he handed Ishimaru a bowl of something. Ishimaru hesitated at first but soon took the bowl, Ishimaru stared at it, unsure of what the man wanted him to do. The larger man stared at him, watching closely, Ishimaru felt nervous, not sure of why this man put him on edge. 

"Well?!"

The larger man asked impatiently, causing Ishimaru to flinch at his tone. 

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna eat?"

"Oh...You want me to..."

"Geez kid what'd you think I wanted you to do?!"

Ishimaru felt strangely scared, he'd never been intimidated by anyone, and he wasn't intimidated by this man before. Even so, Ishimaru began to eat, he wasn't quite sure what he was eating, but it was pretty good. He didn't even notice Mondo had sat across the room from him, only when the man let out a scoff did he look up at the man.

"Sounds like yer enjoying that." 

Was Ishimaru eating loudly, but still Ishimaru smiled.

"Yes...thank you." 

The calm bliss was short lived, when Mondo looked off to the side.

"Yer leg is pretty fucked up."

Looking down, Ishimaru caught on his breath, his eyes widened as he made eye contact with his leg. It looked bad, really really bad. Placing the bowl to the table beside him, Ishimaru said nothing as he continued to stare at his ankle. 

"I-I'm not really sure how to help."

The large man muttered quietly. 

"I-I think, I, ok, ok I can do this. Just listen to me very carefully, Mr...Wolf?"

"Oowada, Mondo Oowada, and you are?"

The man said in response quietly.

"Ishimaru, Ishimaru Kiyotaka." 

Both men smiled, but soon Ishimaru cringed at what he knew had to happen. So, the men began the process of helping his leg.   
_____________________________________

"Ahh, heck!"

Ishimaru yelped in pain, breathing heavily as Mondo tightened the bandage around the other males leg. Once he was done Mondo looked up at Ishimaru, the boy had tears running down his face and his eyes were unfocused. Standing back up he gently pat Ishimaru on the shoulder. Suddenly something hit Ishimaru, the package.

"Where's the package?!"

"Huh?!"

"The package!" 

Mondo's face suddenly dropped, he'd left the box back where he'd found Ishimaru, but hell if he knew what'd happened to the thing. Ishimaru knew what the expression meant and he felt like vomiting, he began dry heaving, pressing his hand against his moth. Tears filling his eyes, falling down his face.

"Woah woah woah! Kid what's wrong?! What is so important in that thing?!"

"I don't know! Oh god, I failed him, I failed such a simple task! Just cause I decided to take an easier route, like a know it all! Like...like some sort of...genius."

Mondo placed a hand to Ishimaru, clearly worried for the man. Ishimaru looked distraught, absolutely pathetic, it was a new look for the seemingly confident man. 

"I-I'll go find it."

"Y-You really don't-"

He was cut off when Mondo made his way out the door, Ishimaru was still shaken, but felt empty at the lack of the other man.   
_____________________________________

Mondo had made his way back to where he'd found Ishimaru, looking around for the box, nothing. He looked frantically, whatever was in it was really important to Ishimaru. Suddenly he heard some sound, behind him. He knew exactly who it was. Turning to Daiya, his eyes widened, Daiya had the package. 

In the wolf's jaws, was the box, Daiya knew. Despite not being like his little brother, Daiya knew exactly what Mondo wanted. Mondo approached only to have his older brother growl at him, jaws tightening around the package causing Mondo to stop in his tracks. The wolf's tail flicked, and he was clearly challenging Mondo. Mondo simply stared back at his brother, clearly not wanting to partake in this challenge. 

"Look Daiya, I know ya don't like intruders but-"

Loud growling cut him off, Daiya clearly not wanting to negotiate with whatever Mondo was saying. 

"Daiya I wasn't just gonna leave him! He's not a deer or rabbit or some shit! He...he's, he needed help, and he's not a danger to us."

Daiya's eyes glared, soft growling still annoying from his throat.

"Yeah...he is injured, and that does make him prey but...I can't let you kill him, not this kid." 

Daiya seemed infuriated, the loud growling was back, baring his teeth. 

"Dammit Daiya I ain't like you anymore! I'm not a four legged fur covered canine anymore! We aren't the same anymore! Don't think I fucking wanted to be given this damn 'gift' from that damned witch or goddess whatever the hell she was!"

The wolf stared back, it seemed calmer, dropping the package; the wolf seemed sad. Mondo walked over, picking up the spit covered bite marked box. Gently placing his hand against the wolf's head, Mondo seemed apologetic. 

"Come on, let's go bro."  
_____________________________________

Mondo opened his door, to see Ishimaru had fallen asleep again, twitching occasionally in his sleep. Placing the package in front of the couch Ishimaru had been sleeping on, Mondo himself went to sleep; leaving Daiya to watch the sleeping boy. 

Ishimaru woke up in the morning, to meet the eyes of the blue eyed wolf. Ishimaru flinched, at the sight of the large beast watching him. The wolf smelt him, lying down on the floor, Ishimaru looked down at the wolf. Aside from the wolf, there was also the box. Despite the joy that filled Ishimaru and the great fullness for Mondo's actions, he was still too tired to do much. 

Gently running his hand along the fur of the wolf, Ishimaru stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. 

"Oi, you're awake."

"Y-Yeah."

"I found yer...thing."

Ishimaru looked over at Mondo, he looked strangely sad.

"Yes thank you! I just...why are you being so nice to me."

"I'm just being a decent person! Nothing anyone else wouldn't do!"

"...Not for me..."

"What? What do ya mean?! Did you do something?!"

"N-No it's just...I'm not very important, or worth too much to anyone. Besides my parents I guess."

"Kid...No, this is basic respect, I don't deserve any thanks. You shouldn't...jeez kid."

Mondo placed his hand on Ishimaru's face gently, running his thumb along his cheek. 

"God, I don't know who the fuck has been talking shit ta make ya feel like this...but jeez kid. You're, gonna show em, you're gonna show em all one day." 

Ishimaru didn't respond, he simply absentmindedly played with the red fabric of what he was wearing. 

"I'm gonna have to bring ya ta town soon. You're gonna be ok." 

Ishimaru nodded, thankful for the man, leaning forward against Mondo. Mondo smiled, patting Ishimaru gently on the shoulder.   
_____________________________________

Ishimaru buried his face in Mondo's chest as Mondo carried him through the woods, Ishimaru held the package in one hand. Mondo was worried about the other people, finding out what he was. Hell he was even worried Ishimaru would realize he wasn't normal. Once they reached the hospital, Mondo made sure Ishimaru was all checked out, even staying for when Ishimaru was told his father was on his way to come see him. Mondo gently patted Ishimaru's hands, a sad look on his face. 

"I have to leave, I can't stay here."

Ishimaru nodded, he understood, but he still wanted to give the man something in return. 

"W-Wait! Let me give you something."

Mondo cocked his head, but still leaned in. Ishimaru placed his lips against Mondo's cheek. 

"I know you told me to stop thanking you but...thank you."

"Y-Yeah no problem."

Mondo smiled patting the other boy's head, he turned, but stopped at the door.

"Oi! If ya...ever wanted ta see me again, just wander into the woods again kay?"

Ishimaru nodded, a goofy strangely adorable smile on his face. 

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

"I'll be waiting on ya."

Ishimaru watched the boy turn and leave, Ishimaru would see him soon, but it definitely wouldn't be soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always taking requests! Request as much as you like, I accept all requests unless explicitly stated otherwise. Feel fee to request angst, fluff, or smut! Thank you for reading


	8. Hellspawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This story contains mentions of child abuse and sexual abuse, viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> This was made as a Halloween special on collaboration with a friend, who suggested the events and timeline of the one shot

Ishimaru had been summoned by the high priest for a job, Ishimaru didn't quite have a choice whether he'd go or not. As his boots echoed through the halls Ishimaru kept his eyes dead on his destination, well, he kept his eyes dead on anything; being denied basic human emotion since he was a child. There seemed to no longer be light or ambition, just hollow red orbs; his story was quite a sad one. His parents had died in a tragic accident, leaving him alone to fend for himself, until an orphanage took him in. From there everything started out great, the only rules in the orphanage, was their strict policy of religion and how important it was for each child to follow any guidelines pertaining to it.

The priests and nuns who ran the orphanage were quite nice to Ishimaru, all appreciated his hard work ethic. The only problem Ishimaru really had was the constant backlash of being left handed, people claiming lefties were the devil. Things however, have a way of changing, and this drastic change came when Ishimaru came to find he was gay. Unable to be attracted by the opposite gender, Ishimaru found himself at a dead end, and forcing himself to admit it left a bitter feeling in his chest. Along well as an even more awful bitter taste in he mouth when he admitted it out loud.

'This isn't ok.'

He knew it wasn't ok, so he had to keep it secret for as long as he possibly could. Admittedly, it wasn't very long, they'd found out father quickly. If Ishimaru looked back on it now, he could see how he'd messed up so badly, but hindsight can't change the past. He still remembers the boy he'd had these feeling for, he'd written about him in a journal, his only possible way of venting his frustrations. During a routine check of the rooms, Ishimaru's blood ran cold when he'd realized he'd left the journal open on his desk. 

He remembers being called and asked about it, he couldn't lie to them, he'd answer quietly, unable to find any form of way to get out of this. Once the interrogation had ended, he'd been sent back to his room. He was woken up the next day at an ungodly hour of the night, the people who'd once looked at him with smiles and care, now simply saw a sin that needed to be cleansed. He'd been sent to a seminary, where'd he'd learn to be cleansed of his sinful desires, he'd been so confused. 

Day in and day out, from the first second to the last, he was trained to become a priest. One day Ishimaru stayed behind the other boys, he had a very serious question to ask the priest. 

'Why is homosexuality wrong?'

'Tis an abomination against God, why do you ask Ishimaru?'

'Because it's love isn't it, isn't that what God teaches?'

'It isn't love Kiyotaka it's a sin, end of st-'

'Why can't it be love!' 

Ishimaru remembered snapping at the priest, the look of pure hatred in the older man's eyes when this child dared to challenge him. He wasn't having it, no, he wouldn't allow a mere child to bad mouth him. Ishimaru had been sent to his room, he sat silently, he knew hours passed, he'd grown hungry; dare he disobey his superior however, he knew there'd be hell to pay.

The longer he sat, the more the feeling in his gut left a cold sickness, the severity of what he'd done catching up to him. Eventually he'd been called down to the priest's office, he sat with a man Ishimaru did not know. The priest had told Ishimaru to ask the man about "love". Ishimaru asked about homosexuality, and why wasn't it considered love. The priest made his way to the door, muttering how the man would show him why it wasn't love, locking the door behind him. 

Ishimaru had been defiled, touched in ways he never wanted from this strange man, he remembered how much he begged. How much he begged the man to stop, how much he begged the priest to make it stop. The sour taste of the man's mouth against his as he cried, the priest eventually did intervene. Telling the man celibacy is very important to priesthood, only then did it stop. The man left, winking at Ishimaru as he did, Ishimaru was shaking;he wanted to throw up, he wanted to cry, well, he was already crying. 

The priest threw Ishimaru he clothes as he walked out, not before asking Ishimaru one final question.

'Did that feel like love?'

Ishimaru stared, wiping snot and tears from his face, he whimpered out at response. 

'N-no.'

The priest didn't say anything further, Ishimaru had gotten dressed, and went to his room once again. Pressing his back to his door and sliding down, he felt like gagging, he felt like he could still feel the man. Touching him, in ways that made Ishimaru feel dirty, it made him feel unclean. The next morning it was as if nothing happened, to everyone except Ishimaru; Ishimaru had woken up in tears and a cold sweat, going to change he noticed them, small fingerprints and bruising, the man had left his mark. He felt such strange feelings of fear, and confusion, he felt like breaking down constantly throughout the day. 

The other boys avoided him like the plague, wanting nothing to do with him once they found out Ishimaru was filled with "a sinful nature", unannounced to them this made things easier for Ishimaru. Ishimaru didn't want to be near any of the others, in fear of what punishment would await him if he dare step out of line. Breaking in Ishimaru's spirit was the first of many steps the church used to shape him into what he would one day become. First was his spirit, then it was his will, eventually they managed to practically erase his emotions all together. They couldn't fully do it however, while rare, there were times when light returned to Ishimaru's eyes a smile on his face at whatever he was doing. 

That didn't matter right now however, as Ishimaru finally reached the large door he knocked.

"Come in."

Walking inside the large room, Ishimaru made no form of greeting, he simply waited for a command; like some kind of well trained dog. 

"There's been a need for an exorcism, you've been elected to go and make sure it gets taken care of."

"Where is the location of this?"

"443 Hollinala Ave, the house underground."

"Yes sir, right away." 

The journey to the house wasn't very long nor exciting, he just passed by some people, faces that were nothing more than blurred colors. Once the house was reached however, was when this battle truly began. He'd gone in without much hesitation, as he made his way into the house he noticed the drastic increase in temperature. Walking in this house every step was an echo back from the house, unwilling and unstable under his weight. He'd first felt it when it touched him, as soon as it was there it was gone, turning on his heel to reveal nothing. 

As he kept walking sparks of fear ignited in his chest, before his boot made contact with something soft and squishy. He reflexively looked to see what it was, and he damn well near emptied his stomach right then and there. He'd stepped into the remains of another human, one mauled to the point of being unrecognizable, it looked like it'd been partially eaten, by what Ishimaru didn't know. Maybe it was because he was too focused just a second ago, or because he'd just moved the carcass, he found himself inhaling a rotting smell. It was like a rusted coin mixed with rotting meat, holding back what he knew was coming up, he continued to wander the house. 

He knew where he had to go, he'd been avoiding it since the moment he stepped foot into the house;it was in the basement. Making his way down the stairs, he'd felt the heat rise dramatically. He shook as he made his day around the room, nothing;then he felt it touching him. He was about to flinch at the grip, but he couldn't move. The things nails making a line up and down on his neck, he felt it's breath on him. 

When he was suddenly released, Ishimaru spun attempting to see that who'd touched him;nobody, absolutely nobody. That's when a voice called out to him.

"Looking for someone~"

Ishimaru kept spinning on his heel, he grew more angry as laughter began to echo through the house. 

"Reveal yourself! Coward!"

That's when the laughter stopped, the heat raised once again. That's when he finally saw it, and hot damn now he knew why people sinned. The demon was very attractive, everything about the demon was appealing. 

"Coward? That's cute~" 

"W-"

"Most call me Mondo, others call me a being of sin. It's really dealers choice."

Ishimaru gulped taking a step back, glaring back at the demon. The demon didn't seem impressed, but the demon suddenly had an idea. It disappeared for a second, he tensed when he felt the demon once again. He went to turn to the demon, but he couldn't once again; he expected the demon to let him go and repeat. He began to panic when he felt the demons nails against the skin under his shirt. Unpleasant memories flooding back to him all at once. 

He felt the demon rubbing his sides moving up and down his chest. Ishimaru didn't like this, no, he didn't want this. He began to hyperventilate, tears forming once again.

"What's wrong~"

"S-Stop, please."

Whimpering Ishimaru, begged the demon to stop.

"Hmmm, coward~ What's wrong with a little intimacy?~"

"P-Please, just let go."

"Why?"

"This...I can't, it's a s-"

"Sin? What's wrong with a little sinning, no human is completely clean after all?" 

"I...I-"

"Come on now, I know why you're so afraid sweetheart, that man, when you were twelve."

Ishimaru closed his eyes tightly, reliving the memories, as if they were forced into his head. The disgusting feeling, the dirty, awful feeling.

"I can change that."

"What?"

He felt something went and warm run up his neck, a hit feeling pricking up his spine. It wasn't stressful like the first crush, or disgusting like the second, it was a new feeling. One that left him feeling weak to the demon's control. 

"Come on now Kiyotaka, we can run this place."

"..." 

Ishimaru let out a whine, he still didn't like this, it almost felt worse than the last time it happened. There were too many new things at once, new feelings, new people, it was all so overwhelming, and now, a demon was tempting him. He felt himself be lifted from the ground, only for a second, before he felt his back hit the wall rather roughly. Once again facing the demon, Ishimaru's vision went out of focus. The demon was inches from his face, but it made him an offer, one that changed him.

"We could get revenge."

"Revenge?"

Purring once again, as if Ishimaru was already taking the demons deal, the demon explained.

"That man, the priests, the nuns, all the people who hurt you~ Let's show em, let's get revenge."

"N-No, I really-"

"Come on now Kiyotaka, they don't care about you! They sent you here to die! So let's do it! You and I Ishimaru, let's show them who runs this bitch of a world."

Ishimaru was silent, but he felt himself succumbing to the demon's power, only now realizing he was able to move freely.

"Ok, you have a deal." 

Ishimaru spoke coldly to the demon, who in turn laughed quietly. Moving his face closer to the smaller man's once again, placing a kiss to the man's lips, Ishimaru accepting, pressing onward. Ishimaru suddenly felt sick, a rush of strain through his body made his muscles tense, after seconds of this agony, he was ok. The demon had left its mark, for now, the demon was a part of Kiyotaka. What Ishimaru could do with power like this, he wanted to do so much, but he had to take it one day at a time. 

Months had passed, the demon would show up on command, doing damn well near every command. Including personal favors for Ishimaru. He remembers the request of "help" with intimacy. Having the demon be gentle or rough, sometimes there were butterfly kisses and cuddles, other times the demon would draw blood with nails and teeth. Scarring the pure male's skin, the pale man didn't mind though. Tired of how this world had treated him, he'd finally get to be in charge.

"Are you ready, this is a permanent commitment?"

"Positive."

"So who's it gonna be?" 

"..." 

Ishimaru didn't answer, but Mondo knew, it was written all over Ishimaru's face. The once pure man seemed gone, replaced with one hellbent on causing suffrage on those he saw unfit for mercy. Fuck Mondo, was sure as hell keeping this one alive for awhile.


	9. Ocean Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't what you had in mind, I looked up the au but didn't really get too much info. But enjoy anyway my amazing readers

Ishimaru could never quite understand the man in front of him, knowing Ishimaru had planned to turn him in and gain his communities trust once again. Yet the man still asked Ishimaru to come along with him, in search of happiness. How can a man who has traveled the entire ocean, still never come close to happiness? It was strangely depressing knowing a man who acted like he owned the world, couldn't quite reach it. The man confused him greatly, but that didn't matter at the moment.

Ishimaru felt unnaturally uneasy, as if something was going to happen, something very wrong. Strangely Mondo seemed a little more on edge, he was still laid back and childish, but in a way where you could tell he was nervous. Ishimaru wanted to find out what had been bothering him, but he just couldn't bring himself to. Ishimaru never really knew how to read Mondo, but he still tried. Mondo was unnatural as it was, he had claimed so much territory, always talking about how the world is nothing more than water and land; all his for the taking.

Ishimaru had always said to the man the world wasn't his, Mondo would never agree with him, but kept Ishimaru around. The comment of koi fish being good decoration still stuck out in his mind from long ago. The killer whale was never very good at communicating very well, but Ishimaru couldn't say much. Ishimaru had his life dictated by expectations, trying to climb his way back to the top. At one point in his life Ishimaru would look at men like Mondo, and seen nothing more than an opportunity, and opportunity to get back to the place his family once was.

Mondo didn't need that though, he didn't seem to be controlled by his family's past, Ishimaru knew this not to be true however. Mondo sought out happiness after losing it, his brother. Still, Ishimaru sometimes found himself envying the way the merman handled everything,by becoming the leader of his own life. Despite Mondo and his mannerisms, he was still a leader, one who'd made such an impact others wanted him dead. Mondo never seemed bothered by this, he just kept on claiming territory, along with his rough and tumble gang. 

The gang, Ishimaru remembers first meeting the group of aggressive mermen, specifically the small one who scolded Mondo for his carelessness. The man seemed to be a type of piranha, clearly not one who's threat's were to be taken lightly. Takemichi, as he introduced himself, was Mondo's apparent bodyguard; he wasn't too fond of Mondo taking off without him. Mondo would always roll his eyes, smiling as he told the smaller man how he could handle himself. Only to be cut of by Takemichi telling him he literally about to be captured by the koi man swimming behind him. 

Mondo just kinda stared at Takemichi with a smile, clearly having no counter to what he'd just said. 

Still, Mondo simply introduced Ishimaru to the gang, other murmuring their opinions on the man. One Ishimaru remembers is one merman saying how the scarf he wore seemed very much like an inconvenience. Ishimaru even asked the man to elaborate, which the other did, kinda. The elaboration happened to be someone tugging the end of the scarf roughly, which Ishimaru managed to catch, but the message stayed the same. Ishimaru explained how it wasn't an inconvenience, but the others weren't convinced.

Still the gang never really bothered with Ishimaru, Mondo had said he was ok, and the gang put a lot of trust into him. The only one who wasn't convinced was Takemichi, but he never said anything much about it. 

Mondo would usually drag Ishimaru away from the gang so the two could do their own thing, inadvertently getting themselves in more trouble than they'd thought they would. Still, Ishimaru felt free, even while getting in trouble and traveling the seven seas with a wanted criminal, he felt more free than he'd felt before. Something Mondo once told him always sparked something within him. 

'Life is freedom, what life do you live if you aren't free?'

Ishimaru knew the origin of that saying, Mondo had mentioned it once during a conversation.

'Daiya always told me, ya can't have happiness without freedom. Ya won't be happy if ya ain't free.'

Ishimaru always thought everyone was free, that nobody was restrained from doing anything. Here he was though, doing new things he'd never done before, being able to do anything without people looking upon him with hatred or bitterness. Ishimaru didn't feel so held down by the constant fear of judgement. That's when he finally realized the pattern.

'You aren't free if you live in fear.'

Fear, is probably the least freedom you could have. 

Whether that fear be of judgement or, even as far as death, fear will trap you. Fear is an awful prison, but fear didn't care. Fear hung a shadow over Ishimaru, having an umbrella that washed darknesses of fear over him. Mondo seemed to lack fear, and that's what draws Ishimaru to him. Despite the amount Mondo should fear, he didn't; death, imprisonment, torture, nothing seemed to scare him. 

Down to where Ishimaru would remind him.

'The moment I find a way to return home, your head's coming off your shoulders!' 

Mondo always looked bored when he said this, a small smile tugging on his face. One day however, Mondo laughed, Ishimaru was confused.

'If ya want to go back into captivity, I'll tell ya how to get back home, but I know that's not what ya want.' 

Ishimaru scoffed, clearly brushing the comment off his shoulders, why wouldn't Ishimaru want what he'd been working for all his life? Mondo knew though, Mondo knew. He didn't know how Mondo knew, but he did. 

'Working all your life, and for what? Validation? Jeez, you're really trapped.' 

Trapped, Ishimaru wasn't trapped. He simply worked hard for everything in his life. He valued hard work, it was how Ishimaru was raised. Mondo had to stifle a laugh at Ishimaru's face, when Ishimaru attempted to disagree, Mondo said nothing. He just smiled, that stupid smile that made him look so smug. The white lines under his eyes drew Ishimaru's to his face, Mondo's eyes did all the talking. 

Ishimaru eventually just scoffed, before not bringing up the topic any further. Still Ishimaru would constantly think of what the man had told him he was looking for. How long would it take for a man to achieve happiness, what would it take for this man to achieve happiness. Happiness is such a subjective emotion, it made it impossible for some to find. Ishimaru still hated the gut feeling of Mondo's offer to travel the world with him, saying how sad Ishimaru looked. 

Ishimaru wasn't sad, maybe stressed but not sad. Still the thought of leaving Mondo made him sad, the sadness however, would always pass when Mondo came around again. When he came around Ishimaru could see it in Mondo's eyes, Mondo was sad, but Mondo pushed it down always keeping a brave face. Ishimaru loved to be around the man, and Ishimaru made it a personal mission to see to it Mondo reached happiness. Ishimaru if it took him forever wanted to repay Mondo for everything he'd done for Ishimaru. 

The amount of experience Ishimaru had gathered with Mondo wouldn't have ever been achieved had Ishimaru simply returned with Mondo. Ishimaru would always cover his face when Mondo was around, he'd felt recently embarrassed when Mondo came around. He'd spend too much time thinking of the man, it made his heart beat irregularly. 

Mondo's teasing didn't make Ishimaru annoyed anymore, it made him flustered. Ishimaru no longer yelled at Mondo to stop, never wanting Mondo to stop with the life Mondo said the two males could build together. That's what Ishimaru wanted, deep down he hoped that's what Mondo wanted too. These two men, them against whatever came in their way.   
_________________________________  
It was true Mondo had been acting rather strange. The emotions he'd been feeling towards the smaller koi man had left him on edge. Unstable to truly understand what he'd been feeling. He wanted Ishimaru to be happy, and maybe he wasn't sure what would bring him happiness, he'd definitely try to help. Despite everything Mondo stood for, he'd managed to fall for the other. 

Ishimaru seemed to always go out of his way to prevent his own happiness, and Mondo was going to fix that. Mondo would help the man who'd never wanted to help himself, he'd make sure Ishimaru reached happiness, even if Mondo never would himself. 

Still, he found every little crack he made at the other, held much more truth. That he wanted them to be with one another forever, that they'd be together, live life the only way Mondo know how. Recklessly. That they'd be one with each other, bringing the other to happiness even if it cost his own. Sacrifices Mondo would never promise to anyone else. He wasn't sure how the other man felt about him, but Mondo could ignore his own feelings if it promised Ishimaru's happiness. 

Mondo sometimes wondered if Ishimaru would ever want to truly leave him and return home, until then however, Mondo would take care of him.


	10. Mastermind games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW

It was over already, his eyes flipping from one camera to the other Ishimaru was bored with the crimson that painted the walls in every camera. Last man standing, and it was over far too quickly for his liking. It'd been Mondo's idea, saying that it should be interesting to watch the couples squirm, to either live without the other or kill for their own survival Ishimaru hesitated but agreed to go along with the idea, despite Mondo's higher standing, Ishimaru was in charge is most matters. He quickly regretted his decision, glancing quickly at each camera, seeing to it that all the students were dead, sucking on his teeth he made a tsk sound;clearly not happy with how the killing had ended. Ishimaru had sent Mondo off once the game was over,telling him to go do something a little more useful for once;muttering how he'd never listen to Mondo's ideas again. 

His ear twitched as he heard, something hit the floor. A click that had hit the ground, Ishimaru spun around in his chair, wanting to know what was happening. His eyes flicking over to the man standing a few feet away from him. Picking up his clothing, Mondo glanced back over to Ishimaru. Ishimaru stared at Mondo, his cheeks reddening as he stared at the man who just stood in his tiger briefs. 

"What? See somethin ya like?"

"Maybe."

Ishimaru would respond, smirking at Mondo, who didn't seem all that impressed. Mondo crossed his arms, looking Ishimaru up and down, scoffing slightly. 

"Thought ya said I should do something useful?"

Ishimaru smiled walking over to Mondo, Mondo knew what game Ishimaru was playing, and he wasn't going to play. That was until Ishimaru tilted Mondo's chin down, so he could lean into the other man. 

"Maybe for once you could."

Mondo's eyebrows lowered as his eyes narrowed, grabbing Ishimaru by his face he squished his cheeks together. His lips puckering, but Mondo seemed uninterested in kissing the man. 

"Since when the fuck do you make the rules round here?"

"Since you became incapable." 

Mondo didn't like that, striking would usually strike whoever dared talk to him in such a way, but that wouldn't work with Ishimaru. He'd struck Ishimaru before, but Ishimaru would laugh, begging Mondo to do it again. Ask him to strike him until he bled and begged for more. Ishimaru had a both masochistic and sadistic nature to him, but Mondo didn't approve of the way Ishimaru spoke to him. His face twisted in one of disgust, staring at the smaller crimson eyes male. 

Mondo knew what to do, he knew exactly what Ishimaru didn't like. He didn't like it when Mondo "gave up" when Mondo simply refused to play along. Shrugging Mondo let go of the other's face, turning his back to the man, he picked up his clothes once again. 

"Well, if I'm incapable, guess I'll be off."

Ishimaru didn't expect that, he expected Mondo to attack him, to have some fun. Yet there was nothing, no fight from Mondo. Ishimaru knew though, he knew exactly how to make Mondo squirm. Ishimaru huffed as he watched Mondo begin to leave, once he reached the doorknob, Ishimaru spoke.

"You really are second best huh?"

Mondo stopped, his hand resting on the doorknob.

"The fuck did ya just say?" 

"Only makes sense Da-"

Mondo grabbed Ishimaru by his face once again, this time more forceful. Ishimaru hissed as he felt Mondo's nails digging into his flesh. However, a strange smile stretched across his face. Mondo's face twisted again, grabbing Ishimaru's collar and dragging him to their shared room. Throwing Ishimaru onto their bed Mondo seemed to look for something. 

Pulling out a bright red dog leash that connected to a collar, it had a shiny silver tag at the end. Ishimaru always hated the damn thing, made him feel like some flea ridden animal. Ishimaru's face of displeasure didn't stop Mondo from hooking the collar around Ishimaru's neck pulling it tightly into place. Ishimaru hissed, already tugging at the collar clearly wanting it off. Mondo wouldn't give him the satisfaction, lately Ishimaru had been a lot more brave when it came to speaking to Mondo, and Mondo had to make sure Ishimaru remembered his place. 

Ishimaru growled at the larger man, his eyes narrowed as he glared at his lover.

"Take it off."

"Excuse me?"

This was a warning, when Mondo said excuse me it never meant to repeat what you said;it meant you better change what the fuck you said really fucking quickly. 

"I said," Ishimaru jumped at Mondo now, attempting to convey the message of his distaste, "take it off!"

Mondo felt the impact of the other male knocking into him, but he didn't care. Hooking his hand into the leash he tugged backwards, Ishimaru was forced to go back as well if he wanted to keep breathing. Falling into his back, he made contact with the soft mattress beneath him. 

"Roll over."

"What?! I'm not a f-"

"Roll.Over."

Ishimaru narrowed his eyes, but rolled onto his stomach. He stared down at the black blanket that covered the bed, muttering objections to his current situation. It was a swift sharp pain as Ishimaru felt Mondo's knee dig into his back. Ishimaru let out a strange noise, it sounded like a mixture of a moan and a whimper; Mondo didn't care though. Wrapping the leash one hand he pulled back, leaning more weight on his knee. 

Ishimaru couldn't breathe, he could hardly move with his spine being crushed by all one hundred and sixty eight pounds of the larger male. Clawing his nails into the sheets, he let out what could only be described as a choked, moaning laugh. Mondo once again had a look of disgust, unsure of why the other man enjoyed this so much. Pain had always been a huge thing for Ishimaru, he could probably cum just from having the shit beaten out of him;a very big change from this man who seemed to answer to nobody. Mondo knew though, when it came to certain things he preferred to not be in control. 

Just as suddenly, Mondo let go, the stimulation Ishimaru had built up for himself. Tears of the overwhelming physical strain fell from Ishimaru's face as he huffed, air once again returning to his lungs. Ishimaru glared as he felt Mondo get off his back, his breathing had calmed but it was still heavy.

"W-Why'd you stop?" 

Ishimaru huffed, grabbing at the collar when Mondo pulled him to his feet.

"You're gonna have to work for it."

"What? What do you mean w-"

"If you want anything from me you're gonna have to work."

"F-Fine how?"

Mondo tightened his hold on the leash, pulling Ishimaru against him.

"Give me a kiss."

"That's it?"

Ishimaru rolled his eyes, going in to kiss Mondo. Before his lips made contact he was yanked backwards. 

"Kiss me everywhere."

"What?! No! That's gross and you haven't showered for like two days!" 

Mondo shrugged again hooking his hands around the collar to undo it. 

"Well hope you enjoy finishing yourself off."

Ishimaru pulled back, seemingly wanting to keep the collar on. 

"W-Wait," Ishimaru muttered messing with the tag connected to the red leather. "I'll do it."

Mondo made a strange grin, pulling the leash so Ishimaru was closer to him. 

"Get a move on."

Ishimaru huffed, pulling Mondo down by his shoulders. Kissing the top of Mondo's head, he felt Mondo's hair tickle his face. Kissing lower on Mondo's forehead, nuzzling him slightly. Now at Mondo's cheek, he pressed his tongue against Mondo's face licking upwards. Mondo let out a throaty growl, a sharp yank down so Ishimaru could get a move on. 

Ishimaru hissed, but continued. Pressing his lips to the corner of Mondo's lips. Moving to give Mondo a proper kiss now, Mondo parted his teeth so Ishimaru could put in a little more passion. Ishimaru gladly did so, pressing his tongue against the other man's. Wrapping his arms around the larger man's neck, pulling Mondo's mouth closer to his. He hummed quietly, lapping at the inside of the man's mouth. 

Ishimaru got the hint, as Mondo bit down on the tip of his tongue. Pulling back Ishimaru could taste the copper on his tongue. Still he pressed on, his lips and teeth becoming friendly with Mondo's neck. Nipping at the sensitive flesh, hearing Mondo mutter a quiet appreciative comment. Gripping Mondo's shoulders again he decided to be a little rebellious, he but down quite hard on Mondo's neck, blood being drawn. 

He felt Mondo flinch, before the man roughly grabbed Ishimaru's neck pressing his hands tightly into Ishimaru's throat. Ishimaru let out an almost strangled gasp, as his teeth let go of the other man's skin. Mondo continued to press his thumbs into the smaller male's neck. When he finally let go Ishimaru looked flustered, drool running down his face, a wide smile on his lips. 

"Fucking dirty bitch." 

Mondo barked as he threw Ishimaru down. Crawling onto his knees Ishimaru wrapped his arms around his leg. Pressing his tongue against the man's thigh, silently begging Mondo to do something. Mondo tsked, narrowing his eyes at Ishimaru.

"Ya still haven't finished yer task." 

Ishimaru nodded slightly, picking up where he'd left off. Kissing down Mondo's chest lapping at the tanned skin, sucking on the skin. Suddenly Ishimaru decided to mess with him again, pulling Mondo's hand towards his face. Kissing the back of Mondo's hand, and then kissing the palm of it. It was strangely loving, a simple sweet gesture most people would love, but not Mondo.

Mondo hated that mushy stuff, feeling any form of romance towards another person. Ishimaru know this, he knew Mondo hated it when Ishimaru got all lovey. When Ishimaru would mutter sweet nothings, stupid loving promises, especially when Ishimaru mockingly muttered the words, 'I love you.' Mondo's blood boiled, his eyebrows knitting as Ishimaru continued the cute loving kisses. Mondo reacted so aggressively, it even caught Ishimaru off guard. 

Kicking Ishimaru hard in the leg, the smaller male fell, his lost balance bringing him to the floor. Hissing Ishimaru was going to look back up at Mondo, when Mondo's knee made contact with Ishimaru's face. Ishimaru whimpered tears falling freely from his eyes, but the shivering hushed noises of pleasure assured Mondo the male wasn't actually in pain. Blood trickled down from Ishimaru's nose, his open mouth gasping for air a weird lust filled smile on his face. Mondo went over to a drawer, taking something out of it.

'Is that, a remote control?'

Ishimaru wondered to himself, cocking his head as Mondo stood in front of him. His question was answered when Mondo pressed one of the buttons. 

An electric shock making its way through Ishimaru's skin, he shook violently. Jesus Ishimaru was always so fucking loud, Mondo seemed disgusted with how Ishimaru reacted. Once he turned the shock off, Ishimaru huffed, Ishimaru looking up at Mondo. Tears filled his eyes, but desire clouded his eyes.

"D-Does it get any stronger?"

Mondo hummed quietly, staring down at the remote. He knew exactly how much electricity the collar could produce, he also knew he could upgrade the electricity if he wanted to. Currently the electricity went from a scale of 1-25 currently it was only at 7. Mondo stared at Ishimaru, before a few quiet clicks were heard. Cranking it up to level 12. 

Clicking the button once again, Ishimaru arched his back violently. There was more painful sounds from Ishimaru's mouth. Mondo watched in a strange sort of entertainment, to him the smaller man looked breath taking. His eyes rolled back into his skull and his muscles twitched and tensed involuntarily. He could see the high Ishimaru was working himself up to. 

Suddenly Mondo stopped the electricity, Ishimaru lay on his back crying quietly, Mondo wouldn't ask if he was ok, he never did. 

"Move yer ass, you ain't getting too far till ya pay yer dues."

Ishimaru's hands shook, crawling towards Mondo. He gently pushed Mondo so he was now sitting on the edge of the bed, kissing against Mondo's toned stomach. Staring up at Mondo, Ishimaru's ruby orbs stared into Mondo's lavender irises. He needed Mondo, but Mondo wasn't quite done. Mondo uncharacteristically cupped Ishimaru's face rather gently, Ishimaru saw the evil glint flash in the violent pools of the other man's eyes;let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm a lot more masochism than I intended but I hope you enjoy! Also if you ever see a story that's been done before and you want to see it again don't be shy to ask!


	11. Is this love?

Love is in the air, all around you, you can see couples. Holding hands, sweet kisses, little presents, doing anything in their power to make their lover happy. Love is truly such a deep beautiful relationship that binds one soul to the other, watching from afar Ishimaru judged his handy work. Being quite cynical of himself, he could've done better than this, there were at least twelve less couples than the last time. He furrowed his thick brows, coming back to the person who'd caused him the most problems this season. 

Mondo Oowada, a high school student, 6"2, and currently led a biker gang. Ishimaru pursed his lips, it really shouldn't be this difficult, especially for an experienced love god like himself. Maybe it was because of the male's emotional issues, more specifically his anger issues, the man's aggressive attitude and approach seemed to scare off any suitors. He could just, no, Ishimaru perished the thought, he couldn't just make some poor soul fall in love with the man. Still, it felt wrong, thinking of the man being alone on a day like this.

Still, he felt, strangely responsible for the man's loneliness. Loneliness, Ishimaru knew a few things about that;despite being a love god, he'd never felt that sensation. The butterflies in his stomach feeling, the heating of his face, the sense of sadness when the other is gone for even a little, love. It seemed like such an experience, but it also seemed so; deadly. However Ishimaru decided to not focus on his own loneliness, and instead on the taller man's.

Ishimaru began to make himself useful, his time was limited; after all he couldn't spend every waking moment of this biker. Ishimaru couldn't quite understand how this man hadn't had a soul mate yet, he wasn't unattractive, he may have had issues but he was still a good man. He needed to follow him, maybe see who he'd interact with. Watching Mondo talk to some people, Chihiro;Ishimaru had found that kid's soul mate. Still, Ishimaru felt guilt when the boy had to cut off his interaction with Mondo to hang with his own partner. 

Mondo acted as though he didn't mind, but Ishimaru could sense the man's loneliness. It gave Ishimaru an idea, he didn't want the man to feel alone. So while Ishimaru searched for Mondo's soul mate, maybe he could help Mondo feel special. Secret admirers had been a common theme with most humans, so Ishimaru was sure he could be able to make the man happy, at least for a little. 

Ishimaru spent some of his day following the man, just to learn of the man's interests;Ishimaru had to say, the man was a very interesting character. He seemed to love bikes, but dogs seemed to be especially popular with the man. He watched the man nervously yell at people to see if he could pet their dog, once the people realized the man wasn't much of a threat, the man seemed quite endearing. It was cute, undeniably, in a dangerous sort of confusing way;the man was so cute. The first letter was quite difficult to Ishimaru, unable to really write anything about the man;still he made an attempted. 

'Hello Oowada-kun! 

I've been watching you for awhile, and you seem very interesting. I know that may seem scary, but I swear I'm just trying to convey a feeling you gave me. I want to know more about you!   
From,S-A'

Ishimaru stared down at the letter, it sounded like a ten year old wrote it. Staring at the note he began to feel sick, there was no way Ishimaru could give this to the man. There was no more time to think however, slipping the note under the man's door. Ishimaru just hoped he didn't scare the man, his intentions being taken badly. Still Ishimaru had other things to take care of, however the thought in the back of his mind;how would the man react to his letter?

Working with love, seems like a dream job, but it's filled with a lot of empty space. He always just waited around, sometimes taking in the scenery. However his mind was preoccupied, worried. Mondo Oowada kept popping up in his head, strangely, he really wanted Mondo to be happy with his letter. Deciding to go check on the man, Ishimaru found the man seemed in a better mood; talking to someone named Leon Kuwata, it made Ishimaru wonder how his relationship was going.

Ishimaru wanted to interact with Mondo more directly, but felt dread in his stomach, swirling in his gut his mind whispered 'no'. Swallowing hard he overheard part of Mondo's conversation.

"A secret admirer? Who do ya think it is?"

"Hell if I know, it was a really weird letter. They seem like a weirdo."

"Really?"

"They legitimately said they'd been watching me, and that I seemed interesting." 

"Hey! Maybe they just aren't social well equipped."

"I guess. Since when do you defend people?"

"You should write back to them!" 

"What?" 

"Write them back ya know? Respond to them!"

"Eh, I don't know man."

Ishimaru held on to every word, wondering how the man would respond if he did decide to write back. Ishimaru felt a tinge of something in his gut, a weird sick feeling. Suddenly he realized he'd been distracted, his job was helping others fall in love, not worry about what some man who's soul mate he couldn't find thought of him. Speaking of which Ishimaru had made no progress in finding Mondo's soul mate. Still Ishimaru had to go, people to matchmake, lovers to get together. 

As the sun began to set Ishimaru walked the earth, he always loved the sun set; it gave him a romantic calm feeling. He walked the roads quietly, taking in the atmosphere of everything. By coincidence, Ishimaru passed by Mondo's place of residence, but that wasn't what made Ishimaru spin on his heel. What caused this, was the pink and red letter that stuck of a gap in some stone. Picking up the paper envelope, he opened the note as he quickly walked away. 

Finally stopping to read what the letter had said. 

'Hey S-A,  
I don't know who ya are, but I can,'

Ishimaru saw a word had been crossed out multiple times, it actually made Ishimaru smile a little, Mondo had made an attempt; an effort to try and make whoever the man thought was his admirer happy.

'commend, yer efforts. I don't know why ya think I'm interesting, but if ya want to know more feel free I guess.' 

It made Ishimaru happy, even if Mondo wasn't the most articulate, it brought back that sickly sweet feeling from earlier. Smiling like an idiot, Ishimaru decided he'd watch the man a while again. 

"Oi watch it!"

Ishimaru flinched as he'd bumped into a large man, the one he'd been writing to. Ishimaru had been trying to catch up to someone,so he could sprinkle a little love powder. The powder he was referring to, was a pinkish red substance that helped speed up the love process. Apparently Ishimaru hadn't been paying attention, and he'd ran right into Mondo. 

"I-I'm sorry." 

Mondo huffed bitterly, muttering to himself. 

"Whatever."

Ishimaru felt the feeling return, the sweetness swelling in his gut. Mondo began to walk away, and Ishimaru bit his lip, a weird sadness washed over him as he watched the man angrily walked off. 

"Mondo Oowada correct?!" 

Ishimaru yelled after the man, who'd stopped in his tracks.

"What's it to ya?"

"I just...I've seen you around."

Mondo turned his head to face the man, a strange look in his eye. 

"..."

Ishimaru took this as a sign to keep talking. 

"I just wanted to talk to you." 

Ishimaru's voice wavered, and quieted as his sentence continued. Modno seemed, empathetic? 

"I mean, alright." 

Ishimaru smiled sharply, laughing silently to himself. Mondo actually decided to have a talk with Ishimaru, and it was quite nice. Mondo spoke of his gang, his dog, and everything in his life, talking about his hardships, this went on for a while, Ishimaru still writing to the man. Ishimaru had a way of getting people to open up to him, being a love god and all. A sudden realization something quite sad settled into Ishimaru;he couldn't write to Mondo for awhile, it was approaching autumn and he had to start getting people together once again. 

Weeks passed, Ishimaru's mind never once leaving the man, guilt swelled, he'd left the man alone. He was a failure, he had one simple task, and he couldn't do it correctly. How badly he wanted to just curl up and cry in a corner in shame. He still occasionally visited the man, not that Mondo knew, Ishimaru would longingly watch Oowada, wishing he could spend hours conversing with him. It made Ishimaru get all giddy, imagining himself and the man spending days together, just speaking their minds.

That couldn't happen, Ishimaru knew this, once he found Mondo's soulmate he couldn't even dream of these things. Still, Ishimaru at least wanted to spill everything to the man, lay all his cards on the table. One last letter to express everything.

Ishimaru stared at the blank page, twirling his writing utensil in his hands. Tightening his grip on the pen, he just let the words flow.

'Dear Mondo Oowada,

I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry about that, I just feel as though I can't quite be as important as I'd wish. You seemed so happy when these letters first started, and it made me feel good, it made me feel special. I wanted so badly to tell you who I was, but that could never happen. 

I hated seeing you alone, I know how much that hurts. Having nobody but yourself to lean back on, even when surrounded by friends, you still seemed so alone. You have a brave face Mondo Oowada, but you're a fragile man. You can only react aggressively, because that's the only way you ever knew, but you've changed since I've first wrote to you Oowada, you've gotten so much better. It aches me to lose this bond we've made, but I know you'll be ok, you won't even miss me soon enough! 

You've made me feel so much, it's actually quite overwhelming. I just want to be with you Oowada, but every time you're near, I get a strange tightening in my stomach and my nervousness quickly boils over. I think I have feeling for you? I'm not quite sure, and even writing this, my chest tightens as I imagine your response. I'm scared to tell you who I am, and I think that's the worst of it.

Like, would you hate me if you knew who I was? If I'd told you this in person, would you just brush it off, would you just abandon me? That's why you can't know, that's why it's all just a secret, one I quite possibly will have to take to the grave. Just, promise me you'll be good Mondo, I'll be thinking of you; even if I never cross your mind again.   
Forever a mystery, S-A'

As Ishimaru stared at the ink, tears welled in his eyes, why did this hurt so much? Was this love? Why would anyone want this? Sniffling quite loudly he roughly wiped his face with his sleeve. Encasing the paper in its envelope, he made the journey. 

Mondo wasn't usually home by now, he had to act fast, but each step felt heavier than the last. He felt himself crumbling as the house came into view, shaking he made his way close enough to place the letter. He froze, was this even a good idea? Was a goodbye even necessary?

"Oi! Ishi? It's been awhile."

Ishimaru felt his breath leave his body as he heard a garage door open, Mondo wasn't wearing his signature jacket; covered in dirt and grime Mondo smiled at the shorter man. 

"Hope ya don't mind, had ta work on my...whatcha got there?"

Ishimaru's grip on the letter tightened, his short nails dug into the thin paper, attempting to find any form of explanation. Mondo tsked taking the letter from the boy's hands.

"Let me see!"

Panic set in as Ishimaru attempted to get the envelope back, but he was quickly trapped in a sort of loose headlock. It kept him in place while Mondo held the note above his head.

"No wait Oowada-kun!"

Using his teeth Mondo ripped open the top of the letter, spitting the paper off to the side. Using his teeth once again Mondo freed the folded paper from its prison, unfolding it as he began to read out loud.

"Dear Mondo Oowada, wow fancy,"

He laughed as he glanced at Ishimaru before continuing, the smaller boy seemed to struggle harder against him.

"Please Oowada don't!"

"I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry about that, I just feel as though I can't quite be as important as I'd wish..."

Mondo's voice trailed off, his eyebrows furrowed as he began to silently read the letter. Ishimaru actually quit his struggling as he felt his heart stop. Letting go of Ishimaru, Mondo continued to read;Ishimaru wanted so badly to run, to just be freed from this embarrassment. His feet felt like lead though, and his legs just wouldn't move. Mondo seemingly finished the note as he now stared at Ishimaru, his eyes held so much confusion. 

Ishimaru couldn't react, the silence weighed heavy on him. 

"Mondo...I, look I, just...just forget about it ok? Please..."

Mondo crumpled the paper in his hand, Ishimaru wincing at the sound. Suddenly there was a strong hold on his arm, as just as suddenly he was pressed against Mondo's chest. The hug made Ishimaru tense, but he'd felt that melt away quite soon. When Mondo began to laugh, a genuine sort of happy laughter you'd hear. Pinching Ishimaru's cheeks Mondo almost seemed like a different person. 

"Ishi...I wouldn't hate ya...I don't think I could if I tried." 

Ishimaru wasn't quite sure how to respond. 

"Look at ya...you're real pretty like ya know." 

Ishimaru wasn't quite sure how to react, so he laughed. He felt himself releasing a lot of pent up tension, he fear was replaced with a genuine happiness. That's when he felt Mondo's fingers intertwine with his, Mondo gently tugging him along. 

"C'mon I wanna show you what I've been workin on!"

Ishimaru felt his cheeks heat up, but he nodded in agreement. The thump against his ribs sent a warmth through his body, is this truly love? Was this...forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this work?! Is this good?! I love you please don't hate me!


	12. Possessive tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is smut, I hope it's good because I'm not used to writing smut. I hope I did good, don't hate me pls

Mondo wouldn't ever label himself a controlling or possessive person, he never really got jealous of other people;occasionally he got jealous of constantly only being known as someone's shadow, other than that however he never really had a problem. What was a problem for him in fact, were his abandonment issues. Mondo had a constant fear of abandonment whenever he became close with someone, his boyfriend was no exception. Ishimaru wasn't controlled in any way, he wasn't house bound and Mondo didn't ever put boundaries on who Ishimaru could or couldn't talk to. Ishimaru was mostly professional with anyone he talked to, and this eased Mondo a bit; when Ishimaru came home with an invitation to a party with someone Mondo had never heard of however, his primal fear of being left behind flared up. 

"Who the hell is Sonia Nevermind?"

"She's part of the group of people I've been tutoring!"

Ishimaru seemed excited to tell Mondo the news of the invitation, apparently the foreign princess had asked Ishimaru to help her and a group of her colleagues out with their studies. Ishimaru began talking about the people whom he'd been teaching, what stuck out however, was the way he spoke of the men he'd been teaching. Sonia had introduced Ishimaru to some of the men from her country who'd been going through a bit of a culture shock, and semi relied on Ishimaru to help them. They'd apparently be at whatever get together Ishimaru was dragging them to. Forcing Mondo to dress well, Ishimaru demanded Mondo act appropriately;Mondo catching on for how important this was to Ishimaru. 

Ishimaru agreed to take Mondo's bike, the gang leader was quite happy the raven agreed; considering the boy didn't quite enjoy having a mini panic attack whenever Mondo even slightly went over the speed limit. Once they reached their destination, Ishimaru seemed pretty excited to be in attendance. The door opened before they'd gotten to it, to see the bouncy bubbly blonde girl laugh as she addressed Ishimaru. 

"Hello Ishimaru!" 

Ishimaru bowed his head slightly, thanking the girl for the invitation once again. Still the girl reached out and ruffled the boy's jet black hair, strangely Ishimaru seemed calm with it, as if the girl had done this many times over. Mondo felt a tinge of jealousy, but considering his boyfriend wasn't exactly... straight, he wasn't intimidated by the girl. Sonia had then addressed Mondo, talking about how Ishimaru had told her so much about him, Mondo secretly smiled;he wasn't too sure why his boyfriend had so much pride in him. Walking in closely behind his boyfriend, getting rather anxious at the large about of people who'd also attended this party. Sonia also told the men where some places they may need were, bathroom, where to find some of the employees, where to find her if they needed anything, food, etc. 

"Hey Ishimaru!"

Ishimaru had turned around, smiling, Mondo followed his boyfriend's gaze, seeing three other males walking along side the one who'd called out to him. Ishimaru walked up to meet them halfway, and that's when something really struck a nerve for Mondo. Watching as the man stuck out his hand for what seemed like a handshake, the man took Ishimaru's hand and gave it a quick kiss. The other men doing something similar, except they'd kissed him on either cheek. Clenching his teeth Mondo watched the men closely, not really liking how friendly they were being with his boyfriend. 

What made Mondo snap however, was one Ishimaru had tiled his head too quickly and for a quick moment the two male's lips met. Flinching back Ishimaru apologized quickly, however the other laughed. Purring a quiet, 'Not bad.' Mondo strutted right up to his red eyed mate, watching as the other men seemed slightly intimidated once Mondo stood behind his boyfriend. Ishimaru felt his boyfriends angry gaze before he even turned around to face the man. Grabbing Ishimaru by the hand he semi dragged the male away from the group of men, Ishimaru quickly waving goodbye to the small group of blonde haired boys.

Once they'd reached a strangely empty hallway of the large house, Mondo finally released the boy's hand. 

"Mondo? Is something wrong?"

Clearly something was wrong, very wrong. Mondo's hands were clenched tightly in fists, knuckles turning white. Mondo seemingly hissed through his teeth, but Ishimaru could hardly ask what was wrong before Mondo slammed his arm against the wall above him. Ishimaru would've backed up if his back wasn't already against the wall. Grabbing Ishimaru's face, the raven felt a strange tinge of fire deep within his soul; Mondo moved Ishimaru's head to look in Mondo's eyes, for once Ishimaru's fiery red eyes were extinguished with the ice in the lavender ones. 

Mondo was not happy, not at all. Ishimaru stuttered out a slight defiance towards the larger man. 

"Mondo...I told you to-"

The smaller cut off by teeth and lips pressing hard against the smaller boy's. Ishimaru slightly drew his arms up towards Mondo's neck, wrapping them around the taller man. Ishimaru pulled Mondo closer to him, lapping at the insides of Mondo's mouth. Then it all hit Ishimaru like a train, pushing the larger man away Ishimaru's straight laced nature returned. 

"We can't do this here Mondo! I told you to behave, why can't you just liste-" 

Mondo simply grabbed the boy's hand again, dragging the boy, somewhere. Ishimaru tried to protest this however, telling Mondo that this wouldn't end well for either of them.Mondo reached a large wooden door, opening it Mondo shoved Ishimaru inside. Once Ishimaru got his bearings, he'd taken in the environment he'd just been forced into;was this a bathroom? A click was heard as Mondo locked the door behind him, not wasting any precious time. 

Pressing his lips to the red eyed male's, Ishimaru furrowed his brows, he wanted to scold Mondo for pulling something like this, but he couldn't bring himself to really want to stop this. Closing his eyes Ishimaru pushed back enough so he'd be able to speak once again.

"Mondo we can't, n-not here."

Ishimaru's voice was a harsh whispered, fearing anyone who passed by would notice what the two men were doing. 

"Mmm, why not here?"

"This! This isn't our house Mondo, if we do something like this we should be at our own home, in a bed, without hundreds of people being right outside the door." 

Mondo rolled his eyes, he'd stop of course if Ishimaru didn't want this, Mondo knew though, he could see Ishimaru wanted to continue. Ishimaru's breathing hitched as he felt the taller man's tongue on his neck; the wet warm muscle trailing up his throat, the heat that prickled up his spine was almost unbearable. Biting down hard on his lower lip Ishimaru stifled a whine that threatened to leave his lips;Mondo drew his mouth away. Ishimaru panted at the loss of contact; Mondo always somehow knew how to touch Ishimaru to make him lose any self control he had. Mondo leaned in close to Ishimaru's ear, his hot breath sent tingles through Ishimaru's body.

"Tell me what ya want Kiyo, tell me to stop and we'll drop this." 

"Mondo I...We really...Dammit."

Mondo could see the internal struggle Ishimaru was facing, Ishimaru muttered a little to himself tightening his grip on Mondo's clothing as he whispered. Still, Ishimaru needed release from the pressure in his groin, and so Ishimaru nodded.

"L-Let's just make this quick." 

Propping Ishimaru up onto the porcelain sink, Mondo wasted no time in beginning his task. Quickly tossing Ishimaru's black dress jacket to the side, Mondo undid the first few buttons of the smaller man's shirt. Mondo pressing his lips to Ishimaru's collar bone, he'd gently pressed his tongue to the other man's flesh. Ishimaru tensed as he felt Mondo's sharp canines dig into his skin, sucking harshly. 

"M-Mond-hng!"

Ishimaru curled his fingers into Mondo's strangely loose hair. Pulling it gently, Ishimaru huffed quietly when Mondo finally pulled his teeth away. Saliva shined against Ishimaru's skin, reflecting light in its now dark blue and purple appearance. Finishing off the buttons, Mondo gave the pure white shirt the same treatment as the black blazer. Licking up the underside of Ishimaru's throat, he began gnawing at the flesh. 

Clenching his teeth Ishimaru felt Mondo's hands venture lower, Taka bit down quiet hard on his tongue; he didn't want to risk being heard by anyone else. Mondo watched Ishimaru's face contort, he could tell Taka wanted him to hurry up with this lustful act. Mondo pulled away, muttering soft comments on how pretty Ishimaru looked, pressing his lips to the smaller male's ear he whoever the smaller boy's pants and underwear down, wrapping his fingers around the boy's aching member. Slowly moving his hand up and down, Ishimaru's breathing became uncontrolled. 

"How do you wanna do it?~" 

"What?!" 

Ishimaru's voice was slightly louder than he intended, his nails dug into his palm; he wasn't too sure how to answer the larger male. 

"Come on Kiyo, it's a simple question."

"I'm not answering that."

It was a straight laced statement, and Mondo huffed. Mondo wasn't too happy Ishimaru wouldn't play along. Still Mondo decided he may as well continue, but realized their current position was a little, restrictive. Taking a few steps back, Mondo allowed Ishimaru to move a bit more freely.

"Turn around."

Ishimaru did so, muttering something under his breath.

"Bend over."

Following the larger male's commands he did so;bracing his hands against the sink, glancing to the side. Ishiamaru could hear the Mondo's belt being undone, and it worried Ishimaru slightly. 

"Mondo, you aren't doing this dry right?"

"Aww come on baby, you know I wouldn't do that to ya, yet." 

Ishimaru wasn't too keen on Mondo's sarcasm, however he heard a small click, he involuntarily tensed. Using one of his hands Mondo gently rubbed small circles into Ishimaru's back.

"Ya gotta relax hun, this ain't gonna feel good if yer all stiff." 

Ishimaru's face flushed slightly, even after Mondo had dug his teeth into Ishimaru's skin hard enough to leave marks, he was still so cautious of making sure Ishimaru felt good. Gently breathing Ishimaru slowly began to relax, nodding at Mondo slightly. The larger man took this as a sign to begin preparations. Ishimaru could feel the cold, slippery liquid against his backside, feeling it drip down his thighs. Ishimaru gasped loudly as he felt Mondo's fingers push into him roughly, two at once.

Feeling the man roughly thrust them in and out, Ishimaru letting out strained noises as an attempt to keep quiet. Mondo soon felt Ishimaru loosen up enough to him so he could add a third, leaning down to place soft kisses against his neck. Taka pressed his hand against his own lips, biting down into the soft skin, his attempts to keep himself quiet ending in vain;he felt tears beginning to swell in his eyes. Mondo worked his fingers roughly inside of Ishimaru, pressing them against the tight walls of his lover. When Mondo pressed against Ishimaru's sweet spot, that's when Ishimaru truly lost his sense of self. 

Bucking his hips back like a bitch in heat, Ishimaru screwed his eyes shut as he dug his teeth into his own skin. Mondo eased his fingers from inside Ishimaru, pressing roughly into his boyfriends fuck spot a little more, he slipped them outside of Ishimaru. Hearing the larger man fiddling with his pants, he felt the man press himself against Ishimaru. Feeling the man push inside slowly, Ishimaru muttered in damn near silent appreciation. Feeling the man slip in and out slowly, clawing at the smaller man's back. 

Mondo leaned in further against Ishimaru, nipping at his ear. The man wasn't going any faster, waiting for what Ishimaru knew he wanted;he wanted Ishimaru to beg. Ishimaru whimpered, the slight pressure building in his groin wasn't enough to please the man. 

"Mondo...harder."

"What was that? You're gonna need ta speak up." 

"Harder Mondo, please?"

Mondo thought for a second, he did beg, but, he wanted it to be a little more, kinky. Hell they were at some random person's house fucking in the bathroom, Ishimaru could be a little more nasty. Suddenly shifting harder and faster inside of Ishimaru, Ishimaru let out a loud throaty moan. Just a quickly, he slowed back down purring quietly.

"Come on Ishi, ya gotta try h-"

"Fuck me Mondo! Fuck me like a cheap whore!" 

'...Oh'

Mondo's eyes widened, unsure of how to feel about the man's sudden outburst. Mondo's mouth twisted into a large smile, he was definitely on board with whatever had gotten into Ishimaru. Snapping his hips roughly against the other man, Ishimaru bucking his back back against Mondo, attempting to get all the possible friction he can. Mondo was sure as hell enjoying himself, but Ishimaru was getting kinda loud; he knew they'd be interrupted if the man's volume continued to increase. Looking around for something to help muffle the smaller man's moaning, Mondo settled with using the tie Ishimaru had forced him to wear, balling up the fabric; he placed it against Ishimaru's lips.

"Open."

Once the tie was shoved into place, Ishimaru's moans were muffled enough. Leaning over his back once again biting down on the skin of Ishimaru's shoulders, back, and neck. Mondo could hear the muffled whimpers from his lover when he dug his teeth into the man. This combined with the sharp and hard thrusts of Mondo's hips into his prostate made Ishimaru dizzy. His vision became blurry, and it was hard to even think semi rationally. 

Feeling Mondo's tongue snake it's way up to Ishimaru's ear, he heard Mondo's voice quietly hiss against him. 

"You're fucking mine ya hear? You fucking slut, you're a fucking mess for my touch. Fucking look at yerself." 

Gripping the short strands of ebony hair he roughly yanked back, Ishimaru stared into the mirror before him, he looked like a damn mess, God what did Mondo do to him. Quite soon the pressure in his groin became unbearable, his muffled whimpers growing in frequency.

"You like that don't you? Come on now, show me how much you love my cock in yer whore ass, cum for me you bitch." 

After a few more short thrusts Ishimaru did so, cumming onto his chest and the sink he was pressed against. Soon Mondo began approaching his own end, Ishimaru made a muffled protest to something, and Mondo was pretty sure he knew what it was. Pulling out at the last second Mondo came on Ishimaru's ass and back. For a minute of two the only sounds were those of panting, before Ishimaru reached up and pulled tie out of his mouth;saliva dripping from both the tie and his lips. Ishimaru seemed, strangely angry with Mondo.

"M-Mondo, we're gonna have to clean this now!" 

Mondo stared down at the man, huffing he muttered a soft, 'whatever'. Forcing the man to stay, the two boys cleaned the mess they'd made. Using some wet paper towels the men also had to clean themselves, pulling on their clothes both men did some last minute touch ups to make sure they didn't look completely disheveled. That's when Ishimaru noticed them, dark blue and purple marks all around his neck and a few on his collarbone. Had Ishimaru been wearing his uniform it wouldn't be as bad-the collar would cover most of the marks, but Ishimaru wasn't wearing his uniform. 

"Dang it Mondo! How am I supposed to explain this?!" 

"Yer boyfriend fucked you in a bathroom and left a few marks?"

Smacking his boyfriend's arm, Ishimaru wasn't amused.

"Not funny Mondo." 

The rest of the night wasn't bad, Sonia never asked about the bruising that now adorned Ishimaru's neck, and the men from earlier seemed to tone it down a lot with Ishimaru. Still, Mondo wasn't completely out of the woods yet. Once the two men said their goodbyes, the ride home was quiet, walking into their house Ishimaru turned to Mondo once the door had closed.

"You're not getting any, for a very long time Oowada."


	13. Night dwellers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took so long I'm sorry! I had to rewrite this several times, but I hope it's good

Beauty;it's such a subjective taste. Something that is extraordinarily beautiful to one person, may seem hideous to another. Mondo was a man, who never understood why so many people would look at someone and say, 'they're the most beautiful person I've ever seen.' When he saw who'd they'd been talking about, he'd always think to himself, 'I've seen better.' He'd never say it out loud, but still, so many people would say who the most beautiful person was, but Mondo could never agree. 

Beauty just seemed so fucking complicated, like you'd never truly be able to find someone beautiful. That's what he'd thought at least, until he'd seen the most beautiful man in the world. It was almost too serene, it made Mondo fear he was dreaming;on a night that he just couldn't sleep, he'd taken a walk. Mondo saw him, a man;he couldn't see too much of him at first but he could tell he had pale skin, and raven hair. He could only see the side of him, the boy seemed satisfied to just sit on the grass and enjoy the night. Mondo slowed down, he was a little on edge, why was someone here? He could understand why one may be out late, but it was damn near past midnight. It seemed, unholy to be out at this time;luckily Mondo was not a very orthodox man.

Mondo decided to stay in the shadows so to say, keeping himself out of sight, but making sure to keep an eye on the man who seemed to be soaking up the moonlight. He'd reached close enough to see the boy clearly now, eyes widening he realized just how pretty the man looked. Pale skin, black a hair and ruby eyes, he seemed to rival the stars in Mondo's eyes;then Mondo tripped. He fell down with a rather loud rustle of leaves and other plants, as well as a thud of his face hitting a tree before he hit the grass floor. 

"Ow! Motherfucker! Shit! Bitch! Fu-"

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" 

Mondo snapped his head up, prepared to give a snarky sarcastic response;he felt himself get tongue tied however, as he met the gaze of the ruby male. 

"Wait, how'd ya get here so quickly? Weren't ya over there?"

"...Were you watching me?"

'Oops.'

"No it's just I saw ya, and ya know..."

The raven man seemed confused for a second, but still knelt down to examined the man's face. Mondo clenched his teeth, first at the pain that emitted from where the boy had touched his face, then he realized the beautiful man he'd been stalking was touching his face. He could physically feel his face heating, and he wanted to kick himself at how he was reacting to some guy he just met. Once he got himself back into focus, he noticed the man staring at his face;eyes locked onto Mondo's face. It was only now Mondo realized the wetness dripping down his face; his nose was bleeding. 

Mondo jerked back, muttering apologies as he wiped his face, wanting to gag at the strong copper scent that was assaulting him. He hated the smell of blood, despite having been known for getting into constant fights where blood was frequently drawn. The smaller man put a hand on his shoulder, but he seemed distant. 

"You smell really good."

Mondo was shocked, and maybe a little weirded out;after all he smelt like blood, dirt, sweat, and shame. So there was nothing appealing about his smell, but why was this dude smelling him in the first place? The other male leaned in a it closer, Mondo could clearly see the soft redness in the man's cheeks, and how the pupils of his crimson eyes dilated. 

"Uhhh, hey?"

The boy seemed to snap into focus, pulling back and muttering something. 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru. You are?"

"Mondo. Mondo Oowada."

Ishimaru nodded, and Mondo now got to see what the boy was wearing. It seemed like a...uniform? It was simple, looked very classy. 

"Are you uhh...going somewhere?" 

"No, why?"

"Yer uhh, just, dressed real...official looking."

Ishimaru seemed a little shocked, glancing at the white clothing he was wearing, he seemed, offended. 

"Does it look bad?" 

"No! No! You look really good! It's just...forget it." 

Ishimaru seemed especially confused as Mondo stood up and walked off, Ishimaru was strangely...infatuated. Never before had he interacted with someone like this, not that he can anyway. Ishimaru ran after the man, grabbing his shoulder, Ishimaru had a question. 

"Wait, can you stay a little longer?"

'What?'

"Uh, sure."

Ishimaru seemed genuinely excited, grabbing Mondo's hand he dragged the larger boy to where he once sat;Mondo had to say this kid was a lot stronger than he looked. Ishimaru began to point at everything in the sky, he seemed to really love the stars. Mondo tried to follow along, but his anxiety began to flare up;he needed something to calm down. Smoking, he wasn't proud of the fact he smoked in situations like this, or that he smoked at all;it helped though. Despite his gang and brother telling him it won't help on the long run, Mondo did it anyway. 

Popping a cigarette in his mouth, he pulled out a match; he took note of how Ishimaru seemed to have slowed his speech and stopped talking altogether. Striking the match to ignition the bright orange and red flame game Mondo an early calming effect. It didn't last very long as Ishimaru let out a bit of a shriek, or a squeak would be more accurate;whatever it was, it was loud, and it threw Mondo off guard. Accidentally spitting out what he'd had in his mouth and dropping the match on the floor, he turned his head to the raven.

"What?! What's wrong?!"

Ishimaru seemed suddenly embarrassed, but said nothing in response to Mondo's question. He reclaimed his spot from before, muttering a soft apology. Picking up the extinguished match and wasted cigarette, Mondo simply stuffed them back in his pocket. That seemed to calm Ishimaru down quite a bit. 

"I,um,don't like fire."

Ishimaru's voice was a lot softer than how he was talking earlier, it made Mondo a little concerned. 

"Mind telling me why?" 

Ishimaru pulled his knees to his chest, Mondo could see tears gathering in his eyes. 

"I'd rather not." 

Mondo decided not to press on, if it was making the man this upset;he didn't think it was really any of his business. 

"So, what do you do during the day?"

"I can't go out during the day."

Ishimaru seemed to get a little uncomfortable when Mondo asked more questions about him. Mondo was a little confused, was Ishimaru a shut in? Did he have some form of severe social anxiety? Mondo could feel the tension in the air, so he decided to make a joke to possibly salvage the situation.

"What are ya, some sort of vampire?"

He watched it Ishimaru stopped breathing for a second, Ishimaru pressed his tongue to his cheek his response seemed strange, but Mondo didn't say anything.

"So...what are you gonna do to me?"

"What?"

Ishimaru glanced back at Mondo for a second, turning his attention back to the sky, the blacks and blues that swam in it seemed like oceans;it was nice. 

"You know, so what now?"

"Wait, you're actually a vampire?!"

"Yes."

Mondo stared, he never knew the blood demons actually existed, but here he was;staring at the pale face of one of the blood suckers. 

"Like, from the comic books'n'shit, that kinda vampire?"

"Yes."

Mondo thought for a second, and gradually his face lit up. 

"Holy fuck that's cool! So like, you won't show up in pictures?"

To say Taka was surprised was an understatement, didn't think Mondo would react so positively.

"No,I won't be seen." 

"So like, does the sun actually kill you?"

"Yes, after awhile, it usually just burns."

"So like does silver hurt you? Or is that werewolves?"

"Werewolves aren't real Mondo. No silver doesn't hurt, unless it's pure silver." 

"Tell me more!"

Ishimaru smiled, laughing quietly;nobody is usually this calm when they're faced with a supernatural being. Talk of random problems and myths of vampires, Mondo asking other questions as Ishimaru answered a few. This brought Mondo back however, why would Ishimaru be so afraid of fire? Yeah it could kill him, but it could kill anyone. 

"Hey Ishi? Why're ya so scared'a fire though?" 

Ishimaru immediately shut his mouth, the silence was so sudden it made Mondo's heart sink. 

"My mom."

It was a quiet response, but Mondo didn't press for more information; deciding he'd be able to put two and two together. 

"So...ya drink blood right?"

"Yeah, but I can make do on animal blood, not as nutritious though."

"I see."

For some time they'd sat in silence, it wasn't tense, just quiet;it was actually quite calming. Mondo had to leave though, the atmosphere making him tired and he couldn't sleep outside. Ishimaru seemed disappointed, but he too said goodbye as Mondo left. There was a promise though, a promise they'd see each other again. Hopefully it wasn't just some words in the night, and their paths would cross again.


	14. Stamina contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is smut. Very nsfw, not gonna lie.

Masculinity made up a lot of a man's ego, how each man expresses theirs is different; this however is what led to two men trying to prove who had bigger balls. Ishimaru and Mondo had made their stamina contest in the sauna, Mondo even leaving his clothing on,despite Ishimaru telling him he'd surely lose that way. Mondo promptly told him to fuck off, saying he'd beat Ishimaru and remain in the sauna just to mock him. They'd even dragged Naegi along, saying he'd make sure the other male wasn't cheating. 

"Guys it'll be night time soon, can't you just call it a draw for today?" 

"Absolutely not Naegi! A real man never accepts a draw!"

"Fer once we fuckin agree on something!" 

Makoto decided not to press further on getting them to quit, it probably wouldn't end well for him anyway. 

Alone Mondo and Ishimaru still insulted each other, mocking the masculinity of the other. Mondo began feeling, dizzy, the room began to spin;he knew the heat was starting to get to him. He wasn't giving up though, not yet, maybe if he just took off his jacket he'd be ok. Shrugging off the big coat, he immediately felt relief, as minuscule as it was;it left him feeling cooler. Ishimaru glanced over at Mondo, hoping the man would call it quits soon. 

Ishimaru knew he couldn't handle the heat for much longer, he had forgotten to hydrate properly;a decision that had come back to bite him now. He could physically feel his body betraying him, feeling everything beginning to shut down.

"Ahem! It is now 10 PM! Some sections of the school are now closed;remember, sleeping anywhere other than the dorms are forbidden! Goodnight!" 

Ishimaru furrowed his brows, glancing back at the larger man who seemed unaffected by the announcement. Ishimaru pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes, Ishimaru tried to meet the man halfway.

"Oowada-kun, it'd be unwise of us to remain in the sauna at night time. It'd be best if we called a dr-"

"Are ya chickening out panic prince?"

"Absolutely n-"

Ishimaru had stood up to magnify his point, only to be hit with a severe wave of nausea, his vision becoming a collection of black dots and light. He felt himself losing his balance, unable to keep a proper footing, he stumbled a bit.

"Oi Ishimaru! Are you okay?!"

Mondo's voice became distant as the blackness completely enveloped the man's vision and mind. Mondo managed to spring up and catch the man at a speed even he didn't think he could muster. He was thankful though, the man clearly wasn't ok, kicking the sauna door open;Mondo saw Monokuma.

"Hey! The rules are very clear Oowada! No sleeping anywhere other than the dorms, hand'em over!"

"Oi fuck off stuffins he didn't fall asleep! It was exhaustion, that doesn't count!" 

Monokuma didn't like Mondo's tone, but technically Mondo was right;still he considered Mondo on thin ice. 

"You're really pushing my buttons here narwhal! You seem to really like testing rules, get a move on." 

Mondo huffed, trudging to his room;not bothering to go looking for Ishimaru's key, Mondo just returned to his dorm. Trying to figure out how to open his dorm with the boy in his arms. 

"Need some help biker boy?"

Mondo was really starting to get tired of that squeaking voice ringing in his ears, but he did need a little assistance.

"Yeah, can ya open the door?"

"What's the magic word?"

Mondo was going to relish in tearing that fucking robot apart bit by bit. Through clenched teeth Mondo hissed the phrase.

"Please." 

"That's the spirit Oowada! Puhuhu Ishimaru is really starting to rub off on you! If you're lucky it'll be in more ways than one~"

"Fuck off Teddy Ruxpin."

The black and white bear seemed to ignore this comment, opening the pompadoured youths door;giving another laugh as he walked off. He placed Ishimaru gently on his bed, something that would not likely ever be done again by the Ultimate Biker. Taking off his tank top Mondo folded it as best he could, since it was nighttime the water was off;for once Mondo's carelessness could help. Half empty water bottles littered his room, grabbing the one he'd kept on his nightstand he doused the shirt, feeling the water drop freely from the white garment. He pressed it against Ishimaru's forehead,hopefully the boy would come around soon. 

Mondo stretched a bit, feeling his back crack in slight pain and then the feeling his muscles gave in appreciation. Watching the male in his bed breath softly;Mondo began to notice other things. Like how soft Ishimaru's skin looked, how well sculpted his body was, and thinking back on it;how well the boy's pants hugged his ass in a strangely delightful way. Cursing himself for getting his hormones all riled up, Mondo wanted to push the thought of jacking it to the guy he'd been having a stamina contest with not too long ago;luck was not on Mondo's side in this however, feeling his cock hardening the more he thought about the raven. Mondo wanted his fingers along Ishimaru's skin, see if he marked easy with that pretty pale skin of his;he mentally smacked himself though.

It wouldn't be right, Taka was asleep, Mondo couldn't just start feeling him up;after all he's a gang leader not some sort of creep. Still, Mondo needed to relieve himself;the pressure in his dick proving to become painful after too long,and so,Mondo began his shameful act. Mondo went into his bathroom;to at least try and get his mind away from the ruby eyed man,pulling down the hem of his pants Mondo got to work. He stared at his length for a second, unsure of exactly how this self love session was about to go down. Wrapping his hand around his girth, he shivered at the way the callus of his hands felt against the sensitive skin. 

It was a strange sensation, but it was good, really good. Hissing quietly, his mind being intruded by the image of the damn hall monitor. In his sick daydream the smaller man was on his knees, sucking Mondo's cock at a constant pace. Occasionally stopping to jack Mondo off, asking if what he was doing felt good, Mondo shouldn't be getting this excited over some loud fucking prefect;yet he was. 

"Ishimaru." The man's name felt strangely nice rolling off his tongue. 

'Cum for me Mondo~.'

He could hear the smaller man's once annoying voice, the vision of Ishimaru opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out to tease Mondo one last time before he once again slid Mondo's cock back in his mouth. 

"Fucking, yes Kiyotaka."

Mondo hissed as he'd finally reached his release, huffing quietly. Leaning his head back.

There was something however Mondo didn't know.  
_____________________________________

Ishimaru had woken up, dazed he reached up to ease the thumping in his skull, but felt a damp cloth instead. Pulling it off, he stared at the white tank top.

'Oowada-kun's.' 

Looking around the room, he assumed it was also Mondo's. Judging by the the interior, it was small stuff, but Ishimaru could connect the dots. However, he heard something coming from the bathroom. It seemed like a groaning noise, shallow breathing and moaning. Upon the realization of what he'd been hearing, Ishimaru decided it'd be best to not disturb the larger man;that's when he'd heard it, his name.

"Ishimaru."

Ishimaru's breathing hitched, unsure of why the delinquent was doing such things to his name. Ishimaru felt strange though, feeling a heat in his groin, digging his nails into the larger man's blankets. Maybe the large man wasn't so bad, he wasn't bad looking, no not at all. Biting his lower lip gently, Ishimaru began to conjure his own fantasies. Moving the blanket from his forming erection, Ishimaru took his length in his palm gently. 

His other hand, sticking his fingers in his mouth, feeling his own warm saliva on his fingers. Shifting the fingers in his mouth a little, before pulling them out,saliva still connected them. Through all this, he gently jerked his cock softly; he reached under himself, pressing one finger against his hole. He inhaled sharply through his nose, the intrusion felt foreign, but good. Mondo popping into his mind, the larger man biting his neck and bruising his flesh. 

Roughly pounding into the boy from behind. Ishimaru whimpered quietly, adding another finger;shifting in and out more roughly than before. Shifting his hips into his own appendages, jerking himself more quickly. 

'You're really fucking tight Ishi~.'

Ishimaru gasped, feeling his release approach quickly. The fantasy man tugging his hair roughly, his other hand digging nails into the flesh of his ass. Biting down on his lip a little harder, he let out quiet mewls.

"Oowada-kun."

'Cum for me you dirty boy~'

Tears falling freely from his eyes as he finally felt the pressure be lifted from his dick, the white sticky substance clinging to his chest. He heard the bathroom door begin to open, he wiped himself with the towel quickly, sitting up and turning his attention to the door. Mondo seemed shocked Ishimaru was awake, but still smiled at the smaller boy. 

"Hey, you're awake! You alright? Ya kinda passed out back there."

"Y-Yes, fine Oowada."

Mondo seemed to narrow his eyes a bit, studying the smaller man's odd behavior;what else was new though?

"Alrighty, ya tired? Should prolly sleep."

"Well y-"

A loud knocking interrupted the two boys, Mondo opening the door.

"The fuck d-"

Clothing was thrown at the larger man.

"Next time you decide to use my sauna for stupid contests clean up after yourselves! There are no maids in Hope's Peak Academy!"

Watching the the bear turn on his heel, and walk back down the hallway. 

"Alright...So what're ya gonna sleep in?"

"I suppose I could just sleep in my uniform."

Mondo stared at Ishimaru like he was crazy.

"That can't be comfortable."

"It's fine Oowada-kun."

"Nah, I'll let ya borrow some of my clothes."

Ishimaru didn't have time to argue, as a shirt and pants were thrown at him. Mondo motioning towards the bathroom.

"Ya can change in there."

Silently Taka did so, feeling strangely silly in the oversized t-shirt. Pulling on the pants, they slipped off a little too easy;figuring he might as well just take them off and sleep in his briefs. Opening the door he saw Mondo pulling on his own night clothing, tossing the black pants back at the larger man.

"They're too big."

Mondo simply nodded, shoving the pants haphazardly into the drawer once again. Ishimaru laid down on the bed, lying on his stomach. He could feel Mondo's eyes on him, and he decided to tease him a bit. Moving to rest on his knees, he leaned his hips back, Mondo would probably get a good look at his backside from that angle. 

"Oowada-kun."

"Yeah?"

"I heard you in the bathroom."  
_____________________________________  
Mondo felt shock running through his body, gulping thickly. 

"What do ya mean?"

"I heard you pleasuring yourself, but that's not what you were worried about me hearing;was it?"

Mondo knew, he knew that Ishimaru knew. 

"Uhh if...if yer uncomfortable I can uhh, sleep on the-"

"No, sleep with me."

Coaxing Mondo to come closer, Mondo felt himself walk towards the man, almost involuntarily. Ishimaru wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pressing his mouth lightly against Mondo's ear.

"If it makes you feel and better, I feel v-very similar." 

Ishimaru could feel his confidence evaporating, that situation becoming all too real. Mondo stayed quiet for a second, but decided he wouldn't be a bitch in this situation. Pressing his tongue roughly to Ishimaru's neck, he purred in the man's ear.

"And what if it? Maybe if ya didn't have such a great ass it'd be easier to not wanna fuck ya raw. Or is that what ya want?"

"Maybe that's exactly what I want." 

Ishimaru's voice sent tingles through Mondo's ear, a dangerous smirk stretching along his lips. 

"Ya want it? Prove it."

Once those words left his mouth, Ishimaru had jumped onto him his lips passionately finding Mondo's. Mondo managed to keep enough balance to not fall off the relatively disheveled bed, working off his pants he'd recently put on. Ishimaru beat Mondo to it though, tugging off the pants tossing them to the side;the tiger striped boxers being the only thing separating Ishimaru from the larger man's dick. Pulling them off enough to see the larger man's genitalia, the man was rather large in more than one way. He felt the confidence in his abilities to handle such a size diminish, it left a cold worried feeling in his gut. 

Still, he pressed on;pushing Mondo down so the larger man was leaving on his elbows, he wrapped his hand around the length. Purring as he leaned down to get closer to the appendage. He felt Mondo shiver at the warm breath, running his tongue along the base before popping the head onto his mouth. Ishimaru found it rather difficult to handle, but determination made him refuse to give up, he felt the tip bump the back of his throat. He wanted to gag, but he resisted, Ishimaru had managed to get the entire length into his wet cavern. 

Much to the pleasure of the larger man, who was cussing out small praises. He began to move his bead slowly, being carful to try to to hit his throat too hard;so he wouldn't cause an involuntary gag reflex. 

"Y-Ya mind bobbin a little faster?"

Ishimaru glanced up at Mondo, their eyes met;it seemed to have a strange arousing affect on the tan biker. Ishimaru did so, though it was rather sloppy, he felt himself choking on his own spit, and the taste of salt began to touch the tip of his tongue. Pulling himself off of the larger man Ishimaru huffed loudly, spit connected his lips to the man's dick, drool dripping from his mouth and down his chin. Mondo hissed as the cool air assaulted his length;his wish being granted quite soon. Feeling his dick slip down Ishimaru's his throat once again, the raven bobbing quite quickly;Mondo could feel himself reaching his climax quite quickly. 

"W-Wait, I'm about t-"

Ishimaru hadn't been quite quick enough, pulling back he still felt the man release down his throat and in his mouth. Managing to swallow quite a bit, he'd began coughing, the white liquid appearing on his hand;still he lapped up the white substance, the taste was strange yet appealing. Mondo seemed quite panicked as he watched Ishimaru.

"Ah fuck! M'sorry! Are ya o-"

Ishimaru stared into Mondo's eyes, Mondo could feel himself falling victim to the list that clouded the bright red orbs. Ishimaru turned around, pressing the front of his body against the mattress;pulling down his own briefs slightly.

"Please Mondo?"

Mondo almost lost himself for a second, he had to properly prepare this kid first. Getting up he'd pulled something from his drawer; lubrication, it was for cars and motorcycles, but it'll do. The grease was clear and slippery on his fingers, but still, he had to get a move on. Mondo spread the lubricant on his length, teasingly pressing the head against Ishimaru's hole. Ishimaru could feel the tip begin to split him open, the burning feeling of being stretched filled him with a strange ecstasy. 

Once completely inside, Mondo had stopped to give Ishimaru some time to get used to the feeling, the smaller boy whimpering quietly. Leaning down Mondo peppered kisses on Ishimaru's shoulders and back.

"It's ok baby, it'll feel good soon.~" 

Ishimaru glanced back at Mondo, his fingers grabbing hard at the bed sheets;his knuckles were white at the sheer intensity. 

"You can move Oowada-kun."

Mondo smirked, biting down on the smaller boy's shoulder. He pulled back, snapping his hips forward roughly. Hearing strained gasps from Ishimaru's mouth, Mondo dig his nails into the boy's hips. He growled, moving in and out rougher each time. Mondo gently rubbed Ishimaru's backside, before striking the man roughly.

A red imprint appearing quickly, a seemingly perfect indication of Mondo's rough treatment. 

"Mon...do, w-why did you?"

"Ya didn't like it?" 

Mondo knew the answer, Ishimaru loved it. Why else would he keep coming at a dude who's been know to knock people's teeth out. 

"I-I did...but I'm could you-"

"Harder?"

Ishimaru moaned quite loudly, huffing;the sweet sting of Mondo's treatment left him breathless. Mondo decided he wanted a better picture, flipping Ishimaru on his back he pulled the boy's legs over his shoulders. Suddenly Ishimaru let out a strained cry.

"T-There! Right there please harder!" 

Mondo laughed, watching Ishimaru squirm. 

"Awah, please give me m-more!"

"Say my name ya needy bitch!"

"Owada-kun p-"

Rocking roughly, Mondo slammed into Ishimaru's sweet spot in quick succession.

"My name Kiyotaka!"

"Please M-Mondo, harder! Just please give me more!"

Mondo leaned in closer, Ishimaru could feel the muscles in his legs begin to burn.

"Look at ya, Ultimate Moral Compass my ass! Acting fucking professional all the time! Fucking look at ya, a needy whore for my touch! Say my fucking name louder you greedy cum slut!"

Ishimaru hardly registered the words Mondo said, but he wanted Mondo;all of him.

"You're right Mondo! I-I'm a greedy whore for you, please! C-Cum inside me!"

Mondo grunted loudly, feeling Ishimaru cling to him. His thrusts became sloppy, felling himself release into the boy below him. Ishimaru also released, getting his seed on the shirts the two boys were wearing. Loud breathing, Mondo pulled out, flopping to the side of his bed. Ishimaru seemed winded, the sex haze seemingly passed and burning pains rested in his hips. 

They'd probably get worse, still he felt content to just lie here with Mondo, actually feeling the man pull him closer;despite their clothes being sticky, smelling of sweat and sex. Ishimaru shut his eyes, sleep taking him before he'd even realized it. It felt right, it felt good.  
_____________________________________

That's why it hurt so much. That's why when the man he'd cared so deeply about was to be sentenced to death he'd begged, begged everyone to just take him instead. He'd do anything to ensure Mondo's survival, but it was all in vain. Mondo's apology rang in his ears long after the man had been killed. 

'I'm sorry, I couldn't keep our promise between men.' 

God it fucking stung, everything made him feel sick. Like he could still see the flashing lights that took his lover from him, almost as soon as they'd had each other. That he could still hear the bike and chains rattling deep in his memory. He'd felt himself die along with the man he'd shared so much with.

He'd never gotten his answer.

'Why?'

Why did Mondo kill him? What drove him to this? Mondo was his first fucking everything, friend, lover, well;first. Why couldn't he keep him for awhile longer? Mondo didn't seem to care though, he didn't seem to bat an eye when Ishimaru cried;his apology empty as if it wasn't stealing life from Ishimaru the moment the words were said. 

Ishimaru knew though, it was his fault. He could've saved Mondo, he could've done something;he knew he could've, but he didn't. Hindsight after all is 20/20. He was the real killer here, the death of two people hung above his head;his carelessness is what costed him both men. He'd failed, he'd failed Mondo, Chihiro, himself;after all, he's an Ishimaru isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice things? In my house?! Absolutely not! You all get a sad ending!


	15. Life isn't a fairytale

Hope's Peak Academy, home of many Ultimates of today and great leaders of tomorrow. Two very interesting examples of this were Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Prince;as well as Mondo Oowada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. Both men were seen as very capable leaders, and yet their choice of leading was very different. Ishimaru valued grace and organization, while Oowada had a my way or the highway type of leadership. This ended in the two men being put in charge of many things, usually being forced to work together;many finding when they were actually able to without fighting things got done very efficiently. 

However that would be until they fought over who had more authority. Ishimaru being the Prince of Novoselic, and Mondo being the Leader of the Crazy Diamonds gang;Ishimaru's argument was that he ran a country, Mondo's was 'fuck you, you're a secondary leader.' The two men could honestly not be more different, and somehow manage to be exactly the same, even down to the way they dressed. Both took pride in how they dressed, despite their tastes being polar opposites. Ishimaru's style was simple, but classy, looks resembling a soldier;Mondo had a more disheveled taste to him, baggy pants and a tank top, along with the great Diamond jacket that adorned his frame. 

Men of very high standing that constantly clashed, the spark of their distaste for the other usually ended in an uncontrolled fire. With a lot of yelling and-on Mondo's part-swearing. Everyone desperately wanted the two to make ends meet;just so they could stop hearing the constant passive aggressive bickering of the two. Some of the classmates however, wanted them to get along out of fear;knowing Mondo wouldn't mind escalating things further, as well as Ishimaru's unwillingness to back down, even in combat situations. Ishimaru was more willing to talk arguments out, having very polite, but strict authoritarian speech;Mondo usually just did a lot of yelling and swearing, considering he was never really taught how to do much of anything else. 

These facts had been why their friendship scared everyone;the love hate relationship was terrifying. The tight knit bond of these two, combined with their rivaling personalities left a strange imprint on those around them. Mondo being more protective and angry, while Ishimaru played the role of a sort of mother figure, constantly worrying about, and scolding Mondo. When you say worried though, Ishimaru was extremely worried about Oowada. He knew about Mondo's issues, the ones that invoked his fear of being seen as weak or vulnerable;Ishimaru knew that fear, he'd been living with it since he'd been old enough to talk. 

He'd always feared they'd only see his grandfather, and not the man Ishimaru truly was. With Mondo though, it was terrifyingly different;he'd remembered when it first concerned him. The royal hadn't seen his biker friend for some time, worried of what may have happened to Mondo; especially because of the gang activity Ishimaru knew he got up to. He'd visited Mondo's home, the Amman who answered look similar to Mondo, and yet he wasn't. Ishimaru introduced himself and had asked the man what had happened to Mondo.

The man seemed hesitant to answer, eventually calling the larger boy's name.

"Mondo Oowada get yer ass over here! That fucking kid ya never shut up about is askin about ya!"

Unsteady footsteps were heard, and eventually Mondo appeared at the door, however it was clear he'd been in a fight once again. This was bad though, his eye was swollen and black, and the bruising on his face clashed with his tan hues. 

"Hey, Ishi. Sorry I haven't been around fer awhile."

"Mondo what happened?!"

"I would've been in sooner, but ya see uhhh...I...got stabbed."

"Stabbed?!" 

Mondo was quick to reassure the raven he was ok, laughing off his last comment.

"I'm fine ok? It was just a quick thing I hardly felt it." 

Ishimaru was clearly not impressed, but he wasn't used to dealing with this kind of thing. Despite being friends for so long, he's never gotten used to Mondo's gang activities;the man constantly putting himself at risk just to boost his own ego. Ishimaru never understood this, well, he didn't understand a lot of things;he was a true blue prince and a regal, he was to never brake face of being anything but a strong, calm, and collected man. 

"What kind of, Mondo you can't run around getting yourself hurt like this!" 

"Jeez kid I'm fine, ya ain't gotta worry yerself like this."

"Oowada you're going to get hurt!"

"Oi! Ya saying I can't fuckin handle myself?!" 

"Clearly not!"

"Fuck you, ya pompous asshole!"

The other man seemed to be getting a bit agitated at Mondo.

"Bro ya can't go and get mad at people who're worried about ya!"

"Stay outta this Daiya!"

'Daiya?'

"Don't you give me lip! I fucking raised ya, ya ungrateful twit!"

"Oh so now everyone has something to fuckin say,huh?! Why don't I ask the next fucking person on the sidewalk what they think, since I'm taking everyone's fucking opinion?!"

"You're acting like a fucking child!"

"Fuck, you!"

Ishimaru watched the men argue, he got a strange gut feeling something bad was about to happen. Nothing did though, Mondo simply walked off;muttering random obscenities under his breath. Ishimaru talked a bit more with the older Oowada, but nothing really came out of the conversation. Taka, deep down felt guilty;how could he run a country when he could hardly protect his best friend? A sickening mixture of guilt, fear, and anger swirled in his stomach;it felt awful. 

Maybe if he'd been gentler with the man he would've responded better, or maybe if he was more aggressive? It was hard to tell when Mondo needed understanding or tough love, the gang leader was unpredictable. His entire personality unorganized, but it was like nothing Ishimaru had seen before. Sure as a royal he'd met his fair share of hooligans and misfits, but Mondo was strange;it was almost scary. It was like the man could snap his jaws at you at any second, or he a completely understanding, and gentle person. 

Taka decided he'd wait a bit before talking to Mondo once again, he didn't want to risk upsetting the man any further. Still, it honestly hurt the prince when his only friend constantly turned him away;it was almost like fighting with a lover. They weren't like that though, just platonic friends;completely platonic. Taka still wanted Mondo to pay a bit more attention to himself though, he needed to take better care of himself. For both of their sake;Ishimaru sometimes found himself awake all night worried if the man he cared so much about was even still alive, whether he'd gotten into a fight or accident. 

Sometimes Ishimaru wanted to cuddle the bigger man, beg him to just slow down;to just understand that Taka only wanted what was best for him. Maybe give the larger man a little ki-no. Taka knew the type Mondo liked, women with big boobs and stuff;he just couldn't talk to them. Not like Ishimaru was any better, hell,so far Mondo was the only person who knew he was gay. 

The pressure of being perfect was too much for him to tell his dad, he would probably tell his mom, but she was almost never around, he definitely couldn't handle the pressure of his entire nation not being able to accept him;even if most probably didn't care. Taka just couldn't handle it, which was rare as he could handle almost anything. Ishi didn't enjoy the extra pressure that came with friendships, but when it came to Oowada, Ishimaru felt it was all worth it. 

When he received a call from the gangster, he'd picked up right away.

"Hey uhh Panic Prince?"

Ishimaru knew that nickname, Mondo used it all the time when referring to him. This wasn't Mondo though, similar sounding, but not him. 

"Ishimaru, who is this?"

"It's uhh, Daiya...Daiya Oowada. Look have you seen Mondo around? He kinda left a few hours ago, and I need to know if you've seen him."

"No...why do you need him?"

"He got pissed when I told him he should see a doctor, about the uhh, stab wound. I haven't seen him for awhile." 

"Have you tried Fujisaki?"

"Programming kid? Already talked to'em." 

"I...see."

"Geez it ain't like Mond ta leave his phone somewhere. Fuck man I gotta go." 

Ishimaru never got the chance to respond, the tell-tale click of the other person hanging up had cut him off. Soon panic set in;where was the man? He couldn't be too far after all. Pacing in his dorm Ishimaru found himself thinking, wondering, fearing. There were sudden knocks on his door, for a split second Ishimaru was hopeful;that maybe it was Mondo. 

Soon he knew it wasn't, the knocks were too soft, too...shy. Opening the door it revealed the nurse, Mikan he believed.

"H-Hello Ishimaru I'm so s-sorry to bother you. I mean I'm really sorry."

"It's ok Tsumiki, what is it that you need?"

"W-Well you see...um I saw O-Oowada, walking around and he looked hurt s-so I offered him some help. He let me help...a little...but I need to make sure someone he trusts is in the room with him. I just see...you...two, n-never mind."

Ishimaru had subconsciously started glaring at the girl, but it wasn't malice towards her or anything. It was the fact Mondo had been so reckless. 

"No it's fine Tsumiki, lead the way." 

Nodding quickly, the purple haired girl quickly led Ishimaru to the nurse's dorm room;it had a strange amount of medical supplies and extra chairs. Once inside Ishimaru immediate recognized the large frame of the Ultimate Biker Gang leader. Ishimaru wanted so badly to scold the biker, to give him one of the longest lectures in his life, but he bit his tongue. Mondo, didn't look right;he looked distant, tired. 

"Um, Tsumiki, what's wrong with Oowada-kun?"

"O-Oh I um had to give him some nitrous oxide to c-calm him a little;he didn't react too well to the n-needle.It was just to be sure he d-didn't hurt anyone or himself during the whole bandage process. However it seems the wound may have already gotten infected."

"Infected?"

The girl was fumbling with random medical supplies around the room. Occasionally going back to check on Mondo, making sure he was still conscious and breathing. 

"Y-Yes."

Taka feared the consequences of Mondo's decision to not get the wound treated, however it didn't seem to be much of his choice anymore.

"I already c-cleaned it as best I could. H-However he will need to s-see a real doctor."

"I see."

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't help out more,I'm such a worthless pig!"

"N-No it's fine Tsumiki! Please just calm down." 

"Hnng...who the fuck'm I?"

The two students turned their attention to the larger boy, he seems to be coming back into reality. 

"Oowada-kun?! Of all the irresponsible-"

Ishimaru was cut off, but not by Mondo;it seemed Mikan had a thing or two to say to Mondo.

"Oowada, y-you could've gotten hurt.W-Well worse then you already were...you might have an infection, or a damaged organ, or a multitude of other medical problems! Why would you not see a doctor immediately?"

It was strangely bold for the nervous girl, but it was definitely welcomed. Oowada on the other hand wasn't looking at either two people in the room. He seemed, embarrassed? 

"I...I don't fuckin like hospitals. Make me nervous."

Don't hospitals make everyone nervous? Hell it seems like they should make you less nervous. With Mondo though, it seemed different. Almost like it was a childhood fear following him to adulthood. Assuming the man has been fighting for awhile, maybe he had a bad experience at the medical facility. 

"Mondo that's stupid."

"Oi, fuck you!"

Mikan however stopped the argument before it even began. 

"Both of you be q-quiet. Other students are trying to sleep."

Right, Taka forgot that a lot of other students also lived in the dorm. Mondo being an exception, as he preferred to live at home than at school. Mostly because he couldn't keep a dog in the dorm rooms. Back on track though Mondo still insisted he didn't want to go to see a doctor; Taka decided to interject, to tell Mondo he'd go with him, however the purple female beat him to it.

"If it makes you feel any b-better Oowada, I'll go with you."

"Huh?"

"I'll sit with you in a hospital room, o-ok? I won't leave you, e-even for a second."

"...I mean...fine."

"Ah! Good!"

The girl clapped her hands, telling the two boys to stay here as she called someone. 

"...She's cute."

Ishimaru snapped his head to look at Mondo, seriously?

"Oowada! You are one of the least focused people I've ever met!"

"What, are you jealous or something?"

"No!"

....Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw y'all a curveball and a cliffhanger haha! Also, imma start updating once or twice a week, so I can make sure I'm giving y'all quality content. Until next time


	16. What a doll!

Trudging along behind the blue eyed redhead, Mondo wondered why he'd even agreed to help the smaller man. Leon was going on and on about how he'd found an old storage room;going on and on about how it'd be the best place to start rooting around for "buried treasure". Sucking on his teeth Mondo regretted making a man's promise to the over energetic baseball player, but still, his brother didn't raise no bitch who brakes promises. 

"Aaaannnnd...drumroll please."

Mondo gave Leon the most annoyed, aggravated look as they continued walking. For once the smaller man got the hint. They reached a door, a door practically invisible to those who didn't look for it.

"We're here!"

"Are ya sure we can take shit from here?" 

Mondo didn't always trust the smaller man's judgement, after all this was the dude who tried to impress an idol by drinking an entire bottle of syrup in twelve seconds. Not only was Sayaka not impressed, but Leon threw up on her shirt and began crying in the nurse's office. Being completely honest, once Mondo stopped dying of laughter, he actually felt bad for the red head. 

"Absolutely! I asked Principal Kirigiri today."

Pulling an old bronze key from his pocket, Kuwata swung open the door;the smell of dust and decay made Mondo sick. The whole room just seemed so abandoned. The smell aside there may have actually been some things worth value in here. 

"C'mon Oowada! You take that side, I'll take this one."

Rolling his eyes Mondo did as he was told, scanning the old shelves for anything interesting. Some had labels of past Ultimates, but nothing was too interesting. Leon would get exited over stupid shit, yelling at Mondo to look at his discoveries. Eventually Mondo pulled something down from the top shelf, despite it being small it seemed unexpectedly heavy. Leon quickly taking the small box from him, he was thrown off balance for a second, only a second though. 

Cracking open the small box, Leon looked like he just won the fucking lottery. Shoving the box in Mondo's face, Leon seemed to be bouncing in anticipation for what Mondo was sure to see. Glancing at everything in the box, it all seemed worthless, except for something shiny at the bottom.

"The fuck in that?"

"It's a key! A golden key!" 

Pulling the small object out, Mondo seemed skeptical, not even bothering to play along.

"There's no way you're going to make money off of that."

"Of course I'm not! You see though, it clearly opens something else!"

"Yeah that's how fucking keys work."

Leon narrowed his eyes a bit, but kept his excited aura.

"It means whatever it opens is worth something! Now we just gotta find it."

The key looked small, a bit too small. It would maybe open up a jewelry box, but Mondo wasn't sure. This time however, he didn't want to tarnish the happy aura the man was radiating, so he played along. The search took hours with no luck, Leon groaning and eventually he seemed to give up. 

"Let's just go man."

"Hold on." 

Mondo yelled back at the smaller boy, a white sheet catching his eyes. Yanking back the old cloth, Leon immediately perked back up. 

"Holy shit! It's a dollhouse!"

"Uhh, yeah, I think?" 

Pushing past Mondo, Leon managed to find where the key needed to be entered. A few seconds of rattling the key later, and the house was open. Leon letting out a soft 'oh hell yes.' 

"Mondo check this shit out!"

Sitting down Mondo looked around the small house, it looked beautiful. Everything seemed to be of purposeful detail, every carving intentional, everything placed with intent of being. The dolls inside were amazing as well, pulling one out Mondo observed the porcelain man. Red eyes stared back at him, the doll looked strangely serious. 

"Hey Mondo, how anatomically correct do ya think these things are?"

Leon had picked up a doll that looked like a maid, turning her over in his hands. 

"The fuck ya mean anatomically correct?"

"Ya know like..." 

Leon trailed off, opting to just lift the skirt of the doll.

"Bruh don't do that! That's fuckin weird!"

"Fine fine, jeez. I swear you can go from zero to a hundred real quick." 

"You're perving on a doll!" 

Leon rolled his eyes, tossing the doll to Mondo. Mondo however wasn't quite the best at catching, having to toss the doll he was holding to the side to catch the maid. The thunk of the object hitting the floor made Mondo cringe, but hey...he caught the girl didn't he? Picking up the raven again he tried to see if there was any damage to the fragile frame. Nothing, which was strange;even with his minimal experience with dolls he knew how fragile porcelain was. 

Still he wanted to know Kuwata's intentions with the house.

"So uhh, what're ya gonna do with this?"

"Don't know, maybe sell it? I mean it seems like it'll be worth somethin. What do you want it or something?" 

"Yeah, the house ya know! It seems really uhh expertly crafted."

"Mmmhm, sureee buddy. Whatever you can have it I guess."

Fucking jackpot, but getting this home was not going to be an easy task. In fact, Leon carried the dolls separately as they made their way to Mondo's humble abode. Eventually they hauled the house into Mondo's room, Leon almost tripping every two seconds in the sheer messiness of the bikers room;along with Daiya laughing at Leon's attempts to walk. After wishing each other farewell, Mondo began observing the dolls individually,and there were quite a few. Each having a distinct face and dress, all seemed so detailed; it strangely sent a chill down Mondo's spine. 

What he was more worried about though, was the house itself. Down to the small tables and utensils, all so deliberate and expertly placed. Looking on the sleek walls and polished casing to the doll house. Glancing at the time Mondo felt a wave of tiredness rush over him, stretching his arms and back as he got up. Deciding he'd use the bathroom before he went to sleep, washing his hands he heard...something, over the rushing water. 

Something shuffling around, once he returned back into his room he noticed the dolls had moved. At first he felt a creeping sensation up his spine but he realized he was just being paranoid, Daiya was home after all.

"Daiya did you fuck with the dolls?!"

"In that fucking death trap ya call a room? Ya would've fuckin heard me!" 

"Yeah yeah whatever!" 

His attention was pulled as he heard the shuffling again, like cloth on cloth. He glared at the dolls;well more in the direction of the dolls. Walking towards the humanoid objects, he picked up the raven one. Staring into the red orbs, he felt like they were truly staring back.

"Bro! I'm going to sleep! Don't make noise or I'll kick yer ass!"

Mondo placed the doll on its side as he snapped back at his brother.

"Fuck off! I ain't that loud!"

"Your bitchass did not just fucking talk back to me! Shut the fuck up ya ungrateful bitch!" 

Rolling his eyes he heard his brother flick off the lights, it was silent for awhile;until Daiya's snoring filled the air. Mondo huffed a bit, turning on the lamp in his room. The soft yellow light asked the room in a soft glow. He began to observe one doll, one that seemed like another maid;sporting soft brown hair and green eyes. Seemed pretty small compared to the others. The shuffling came once again, this time his eyes moved quickly, and something definitely moved.

The raven was sitting up, the glass eyes staring past Mondo. Mondo was officially freaked out, but he played it cool. He narrowed his eyes staring for much longer than he though he would.

"Did you just fucking move?"

Silence, complete silence answered his call. He wasn't having this though, his hand tightened around the doll on his hands. Standing up he kept his eyes on the black haired doll. Bringing the brown haired doll up to eye level he stared into this dolls eyes, what he was about to do felt wrong. However, Mondo needed answers. 

He held the doll out in front of him, the two dolls now faced each other. Mondo inhaled sharply, he raised the doll a bit, and it was very clear what he was about to do. No matter how sturdy the porcelain was, it definitely wouldn't survive this. 

"Wait!"

That voice, it wasn't anyone he recognized. He heard something moving once again, moving the small maid out of his line of vision he watched as the raven doll began to stand up. It was only now the reality hit Mondo like a ton of bricks, this was really happening;sure he had pieced it together beforehand but now it felt real. 

"Um...would you mind putting me down please?"

'Oh fuck!'

Mondo damn well near dropped the doll in his hands, making eye contact with the maid. 

"Um...Hi?" 

"Fuck...What the fuck..." 

Placing the maid down on the desk he stared at the two dolls, before he heard the others also getting up. Seven dolls, seven once cold porcelain dolls now seemed full of life. One crazy haired man in butler attire spoke, he sounded...kinda like a stoner.

"Hello lad, you must be confused about what's going on. Allow me to ex-"

"Nope! No, nuh uh, this is a fucking no from me."

"W-Wait! You need to und-"

"Nope! This is some seven days bullshit! I ain't gonna be a part of it!"

The brown haired maid now spoke instead of the other men.

"Please you need to listen."

The pleading sounded...genuine. It was saddening, damn near depressing, so he sat down.

"Alright umm uhh, what's going on exactly?"

The crew looked downcast, but none more than the raven. Its face seemed that of shame, and guilt;it was a lot more emotion than he thought could ever be displayed by a doll. 

"This...was all my fault. I brought everyone down with m-"

The others interrupted, wanting the man to know they made the choice to stay by his side, that their loyalty to him was their downfall;not the man himself.

"Alright, alright. Who are you all exactly?"

The first to speak was the ruby eyed doll, introducing himself with a sense of pride and elegance.

"I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru."

'Ishimaru?' The name rung a bell, and the raven seemed to sense the recognition in Mondo's eyes. 

"Prince Ishimaru;or better known as the...Lying Prince of Morality."

Just like that the old folktale hit him like a freight train. That old fairytale of a king, one who shamed his family and kingdom. His descendants shamed, but one stood out. A man who'd set on restoring their name, one who almost succeeded. One day though, the royal and his crew had vanished without a trace. 

Some say the prince ran away and the crew followed, some say the prince murder his crew and then vanished;nobody had an answer. However the royal was seen as a bigger disgrace than his grandfather had been, a liar and a scoundrel is that man's legacy. Now though, now maybe it didn't have to be.

"I'm Chihiro Fujisaki, head maid of the Ishimaru household!"

So that was this little lady's name, however the happiness drained and suddenly she seemed... embarrassed?

"Also...if we do happen to run into that um...red haired man again, w-would you mind asking him not to lift my garments?"

"Uh, yeah...Leon can be a real weirdo."

The crazy haired butler now stepped up, he looked a bit strange;Mondo already knew what kind of man he was.

"Yo, my name is Yasuhiro Hagakure, I was the house fortune teller. Not to brag but I have had a thirty percent succe-"

"I suggest you shut your mouth 'fortune teller', we all know you're just some bum Ishi over there took pity on." 

A black haired woman, one with red eyes similar to the Prince himself, actually she looked almost exactly like the prince. Clearing her throat she looked up at Mondo, as if she hadn't just insulted someone right in front of him. 

"Celestia Ludenberg, I was supposed to be Ishimaru's bride before this whole fiasco happened."

Oh...was the prince...into dark brooding women who humiliate him? Well that's not really any of his business. 

"Well, not really his bride;we both expressed disinterest in being wed. Believing our intentions and choices wouldn't align correctly. Well, even then it was more because if that secret Kiyo has been keeping." 

He also heard another voice, snarky and sarcastic. It was quiet but he knew what they'd said.

"They didn't get married cause Ishi was goin at it with another dude."

Glancing away from the rather spooky girl, he saw another gal. Black hair and grayish purple eyes, he believed he could see see freckles. She was staring at a blonde, the one who'd pulled the sarcastic comment. The girl noticed his gaze and sensed it was her turn to speak.

"I am Mukuro Ikasaba, former leader of the knights to the Ishimaru kingdom."

So this was a tough chick, alrighty that's understandable. So the list continued the other girl is named Junko Enoshima, the tailor for the royals and Makoto Naegi, apparently he was in charge of cooking. They even went as far as to explain the story, apparently Toranosuke Ishimaru had crossed a woman whom had dabbled with the dark arts, causing her to have a vendetta against the whole Ishimaru family. Kiyotaka retold the story of how she'd appeared, and demanded an apology. However Kiyotaka didn't know who she was, once she revealed she'd been stolen from, Ishimaru realized who she was looking for and tried desperately to explain who he was;for the woman could not see, and could only hear the similar tones of the two men. 

So the woman had cursed them, trapping the servants and Prince in a single age and time. Apparently Ishimaru discouraged his staff sticking around, not wanting them involved in a battle he was to face, but they'd refused. Saying he'd given them all a second chance at being something greater than they thought they could ever be, that no matter what they were loyal to the pale prince. If they hadn't been cursed thirty seconds later the gesture would've been more heartwarming. 

"So...how do we fix this?"

"Well," Kiyotaka admitted in a hushed tone. "we aren't too sure. The witch said it could be broken, but not how."

Mondo pondered for a second, well this was a fairytale, so maybe if they tried fairytale solutions they'll get the results they want. 

"Well...Have ya ever heard of princess and the frog?"

"No..."

"Alright cause it sounds kinda like this, someone is cursed and ya have to kiss a frog!"

Ishimaru seemed appalled at the idea, but Chihiro had raised her hand. 

"Um, but wasn't the cursed one kissed in that story? Not the other way around?"

"Damn yer right. Uhhh...Snow white?"

This time Hagakure had spoken up.

"His stepmom doesn't want him dead though."

Running through a list of fairytales Mondo's ideas were rejected every time, he probably wasn't the best to ask about witchcraft and shit.  
He tried though, he promised the toys that he'd try to help them no matter what. This proved to be extraordinarily difficult, having to make sure each doll never got damaged;while also trying to help break the spell. Keeping it a secret also proved to be no easy task, Leon even came over a few times to check on the dolls, receiving a swift smack to the back of the head when he once again attempted to perv on the porcelain figures. Mondo even found he'd quickly lost hope in helping the cursed objects, however Ishimaru's energetic and upbeat attitude kept him from quitting. 

He'd found Ishimaru was actually quite an interesting man, he had stories to tell him, stories of painful run ins with people and family in his time as a prince, how he'd secretly felt trapped because of his family. He spoke of his mother and father, his mother hadn't lasted long apparently, dying while Ishimaru was still young;her death did still hit the young raven quite hard. This caused his father to be much more protective than if it'd been any other situation, not smothering or overly controlling, just very protective. Mondo ignored the tinge of envy deep in his soul, Mondo had never known his father;the damned dead beat abandoned him and his family while they were still young. Mondo's mother-while loving-was never around, basically placing the burden to his brother. 

Still he listened to the ruby man's story, of many political and economical duties that came with running an entire kingdom. Mondo had mentioned he'd actually quite enjoyed travel, and Ishimaru practically begged the larger boy to tell him of his travels. Mondo would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy someone being as interested in him as the royal was, it was a nice change of pace for him. Hell the two boys became friends rather quickly. Even the servants picked up how close the two became so quickly.   
____________________________________  
Months passed, and Mondo could see everyone lost hope rather quickly;all besides Naegi who'd constantly have to make sure everyone had something new to hope for. Mondo was slowly getting more and more doubtful the spell could even be broken. One day though, Ishimaru seemed different; he seemed more downcast than Mondo had ever seen him. Mondo had allowed to the dolls to explore the house while his brother was gone, but for once Ishimaru didn't want to join them. The others had reluctantly left to journey the home that was massive to them, but Mondo wasn't too focused on them.

"Bro...What's wrong?" 

"...Oowada...I-I don't want to lose you."

The voice wavered, as if the boy wanted to cry but couldn't. 

"Lose me?"

"Dammit Mondo! Don't act like you haven't felt it!" This was angry, but he wasn't yelling just a passionate fury. "Everyone has basically given up! We aren't going to get back to normal! We are going to stay dolls until we perish!...And...and that's going to be long after you are gone, and I'll just be alone again!"

"C-Come on Taka, ya ain't alone, ya got yer staff don't y-"

"Why can't you understand! I don't mean alone in that way you idiot! I mean...I mean, I have never felt like the loss of anyone would affect me the way just the thought of yours does. I can't fathom the day you leave me again and I can't do anything about it!"

Silence set in, and Ishimaru seemed to regret what he'd just said. 

"Again?"

"No...I...I didn't mean that I just, I don't want to lose you."

"Ya ain't gonna, not yet bro."

The doll man didn't seem convinced, staring down with a strange expression of guilt and sadness. Something Mondo had felt before but didn't know how to handle. However he decided he'd try, going the same route his mother usually had when he was small. Back when he was a small lad he'd sometimes cry, and when Daiya wasn't around his mom would help. Usually placing a kiss in his hair before ruffling the strands and sending him on his way. 

Placing a kiss on the cold material that made up the doll, he'd felt the ebony strands of hair gently tickle his face. However he damn well near panicked when he watched the doll go limp, eyes no longer holding red, instead now seemed hollow and black. In fact he'd heard a terrified screech from out of his room as well, once he'd found the other dolls he saw Hagakure had also fallen victim. He seemed dead, soon Chihiro fell as well, their eyes no longer holding any color. He'd brought the dolls back to his room, minutes passed and one by one the dolls met the same fate.

The last one to drop was Makoto, and for a few seconds everything was still. Before a bright light emanated from the dolls, it was blinding. Mondo thought he'd heard cracking, almost as if something had been broken. Eventually the light succeeded, and he saw...Ishimaru? He almost didn't have time to react when he was basically tackled by Ishimaru. 

Peppering many kisses to the bikers face, he seemed desperate, and extremely happy. Strangely Ishimaru felt...familiar? 

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Praise even came from the others, thanks and appreciation from the servants. While Mondo was still trying to figure out exactly what he did. However the celebration was cut short when someone burst through the door.

"Bro why is it so fu-..."

Daiya stared at his younger sibling, the eight pairs of eyes staring back at him. More specifically the raven younger that was straddling the smaller biker.

"Are having a fucking orgy in here or something?! Jesus fuck!" 

"No Daiya wait!"

Mondo followed his brother out of the room, yelling all the while that it wasn't what it'd looked like. 

Chihiro's voice was quiet and confused,"What's an orgy?"  
_____________________________________  
Months passed once again, and Ishimaru sat quietly staring at his now boyfriend. Adjusting to this new slower life was easy and he quite enjoyed this new life. One thing though kept popping up, Ishimaru wasn't a religious man by any means, and he didn't ever really think about reincarnation but this was different.  
Mondo had felt so similar... practically the same. The memory brought a strange feeling to Ishimaru. After all, it'd been so long ago.

'Oi,hey Ishi!'

Ishimaru turned to the ruffian criminal, the one he'd found himself so helplessly in love with. Still though, the thief had been acting too comfy around Ishimaru; people were beginning to get suspicious, and the ruffian being in his room at night wouldn't help his case. 

'You will watch yourself. I am a royal after all, I have a reputation to maintain.'

The larger tanned man had simply rolled his eyes, smiling as he embraced the smaller boy. 

'Come on sugar, ya know you love me.'

'You will watch your tone.'

A huff was forced from the larger man's lips as he followed with a smile.

'Come on now, don't be so mean~'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I pulled a lil sneaky on ya! Past lives children! Anyway I'm trying to start updating every Tuesday and Saturday, so I hope you all enjoy what I write!


	17. Stressy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU boys switch places for a day. Please don't hate me

Ishimaru never liked to undermine people, especially when it came to his loving, amazing, aggressive boyfriend. Despite the love he held for the biker, he stared silently, and couldn't help but roll his eyes as his boyfriend went on and on about how stressful the gang was. Normally Ishimaru would hang on every word, however this story was just trivial nonsense that could easily be solved with simple thought. Sadly for him Mondo had noticed the boy's lack of interest in the tale that made Mondo feel such passion. Mondo looked hurt for a second, but quite quickly his anger boiled over.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you? Are my interests not good enough for you to want to fucking pay attention?!"

Ishimaru was used to this by now, being friends and then lovers Taka knew Mondo's temper could get out of control quickly-he also knew exactly how to control it- and that Mondo would get physical with anyone except women and Ishimaru himself. Still he did feel a tinge of guilt for making Mondo feel inadequate in his interests, but it's just frustrating to try and get Mondo to understand that if he'd just take a few seconds to work things out his life with the gang would be easier. He thought out his words carefully, not wanting to anger his partner any further.

"No Mondo it's not that, I just believe you'd be better at handling situations of that caliber if you'd just...thought things out for a second."

He tried to explain to his boyfriend as gently as possible to avoid conflict, however the last few words did get to Mondo.

"Ya tryna say I don't think?"

"No Mondo, I'm just saying if you thought things out longer than you usually do."

Just like that Ishimaru messed up, Mondo would take things like this extraordinarily seriously;especially if it came from his adorable, nerdy boyfriend whom's opinions meant everything to him.

"The hell are ya trying ta say?"

"I'm saying your brash Mondo, stress can easily be handled and maintained if you take a step back a-"

Ishimaru had been cut off by something he'd never expected, something that made his insides twist and blood boil;Mondo was laughing at him.

"Oh jeez heh, ahh sweetheart I get that yer academics'n'shit can be stressful,but it's nothing like the stress of leadin the biggest biker gang in the country. Being a the leader requires a certain...uhhh commitment. Ya know?"

Condescending, that's the only way Ishimaru could describe Mondo's speech, not to mention his smug face. Commitment was everything Ishimaru had, the very basis of his being, and Mondo was just going to undermine it because it was put towards his education? Ishimaru was absolutely not going to take that lying down. 

"Are you saying I'm not committed to what I do?"

Mondo seemed to recoil for a second, as if he realized he'd made a mistake in what he'd said, however he hadn't thought about it very long.

"Taka j-"

"Ishimaru, that's how you're to refer to me Oowada."

Oh boy Ishimaru was pulling out the last names, that's how Mondo would really know he'd slipped up. Normally only Mondo and his parents could call him by any variant of his first name, but when Mondo messes up Ishimaru won't let him;it's like a symbol that he's no longer being sentimental in the conversation.

"Look, Ishimaru," Mondo seemed to put extra emphasis on the name, it almost sounded like mockery to the young prefect. "what you do is cute and all, but it's nothing compared to the stress I'm under." 

Just like that;Mondo put the final nail in the coffin. Cute? Cute?! Mondo is his boyfriend, does he not know the stress Ishimaru puts himself under?! The amount of sleepless nights Ishimaru has spent studying to ensure he'd succeed! Does Mondo never pay attention to Ishimaru when he speaks of the amount of stress he's under? 

"I ensure you,nothing pertaining to my school work is cute!"

"Sure kiddo."

Ishimaru snapped at this point, first insults, mockery, and now treating him like a child;Taka went off.

"You wouldn't last one hour in my place Oowada-kun! It requires a little more than the two second process you and your gang put into anything!"

"Ha! Ha! Don't make me fucking laugh Ishimaru! Your day involves no fun and all work, it's a simple fucking concept a first grader could follow! If you were in my place you'd be eaten alive!"

Back and forth, louder and louder. The argument didn't seem too close to stopping. Ishimaru hardly noticed the intensity had caused hot tears to run down his face. He only got the hint when he saw Mondo falter;despite being together for so long seeing Ishimaru cry could still take Mondo by surprise. It was strangely endearing even at a time like this that the man still worried for how the raven was feeling. 

Still the two men continued to argue-with Mondo notably getting less loud-about who's life was more stressful. 

"Fine! Ya think my place ain't that stressful, let's fuckin see you run the gang for a day!"

"Fine, but you'll see how "easy" it is to be leader of the morals committee,Oowada!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Both men huffed, and began to take things quite seriously when it came to switching their positions. Having a replica of Ishimaru's uniform made by Junko Enoshima herself;who really wanted to see the train wreck that was sure to ensue. Mondo trusted Ishimaru enough to not destroy his prized diamond jacket, Ishimaru probably being the only person alive who'd be able to wear the coat without consequence. Both began informing their familiars of the change, and before the next day began both wished each other good luck. 

Mondo was forced to wake up at about five in the morning the next day, normally he'd sleep in until about seven thirty. It took the man about ten minutes to figure out the buttons on the uniform, each popped out once he'd managed to button them. He'd managed to continue the day on time. Once he reached Hope's Peak however, it became more intense. He was absolutely not spared by Jin Kirigiri, who took Ishimaru seriously when his daughter informed him of the switch. 

"Ok Oowada, you're going to have to man the halls in between classes along with lunch and the two free classes you have. Also Ishimaru had already booked a tutoring session from about a month ago, that should take about two hours per person." Mondo tried to convince himself that it wouldn't be that bad, after all he ran a gang of violent bikers. However Mondo's methods were very unorthodox, and Jin Kirigiri knew this far too well.

"Remember you can't just go for the jugular. You are to be professional."

"I see."

Jin turned his back to the biker, and as he padded down the hall he called back to Mondo.

"Good luck." 

Mondo was already regretting his decision and school hadn't even started yet, he already knew he couldn't handle people without snapping at them. Tutoring however is what really got to him, Mondo had always doubted his academic abilities;despite Ishimaru trying to convince him he wasn't Mondo had always felt stupid. He wouldn't tell anyone other than his partner but he was extraordinarily weak when it came to school work. Reading was difficult for him, his memory was shit, and he took awhile to understand concepts in math as well as science. Unless it interested him greatly, in which he'd spend every waking moment wanting to know more;which was why Ishimaru held Mondo responsible for his unsteady sleep schedule. Still Mondo was stressing the day ahead without it even starting.   
_____________________________________  
Ishimaru's morning was different as well, he'd woken up at his usual time and he'd been trying to force himself back to sleep. Realizing it'd probably require some outside assistance he'd gotten up to see if there'd be any way to get more comfortable. He tried everything to make his bed seem more appealing, but even the added comfort didn't help with the restlessness in his mind. His eyes wandered around the room, eventually resting on a neatly folded mass of gold and black cloth. He'd subconsciously glared at the article of clothing, finding himself angry at the reminder that Mondo was the one who'd gotten him into this mess.

Getting up one again he unfolded the jacket, seeing as it almost grazed the floor. Ishimaru wasn't sure he'd even h able to wear this, it was quite long and almost touched the floor when Mondo wore it;let alone it being five inches shorter. He decided he'd try it out, putting on the coat,it hung centimeters from the floor. It enveloped him in a strangely warm feeling, secure, it actually made him relax. Sitting back on his bed he fell backwards, feeling his back hit the sheets, rolling to his side everything felt good. 

He'd hardly noticed himself losing consciousness. It was only when he was jolted awake by randomly only then did he realize he was late, very late. Nearly tripping over himself as he attempted to be sure he arrive within a reasonable amount of time;the duffle bag Mondo used for school was different from what Ishimaru usually had, but it felt lighter, it was a nice change. As he began his journey he took in the scenery of everything around him, sometimes clutching the sleeves of the coat to soothe the swelling lump in his throaty as he skimmed over Mondo's schedule. He knew Mondo didn't take school too seriously, so he shouldn't be this worried, however this wasn't something he was used to. 

He was pleasantly surprised when he reached school on time, making it to his first class within a few seconds of the bell. The teachers were thoroughly informed of the switch by the principal,so Mr.Monokuma didn't even bat an eye when Ishimaru showed up in Oowada's place. Once roll was taken Ishimaru shuffled through Mondo's bag for a notebook, or really anything to write on. Eventually he found a book, which once opened just contained a ton of drawings along with chicken scratch notes. If it wasn't for the teacher's explanations he wouldn't have even known what class it was. 

He stressed about taking notes, trying to write what he could, but he knew his outward appearance betrayed him. He probably looked sweaty and stressed, mostly because he cared so much about school;most of all he wanted to make sure his boyfriend succeeded in his academics. He was nearly jolted from his spot when he heard his name being called by the teacher, the man had a sick grin on his face as he stared down the clearly distressed raven. 

"Ishimaru-kun, do you know what the answer is?" 

He glanced at the question, it was simple enough. However the lump in his throat prevented him from speaking for a few seconds.

"It's...its uhh."

His voice trailed as he felt the panic set in, he knew what the answer was, but he couldn't say it. He could feel his peers staring at him, Ishimaru had hardly realized the nervousness had caused him to bellow out the answer rather loudly.

"It's the Great Kantō Earthquake of 1923!"

All of his classmates seemed to flinch at his chance in tone, from being unable to speak to yelling seemingly at the top of his lungs. Even Monokuma seemed surprised by the outburst.

"Ahem, correct Ishimaru."

Ishimaru gripped at the fabric of his coat with such a force his knuckles turned white. Anxiety swelling at his core at how he'd reacted to such a simple question. It was stressful, however Ishimaru made himself believe it was simply because he wasn't used to it. Mondo made things harder on himself by being unorganized;it's Mondo's own fault for not taking more time to be sure everything was in order. Strangely that helped, and he figured as soon as he got into a "Oowada" mindset he'd be in the clear. 

He knew Mondo was probably bending at the stress Ishimaru had to handle on a daily basis.  
_____________________________________  
Ishimaru wasn't completely wrong, Mondo was having a very hard time adjusting. Walking the halls the large man seemed to be stressed already, Mondo wasn't used to just walking around in silence. Hell people didn't seem to be breaking the rules at all. Mondo was desperate for something, anything! Be carful what you wish for. 

Quick tapping was heard along with some giggles, someone was definitely running in the halls. Walking towards said noise Mondo nearly found himself crashing into a pint sized traditional dance. 

"Watch where you're going cob man!"

"Oi, no running in the halls."

The blonde haired girl didn't seem to take the man very seriously, rolling her eyes she was clearly uninterested. 

"Where the other hardass? You're not the usual idiot walking these damn halls."

Mondo was quickly reaching his limit with the smaller girl, her pretentious attitude was infuriating.

"That doesn't fucking matter, what matters is yer breaking the rules!"

The girl seemed unfazed by the larger boy, glaring back at the man with no sign of backing down.

"Shove it up your ass you worthless pig shit!"

Mondo tried to hold back, but boy did he go off on this gal.

"Listen here ya fucking blonde haired rat! I don't give a shit about you or yer high and mighty bitch ass attitude, you are breaking the god damned rules you snow angle, kindergarten bitch!"

A sniffle was all it took for Mondo to realize he'd fucked up.

"Wahhhhh!" 

Loud sobbing echoed through the halls as the smaller girl wailed, it almost hurt Mondo to listen to.

"Big siiiiisssss!"

The girl was shouting for...someone. He knew the girl enough to know she didn't have any siblings that went to Hope's Peak, but he really didn't know who she was. Hiyoko, he was pretty sure at least. Quickly a red haired girl had appeared, who seemed very concerned about the smaller girl.

"Jeez what's your problem?!"

"My problem?!"

Mondo hadn't realized he was still yelling;it was probably the nervousness that was swelling in his gut. 

"Yeah! Why do you men find it's needed to be so violent?!"

Violent?! Mondo was a fucking gang leader who'd gotten into multiple fighting in his life, what he'd just done was most definitely not violent. 

"That wasn't fucking violent!"

"Don't you have that tone with me! You're the one yelling at a girl half your height, making her cry, like a damn bully!"

Bully?! Mondo wasn't a bully, he hated bullies more than anything. He hated people who picked on people who were weaker than them, he wasn't picking on the dancer,was he? Mondo remained silent as the ginger continued to berate him. Soon though, Hiyoko spoke up.

"Big sis Mahiru, can we just go please?"

"Sure Hiyoko, let's go."

Mondo froze at that, he knows he has to punish the small girl,but could he really bring himself to do it?

"Oi, wait! Ya still have detention!"

Mahiru glared at the larger male, he could feel himself shrinking at her gaze. He almost felt like a child being starred down by their mother. Still the girl hissed out a soft, "Fine."

As the two girl walked away, he saw Hiyoko look over her shoulder and stick out her tongue. Mondo felt his blood boil but decided to bite his tongue and save face. Being tolerant of people wasn't very much Mondo's strong suit. This was awful, his hands felt sweaty and clammy. Pressure already being more than he'd bargained for in the court of public opinion. 

As he continued to walk he realized he could've handled the situation a bit better without immediately trying to assert his dominance. Maybe he was being a bit brash. He knew he probably wasn't cut out for this, but maybe if took a step back he'd get better? Probably not.   
_____________________________________  
Ishimaru wasn't doing too well either, but he was absolutely able to tolerate it. Keeping his dignity he held his head high and convinced himself that he's doing fine. He was doing relatively ok, but everything seemed so unorganized and chaotic. He was so used to keeping everything in a tight ship, but it seemed Mondo didn't think too far ahead. Perhaps Mondo believed in living in the moment, and reacting as the time comes. 

However Ishimaru felt uneasy at the uncertainty of situation. The whole day seemed to be an endless cycle of stress and uncertainty,even at lunch his fear would spread throughout his body;it made it seem like Mondo didn't like being in control, but the raven knew this to not be true. Ishimaru actually got out of school as quickly as possible, a first for the veteran hall monitor. Yet, that was the easy part apparently. The next thing on the list was apparently a meet up with the gang, he hoped Mondo explained what was going on to the gang. 

As his destination drew closer, Ishimaru calmed himself;he knew the gang had a record of being violent and rowdy, any hint of weakness would mean he'd be seen as unworthy. Once he reached the place of meeting he stared at the door, he could already hear voices from inside the building. Pushing open the doors he felt his fear subside completely, these were delinquents, no different from his boyfriend or the ones he saw in detention nearly every day. He walked almost like a soldier, feeling the eyes of the members watch him. 

"Hello, I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! However I am sure you all know that."

He'd met one or two gang members before, however being surrounded by the rougher men seemed almost intimidating;almost. One walked up to him, Takemichi, the one he knew;he knew the shorter male was Mondo's bodyguard.

"Alright guys, there was a bet so these two traded places. You're all gonna have to bear it until the end of the day."

Protests immediately came from the men, none wanting the prefect to lead their rough and tumble gang. However upon the realization it was their bosses orders they realized they'd have to deal or face Mondo's wrath once they returned. Still none were too eager to go along with anything the raven said, prompting Ishimaru to make a tough choice. Disregard his own moral compass and allow the men to run wild, or stick to his guns and keep the men on a tight leash. He glared, he was a prefect, a moral compass, a leader;he was not to abandon the rules he'd set for himself. 

He wouldn't abandon himself just to put up a charade, he wasn't some game to be played with. He was a man, and these gang members would listen to the hall monitor;whether they wanted to or not. 

"Come now, what do you all normally during these days?"

Silence, each man stared at the raven. He gulped down the tinge of fear he'd felt, he wouldn't be intimidated by these men. 

"You know how to ride?"

Ishimaru didn't, he'd never learned to ride a motorcycle.

"No, I do not."

None of the men were amused, Ishimaru could see the men thinking. 

"Ya think you could hold onto one of us?" 

Ishimaru knew what the man meant, he'd gone on rides with Mondo like that before. Normally he'd hold on for dear life, but he couldn't do that with these men. He wasn't too keen on doing anything in that regard. 

"No, that's be irresponsible on my part."

The men already hated Ishimaru, he could see it in their eyes. 

"Boss is datin a real wet blanket."

The quiet insults kept coming, Ishimaru didn't mind;after all he wasn't failing. That was until one man announced his distaste loudly.

"That's it! I'm fuckin out!"

Some other men interjected, trying to convince him to stay.

"Man come o-"

"No! What's the point of being in a damned gang if we can't ride?! I might as well just fucking leave and come back tomorrow when Oowada gets this shit together."

No! Ishimaru couldn't just give up that easily, he couldn't just lose the men when the meet up barely started.

"No! Stay!"

"The fuck ya mean stay?! There's nothing to fucking do!"

Ishaimru approached the man, trying to get intimidation points. It wasn't working in his favor. 

"I said stay!"

"You and what fucking army?! God why couldn't Mond be a little more fucking conscience of what he does for once in his l-"

Rage surfaced, he'd always scolded Mondo for being reckless, but when it came from someone else it actually sounded like and insult. It happened before Ishimaru comprehended it,he'd struck the man a loud crack sounded through the room. Ishimaru had punched the man, he wasn't sure what made him do it. The insult to his boyfriend, the atmosphere, the adrenaline, the role he was playing ;something made Ishi snap. The man stumbled back, a collective gasp filled the room;they waited, waited to see if Ishimaru would continue or if the other man would go back after the raven. Ishimaru actually wasn't finished though. He knew how much Mondo put into his gang, how much he gave to the gang members, and this man was just going to disrespect that amazing man. 

"You're a member of Oowada's gang, and temporarily a member of my gang! You will not disrespect someone who is not here to defend themselves!" 

The man glared, but he seemed to understand. Ishimaru patted the man's shoulder, before he turned back around.

"I've changed my mind, we will be taking a ride."

"But, how'll you-"

"I'm going to be pairing of with Yukimaru, the rest of you aren't to think on this too much."

While most seemed hesitant , they decided they no longer wished to test Ishimaru. Takemichi was originally going to tell Ishimaru what to do, but Ishimaru already seemed an expert on the procedure. Takemichi actually had a helmet unlike most of the other gang members, he offered it to Ishimaru who accepted. However he seemed uneasy with the fact most gang members weren't taking their safety seriously. He'd felt that was his biggest issue, his fear for the others safety, as well as the men being hard to keep track of caused anxiety to swirl once again. Once they'd reached a clearing Ishimaru dismounted, allowing the men to go nuts since. 

Each passing second sent fear down Ishimaru's spine, the men did pretty stupid things on their bikes. With no safety measures Ishimaru didn't want them getting too reckless. Ishimaru occasionally interjected, telling the men he didn't like the carelessness and disregard for their own lives. All in all, the gang seemed to respect him. Still, his poker face his the crippling stress he was feeling. He was stressed because of what he'd done, stressed because of what he was allowing these men to do, and stressed because the whole gang was just so unpredictable. You'd never know what they'd do next. 

It made him wonder how Mondo was holding up.  
_____________________________________  
Awful, Mondo was doing awful. Once he'd began the tutoring he was a mess. He wasn't even sure how to do most geometry, and here he was trying to learn transformations and rotations while teaching it to someone else. The brown haired boy seemed sympathetic, hell Naegi was too nice for his own good. 

"That's good Oowada, but I asked about dilations." 

Mondo wanted to cuss, to hit something. He just learned something for nothing. His frustration was apparent, clear as day. Mondo just glared downward, five seconds from snapping. He knew he wasn't good at this, hell he wasn't good at anything. He was a sorry excuse of a leader in any regard. 

"Oowada? Can you please ex-"

"No! No I can't! I don't fucking understand this! I never have understood this."

"Oowa-"

"I can't do this shit! I ain't smart alright! This is a fucking waste of my time and your time!" 

Once his rant was seemingly finished, Mondo was embarrassed, he'd just yelled at some kid he was supposed to be tutoring. 

"Uh...M'sor-"

"No, it's fine Oowada. I get it, heck I don't think I'm very special either."

Silence rose, but Mondo felt better knowing the smaller man also felt similar. Things could get stressful in new situations, still Mondo felt he was wasting the smaller boy's time.

"Let's just slow down, let's go through this slowly." 

Nodding Mondo allowed Makoto to read to him, multiplying each coordinate by a decimal or whole number proved to be a challenge but Mondo was trying. Maybe he should be easier on himself sometimes, believe in himself a bit more. Mondo did manage to help Makoto with dilations, as well as types of triangles and interior and exterior angles. He slipped up sometimes but he took it easy, allowing Naegi to sometimes correct and help him. Each second seemed endless as he continued with this lesson. 

Makoto thanked Mondo for his help, but Mondo still felt inadequate. Maybe his stress was just his fault, maybe he just wasn't good at anything. Mondo had to help a bit longer but once he was allowed to leave he booked it. Once he made it home he sat on his bed and sulked. This wasn't Mondo, this wasn't anything Mondo was familiar with. He just wanted this burdening weak feeling to go away, he just felt so useless. Maybe, Ishimaru's life wouldn't be so stressful if he didn't rely on the court of public opinion. Maybe if Ishi just took time for himself he'd he happier. 

Mondo simply waited for his lover to return, longing for both the man and his jacket. Longing for that feeling of security.   
_____________________________________  
Ishimaru went to Mondo's house, and he was absolutely drained. He'd hardly noticed what bad shape Mondo was in, still Ishimaru did notice. Handing ten larger man back his jacket, he lied Mondo's head on his lap and patting his hair. This entire day was shit. Ishimaru was the one to apologize first.

"I'm sorry Oowada, your days are stressful in strange ways, but still stressful nonetheless."

"No hun I'm sorry, maybe if I was a bit smarter I'd be able to actually help people."

Ishimaru sighed, he knew how Mondo felt on his intellect;however he decided not to press further. 

"Mondo, think a bit less about yourself;show you care for the other members of your gang. Just take a step back and breathe."

"...Ya should take a bit more time for yourself Ishi. Ya might be less stressed if ya don't keep letting people put ya in stressful situations."

Both men were beat, wanting nothing more than to just cuddle and sleep. Maybe, just maybe, they are what the other needed to be less stressed.


	18. Game over!

Ishimaru knew what type of games Mondo played, but he was unsure of how he'd play them out. The skin on his neck burned, and his throat felt raw. He knew Mondo could do worse, that Mondo had done worse;that's what made everything so exciting. However Ishimaru wasn't like Mondo in a few ways, sure Ishi liked the whole friends with benefits thing;just being bros, who killed and fucked, on the side. Yet Ishimaru felt something deeper, an unwavering sense of loyalty, and the need to make Oowada his, and his alone.

Yet Mondo had always made it pretty clear what his intentions were with Ishimaru, they were just benefits. There was no love or emotion in their "relationship", that if Ishimaru fucked up Mondo wouldn't hesitate to kill the smaller mastermind. At first Ishimaru was behind that, they were each others tool;useful in the way the other wasn't. Still, just the feeling of Mondo brought Ishimaru comfort, comfort in a way he'd never expected to feel about the brute. So he hated it when Mondo would show any sort of affection to another person, especially if Mondo were to lay with said person. 

It sent red hot jealousy through his very being, and shook him to his core. Mondo hadn't done it often, he'd occasionally meeting an attractive man or woman, he'd get them to trust him just to fuck and then discard them. This made Ishimaru feel special, because Mondo wouldn't abandon Ishimaru, not ever. So Ishimaru wanted to ensure Mondo would never leave, even if it involved humiliation, even if it cost Ishimaru his morals, his life. He'd make sure the larger boy wouldn't leave him, and he was pretty damn good at making Mondo stay. 

As long as he played along,Mondo would stay, and it was moments like this that Ishimaru knew he was special. When Mondo cupped his face as gently as now,even if Ishimaru know pain was sure to follow, he just knew he was different. Hell,the pain just made everything feel so much better, it was just so much more despair, and it's what got Ishimaru off so easily. 

"Come on now Kiyo, don't ya want to play a little more?"

His reply was fast, breathless. Almost silent, fear forming in his gut, and sending sparks up his spine.

"Yes."

Mondo let out a soft coo, only furthering the suspicious feeling Ishimaru had at the man's actions. Mondo was being too nice,after all Mondo normally didn't give a damn if Ishimaru was actually enjoying himself;now though, he was going nice and slow. Almost soft and loving, like the way he did when he had a passing fancy. Still, Ishimaru lapped at Mondo's skin, pressing his tongue and teeth on whatever skin he could make contact with, but he knew something was brewing in Mondo's mind.

Even though he knew something was coming it completely blindsided Ishimaru. The sharp and numbing electricity had come from seemingly nowhere, and had made its way through his body. It felt more intense than last time, more painful, more desirable. 

"Dirty boy, acting like yer fuckin in charge round here;I'll make you feel my fucking wrath bitch."

Ishimaru would never know exactly where Mondo's insults came from, or how serious they were. He wasn't positive if Mondo would really go all out with pain, or if he'd leave Ishimaru desperate for more. Mondo's "wrath" took many forms, he could on one hand ignore the raven, however it could be something darker, more vile,something Ishimaru possibly didn't want. It's only happened once before, something too horrid for Ishimaru to want, something that made him sick to his stomach to think about. Pain coursed through him just thinking about it, an awful pain simply caused for suffering, no buildup, no reward, no fun. 

Pain lasting days afterwards, but not once was it enjoyable. It confused Ishimaru how pleased Mondo seemed with himself, after all it wasn't despair inducing or achieving, it was just straight laced searing pain. Sickening mixtures of fear and pain was what made it fun for Ishimaru, Mondo just liked being in control;how much control was too much? Sure he'd let Mondo set the stage and have his fun, but Ishimaru wasn't sure if he actually had a say on what he was or was not comfortable with. What was he thinking;of course he did, Mondo had never forced him into doing anything sex related,they even had a safe word,it was just the fear of the unknown.

Still, he felt prepared, after all what's the worst Mondo would do?Ishimaru had only hurled a petty insult, surely Mondo wouldn't care too much.

Ishimaru was cut off when Mondo ran his thumb along the former prefect's face. Wincing slightly as Mondo grazed over his recently bashed nose, wiping the blood from his face. 

"Well it ain't broken, guess yer fine."

Mondo got up, motioning for Ishimaru to sit on the bed. Doing so the raven watched the larger man leave, it allowed Ishimaru's thoughts to wander as to what Mondo was exactly planning. Maybe something softer than usual? Well Ishimaru had mentioned his brother, would that be grounds for a rough experience? Mondo hadn't played along earlier, what was stopping him from doing it now;what would stop him from just leaving?

Mondo had returned though, and Ishimaru wasn't sure exactly what the male was planning. 

"Turn around hun, lets have an adventure."

Doing so, Ishimaru wasn't sure exactly what Mondo had been planning. However when a dark fabric prevented his vision he wasn't alarmed, blindfolding and sensory deprivation was quite common play with the men. 

"Why don't we lose the clothing;  
shall we?"

Ishimaru nodded, silent, seeing if he may be able to predict the next move his lover would make. Feeling the fabric being gently tugged from his body Ishimaru shivered at the chiller air. Feeling Mondo's warmer hands prodding at his skin, squeezing and scratching. Feeling Mondo run his thumb along Ishimaru's wrist, Ishimaru's hands tensed at the suggestion. Mondo would sometimes restrain Ishimaru's wrists, but usually he didn't have two senses altered at once.

Not being able to see, nor touch Mondo with his hands may mean Ishimaru would lack the contact needed for the secure feeling Mondo usually gave. Still, Ishimaru wanted to try it, after all life is all about trial and error. So he gave the former biker his consent, willingly allowing Mondo to bind his wrists together, and over his head. Ishimaru clenched his jaw feeling Mondo touch at his almost naked body, unpredictability and fear holding Ishimaru captive in its own sickeningly pleasurable embrace. Mondo even pressing his tongue against the heated flesh to leave love bites and kisses. 

"Bite me."

It was a simple request from Ishimaru, one Mondo was commonly known for. The dull throbbing pain that erupted in his neck once Mondo buried his canines into the sensitive flesh. This made Ishimaru exhale sharply, finding it hard to think clearly through the sweet sensations that assaulted his body. Laying Ishimaru down Mondo continued to bite at the smooth skin, nipping at Ishimaru's collar bone leaving soft violet and rose colored marks on the skin. His bites never remained soft for long though, and it wasn't long until he truly felt the pain of the larger man's teeth biting hard into the skin. Drawing blood that quickly rose to the surface, normally Ishimaru would push more of the flesh into Mondo's mouth, feeling the man suck the blood from the wound and to just give him a little more of the pain. 

Ishimaru couldn't do that though, not with Mondo's actions so clearly conveying that he wasn't allowed to put his hands anywhere but above his head. Just the worry of the game being ended this soon made Ishimaru not want to do anything that may negatively impact Mondo's compliance. After all Ishimaru wanted to have fun after so long of having to take care of himself, he needed Mondo's touch, whether it be pain or pleasure;they end up blending together anyway. Mondo ran his hands along Ishimaru's sides, tingles traveling from his sides to his spine, arching his back slightly. He felt Mondo against him, the warmth of skin on skin felt so comforting to the otherwise blind man. 

Unable to see, and only allowed to feel the touch Mondo gave him. Ishimaru wrung his hands together, feeling Mondo's lips move to his nipples, wasting no time Mondo bit down hard on the soft pink bud. Drawing blood rather easily and quickly, Ishimaru let out a sharp gasp, only to melt into the heated pain in the sensitive skin. Mondo hadn't taken off Ishimaru's boxers, and Ishimaru felt the fabric as his erection pressed against it. Ishimaru muttered a quiet, pleased noise, practically begging Mondo to make it worse.

"What do ya want baby? Ya want a little heat? Want me ta leave ya bruised and begging? What do you need?"

That's a good question, what did Ishimaru need? What kind of treatment does Ishimaru require? 

"Just...please. I need, hell anything! I just need you.~"

Fuck, Ishimaru didn't mean to say that. He actually felt Mondo hesitate, soon though, he felt Mondo's nails dig into his skin. 

"Worthless...Worthless bitch!"

A crack of pain against his face, Ishimaru hadn't known how to reach. He wasn't deterred though, he bit his lip and he drew his hands to Mondo's face. Under his finger tips, Ishimaru could feel the defined features of his face. Still bound Ishimaru gently ran his thumbs along the larger man's cheeks. 

"Mondo, I...I-"

He felt a hand clamp over his mouth, he could physically feel Mondo's rage emanating from beneath his skin. 

"Don't you say that shit, don't you fucking ever finish that sentence!"

Ishimaru felt himself being flipped to his stomach, his arms pinned now to his back. Suddenly he felt a pain around his neck, his back arching as he was forcibly bragged back by the collar. 

"Ya think this shit is funny? Ya think this is a fucking joke ya cheap whore?!"

Ishimaru couldn't respond if he wanted to, his airway cut off and he could only manage squeaks;he couldn't breathe. He tried desperate to convey this message, to give Mondo a warning. His collar was released, he gasped loudly, coughing quietly as he tried desperately to get oxygen back in his lungs. 

"Ya think you can walk around spouting that shit! Love!" 

He barked mockingly at the smaller man.

"Ya know what? Fuck you! Love ain't shit in this hell on earth! The hell on earth w-...I created!"

Mondo pressed Ishimaru's face against the bed sheets. His voice wavered, as if Mondo was thinking while still talking. Ishimaru's voice while muffled, desperately tried to convey the message to Mondo.

'Please.'

He wasn't sure exactly what he was pleading for, but he needed it. 

"Please?"

Mondo made it out, please? The fuck did Ishimaru mean please? Please what? So Mondo let him up, let his speak, let him breathe easy.

"Please Mondo! I just...I love you!"

Silence, it rang in Ishimaru's ears, louder than anything he'd ever heard. 

"Heh...hehe...Ha!"

Mondo's laughter wasn't genuine, it was anything Ishimaru wanted to hear. Ishimaru's eyebrows furrowed, what was going on?

"Yer really fucking stupid! Dumber than yer dad! More fucking worthless than yer grandfather! It's like yer destined to be nothing more than a fucking slut! Might be the best thing the anyone in Ishimaru family'll ever be!"

For once Mondo's words cut deep, his family may not have been the closest, but Ishimaru had tried so hard to make everything right. That was until he'd seen the sickeningly sweet appeal of despair. Still, Ishimaru held his family close to his heart.

"Mond-"

"You don't get to fucking speak!" 

His words punctuated by wrapping his hands around the raven's throat. 

"Acting like this shit means something! Like saying I love you means jack shit! Fuck you!"

Ishimaru couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he was quickly losing air and consciousness. His arms pinned and collar snagged Ishimaru tried desperately to beg Mondo to let go, let him breathe, hell let him apologize if it came down to it. He was let go and felt Mondo get off of him. Gasping and sputtering Ishimaru desperately breathed, getting in as much air as he could. Ishimaru let out a soft whimper, feeling Mondo grab his wrist;only to be set free. 

He took off the blindfold and looked over at the larger man. Mondo glared at the smaller boy, something was deeper though, fear. Scared to show weakness again, love is weakness. 

"Mondo-"

"Don't."

Ishimaru narrowed his eyes, still he gently placed his hand on Mondo's. 

"I said don't."

"If you don't want me to say it, I won't."

"Fuck you."

His voice wavered, shaking as his voice cracked. Mondo dragged the smaller boy forward, it was a sort of hug, but felt closer. 

"I fucking hate you..."

Ishimaru was silent, letting his hands hover over Mondo. Still he laid his hands on Mondo's shoulders, gently moving his hand in a strangely comforting way. 

"...Ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of chapter 10! Kinda made it a bit of a fluffy confession at the end. Hope you enjoyed!


	19. Do as I say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead

Endurance is a trained skill men take years to master, and while Ishimaru was a man with such skills, he had to give the other man props for even thinking of coming against him. Ishimaru didn't look at the other man;Naegi having left long ago, leaving the two other boys to each other. Mondo displayed some aggressive behavior,aggressive...but useful. So Ishimaru had hatched a delicious plan to get Mondo on his side, even if Mondo rejected at first Ishimaru could bend the will of the biker;bend it until it breaks. He'd hardly reacted when he'd heard the soft, almost silent hiss. Glancing over at the larger boy who-after a few seconds-seemed confused about something, Mondo raised his hand to his face to find he'd begun crying. 

There was no noise, only tears. If Ishimaru had to guess, Mondo's body was reacting before his mind. The confusion in his eyes seemed to get worse with each passing second, Mondo's eyes glanced around almost wildly. 

"The fuck?"

Of course, even at times like this Mondo turned to using vulgar language. Seconds ticked by and all at once Mondo seemed to react. He seemed to stare off into nothingness, and was driven to be emotionally overwhelmed. Constantly wiping his eyes and muttering something indistinguishable. Clearly Mondo had been hit by something awful, something that really hurt. 

"What's wrong Oowada-kun?"

"Nothing fuck off!"

Snappy, that wasn't going to work with Ishimaru. He supposed he could let it slide for now, once Mondo was properly trained he won't be as unruly. That was if Oowada didn't want to be scrapped like an old piece of junk. For now Ishimaru had to bite his tongue, play the good boy, so to speak.

"Oowada-kun, I'm here for you."

Silence, Mondo didn't seem to react at all to what Ishimaru said. He seemed too fixed on the eyeliner running down his face, and the disgusting feelings whatever happened to him had brought up. Ishimaru pressed a bit further knowing he pretty much has his acting abilities down pact. 

"Oowada-kun, I'm here. Please, I want to help you."

"....Ya do?"

There it is, the seed of despair was planted; Ishimaru was in, and he was going to ensure the biker now stayed under a tight ship, and be a good little pet. Mondo will learn to obey, and learn the serious consequences that come with disobeying the mastermind. Ishimaru didn't want to get too far ahead of himself, but everything pretty much seemed golden. He just needed to be made of sugar for a little while longer. 

"I know things seem tough Oowada, but we can get through this."

Mondo sucked on his teeth, it was surprising how much will power the biker truly had;it's only going to make breaking him so much more fun. For now though, Ishimaru just had to push it a little bit more.

"I trust you Oowada, and...I think you're the only person I trust."

That was all it took, Mondo began to brake down;he wasn't sobbing uncontrollably nor was he in a panic. Mondo simply got closer to Ishimaru, and spilt every little confession Ishimaru already knew. His dog, his gang, and dear brother Daiya;Mondo didn't seem to stop, as if everything that's ever made him suffer was spilling out from his lips. He could practically watch Mondo melt under the heat of the situation, and once he was done he seemed exhausted. Memories seemingly sucking the life from his very soul, leaving a tired man. 

Gently Ishimaru let Mondo rest on his shoulder, cooing quietly. 

"Come on Oowada, I'll be here for you."

Mondo seemingly smiled softly, and let out a light laugh. 

"Yeah, n'Naegi, and the r-"

"No."

Mondo seemed confused at Ishimaru's sudden outburst, and Ishimaru quickly back peddled as well. He couldn't be too forceful, not yet at least.

"I mean...where are your "friends" now?"

Ishimaru spat as he covered the tracks he'd just made. Couldn't have Mondo putting too many things together just yet.

"Their dorms, cause it's nighttime."

'Right'

Ishimaru puckered his lips, realizing he may have to lay it out a bit more harshly than he would with most people. After all the biker was a bit more...unorthodox than most. 

"Really, tell me Mondo do you think Naegi would want to be your friend?"

"Well, yea-"

"After you punched him in the face so hard he was out cold?"

Mondo seemed to think for a second, and Ishimaru knew that was the first sign he was withering him down.

"Well...but I'm sure he'd forgive me."

Ishimaru cocked one of his eyebrows at this, displaying doubt clearly on his face. Mondo seemed to get this message. 

"Well...Asahina an-"

"Let's talk real Mondo, if they knew what I knew about you;would they really forgive you? Would they still accept you the way I do? Would they still care the way I do? You want to know what would happen, you'd be a sick monster in their eyes."

So the seed of despair begins to blossom, Mondo's eyes told everything. Of course he'd believe Ishimaru,especially in his current state.

"Well...I guess I just won't tell th-"

Jesus why wasn't Mondo getting the damned message?! Ishimaru gets he's a few bricks short of a load but seriously?' 

"Dammit Mondo don't you get it?! You'd be living a lie! For what?! To put on a show like a god damned animal! Listen to yourself!"

Mondo looked so broken for a few seconds, so wrecked and sad. It was honestly pretty heart breaking, unless you were Ishimaru. What the raven was worried about instead, was breaking character, he was going too loose and too easy on it;one wrong move and his plan will be fifty shades of fucked up. Not to mention he wasn't sure how Mondo would react to being insulted in such a manner, even under the influence of Hydratosin Oximonide he could still react negatively. Mondo however still seemed to be slipping deeper into despair, it's actually kind of pathetic how quickly the man was falling. 

The larger man seemed almost lost, which worked significantly to Ishimaru's advantage. Gently cupping the boy's face in his hands he leaned in so that their faces were inches from one another. 

"Mondo I'm sorry I was so harsh for a second there," Ishimaru gently ran his fingers through Mondo's hair, having lost its pompadour shape long ago. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, I care too much about you."

Mondo remained silent, simply standing up and walking towards the sauna door.

'No no no! Dammit get back here!'

"O-Oowada, is something wrong."

Ishimaru could feel his rage beginning to boil over, almost causing him to destroy the facade he'd created and nearly kill the biker himself. It was difficult to bite his tongue when all this time and effort he put in to a single pawn was quite literally about to walk about the door.

"I lose alright, feel free ta fucking talk big."

Trying to leave was Mondo's strike one, Ishimaru quickly feeling his patience evaporate.

"Oowada please I-"

"Ishimaru I just want to sleep, it's nighttime and Monokuma is gonna be a bitch."

Ishimaru could almost feel himself twitch as he was interrupted by the man. Knowing that if the biker knew who the hell he was he'd be on his hands and knees right now begging Ishimaru to spare him. Still, Ishimaru gave him the benefit of the doubt;it was still strike two.

"But-"

"No Ishimaru! I want to go! I don't want to be here, I don't want to be around anyon-"

Just like that Mondo struck out, Ishimaru having completely lost his patience with Oowada being both unruly and disrespectful. Ishimaru had already put too much work into the biker, he wasn't letting it go to waste. 

"Mondo Oowada! Don't you see the damned message I'm trying to convey here you twit!"

Mondo seemed confused beyond belief now, so obviously unsure of where Ishimaru was going with his statement. Ishimaru unfortunately, was done playing nice, grabbing Mondo by the shoulders roughly; his nails digging into the larger male's skin through his coat. 

"I am trying to help the the hell out here! Yet you are too much of an absolute idiot to see it! Open up your damn eyes!"

"Ishimaru, you're hurting m-"

"Good! If that's what it takes to get you to get your head in the game than so be it!"

"Ishimaru let g-"

A loud crack rang throughout the now silent sauna, Ishimaru was unsure a smack could even make that kind of noise. Yet it was quite clear Ishimaru had failed his mission;for now at least. Shoving past Mondo he stepped out of the sauna before he even saw Mondo's reaction.

"I lost alright."

Ishimaru made the statement quietly, and with as little venom as he could manage. Still, it left a sickeningly sweet taste in his mouth;he was unsure why though. Once he'd returned to his dorm room he put his uniform back on, glaring at the door as he sat silently on his bed. Restricted to the confines of this room until he found a way to control things from the background once again. It wasn't long before a knock was heard on the door, it was so unexpected Ishimaru involuntarily jumped. 

He put on his best facade he could muster at the moment, and opened the door to greet whoever it may be. Much to his shock,and dismay, it was the biker whom had managed to be too stupid to manipulate. 

"Yes, Oowada, what do you need?"

Mondo seemed nervous for an unapparent reason, was Mondo planning on killing the raven for hitting him earlier? There didn't seem to be any sign of an ulterior motive. 

"I...jus'wanted ta talk."

"Why is that Oowada-kun?"

Mondo glanced down to the side, avoiding eye contact at seemingly all costs. 

"Cause yer the only person I trust right now."

Ishimaru almost couldn't hold back the sickening grin that threatened spread across his face, his plan had worked. Maybe not in the way he'd hoped but it worked no less.

"Yes Oowada-kun, please come in!"

From there Ishimaru furthered Mondo's training, it was a slow steady pace at first. Punishment before rewards, Ishimaru would occasionally strike the larger boy when nobody was looking. Only to reinforce the sour with sweet, gently petting,or caressing Mondo in a sickeningly intimate manner. Mondo was soon able to grasp the concept that good wasn't going to come without the bad. Ishimaru did put Mondo to work in inconspicuous ways, making sure that Ishimaru kept exactly who he was a secret,but still making sure Mondo helped in his escapade.

Mondo was quickly losing himself, Ishimaru could watch the biker switch on and off from the obedient pet Ishimaru had been aiming for. It was deliciously beautiful. 

Mondo would seemingly do anything for Ishimaru, any request, demand, or order was carried out by the gang leader. It also seemed that the gang leader would obey in exchange for a bit more lust filled rewards. Ishimaru felt Mondo deserved it, after all the others most likely wouldn't have been half as useful as Mondo was. So he allowed the biker to place soft kisses on his face and neck;on the condition Mondo would leave no visible marks. 

They had to do it in somewhere private, the sauna seemed to be their go to. While they didn't actually turn the sauna on, they did basically have it all to themselves as their other classmates wouldn't bother if they knew the boy's were inside. 

Purring softly Ishimaru felt his skin tingle under the rough, chapped lips of his dear loyal pet. Mondo always tried to take extra care to avoid markings, after all, it'd be quite scandalous for the other students to find out they're more than just bros. He wouldn't want to embarrass his beloved Ishimaru like that, especially since someone like Taka even gave filth like Mondo the time of day. Today though, Ishimaru seemed a bit more into it, while the Taka made no noise he silently pressed Mondo onward;wanting to feel more of the warm wetness on his skin.

"Alright hun, let's go little further shall we?"

Mondo pulled back from the man's neck, confused of exactly what Ishimaru had meant by go further. Ishimaru pressed his lips to Mondo's ear, speaking sweetly, but it masked such a dirty deed to be requested. 

"You've been such a good boy for me, I thought I might give you a little reward. Would you like that?"

Mondo nodded slowly, still not too sure where exactly this was headed. 

The soft chuckle that left Ishimaru's lips was far from genuine, but still Ishimaru held to his word.

"You're just gonna have to work a little bit more."

Ishimaru sat back as he Mondo attempted to piece together exactly what the prefect was asking him to do. Ishimaru watched the confused man for a few seconds, and he decided to give Mondo another little hint. Ishimaru removed his towel rather slowly, causing a more lustful atmosphere to be created. 

"On your knees Oowada."

While it was said in soft purr, Mondo knew it was far from a request. Dropping to his knees Mondo finally seemed to be able to put together the picture before him. However Ishimaru interjected.

"Not just yet, first show me how much you want your reward."

Mondo paused for a second, but still decided to put on the show Ishimaru wanted. He gently placed kisses up the paler boy's leg, the skin soft under his lips. As he got higher he spread Ishimaru's knees a bit farther apart while he kissed the inside of Ishimaru's thighs. Ishimaru clenched his teeth a bit, having never realized how ticklish he could get with certain intimate actions. To avoid any possible embarrassment by letting on how much he enjoyed watching his pet service him, he pushed Mondo onward a bit faster. 

"Alright that's enough, you can have your treat."

There was another pause, and Ishimaru was confused for a second,but was quickly reassured by the sudden wet heat that enveloped his dick. Jesus Mondo was eager to begin. 

The action had happened so suddenly it had caught Ishimaru off guard, the raven was hardly able to bite back a moan that threatened to escape. He had to give Mondo props, because he was really good at this. The way he pressed his tongue to the underside of the masterminds member sent sparks to his very core. Ishimaru needed something to grab onto, something he could dig his nails into. He tried as inconspicuous as he could to find something, he couldn't really dig his nails into wood, he'd fucking hurt himself. He really didn't want to touch Mondo,fearing he'd take the nails as an intimate action;he wanted to avoid letting on the dizzying amount of pleasure he was feeling at the moment. He practically had to force himself to try and keep a straight face as he dug his nails into his own palm. 

He knew he'd regret that decision later, as he could already envision the bloody creases that would he left in his hands if he continued. Mondo pulled back, placing a gently kiss on Ishimaru's tip as he licked up the underside of the other man's penis. Ishimaru just wanted Mondo to hurry up and finish what he'd started, unsure of how much longer he'd be able to bite back the noises that threatened to escape his lips. He wanted to convey that message without his partner thinking he was getting too desperate. He could probably just get Mondo to sit there while he face fucked him, but he'd told Mondo that he could have a reward;which meant Ishimaru couldn't intervene with what the larger boy wanted. 

He eventually lost a battle with himself as he opened his mouth to let out soft pants. Much to Ishimaru's despair Mondo had noticed the man's ragged breathing. He stared up at Ishimaru, who's intense gaze stared seemingly through Mondo. Still Mondo kept eye contact as he watched Ishimaru's face twist slightly as he reached his limit. Mondo pulled back, not really wanting Ishimaru to climax in his mouth;which was pretty confusing considering what he'd just done. Opting to just jerk Ishimaru off to completion.

Ishimaru did, the white substance spurting onto his chest and stomach. The raven was a bit annoyed at this, knowing he'd now have to take a shower to rinse off the sticky fluid. Ishimaru made a face of displeasure, and stood up.

"Mondo, I'm gonna need you to do one more thing for me."  
_____________________________________  
Mondo's footsteps tapped lightly along the long abandoned halls of Hopes Peak. He was thankful it was nighttime because what he was wearing made him feel like an idiot. It was too formal for his taste, made him look like a servant;as if he'd serve anyone...with Ishimaru being an acceptation. Still the black suit made him feel gross, not to mention he felt like he could hardly breathe with all the buttons and restrictive fabric. Hell he could hardly walk a few steps without adjusting the tie that adorned his frame;what probably made him feel most out of place was his hair.

He'd combed out the gel,and had pulled it back. The lack of pompadour almost made him feel naked, but it was a small price to pay. Ishimaru had asked Mondo to meet up with him once again at nighttime, and this made Mondo wonder exactly what the smaller boy wanted. It made Mondo ashamed he couldn't quite put details together as quickly as he used to, ever since he'd gotten into that stamina contest with Ishimaru he's felt his brain was scattered. It made Mondo wonder what could've happened.

Once he reached the room Ishimaru requested, Mondo wasn't quite sure what this room was. Ishimaru hadn't done him wrong yet, so Mondo decided to trust him. The room was dim,and smelt quite nice. There Ishimaru awaited Mondo's arrival. Ishimaru wasn't wearing any clothing, he simply sat on a table in nothing but a towel. Then he began to explain the task at hand. 

Mondo had once brought up how good he was at massages-needing to learn them to help both he and his gang members relax after fights-and Ishimaru wanted to see exactly how good he was. Mondo actually felt honored knowing he could help Ishimaru relax in some way. So he got to work rather quickly, taking some of a well scented body scrub in his hands he gently began to rub it over the smaller boy's back. It had a nice smell, and felt nice underneath his finger tips. Ishimaru seemed appreciative of Mondo's abilities, and occasionally he let out soft praises to the larger man. 

Mondo would gently warn Ishimaru when the massage may hurt, after all some muscles would be tense and digging up the knots could be quite painful. Still the soothing feelings that followed always make up for it; He was so concentrated in face, Mondo actually didn't even notice Ishimaru had started speaking to him. That was until the raven snapped his name at him.

"Oowada!"

"Ah-Yes?"

Ishimaru's voice was displeased, and aggravated with the man.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Uhm...No,I'm sorry."

Ishimaru let out a soft sigh, but didn't seemed as aggravated anymore. Mondo decided he'd pay a bit more attention as he continued to dig up the tension in Ishimaru's muscles. 

"I'm saying Mondo, I believe this could be the beginning of something good."

"Something good?"

Ishimaru rolled his eyes at Mondo's confusion, unamused with how long it took him to put the pieces together. 

"I'm saying,Mondo, you and I are going to be permanent."

"Permanent? Ya mean...ya wanna-"

"Yes, Mondo."

Mondo gulped down the wad of nervousness in his throat. Yes he definitely wanted to be by Ishimaru's side, but god he didn't want Ishimaru to be wasting his time on him. 

"Ok, for as long as I can, I'll be here."

"Good." 

So Mondo continued the treatment, and by god did Ishimaru love the feeling. Mondo wasn't good at many things,but when he was good at something, he was really good at it. For once Ishimaru let Mondo know how much he appreciated what he'd done. 

From there things escalated.  
_____________________________________  
Days passed and Mondo and Ishimaru's bond seemed to be getting tighter and tighter. They seemed like such great bros, that all changed when Mondo was approached by Chihiro. Ishimaru remembered overhearing the conversation when the crossdresser first wanted to talk with Mondo. The small boy asked Mondo to help him out, and Mondo said yes. Ishimaru didn't mind it at first, but then Mondo began to change.

Mondo made less and less time for Ishimaru, and spent more time with Fujisaki. Soon Ishimaru felt a tinge of jealousy and worry, thinking how he'd lose Mondo to some friggin girly boy. He wouldn't let the small brunette win though. No, absolutely not. Ishimaru followed the two men as they went into the locker room.

Ishimaru felt his blood boil as Chihiro and Mondo began to converse.

'I want to get stronger!'

'Stronger? Where's that involve me kiddo?'

'I look up to you Oowada! I trust you, and I want you to train me! Please?'

'...Ya trust me?'

Ishimaru snapped here, clutching something in his hand he silently snuck up behind Mondo. Stabbing the needle and fluid into Mondo's shoulder. He let out a hiss and seemingly blacked out for a moment.

Chihiro had gasped and stood in shock at the raven. Ishimaru didn't even give the programmer a chance to run, picking up one of the dumbbells he'd struck Fujisaki. Blood and brain matter splattered on the end of it. He'd laid the dumbbell back on the floor, leaving Mondo alone with the body and murder weapon. Sooner than later the trial had come, Mondo already blaming himself for Fujisaki's death;believing himself to truly be the killer. 

Only two people knew the truth though, only Chihiro himself and Ishimaru. So Ishimaru had watched Mondo be a regretful man, found guilty for a crime he didn't commit. Ishimaru wouldn't let his pet die so easily though, having already rigged the boy's execution. Once the day was over Ishimaru returned to his dorm room, slipping into his bathroom he opened a secret hallway. Walking through the hallway he stopped as he reached Mondo's passed out form. 

He gently stroked Mondo's cheek as he watched the man sleep. He wasn't losing Mondo just yet, no, not ever. After all, this was permanent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm not sure if this is the full body scrub you meant, but I know it's a type of massage so please don't hate me. Anyway I thought I'd make a small PSA;Ishida is also qualified to be a part of any of these one shots. So please feel free to request him as well.


	20. Sea Bound

The ocean was an unpredictable beast, if you were lucky, for its waves spared no man;they'd swallow you whole and spit you back out with no mercy on its part. Within the dark depths of this salty water abyss,live creatures,some harmless and cute, but some were almost as dangerous as the vile ocean itself. Monsters of the deep which would tear an unfortunate traveler limb from limb given the opportunity, and yet some seemed somewhere in between the two. Beautiful,but dangerous in their own way;creatures where it'd be wise to simply avoid at all costs. These beings don't care who you were or what you do, all they know is you aren't supposed to be there, that you're breaking a cycle of which they want to keep in motion.

It's strange in a sense, why would animals who only know how to defend oneself want to keep a balance? The answer comes in the for of sirens of the deep blue, or as some pirates call them;sea succubi. Half human half fish mutants who prayed on the weak minded, luring them with their beauty, only to snap their jaws and kill those who fell victim. These would be a problem to any sailor, if they hadn't been extinct for hundreds of years;pollution believing to have killed them long ago. 

That would be a good explanation, for the lack of sightings of said beings, if there wasn't a merman swimming the sea at this moment. Kiyotaka, a man up until about his naval, which was where the pale scales of a koi tail began. Patches of the occasional orange and black clashing with the milky white;a beautiful sight to behold. If he wasn't a dangerous siren, he would have been extraordinarily desirable. The merman was one of a strict and serious nature, a being of bitter temperament. So when a large boat began to cross into his territory,he was anything but pleased, and he especially wasn't too happy about the types of men who came with it.

Pirates;large, loud, burly, and violent men. Each male was disgusting in their own way, some were dirty, others were loud and aggressive, one in particular was small but very aggressive with the others. He assumed this was their leader, that was until a large pompadoured man walked up to the other men. He seemed to be the worst, a large man just as/if not more, vulgar and aggressive as the rest;somehow though, he was the best. That was definitely their leader, he could tell by the way the men reacted to the large boy. It was a loose sort of friendship, but it was definitely a leader follower relationship. 

"Alright boys! What is our purpose being out on this god forsaken ocean?!"

The loud replies were in unison, it almost made Ishimaru leave the second noise left their mouths. However he wanted to hear what the bigger man had to say, even if he couldn't fully comprehend exactly what was being said. Ishimaru had, on more than one occasion wanted to say something to such loud obnoxious men, but found he couldn't speak their language. Perhaps he simply lacked what was necessary to form human speech. However, right now Ishimaru was more interested with what was being said.

"For freedom!"

"Yer damn fucking right! Now, what do we do?!"

The men got more and more riled up as the tan man continued to talk.

"We get rich!"

"Exactly! Now then, who are we?!"

"The Crazy Diamonds!"

"Good! Now then, let's get this fuckin show on the road."

Ishimaru was silent as he followed the large boat. The waves hardly a chore to the experienced merman, swift swimming made for easy movement through the tides of sea water. Attempting to remain hidden below the waves as he followed the pirates to their given destination. He stayed far from the shore, having known humans to be creatures that don't really accept things they deem as "out of the ordinary". Ishimaru's father having warned him when he was younger of what had happened to the half fish half human hybrids once humans found a way to destroy them. Even though their songs could make even the strongest man weak, they were no match to the monsters whom preached humanity. It was sick.

Still, his interest in the largest one was what made him forget the so very ingrained self preservation, hell he didn't even know the man's name and was already risking his life.

"So cap, what're we doing ashore?"

The small man from earlier had approached the large man, having started a conversation. Ishimaru couldn't hear it though, having to just stay back and see how things played out. 

"We need some supplies Takemichi, thought you'd know that."

The smaller boy took a mental step back, correcting himself despite his leader not being aggressive. 

"Yeah but...ya usually wait longer, we're only halfway through the stock."

"What,I can't be responsible for once?"

The smaller man now bared a new face, unimpressed and bored.

"Alright now I know ya want something from the land, what is it?"

The leader seemed to let out a laugh, nervous and mischievous. A smile had deluded to a smirk, and Takemichi was getting a bad feeling about that smirk.

"Well ya see Michi, I have some personal business to attend to."

"Mondo, what the hell do you plan on doing this time?"

'Mondo? So that's his name.'

"I ain't plannin on doin much, just need to tie up loose ends."

Takemichi didn't press further, he appeared almost scared about what the man was planning to do. The captain of the pirate crew dispersed from the rest of the group, and Ishimaru followed from afar. Watching the male walk farther and farther from the rest of his crew. Ishimaru followed the man until Mondo reached a dock, the large boy sat down on the wooden structure, and Ishimaru simply stared. Mondo sighed as he stared into the ocean, its waves distorting his reflection;what kind of personal business was this guy on?

Ishimaru undying curiosity kept him around, however it also kept him from getting closer. Curiosity killed the cat, as they say, there's no telling what kind of consequences would come with approaching said male. Still, he watched from the ocean depth, waiting to see the man's next move;the man didn't move though, he just sat and stared into the sea. Mondo tilted his head back and sighed, he was probably thinking, and he'd began to mutter something... incomprehensible. Ishimaru swam a bit closer just to the point where'd he'd be close enough to hear the man.

"So bro, this is where the best damn pirate on the seven seas fell, eh? Heh, ya know, despite my promise, I haven't really gotten any more careful...jus more reckless. M'sorry ya know, it was my bad."

Ishimaru stared, so Mondo had lost someone. Loss was an absolute pain to deal with;it was nothing but pain actually. Losing someone close was awful, Ishimaru knew from experience. 

"The fuck is that?!"

Ishimaru was snapped out of his trance as he made eye contact with the tanned pirate, perhaps Ishimaru wasn't as stealth as he intended to be. However Ishimaru was gone faster than a man could blink, his powerful tail allowed him to be hundreds of feet away within seconds. He placed his hand on his chest as he attempted to get his bearings, it thumped hard against his ribs. Which was confusing to Ishimaru, he'd swam longer distances at the same speed before, and without getting tired. He realized he'd have to hide out, lay low for awhile;possibly just not go near the surface for days. Yet he wanted to get closer, to that damned pirate...that fudging pirate whose name he didn't even fully know!Whose name he couldn't even say! Whose entire crew were disgusting tyrants who dared call themselves men!Whose...lavender gaze wouldn't leave his mind. 

Ishimaru hated it, but those soft purple eyes were burned into his mind. No;Ishimaru would be over this man in a day, in the morning he'd watch the men take off and he'll never think of them again. That's at least what Ishimaru reasoned, as night fell he realized the ship wouldn't be leaving today;they were probably staying the night. No matter, Ishimaru would simply be asleep and the boat would leave,with Ishimaru being none the wiser. This seemed like the best case scenario, in fact it seemed perfect,and so Ishimaru laid to rest. 

Dreams were foreign to Ishimaru, having never really had any since he was a child;at least none that he remembered. So when he saw the man he knew little about talking to him, he was more than a little confused. Hadn't the man panicked when he first saw Ishimaru? Why was he so calm now? Ishimaru didn't find it too strange however, and he simply played along, Mondo sitting on the dock with Ishimaru close in front of him. The amazing part to Ishimaru was that Mondo could understand him, Ishimaru never knew Mondo would be capable of knowing his language;which basically consisted of hisses and random noises. Ishimaru would respond, skeptically at first, but soon the men were talking as if they were old friends.

Mondo was so...strange, he was so much at once. Laid back;yet aggressive, soft spoken at some points, and a nightmare at others. He felt so safe...but it felt so dangerous. It made Ishimaru's conscience swim in sickening ways, yet that was all interrupted. Mondo had gently caressed Ishimaru's cheek, and Kiyotaka used his forearms to push himself up onto the dock. They seemed to get close for a second, very close... too close. That's what shocked Ishimaru awake, he rapidly looked about...nothing but darkness and ocean. Ishimaru drew sad, he'd felt himself begin to cry...but, his tears simply became part of the ocean itself. He could cry all he wanted, the creatures didn't care, the ocean didn't care, and Mondo especially didn't care. 

That's what hurt Ishimaru so much, not only was he obsessing over a tyrant...that tyrant hardly knew he existed. He'd never wanted something so badly, and so, he made his way to the surface once more. It was pitch dark by now, the stars providing minimal light for the young merman. As he swam he hoped, prayed, hell begged that the boat wouldn't be there, and he could move on with his life. Alas his prayers had fallen on deaf ears, the boat floated proud on the water;large and daunting to anyone who passed. Not that anyone was even awake at this ungodly hour. 

That night felt lonelier than most, everything felt emptier,colder. The morning came slowly, and Ishimaru hadn't known what to expect from it. Yet he heard the men board the ship, laughter followed by movement. So,despite his better judgment, Ishimaru followed. He heard the men joke of how they'd managed to rob some men without much a hassle; wondering how long it'd take the men to figure out they'd been stolen from.

"Oi...captain...ya ok?"

The largest man seemed distant, out of place almost. 

"Yeah yeah, just ya know, tired."

The men seemed skeptical, but didn't want to anger their leader;so that's where the conversation was left. However some men were ordered to get to their working stations, each doing so without much a hassle. It intrigued Ishimaru to watch the men work, watching as they threw something into the ocean. Ishimaru approached, watching as the men threw nets into the sea to catch fish. They weren't too successful, but the nets themselves confused Ishimaru. After all, how could a fish find themselves stuck in one of these? Swimming close enough to them he gently tugged on one, effectively tricking the men into thinking they'd caught some fish. After a few minutes the net came down again, this time however something was in the center of it. Ishimaru found himself subconsciously swimming towards the shiny appendage, and once he realized the trick it was too late. The net had already began to wrap around him, he attempted to break the netting with his nails, but with the surface rapidly approaching he knew he'd never be able to tear through in time. 

So Ishimaru attempted to bite through, his teeth sharp and capable of gnawing through the ropes easily, but he wasn't fast enough. Many pairs of eyes stared at him, almost as if he was some freak on display. 

"Boss! Boss, holy shit come see this!"

Ishimaru felt himself fall to the boat, the wood showing him no mercy as he fell down with a painful thud. He was surrounded in a matter of seconds, each man bearing a look Ishimaru did not like. 

"Ya see! A merman!"

"Holy fuck." Ishimaru snapped his gaze from the men to just Mondo. Mondo however didn't seem merciful. 

"Cap...ya know how much money this could make us?! This fuckin bitch is worth thousands; millions even!"

As the men spoke he watched as Mondo became more and more convinced. Ishimaru grew more pale as the men talked, Ishimaru feared what would happen. What would they do to him? Sell him and make him some living status symbol? Sell him to be dissected? Sell him just to make some profit?! Yet Ishimaru knew he was trapped, he couldn't convince the crew to free him...but maybe, just maybe, he could convince Mondo.

Speaking was impossible, Mondo simply staring at Ishimaru coldly, malicious intent written all over his face. That however melted when Ishimaru changed his expression, his eyes desperate and pleading. So, it was with a heavy sigh, Mondo untangled Ishimaru and brought him to the side of the boat.

"Oi boss?! What's gotten into ya?!"

Mondo don't turn around, he just stared at Ishimaru's as he spoke.

"Captivity...that ain't no place fer a man like this."

"What?"

Mondo seemed to get louder. His voice authoritative and stern.

"We ain't about being locked up! We're the Crazy Diamonds! The sheer basis on our hearts, our souls is freedom! We can't just fucking take somethings freedom for profit!...Cause if ya ain't got freedom, life ain't worth livin." 

Ishimaru hadn't noticed the purr that erupted from deep in his chest. It gently vibrated against Mondo's chest, Ishimaru clinging desperately onto Mondo. 

"...Good luck kid, whatever the fuck you are."

Tossing the half man into the sea, Ishimaru felt the water rush to surround him. Chills assaulting his body as he steadied himself and began swimming once more. Freedom, something Ishimaru was allowed to keep because of a sympathetic man allowed it. This made everything worse. For weeks Ishimaru would follow the men, hell the crew even knew. They'd sometimes toss the merman food, and crack jokes about how Mondo now had an admirer. It was almost seven months before the men had to stop to go ashore once again. 

So Ishimaru waited in hiding for the men to walk the shore once again. Once Mondo did he called into the sea.

"Alright fish face, I gotta have a word!"

But...Ishimaru's face was human. Still Ishimaru had gotten the message, swimming to a secluded dock as Mondo followed. 

"Alright kid, Ol'Mondo Oowada ain't too happy bout ya followin'im." 

Ishimaru attempted to respond, but only a few soft hissed were heard.

"What ya can't talk?"

Silence filled the salted ocean air as Ishimaru stared. Mondo get the hint though. 

"Look fishy, do ya want somethin?"

Ishimaru nodded rapidly, and Mondo seemed pleasantly surprised at the answer. 

"Alright, what is it?"

Ishimaru got as close as he could to the larger man, gently placing the captain's hand against his cheek. Mondo gently dragged his thumb along the boy's pale soft skin.

"So the fucking guys were right?" 

Mondo seemed embarrassed, but not enraged in any way. 

"Fine kid, ya can ride with us awhile longer; yer a diamond...fer now."

Happy splashing was created my Ishimaru's tail as it hit the water repeatedly. Squeaking and hissing laughter were heard from the young siren. 

Boy, Mondo felt like he was going to regret this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me pls


	21. Mating season

Mating season, an awful time of the year for a certain wolf man;Mondo Oowada always hated mating season, he wasn't sure if it was the heat or the that it was hard for him to get his rocks off, but he hated it. One thing he knew he hated were sideways glances he got because of it, every year he'd either get a glance of fear or arousal and it drove him crazy. Originally, he didn't mind it, but after awhile it got old, he knew that heat could cause people (alpha or otherwise), to lose control over their usual thought process and behave very strangely, but this was something else. He had gotten a few stares already and it was already getting to him, that feeling of being watched. 

Still he pressed onwards, it was a pretty warm day, and couples seemed to be especially clingy and protective over one another. Everywhere you looked you would see at least one couple clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it, and it didn't help that their scent lingered in the open air. Normally people on their heat cycles wouldn't be out and about, doing so could result in a fight with another alpha, and Mondo tried his best to steer clear of any couples he may happen to pass by. He finally made it to his boyfriend's house, being a bit more careless knowing Ishimaru's father wouldn't be home today, he knocked on the door loudly.

"Oi, cottontail! S'me, I got that fuckin book you've been bugging me to give ya back!"

Mondo grew annoyed as he received no answer, there was no way he was going to walk all the way here to return something just to not have Ishimaru answer. Hell, Ishimaru was the whole reason he was here in the first place, the rabbit man had scolded Mondo all day yesterday for not bringing back a book Ishimaru had let him borrow. So Mondo had snapped and said he'd bring it back to him within two days, and low and behold here he was, waiting on the raven to answer the door. A gentle buzz went off in his pocket, and once he saw it was a text from Ishimaru he instantly opened it.

'Just give it back to me next week, I'm not feeling well today.'

Oh hell nah, Mondo narrowed his eyes at the message, pursing his lips as he knocked again.

"Taka I ain't fuckin playin these games, I got that fuckin thing ya wanted so come on!"

Silence, dead silence, but Mondo wasn't deterred. If Ishimaru wasn't going to come out, Mondo decided he was going to go in. Shifting through his pocket, he eventually found the spare key Ishimaru had gave him. Once he opened the door a shiver ran up his spine, it was freezing in the house, sure most of the time Ishimaru's house was a little chilly, but Jesus. It was then he heard soft squeaking, along with what sounded like shuffling, as he got closer to the sound there was a dull yet strong scent beginning to form. He was as silent as he could be, and yet he heard his name, though it was said in a hushed quiet tone. 

"Mondo."

Mondo stopped in his tracks, thinking that his boyfriend was addressing him, but then he heard it again.

"Mondo...Mondo."

Over and over, his name was repeated into the "empty" house. Did Ishimaru not hear him come in? Mondo approached the door to peek inside. To be met with a deliciously strange sight, his dear sweet Ishimaru was naked, grinding against a pillow, one arm wrapped around the white cushion, the other was shifting his fingers in and out of his hole. 

"Mondo, please, harder."

Ishimaru was panting, hard, whines and whimpers of pleasure pulsing through his body. 

Oh boy, Mondo gulped nervously, how is he supposed to react to this? Pushing the door open he watched Ishimaru's attention immediately snap towards him.

"M-Mondo!"

Ishimaru quickly covered himself, glaring accusingly over at Oowada, his ears having shifted back, as he hissed at the larger man.

"I-I thought I told you I wasn't feeling well!"

Mondo was hardly reacting to Ishimaru's words, he just stared at his boyfriend's shaken form. He seemed angry, but his face was flushed and his eyes were clouded with lust. Mondo placed the book on Ishimaru's desk and just stood in front of it, both men seemed to be watching each other for what to do next. Soon, both of them began to feel the same desire as the other. Ishimaru's scent reached Mondo's nose, causing a deep predatory response to begin to form, and Ishimaru wasn't an exception either. The alpha's presence made his hormones run wild, however Mondo seemed a bit more agitated. Clearly holding something back, though Ishimaru wasn't quite sure what it was, and he'd hardly had time to think before Mondo was kneeling on his bed, inches in front of him.

Mondo stared almost hungrily at Ishimaru, and it seemed to be triggering a bit more than just his hormones. It was triggering a sort of fight or flight response, and it made Ishimaru so dangerously excited. Mondo leaning in against Ishimaru, pressing his mouth against Ishimaru's sensitive ears. 

"Ya want some help baby?"

Ishimaru nodded desperately, his core began to burn with a flame in which Ishimaru had yet to experience. Mondo let out a low growl, the one Mondo usually made when fighting someone. Immediately Mondo pressed his tongue against Ishimaru's neck, lapping at the heated skin. It was only now the situation began to take full effect, a rabbit and a wolf, this definitely brought up some differences that would have severe consequences no doubt. One being that wolves tended to be a lot rougher during sex, mating would trigger a sort of primal response, which meant Ishimaru was definitely not coming out of this unscathed. Whether it'd be scratches or bite marks he was absolutely going to have some form of drawback from this decision. However he couldn't quite bring himself to care. 

Just as suddenly he felt Mondo sink his teeth into the side of his neck, Ishimaru hissed at the sensation, it a hot sharp pain, but it was so alluring he couldn't ignore it. He was getting more and more hot by the second, and wished Mondo would just fuck him already. Yet Mondo seemed to have other plans, or maybe Mondo just wasn't able to think properly, because his tongue swirled around one of Ishimaru's nipples in a circular pattern. Taka arched his back whining as the heat was beginning to become overwhelming, too overwhelming. That's when Mondo bit down quite hard on the sensitive nub, causing a loud squeak to be emitted from Ishimaru. 

"M-Mondo, carefu-"

A loud growl cut Ishimaru off, Mondo releasing the flesh and going up so he and Ishimaru could now make eye contact. Mondo's pupils were dilated, and he seemed distant, but Ishimaru just wanted to get Mondo out of his clothes and onto the next course of action. However Ishimaru didn't want to say anything,as he began to grind his hips against the larger boy's. Mondo seemed to get the message quite quickly, flipping Ishimaru over and onto his hands and knees, he ground his own clothed erection against Ishimaru's hole. Jesus was Ishimaru loud, bucking his hips back wildly.

"Please Mondo, just fuck me already."

Mondo didn't verbally respond, but he did hear Mondo undo his own pants, and he assumed underwear. However what pressed against Ishimaru's hole wasn't Mondo's cock, it was his finger. Mondo began to roughly thrust the appendage in and out of Ishimaru who now couldn't speak even if he wanted to. Taka's moans only got louder as Mondo added a second, hissing as Mondo roughly pressed them against...something. It finally pushed Ishimaru to the point where he needed Mondo. Ishimaru let out a loud whimper as he looked behind him to make eye contact with Mondo. Once the eyes met Mondo removed his fingers, pressing his erection against Ishimaru. Despite being prepped Ishimaru closed his eyes and braced himself, for a few seconds there was nothing, then there was an intense pressure against his entrance. 

Mondo's member was thick and stretched him in ways his fingers couldn't. Finally Mondo pressed his hips fully against Ishimaru, who needed a second to adjust to the size. However Mondo didn't seem to understand (or possibly didn't care), as he began to roughly thrust his hips against Ishimaru.

"O-Oowada, f-fuck! Harder!"

Ishimaru whined, there was a low burning pain, but he desperately wanted more. He gripped the bedsheets tightly, panting as Mondo complied. He hit something inside of Ishimaru, and it made him arch his back violently. He felt Mondo lean over him, biting into his neck and shoulders. Ishimaru bit into his blanket as he whined, Mondo was being so raw, so animalistic, and it was amazing. He felt Mondo bite down gently on one of his ears, nibbling on the sensitive skin. However Ishimaru's vision went hazy, he felt like he was going to pass out, however something entirely different happened. He began to roughly push himself back on Mondo's dick, letting out loud moans as he did so. He'd gotten a strange adrenaline rush, and it only increased as he felt Mondo snake his hand between the sweaty bodies and tug on Ishimaru's leaking member. 

"F-Fuck Mondo please! Fuck I-I fucking I-I need more!Harder! Faster!"

Mondo pulled out for a second, which caused Ishimaru great distress, until Ishimaru felt himself get flipped onto his back. Just as suddenly as he was on his back, Mondo began to thrust even harder than before against Ishimaru's most sensitive places. Jerking Ishimaru in time with his thrusts, Mondo went back to biting at Ishimaru's chest and collarbone. Leaving teethmarks,and what would soon be bruises against his skin. Finally Ishimaru reached his release, arching his back violently as he pressed against Mondo. Mondo cumming soon afterwards, pressing his cock as deep as he could inside Ishimaru, the knot keeping Mondo locked inside Ishimaru. Speaking of the wolf, he finally seemed to come back to Ishimaru as he nuzzled gently the smaller boy gently. 

Switching their positions so Mondo could lay comfortably with Ishimaru on top of him, Mondo seemed apologetic actually. 

"I...I didn't go too far did I?"

Mondo muttered as he ran his fingers along the once bloody bite marks. Ishimaru shook his head, becoming increasingly tired as the seconds ticked by. Mondo opted to just wrap his arms around the smaller boy and let him sleep, speaking of which Mondo also felt himself drifting off. Ishimaru's soft voice broke the silence for only a second, quietly muttering a quick, "I love you."

Mondo muttered the exact reciprocal.

"I love you too Taka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, this was a bit shorter than usual, Im sorry!


	22. Panic Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the prince Ishimaru story! Someone said they were interested so I try to make you happy!

Weeks passed, and despite the gang leader's past trauma,he didn't slow down. Mondo Oowada was too proud, too tough, too scared to admit to any pain or suffering, he'd be stabbed hundreds, maybe even thousands of times over before he'd admit to needing help. Which was why he'd found himself lucky that Ishimaru was always "too" concerned for him. It'd give Mondo a reason to be a little more careful, just a little, even then he'd still be putting himself at risk every other time he could. However, Mondo appreciated Ishimaru's concern and strict nature, it made Mondo feel like a better man. A man who may have been worth people's time and energy, despite believing himself to be highly inadequate. 

Sadly friends can only stick around so long, especially when your friend is the Ultimate Prince. The young raven had way too much to do to be slowing down, and Mondo accepted and respected that. He cut Ishimaru a lot of slack, and Ishimaru would always appreciate how understanding Oowada was. Though Ishimaru seemed a bit off, seemed a bit too attached to Mondo as of late, the raven's actions far to intimate for it to be a normal friendship. Mondo didn't really notice it that way, he just saw it as his best friend needing support while he was under a lot of stress. A completely understandable craving in their totally platonic friendship, they were just bros after all. 

As the days would pass, Mondo would see less and less of the ruby eyed male, so he cherished every moment he had with the smaller man. So sitting at lunch as each one took turns talking about their day, something especially caught Mondo's attention.

"I've been talking quite a bit with Sonia-san lately, I believe she may help me become a more likable leader."

Mondo had to think for a second to remember who exactly Sonia was. Only to be hit by reality as he remembered exactly who she was.

"That really happy go luck hall monitor?"

"Yes, Oowada-kun."

Mondo did have to admit, Sonia Nevermind had quite a bit of friends as well as admirers. She was the Ultimate Moral Compass after all, it was basically her job to be good with people. 

"Seems like she'd be a lotta help."

"She has been so far."

Ishimaru seemed a bit too serious for a second, possibly worried, but Mondo couldn't really tell, he never could.

"You good, bro?"

"Mmm, yes, I'm fine."

Jeez, Ishimaru might really be stressing himself out here, even more than he used to, which was actually concerning. However it'd be unwise to try and talk the boy out of whatever he was doing, he'd tried before and it'd just end in an argument. Still, Mondo opted to pet Ishimaru's hair gently, finding that the prince quite enjoyed the touch. Eventually all good things must come to an end, once the lunch bell rang the men had to take their separate ways. They'd see each other again, Mondo just had to take things day by day, like he usually did. 

While walking home Mondo began to wonder about the shorter man, what was going on with him? Why was he putting so much pressure on himself? Or, was it someone else putting pressure on him? Well, he knew Taka's mother wasn't around very much, and his father was usually busy;so he knew it wasn't Ishi's parents stressing him out. However he really didn't want to accept that Ishimaru may be putting himself under so much stress for really no reason. Mondo in some cases found it heartbreaking, knowing someone like Ishimaru would be suffering and not tell anyone;Jesus did that sound hypocritical. But was it really? After all Ishimaru was a sweet kid, one who only held pure intentions and wished only the best for people, and Mondo was, well, himself. Ishimaru deserved much more sympathy than Mondo ever will.

Reaching his remote house, he was greeted by his brother. His older brother didn't spare Mondo, as soon as the tanned biker walked in,

"What's up bro, how was your day?"

To most that may seem like a normal question, one anyone would ask another person, but Mondo knew this was a gateway to something else.

"It was fine."

Daiya let out a hum, not bothering to look at Mondo as he key talking.

"And how's your prince?"

Mondo bit his tongue as a way to save a bit of face, glaring at Daiya as he answered.

"He ain't "my" anything...on some real shit though, he seems stressed."

Daiya let out a soft 'aw', and for a second Mondo thought his brother would take what he said seriously, but that was of course just wishful thinking.

"Is my baby bro worried his boyfriend's overworking himself?" 

"Alright go fuck yerself."

Daiya laughed for a few seconds as Mondo walked away, but the older man still yelled after the lavender eyes man.

"You be more grateful ya little shit!"

Once Mondo reached his own room he fell onto his bed, he literally fell. He was luckily caught by the mattress but that easily could've gone differently, Mondo realized he should probably clean his room... eventually. Lying on his back Mondo stared at his ceiling, feeling the seconds tick by as he just lied there. It felt gross, he was unproductive and for once it felt nasty. Like he was somehow wasting his life, so, despite the fact he might not get a reply, he texted Ishimaru. 

'Hey, bro, how's it hanging?'

It was generic and uncreative, but Mondo decided it was better than nothing. Assuming he wouldn't get a reply for at least a few minutes, he decided he'd at least clean some of his room. However as soon as he picked up the first cause of disarray, he heard his phone buzz.

'I am doing fine Oowada-kun, however I'm very busy at the moment and really need to focus.'

'Damn alright.'

Mondo decided he may as well not even respond to that, though it did make him feel a bit guilty for bothering the raven. As he continued to pick up a few more things around his room his mind wandered to the raven for what seemed like the millionth time today. What was going on with that kid? More importantly why was Mondo so worried? Sure he always worried about the prince, but this just seemed like too much. 

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind Mondo continued on his day, eventually settling down for a nap. He laid on his side staring at his alarm clock, the bright red numbers shone dimly in the decreasing sunlight. He eventually shut his eyes, his mind shutting down along with the rest of his body. 

The next few days proved to be the same, each day he'd witness the raven's slowly deteriorating health along with noticing Ishimaru spent more time with the blonde haired foreign girl. Mondo wanted to ask if he was doing ok, but he knew he'd just be shrugged off, and so he remained distant on those types of matters. What he especially noticed though, was how much less time Mondo spent with the raven. Even during breaks and lunchtime Ishimaru would be with someone else, or too busy. Mondo wasn't lonely during those times or anything, but he did feel a bit upset that he couldn't spend much time with the prince. 

Mondo made small talk with Leon and Chihiro, with the small brunette speaking of the AI he was working on, Leon also talked about something but Mondo didn't pay attention to him. Suddenly Mondo felt something hit his forehead, he flinched as he saw the small wad of paper fall on the table. Glaring at the two boys, he saw Leon still had the straw in his mouth. 

"Yo! Earth to Mondo, were you listening to me?"

Mondo was quite agitated at Leon, believing the boy had become far too comfortable around the biker. Almost as if he knew the larger boy wouldn't harm him, Mondo would have to correct that later. 

"Ya got maybe two conversation topics, women who you complain friend zoned you, or music."

Leon glared for a few seconds, but ultimately scoffed.

"Well ding dong you're fuckin wrong, I was asking you something!"

Mondo rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples softy.

"Alright, what is it?" 

"I was asking, how things were doing with Panic Prince."

"I don't fuckin know, ask'im yerself."

Chihiro rubbed his own arm gently, keeping from making eye contact as he spoke.

"Shouldn't you know how your best friend is doing?"

Mondo pursed his lips as he looked off to the side.

"I haven't been able to talk to him lately."

Both of the other boys seemed suspicious, almost as if they were judging him. Mondo stared back at them, narrowing his eyes, Chihiro quickly avoiding his gaze. 

"What?!"

Mondo barked a bit too loudly than he intended, Chihiro squeaking loudly, and Leon flinched just the same. 

"I...uh...Nothing Oowada."

So Leon was back to being afraid to him again, alrighty than. 

However that did make Mondo's worry flare up. Mondo decided he'd try and contact Ishimaru again today, eventually.

Once school ended again, Mondo attempted to talk to Ishimaru before he left. However, this proved futile,

"Mondo, I appreciate these conversations, but I must go." 

"Ah, I see."

Ishimaru did look a bit guilty, so he firmly placed his hand on Mondo's shoulder.

"Don't worry Oowada-kun! Once the weekend comes we will be able to hang out once more!"

Mondo smiled at this, giving his bro a quick hug, and just like that Mondo was on his way. 

He'd been anticipating the weekend much more than he'd ever admit to. Making plans with Ishimaru during the week, and once the weekend came Mondo went to their designated meeting place. As the seconds ticked by Mondo grew concerned, did Ishimaru forget? Nah, Ishi was just running late, he'd be here within a few minutes. Yet he wasn't, it was nearly an hour before Mondo had fully comprehended Ishimaru wasn't coming. That filled him with a strange rage, one that left him feeling inadequate and angry. 

As he trudged back to his home, he began to feel bad. Maybe Ishimaru was just overworked and was taking time to relax. So he decided he'd check in his best friend, as he drew closer to the raven's dorm room, he heard a familiar voice.

"You are too kind Sonia-san."

"No, Ishimaru-kun it's true!"

Mondo peeked around the corner, watching as the two leaders laughed as they spoke to one another. Mondo felt so unnaturally angry, after all his best friend just blew him off to hang out with some girl. Ishimaru then spotted the larger boy, and it was only then he had gotten up from the spot he was sitting. Mondo didn't stick around though, he'd already began to walk away, his anger quickly boiling over.

"Oowada-kun w-"

"I've been waiting Ishimaru! I've been waiting for a goddamned hour!"

Ishimaru looked guilty, sad even, and the dark rings around his eyes alarmed Mondo a bit, but not enough to snap him out of his rage. 

"Mondo, I promise you I had every intention of meeting up with you, but then I ran int-"

Mondo snapped, it was out of line and immature but he snapped, once Mondo opened his mouth he went off.

"Into that fucking chick again! Like ya have been fer the past fuckin week! If ya were gonna fuckin ditch me like this at least let me know yer gonna be a know show!"

"Oowada please, I really just lost track of time and-"

"An hour Ishimaru! You didn't let me know what was going on fer a fuckin hour!"

Ishimaru looked more and more hurt by the second, his eyes becoming glassy. 

"Mon-"

"No, fuck it, it's fine. Just go back ta fuckin talking with her about whatever the fuck you were talking about'er with!"

Mondo turned on his heel and walked at a brisk pace, clenching his hands into fists as he walked. He heard Ishimaru approach him, feeling the smaller boy grab his sleeve tightly.

"Mondo, please I-"

Mondo had swiped his arm away, it put Ishimaru off balance, but it was hardly seconds before the man gained his composure once again. This time he wrapped his arms around Mondo, Mondo immediately stopping as he felt himself being embraced by the smaller boy. Ishimaru kept himself pressed firmly against Mondo's back, tears falling from his eyes and into the fabric of Mondo's coat. 

"Mondo please, I-I know I screwed up, and I know I could've done better! For the past week I could've done better, I've neglected our friendship...I've taken you for granted. I'm sorry, please...please forgive me, please hit me, yell at me, do anything just...just please don't leave me."

Feeling Ishimaru cry against his back broke Mondo inside, Ishimaru rarely cried, in public at least. In fact Mondo remembered the first time he saw Ishimaru cry, it was in his dorm when the smaller boy was venting to Mondo about his struggles and pressures of life. Yet here the prince was now, crying and begging Mondo not to leave. However, Mondo Oowada, was too proud, too...too filled with guilt and rage. He shrugged the smaller boy off harshly, walking away from the smaller man. 

Ishimaru's tears felt heavy on Mondo's back, and heavier on his soul. As he walked away, he heard the man's voice, but it wasn't him, it was pathetic and soft. 

"Bro, please."

Once Mondo returned home he felt like shit, Ishimaru's words making him feel sick to his stomach. "Bro", Mondo had always called Ishimaru bro, but not once had Ishimaru ever called him bro back. At least not when being sarcastic or imitating Mondo, it was always more formal than that. Once he reached home Daiya was there to greet him, and just like Mondo suspected he started conversation.

"So, how was yer day baby bro?"

Mondo decided to skip the chit chat, knowing that beating around the bush would lead him nowhere. Once he was done he couldn't even look Daiya in the eyes, not with the older Oowada glaring as hard as he was.

"You made him fucking cry!"

That definitely wasn't a question, though in most contexts it would come off as one.

"Uh...yeah."

Daiya paced back and forth a bit, taking deep breaths as though to say something, but nothing was coming out. Finally, after a few agonizing minutes Daiya spoke, and boy did he have a lot to say.

"So lemme get this straight, you made this kid, who has been nothing but caring and fucking protective over you, fucking cry?! Bro the hell is wrong with you?! Do you have any idea how he'll fucking handle this?!"

"I-"

"Of course you fucking don't! You were his first friend Mondo! Do you know how fucking torn up he's gonna be about this?!"

"But-"

"No buts except yours sleeping in the fucking garage tonight! God fuck, the kid maybe coulda handled himself a bit better but ya didn't have to fuckin abandon'im like that!" 

"Bro that ain't-"

Daiya seemed to snap at this point.

"Mondo if you fucking say it ain't fair I'm gonna beat the hell outta ya! Ya wanna know what ain't fair? A kid your fucking age, taking on responsibilities so stressful it physically fucks em up! Who finally has a fucking escape in the form of an ungrateful bastard who they trust with their life,only to then have the one person they fucking trust leave!"

Mondo bit his tongue at this, he wanted so badly to defend himself, but he really couldn't. Daiya rubbed his temples a bit before speaking again, regaining his normal chill attitude.

"Until you fucking apologize you're sleeping in the garage, no...fuck it, on the bike."

"Bro-"

"I said bike!"

Three days, three days and Mondo hadn't apologized to Ishimaru, mostly because of the weekend, but he also didn't see Ishimaru at school on Sunday. However, he was approached by the blue eyed foreign girl. 

"Mondo Oowada, correct?"

"Ye? What's it to ya?"

She closed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You made Ishimaru-kun cry, didn't you?"

Jeez did she see that?!

"He...he told you?"

Now opening her eyes, she glared straight into the lavender orbs of Mondo Oowada. 

"No, but he didn't need to. The way he spoke when he excused himself told me everything."

So she hadn't seen him cry, at least that was good. Ishimaru had a reputation after all.

"...I don't know if it means anything to you now, but we spoke of you. Ishimaru wouldn't be quiet about you, how proud he was, and how much he appreciated you. You really lost something good there Oowada-kun." 

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking fuck!'

If Mondo didn't feel like shit before he definitely felt like it now. As the blonde haired girl walked away, she shared some brief parting words.

"Just, think about that."

Once the last bell rang Mondo made a beeline for Ishimaru's dorm room. Knocking lightly on the wood, stared into the dark wooden frame. As the door was opening he heard the smaller boy's voice.

"Yes, how may I help y-oh... Oowada-kun."

Mondo swallowed hard, felling a lump grow in his throat.

"Can I come in?"

Ishimaru nodded slightly, allowing Mondo into his room. Mondo and Ishimaru made eye contact, if only for a second, but it was enough to see Ishimaru had awful, and dark bags under his eyes. Mondo sat down on Ishimaru's bed, bouncing slightly.

"Mondo...I-"

"Ishi I fucked up, I treated ya like shit and that's not right."

Ishimaru seemed to hang on every word, waiting for what Mondo was going to say. 

"I'm sorry, so fuckin sorry. Yer my best friend,and I love ya."

Ishimaru shocked violently, eyes already glistening with tears. Mondo simply wrapped his arms around Ishimaru, pulling the boy into a hug. He felt Ishimaru's nails dig into his back as he sobbed. He simply held tighter, rubbing his back gently,until everything stopped. It worried Mondo at first, but then he saw Ishimaru had cried himself to sleep. He placed a soft kiss to Ishimaru's hair, muttering out a soft 'good night' to the boy, holding onto Ishimaru tightly as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls love me


	23. Rusted Metal

Time won't slow down for any living person, marching forward;uncaring if you're ready to move or not. Tugging along the souls of those alive into their inevitable parade of birth, life, and and eventually death. However, Kiyotaka Ishimaru wasn't a living man, body made of metal and wires, mind nothing more than a series of ones and zeros. Yet he still managed to be more human than some living men, with the ability to think, and feel, to know the consequences of his actions and to anticipate them ahead of time. It seemed to be the life, but, it wasn't. He watched people march forward, closer towards that silver lining that is death.

As much as he wanted to stop people from taking that road, he couldn't, for humans it was the inevitable. It made Ishimaru wish he could die, that he could walk with those who'd given him so much, walk until they reached that white light. I guess that's life for you, pulling those you may not be ready to lose, in the iron grip of the hands of time. He only wish it'd slow down, because Mondo was changing, Chihiro was changing, and Ishimaru knew before long he'd lose them both.

"Oi, Taka! We need yer help over here!"

Snapping his attention to the biker, Ishimaru rose to his feet and made his way over to the men. Even now, he reminisced on how time had began to affect those in front of him. It was already seven years, seven short memorable years, and here those men who'd made the journey with him stood. 

"Ah, yes? What do you require?"

Chihiro smiled at the android, motioning for the robot to pick up a rather large box. Mondo had already began to pick up several, and it was too heavy for Chihiro to carry, once Ishimaru got a good hold on it, they began their journey. As they walked Ishimaru subconsciously began to stare at Mondo, the larger man being...something to him. However Ishimaru wasn't quite sure how to describe it, the larger boy made his system overheat and his body shut down, it became such a problem the biker had to employ the help of some pink haired mechanic and a blonde haired inventor. They'd upgraded the boy's cooling system so he wouldn't be damaged by constantly overheating, but the feelings still stuck with Ishimaru. That wasn't his question though, his question was what Mondo was to him? 

Obviously Mondo was his owner, Ishimaru legally being his property, but there was something deeper than that. It had to be something more than just a friendship built off of ownership, and it's not like these feeling just started, it's been years. Years moving, and leaving Ishimaru behind to never catch up with the feelings he felt that made him toxic to Oowada. He felt like he would pull Mondo back, as though when Mondo attempted to move forward Ishimaru would hold him back. Time, and it's unforgiving march, it seemed as though time made things worse.

Everything just becomes harder and harder, and all Ishimaru wants to do is be honest, honest with Mondo, honest with himself, but could he do that? What would he even tell Mondo? Was he even sure what these feelings meant? Was he e-

"Ishi, are ya ok?"

Snapping back into reality Ishimaru shook his head.

"No, however I'm am unsure as to why. As I seem to be able to accomplish a main idea, but am unable to isolate the problem itself."

"Well...that's ok Ishi, anyway I wanted to know your battery percentage."

Closing his eyes for a second Ishimaru calculated the energy and about how long he'd last in these conditions.

"I'm currently at 32%, and at this constant rate of change will run out of battery in exactly 1 hour, 27 minutes, and 12 seconds."

"Ah man, shoulda charged before we left." 

"Indeed." 

The journey continued, each man remained silent, feeling a strange serenity was to be broken if one were to utter a single word. Once they'd reached a large building Chihiro had asked them to wait outside the large structure. Alone, the two boys stood, and Ishimaru soon felt uncomfortable. Silence and a building heavy feeling in his metallic body made him feel all different kinds of wrong.

"Oi kiddo, how're ya holdin up?"

"Currently my body is very much able to hold up these boxes, thank you for your concern Oowada-kun." 

Mondo seemed a bit awkward for a second, letting out a forced chuckle he restated his question.

"I mean how are you doing? You haven't been yourself fer awhile."

"I can only be myself Oowada-kun, unless my memory is downloaded and implemented in another body, I can only exist as Kiy-"

Mondo seemed to grow irritated, hissing as Ishimaru continued the explanation. 

"Fer fucks sake kid! I mean the fuck is on yer mind?! You've been distant and cold as hell lately!"

Ishimaru remained silent for a bit, if he were to tell Oowada how he was feeling there would surely be consequences he wasn't prepared for just yet.

"...Hell isn't generally accepted to be co-"

"Forget I fucking asked anything."

Mondo wasn't angry, or sad, he just sounded distant and uncaring. It made Ishimaru squirm in his own...skin? He wasn't too sure exactly what to call it. 

"I...I am sorry I have suddenly become a bother to you. Being truthful, I have been conflicted as of late."

Mondo let out a soft huff, mumbling something before he turned back to the shorter being.

"What's wrong?"

"I...Too many things Oowada." 

Mondo sucked on his teeth, letting out a breath he continued the silence. That's how it stayed until Chihiro returned. Once everything was loaded and taken care of, Ishimaru realized he was on about 5% battery. 

'Why'd I lose battery so quickly?' 

Why did he? All he was doing was talking and minor lifting, he wasn't doing anything extreme that would make him lose power this fast. Was he getting less useful as the years went by? Ishimaru thought for a minute, should he tell Oowada? He'd probably have to explain things he couldn't to the larger boy. 

"Oi,Ishimaru! What battery are ya on?"

Oh how the tables have turned; how did Mondo know what he's thinking? 

"Uhh, there's still battery left."

Mondo cocked his eyebrow, a sudden eye contact made Ishimaru feel uncomfortable. Mondo rolled his eyes, grabbing either side of Ishimaru's face with one hand. 

"Yer on low battery aren't'cha?"

'What the heck?! How?!'

However Mondo seemed to be ahead of him, rubbing his thumb under the raven's eyes.

"Yer eyes flash when yer on low battery."

'Oh.'

"So what battery are you on?"

"...3 percent."

Mondo let out a soft hiss. Patting Ishimaru's shoulder.

"Alright, let's go."

Dragging the robot along behind him, Mondo quickly waved goodbye to Chihiro. Ishimaru also yelling goodbye as they left. 

Walking along Ishimaru kept his head down as they made haste way towards their destination. Ishimaru refusing to even look at Mondo, but he felt his body shutting down quicker than it should've. Then Ishimaru felt it, system shutdown had began, slowing down he shook as he attempted to power through the inevitable, and then it was a black.

Then he woke up, lying in Mondo's home, his home. He glanced around the room, eventually finding a letter addressed to him.

'Hey Ishimaru  
I went out for a bit, ya know left ya to charge. Next time you're starting to run low on battery, tell me so it doesn't look like I'm princess carrying a corpse through town. I'll see ya when I get back.  
~Mondo'

Ishimaru felt stupid, he was a robot who couldn't take care of himself. He felt like a failure. He wondered how much he burdened Mondo, how much work he added to Mondo for all these years. Why we're all these awful feelings coming up so suddenly? Mondo hadn't given any hints that he was annoyed or angry at the robot. Yet Ishimaru felt inadequate, he needs to bring this up to Mondo, bring up his feelings, bring up everything that's been bothering him...but... What if Mondo already knew?

This made Ishimaru angry, frustrated, and sad. Mondo used to always tease him, jokes about kisses and relationships, purposefully making the robot overheat, did Mondo know and just ignore him? Was Ishimaru not good enough?!...Was Ishimaru even worth enough?...No, he's mechanical, a false imitation of a man, and would be a lie. What legs did Ishimaru have to stand on? He wasn't human, he isn't alive, he's a factory error lucky to even be here. He's hardly worth Mondo spitting in his direction. Hell, if Mondo hadn't been injured all those years ago Ishimaru would've been scrap metal. 

He was lucky to have Mondo, even if the man toyed with his emotions. For once though, for once Ishimaru didn't want this, he didn't want to feel, just for a few minutes. He could always...factory reset, but that wasn't only not guaranteed to work, but he couldn't even fathom the consequences that'd come with it. It was in these thoughts Mondo walked through the door, he seemed like his usual self, if not maybe a bit more concerned than usual.

"Jeez kid, ya gotta tell me next time yer on low battery like that."

"Y-Yes, I'll alert you as soon as possible next time."

Mondo seemed to grow a bit more worried when Ishimaru responded, he let out a frustrated noise before sitting down.

"...What's wrong? I'm done skipping around this, what the fuck is wrong? What fucking happened? Why are you acting so fucking artificial?!"

Ishimaru was silent, the larger boy's breathing could be heard in the almost silent atmosphere. 

"I...I am a robot Mondo, I am ar-"

"Holy shit, there it is again! You're being so fucking fake about it!"

Ishimaru fell silent once again, the random mix of disgusting emotion was driving him insane! He needed Mondo to rid him of it, he needed the factory reset.

"Mondo...I have a request."

"What is it?!"

Mondo seemed more hostile, but Ishimaru didn't react to it. He had a different motive behind this. 

"I...I want you to...to reset me."

"What?"

Baffled Mondo started at the smaller boy in disbelief. That'd be the robotic equivalent of murder, and he couldn't do that, especially not to Ishimaru. The fucking hunk of junk he'd grown so attached to. 

"Wha-No! I can't, I...I won't, fuckin so tha-"

"Please Oowada! I need you to do this! I can't handle this anymore!"

"Can't take wha-"

"You! You and everything you've done have been messing with me! I can't fudging process anything! I can't think, I'd overheat, I worry about how you feel regarding me all the damn time! I just...I don't know...you just mean so much to me...and I need to just...I can't do this..."

Mondo stayed silent, unable to say anything about Ishimaru's sudden outburst. Mondo had always... suspected something was going on with Ishimaru, regarding Mondo himself but,...love? He knew everything he did would affect Ishimaru one way or another, but was it really that deep? Mondo took Ishimaru's hand, it was cold under his grasp, but still, he pressed his hand against his chest. Ishimaru was silent, but gently drummed his fingers against Mondo's chest. It made Ishimaru reminisce, he remembers those many years ago when he first did this. How understanding Mondo was. However it seemed to beat faster than usual, looping his arm around Ishimaru, Mondo pressed the boy against him, a tight hold on the raven. Ishimaru seemed to press closer against him, closing his eyes, the soft lullaby of Mondo's heart put him at ease. It was nice, and Ishimaru wasn't sure how long it'd last, but for once...time seemed to slow down just for them. Allowing the men to embrace for a bit, letting them walk beside each other as they made their march forward...and Ishimaru was ok with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I'm so sorry! I failed you all yesterday! I've just been busy and I'm sorry! I'll make it up to y'all I promise


	24. Bad Wolf

Months passed, and Ishimaru would annually return to the woods where he'd met his strange friend. He managed to pick up on the fact of he wore the red cape he had when he'd first entered the woods the other creatures tended to steer clear of him. So once a week he'd go back to that cabin in the woods, and talk with his newfound friend. From there he began to learn some quirky traits about the large male. Such as the large boy having a strange affiliation with be petted, constantly needing the smaller boy's attention. Ishimaru didn't mind at all, he actually found it quite interesting. He also found the way Mondo would curl up like some sort of dog quite interesting, there was one thing though, Ishimaru found especially...strange, not bad, but strange. 

Mondo would full on press his face against any part of Ishimaru. Whether he pressed and rubbed his cheek against Ishimaru's shoulder or face, Ishimaru always found it strange. Even now, as the two men sit together, Ishimaru in Mondo's lap, with the larger boy resting his head against Ishimaru's shoulder. Mondo held onto the smaller boy tightly, breathing quietly in and out. Ishimaru gently petting Mondo's hair. Ishimaru wasn't too sure if this was what friends do but, he didn't mind. He noticed a few details, that were off about Mondo. 

His ears seemed pointed, almost human, but deformed a bit. He also noticed Mondo's teeth seemed a bit too sharp, and his jaw a bit too large for a normal human. Not only that, Mondo's nails were also off, he'd constantly tried to get the boy to cut or file them, but it never got anywhere. 

Mondo whimpered as Ishimaru removed his hands, desperately wanting to feel Ishimaru's hands again. Ishimaru felt bad, but realized he'd soon have to leave. Ishimaru sighed quietly, about to push off of the larger boy. Ishimaru flinched violently when he felt a warm wet feeling against his neck, going up to his cheek. Ishimaru panicked, shoving off of Mondo, quickly making his way out the door. Calling back behind him.

"I-I need to go Oowada, I'll see you later."

Mondo called after him, it was what sounded like an apology, but by then Ishimaru was gone. Once Ishimaru returned home his mother called out to him.

"Ah, Ishimaru, how was your day?"

"Uh, good."

His mother hummed slightly, she seemed skeptical. 

"Kiyotaka,what wrong?"

Ishimaru was quiet, he wasn't too sure what was wrong. On one hand Mondo had surprised him, on the other hand he didn't hate what Mondo did. 

"How...How do you know if someone likes you?"

His mom was quiet for a few seconds, but replied soon enough.

"You won't know till you ask hun." 

How could Ishimaru ask Mondo that?! Especially after he ran from the man and seemed so eager to have distance. So Ishimaru just lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling as he attempted to drift off to sleep.

However that was completely out of the question when he heard a faint, but familiar sound. The distant howling of a wolf, or in this case a man. This only furthered Ishimaru's guilt, hearing clear as day the tanner boy in the distance. Having heard it a million times before. 

So the cycle began, the cycle of avoiding the woods and Oowada began. Even when it'd be easier, even when it seemed almost impossible to avoid, he stayed away from the woods, away from Mondo. However he was hit by an unexpected "visit".

He never saw Mondo Oowada outside the woods, and so when he caught a glance of the larger man he almost had a panic attack. The larger man was buying something, though Ishimaru didn't stick around to find out, or he wouldn't have if a certain Naegi hadn't called out after him.

"Hey Ishimaru! How have you been?"

Makoto yelled as he ran to catch up with the ruby eyed man. This caught the attention of Mondo, and for a second, Ishimaru and him made eye contact. Mondo seemed so sad, probably hurt knowing his friend was ok and was just actively avoiding him. Ishimaru bit his lip as he broke the stare to talk to Makoto, doing all he could to lot look anywhere else except for the smaller brunette. 

"Gosh Ishimaru, I'm sorry again about your ankle, I tried to tell Komar-"

"It's quite alright Naegi-kun, that was more than eleven months ago, the past is in the past." 

So their conversation continued, Ishimaru pushing Oowada from his thoughts long enough to have a decent conversation with Makoto, however if you ask Ishimaru what the conversation was about, he won't know. Once Naegi left Ishimaru expected to see Mondo again, but he wasn't there, Mondo didn't seem to be anywhere near the market place. It only caused Ishimaru's guilt to swell in his chest, and it almost made it hard to breathe. Makoto seemed to pick up on it, but didn't wish to press forward. 

This only made things harder for Ishimaru, as he continued to avoid Mondo and the woods;he wanted so badly to apologize to Mondo, but he just didn't know how. He didn't know what he'd apologize for, or if Mondo would even accept his apology.  
_____________________________________  
Mondo had realized he'd fucked up when he licked Ishimaru, forgetting that the raven was human and that it'd seem weird if he hadn't know what it'd meant. He was just so used to greeting wolves like that, so used to acting towards his friends in the fame manner. Wolves would always lick and bite each other to show affection that Mondo had lost himself. That was no excuse though, there was no excuse for what he'd done. He only hoped Ishimaru would forgive him, and it hurt knowing Ishimaru was actively avoiding him. Daiya wasn't making things any easier on Mondo either, the large wolf seeming to have an I told you so type vibe on him. Mondo simply stared back at the wolf sadly, lying on the ground next to his brother. 

He wanted things to go back to the way things used to be, back when he was the right hand to his brother in leading the pack. When he was a pup,and the duo would hunt, and lead together. However when they'd met that damned goddess, fairy, whatever things went wrong. The woman had been an occupant of the forest, and despite the rest of the pack, Mondo was kind and friendly towards the woman. She seemed so grateful for Mondo's company and companionship, however things took the biggest turn one night. The goddess seemed to be in danger, the young looking woman being attacked by a rather large bear. 

The goddess could've handled herself just fine but,...she didn't need to, Mondo had already chomped down hard on the large mammals flesh. It didn't do anything to the bear, but it showed the goddess how loyal the wolf was to her, how much the canine was willing to go for the woman. So once the girl was rid of that bear, she'd had Mondo follow her, and that's how it happened. Mondo was suddenly human, or presented really close to human at least. He seemed around age eleven, and he still had predatory and wolf instincts, but they were also different. Taking the young Mondo by the hand the woman led him to her home, a remote cabin in the woods. From there the woman raised Mondo, at least until Mondo was fifteen, from then on she was gone. It left him alone, that was until Mondo had ran into Daiya again. 

Mondo had expected Daiya to attack him, to not recognize him at all, but Daiya did, and boy oh boy was he so happy to see Mondo. Yet, things couldn't be the way they were before, they never could, not with Mondo being all fleshy and human as he was now. Still, Daiya remained loyal to Mondo, his loyalty never wavered, not for a second.

Still, it was all Mondo wanted at the moment. To be a wolf again, to just feel that freedom once more, but that can't happen, not with this gift. Not with this curse.  
_____________________________________  
Ishimaru had finally worked up the courage, walking into the woods he began to search for the taller man. He even called his name into the heavily planted area around him, but it was for naught, as no man seemed to return to him. Still, he pushed onward, determined to find the man he'd grown so close to. However he'd found not Mondo, but something much more sinister, a large black bear. The beast showed no mercy in its assault, Ishimaru having to reach on a dime to each of the animal's attacks. When he'd been caught off guard and bitten, he knew he couldn't keep this up, he couldn't keep fighting this thing, and so he was prepared to die. 

That was until a large amount of somethings came out from the brush, large dog like creatures, and one that looked human. However he couldn't see for long, his vision giving up on him as he lost blood.

He'd awoken in a very familiar environment, Mondo's home, and that could only mean-

"Hey, yer awake."

Ishimaru snapped his attention to Mondo, nodding slightly.

"Ya should really stop getting hurt in the woods, be better fer the both of us."

Ishimaru remained silent, but beckoned Mondo to come closer. As the boy did, Ishimaru wrapped his arms around the man, petting him gently. Mondo's reaction seemed a bit quick, almost overwhelming. Mondo letting out a loud whine as he seemed desperate to snuggle against Ishimaru, keeping the boy in a tight hug. Ishimaru half laughing, half crying as he embraced the larger man further. Placing gentle kisses in the man's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asdffsfgab Late again I'm sorry!


	25. Kissy Traditions

Setting up for a Christmas party felt strange to Ishimaru, never having celebrated the holiday before. He mostly had to have everything filled in for him by his classmates;he did conduct his own research, and he was quite excited to a part of the festivities. It would bring a new type of tradition to his life, a new experience is something he's always willing to try. So here he was, with his classmates as they helped Sayaka set up her home for some sort of Christmas party. 

The idol had asked each of her fellow Hope's Peak attendees to help her in the endeavor of setting the stage so to speak. She'd asked Ishimaru and Chihiro to set up decorations, the smaller brunette had a chipper attitude about the whole holiday;apparently the small boy loved the whole Christmas season. Togami sighed loudly, causing the two men to look over at the progeny. 

"Would you two keep it down, this whole holiday is imbecilic."

Chihiro was saddened but kept quiet, setting up more of the Christmas decor. Ishimaru also remained quiet, not like he'd be able to handle situations like this; he was never good at comforting people. Eventually the blonde haired man left the room, presumably to complain to Sayaka about something. Eventually Ishimaru spoke up, talking to the small brunette softly.

"Are you ok, Fujisaki? Togami can be quite...bitter on occasion."

Chihiro offered up a soft smile, nodding as he answered.

"Yes I'm fine, it's just sad knowing Togami doesn't enjoy this occasion." 

'Togami doesn't enjoy a lot of things.'

Ishimaru didn't say that though, he bit his tongue and nodded as the boy's cheerfulness returned. The boys continued to decorate, Chihiro occasionally commenting on the decorations and how cute they were. Soon others showed up to help the men.

Asahina began gushing about some form of Christmas food, it sounded pretty good, though he'd never really eaten sponge cake before. Still, he was focused on the lights he was setting up. 

"Oi, were we supposed to use the kokeshi dolls or these little paper tree things?"

Glancing over at his "friend" Ishimaru huffed a bit. Getting up he walked over to Mondo, looking into the box Mondo was holding.

"Mondo, we said to use th-"

Soft hushed laughter was heard, both the prefect and biker being confused as to why. Kirigiri seemed the most composed as she stared at the two boys for a few seconds. However even the normally cold girl had an almost invisible smile. Glancing upwards she pointed at a small green plant above the men. 

Ishimaru didn't seem too bothered, however Mondo seemed a bit more flustered. Ishimaru pulled Mondo down giving the taller man a quick peck on a cheek. It was quick and didn't last long, but Mondo seemed very affected by it. His face was red and hot as he just stood there. However Mondo pressed his lips tightly together, shoving the box into Ishimaru's arms as he walked out of the room. 

Ishimaru was conflicted, unsure as to why Mondo reacted so badly. It seemed uncharacteristic of the larger man to be this unresponsive to Ishimaru's affection. However Mondo was surprisingly secretive about he and Ishimaru's relationship. Much more than Ishimaru is, well Ishimaru wouldn't have been secretive, more against public displays of affections. Mondo never explained to the raven why he seemed so against being public with his...boyfriend? Best friend?...Friend with benefits? By now Ishimaru wasn't sure what they were, hell by now Ishimaru could just be a fling to Mondo. 

Yet if Ishimaru had to guess why Mondo was so distant, it was probably because of his reputation. His reputation being this big tough gang leader, probably meant the world couldn't know he had a boyfriend, especially a boyfriend like Ishimaru.  
_____________________________________  
Mondo himself didn't know how to react to this situation. He...he of course wasn't ashamed of Ishimaru himself, but Ishimaru should know this by now, he couldn't do shit like this with people around. Even if it was a quick peck, people couldn't know about...this.

This being his...affiliation with Ishimaru. 

Mondo felt himself grimace, was he really this selfish? This much of a fucking scumbag? Even in his mind he wouldn't admit to a relationship with Ishimaru, and he felt disgusting because of that. 

Mondo scratched his neck slightly, pacing through a hallway, finding himself quite surprised at how big Sayaka's home is. Speaking of Sayaka, the blue girl tapped his shoulder. Had Mondo not been taught self control he may have punched Sayaka on instinct, having been surprised by the girl.

Sayaka stared at him, the girl's eyes seemed disappointed and sad, this only made Mondo feel worse. 

"Oowada-kun, are you alright?"

Her voice was more of a coo, a very pretty sound. Biting his tongue Mondo nodded his head. 

"Yes Maizono, I'm ok."

The idol girl was quiet for a second, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You realize....that Ishimaru was just-"

"Yeah, it's just a stupid tradition." 

Once again the girl was quiet, but she offered a smile. It was sweet, but Mondo could tell she was upset. The girl walked off, mondo watched as she disappeared from sight. Leaving the man alone to feel like a pile of garbage.  
_____________________________________  
As the time passed Mondo rejoined the others in the preparations, however he steered clear of Ishimaru;avoiding and ignoring the man where he could. Seconds felt like hours for the two men, Ishimaru feeling guilt rising in the form of tears, and Mondo feeling it in the form of rage. Still as the men remained disconnected from each other, the others could feel the tension. It hung thick in the air, yet nobody could bring themselves to say anything. 

Eventually the others couldn't handle it, everyone else leaving the room one by one. As the men were left alone Mondo finally let out a loud breath. Standing completely still he stared at the wall, and following Mondo's stillness Ishimaru opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Mondo eventually turned to Ishimaru fully, refusing to make eye contact with the ruby male. 

"Ishi...I, I'm sorry about earlier."

Ishimaru remained quiet, sucking on his teeth.

"It's fine Mondo, I understand it's embar-"

"No Ishimaru, it's not. I can't be a fucking ass to you and expect ya to always be there, it ain't fair to ya." 

Ishimaru kept a blank face, despite being touched by Mondo's words he felt he deserved a bit more of an explanation about Mondo's need to keep their relationship a secret.

"Then why?"

"What?"

Mondo seemed genuinely confused by Ishimaru's question, probably not sure which why he was referring to. Ishimaru picking up on this. 

"Why is this so important that we don't exist? That whatever the heck we are isn't known?"

Mondo didn't seem to want to respond, possibly embarrassed himself.

"Cause...I...,I can't be...it wouldn't end well fer me, the gang...Daiya, it's jus'too much at once."

Ishimaru could understand, to an extent at least. He knew it'd probably be hard for Mondo to admit to things like this, that it'd probably be seen as non masculine for the biker to have such a...tight laced and strict boyfriend. Still, Ishimaru could sympathize, he was pretty afraid of his father finding out, even if he knew his dad probably wouldn't care societal pressure could always find their way in the back of his mind. Ishimaru was definitely sad, but he agreed with Mondo. He definitely couldn't face a huge outing like this with all those consequences at once either, but he had Mondo at least, some sort of stability in this life.

"Well...nobody is around now, so, would you mind if we...hugged?"

Mondo reacted almost immediately once Ishimaru finished his sentence, wrapping his arms around the boy tightly. Probably tighter than he intended, but it was well received by Ishimaru. Standing there they clung to each other, in an almost fear of losing one another sort of way, but it was sweet, a sacred moment the two men would treasure, even if it only lasted a few seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes I'm awful at title names, also, I'm on time once again! Ishimaru would be proud of me!


	26. Night Life

Daiya laughed at Mondo's unamused expression, the younger man clearly unhappy with whatever Daiya's plan was here. 

"Seriously? A strip club?"

Daiya's laugh seemingly got louder as Mondo finished his sentence, but shook his head no.

"It's a gentleman's club, baby bro."

Mondo never ceased to question his brother's choices, however he wanted to see exactly where Daiya's plan was headed. So he played along with Daiya, allowing his brother to drag him by the arm into the building. Once they stepped inside Mondo was pleasantly surprised, it seemed pretty great actually. Sadly it wasn't for the reason Daiya probably wanted, considering Mondo usually only went to clubs for drinks. He knew Daiya probably wanted to watch him fail at trying to court some cutie with a good booty. Daiya however didn't seem all that disappointed with Mondo's reaction, actually Daiya didn't even stick around. Considering Mondo couldn't even find him after thirty seconds of being in the club. 

Mondo didn't dwell on it though, opting to just sit at the bar and drink a little. 

He truly hoped he wasn't approached by any of the girls or the guys for that matter, not because he wasn't interested in their services....,but because he'd probably start yelling and be kicked out. Occasionally he took a glance to see who was on stage and the people around, but he mostly focused on his drinks. He was about halfway through his whisky when he felt himself get yanked back violently. He choked a bit, the liquid coming from his nose as he coughed up the rest that almost made it to his lungs. His anger issues were reaching a maximum level, yet it all changed to confusion when he saw his brother instead of some stranger.

"Dude, the fuck was that for?!"

Mondo kept his voice as low as he could, wiping his face with his sleeve, leaving a strong scent of alcohol in the fabric. Daiya had a grin on his face, and Mondo didn't trust that grin.

"I got'cha a little private session with one of the workers."

"The fuck?! With who?!"

Daiya's grin didn't waver, and it actually seemed to stretch further across his face as he watched his little brother panic.

"Don't know, but go on now! I paid good money for this, so don't you keep'em waiting." 

"What?! Where do I even g-"

Daiya cut Mondo off, shoving him in a general direction.

"Keep going this way, it'll be the third door on yer left." 

"Just hold on a min-"

Daiya seemed to get a bit more aggressive with his shoving, however not enough to the point where it'd be violent.

"No more holding on Mondo! Ya gotta start havin more fun with yer life!"

Mondo either didn't have time to protest, or couldn't, considering he'd reached the door and Daiya was once again nowhere to be seen. Yet, Mondo didn't walk in right away, his hesitation only stalled him for a few seconds. Walking into the room he quickly closed the door behind him;he could physically feel his heart in his chest and it was not a pleasant feeling. 

The thumping was quick and loud, so he decided he may as well make himself comfortable. Sitting down on one of the many chairs in the room he allowed himself to breathe, to calm his nerves a bit. Surprisingly he did a rather good job of it, making his heart rate normal once more he felt at peace, then the door opened. For a split second his heart jumped, snapping his head in the door direction. Only to be caught off guard.

There stood a familiar face. Now Mondo's memory may not be the best, but he knew he remembered this dude. Everything was the same, the black hair, pale skin, ring eyes, everything, except he never knew this kid as a stripper.

The smaller boy however had yet to look Mondo in the eye as he closed the door behind him.

"Hello, I'm Kishi-"

As the raven turned to meet Mondo's gaze he also froze, so clearly he remembered him as well. It'd been so long though, it made Mondo wonder what led him here.

"No...fucking...way."

Ishimaru seemed to grow extraordinarily embarrassed as Mondo began to look him over, the raven suddenly feeling ashamed in what he was wearing. 

It looked nice, black lingerie that seemed to require a lot of straps, stockings held up by another set of straps attached to fabric around his hips. It was classy enough, yet he felt so exposed in front of the familiar face. 

"Kiyotaka Ishi-fucking-maru. Holy fuck."

Ishimaru gripped at what he was wearing, which was admittedly not much. 

"The fucking hall monitor from Hope's Peak, is a fucking stripper. Wow."

Ishimaru really didn't seem to want to keep eye contact, or even be in the same room, however since Daiya had paid for him to be there...he couldn't leave without reason. Ishimaru was clearly not digging being in front of a former classmate in such a state, even if it'd been at least six years since they'd seen each other last. In fact it seemed exponentially worse that it was the biker, considering Ishimaru had began to develop feeling for the other man near graduation, having spent a lot of time with the man in detention, and had never told the ruffian of his crush. So Ishimaru was not enjoying this moment at all.

Mondo, however, was milking this. Leaning back in his chair he stared at Taka, after a few seconds he cocked his eyebrow.

"Well?" 

Ishimaru was left confused, lowering his thick brows to stare back at Mondo.

"Well?"

Ishimaru repeated, not quite understanding Mondo in that moment. 

"Aren't'cha gonna get ta work?" 

Ishimaru seemed stunned at Mondo's words, unsure of how to react.

"But...I...we...I don't..."

Mondo didn't seem to back down, simply staring at the raven, wearing an amused expression accompanied by a sadistic smirk. 

"Right right, we can't start yet, what're the rules of the private room? What am I not allowed ta do?" 

Ishimaru bit his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, still he inhaled sharply and answered.

"Well the only things that aren't really allowed are drugs, alcohol, and to respect your dancer's boundaries."

"Alright, what're yer boundaries?" 

Ishaimaru was skeptical of Mondo, how long was Mondo going to play this game? 

"Well, you're allowed to...touch me, but n-nowhere below the belt, nor the face!" 

Mondo nodded his head, almost as if he hadn't actually listened to what Ishimaru said.

"Kay, so get ta work I guess."

Ishimaru grew a bit agitated at that, Mondo acting as though this shouldn't be an awkward situation for Ishimaru. Still Ishimaru guessed this was his job, this was what he signed up for. Dimming the lights in the room, Ishimaru walked over to the larger man. He circled the seat slowly, brushing his hand against Mondo's shoulders gently. Once he'd made about two full circles around him, he stopped in front of him. Leaning into the tanned biker, their faces inches from each other. Running his hand up Mondo's arm he moved to hover in the bikers lap. 

With both men still facing each other Ishimaru wanted so badly to break eye contact, or maybe to just sit in the bikers lap and make shit happen, but that was a what if scenario. 

However Ishimaru couldn't focus on that right now, he had a job to do and he was gonna do it right. So he began to move his hips, at first in tight circles and then in a more loose movement. 

Mondo could feel the smaller man's embarrassment, so he decided to embarrass him a bit more. Running his hands up Ishimaru's back, this only served to startle the man however as he flinched. Pushing himself forward against the man with a soft squeak. 

Mondo chuckled a bit at that, finding amusement in the smaller boy's embarrassment. 

"O-Oowada-kun!"

"What? You said I could touch you, and that wasn't below the belt or the face." 

'True.' 

That was true,however, you were allowed to set boundaries as you are preforming.

"D-Don't touch me."

Ishimaru tried his best to sound stern, but considering his face was red and his voice wavered it didn't quite work. 

"Ok, Ok."

Mondo raised his hands in defeat, then let them drop to either side of him. Ishimaru let out a soft hum, continuing where he left off.

"So, what brought ya ta this point?"

"...Excuse me?"

Mondo exhaled loudly and repeated himself. 

"So, what brought you ta this point?"

Ishimaru once again but his lip, allowing himself to rest in Mondo's lap. Ishimaru's ass was pressed firmly against Mondo's pelvis. 

"Well, um, that's not really-"

"Come on kid, ain't we ol'friends?"

Ishaimru swallowed thickly, he wasn't sure exactly where this was headed, but in the back of his mind he wanted to find out.

"Well, money troubles occurred, and uhh I had to get a well paying job."

Mondo cocked an eyebrow at that, yeah being a stripper could pay pretty well depending on the people and the day...however... that's only if you really know what you're doing. After all you're competing with the other workers, and not everyone will spend money on the dancers.

"Being a stripper don't pay too well unless yer good at it."

Ishimaru was silent at this, he wasn't sure he was good at being a...an exotic dancer, but he realized quickly you'd have to really work to get paid. Which could come at the cost of some of your dignity, especially considering what Ishimaru's line of work truly implied. 

"Well, you see, I um...I...as well as everyone else, have their own set of rules, and it just so happens mine are some of the most lenient."

So that's how Taka played this game, letting people get a little more frisky would bring in more money for anyone who'd allow it. So if he was really short on money, it could end up pretty good for him. 

Mondo wanted to dig a little deeper, but wasn't sure exactly what to ask next...but he wanted to know how this happened.

"Doesn't Hope's Peak guarantee a good life for ya after graduation?"

Ishimaru shifted a bit in Mondo's lap, possibly just trying to distract himself from the question at hand. 

"Yes, but politics is a very difficult business, and...money doesn't exactly come easy for those starting out. But that doesn't matter, considering I don't use my real name here...as long as you keep this a secret I should be ok."

Mondo stared silently, sure he could get Ishimaru back for all those detention from way back then, considering he thought half of them were bullshit, but what would he gain from it? What would he gain from ruining this dude's reputation? Maybe five minutes of feeling superior before having to bear the burden of possibly ruining the smaller man's life. 

"Yeah, yer secret's safe with me." 

"Good, thank you Oowada-kun."

Ishimaru opted to wrap his arms around Mondo's neck, it was a sweet embrace, Mondo didn't hug Ishimaru back though, considering he'd probably be kicked out for not following the rules Ishimaru set in place. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever. How much time do I've got left?" 

Ishimaru seemed a bit saddened at Mondo's reaction, he was hoping the larger man would actually want to spend time with him. Still he glanced down at his watch.

"About twelve minutes and forty one seconds." 

Mondo nodded, leaning back against the chair he was sitting on. 

"So...how exactly are we gonna end this?"

Ishimaru decided to make up for lost time, running his hands through Mondo's hair, he pressed his chest further against Mondo's, feeling the other male's heartbeat. 

"Why don't we have some fun old friend?" 

Mondo was caught off guard, way off guard, to him this came out of nowhere. 

"W-What?!"

Ishimaru leaned in close to Mondo's ear, whispering quietly.

"Aw, so you didn't know? Well, back then I was super into you, and surprise surprise, I still am."

Mondo demanded to know where this fucking confidence suddenly came from, was this an act he put on for work? Was he actually being serious?

"Well I uhh..."

"Come on, don't get shy on me now." 

Mondo was getting in over his head, all this was happening way too quickly. However, Ishimaru gently rubbed Mondo's cheek, grinding his hips slightly. Mondo responded by grabbing Ishimaru's hips, keeping the man in place. 

Making eye contact both men could feel the desire in each other. Mondo hesitantly moved his face closer to Ishimaru, only to have the smaller man yank him towards him, crashing their lips together. Mondo further dug his nails into Ishimaru's hips, the small amount of cloth he was wearing wasn't enough to protect the skin underneath. Ishimaru pressed forward, allowing his tongue to explore Mondo's mouth, Ishimaru had to admit it was getting a bit hot in the room. Even with the little clothing he was wearing. 

He could feel Mondo's hands run up and down his sides. 

"Lower."

"What?"

Confusion was ever present in Mondo's voice, what was Ishimaru referring to?

"Touch lower."

Ishimaru's voice was a purr, clearly throwing the rules he'd set in place earlier out the window. 

Mondo obeyed with little more than a nod, pressing his fingers and hands against the boy's skin. Ishimaru was enjoying it, at least that could be assumed from how excited he was getting. 

However it needed to be cut short, time had run too thin, continuing in this place and time wouldn't end well for Mondo. So, with the promise of the two men meeting once again in a much more preferable environment, they parted ways. Daiya laughed at Mondo at the thought of his brother falling for a stripper, however, both men couldn't seem to shake the feeling of each other off. 

Their scents, touch, and taste lingered long into the night. Both men craving the other, for the next time they meet, there's gonna be a lot more than just touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I'm late again, a lot of family time and little sleep. But I know you, my beautiful readers, are very understanding. I love and appreciate each and every one of you.


	27. Sibling Rivalry

Ishida probably wasn't the greatest romantic, not even a very good one, but he did know exactly what he wanted. 

His twin brother's best friend. 

A large burly biker,who apparently didn't even know he existed. Which made the albino extraordinarily upset, considering he'd been head over heels for the biker way before Ishimaru had even wanted to be associated with the large biker. In fact, it was a blessing that Ishimaru seemed to hate the man so much that he wouldn't shut up about him. Ishida could spend hours listening to Ishimaru ramble about the biker. So when Ishimaru suddenly came home after passing out in a sauna, it seemed so strange that the large delinquent was suddenly an amazing person in the eyes of the disciplinarian. Ishida soon became jealous as Ishimaru came home with new stories of how he and the biker had become such close friends in a short amount of time. 

Soon Ishida became bitter, and angry towards his brother, to the point where he didn't want to even look at Ishimaru's face when they got home from school. Ishida turning to just sitting in he and Ishimaru's shared room most of the day, which resulted in Ishida kicking Ishimaru out of his own room;this forced Ishimaru to study either in a library, or another section of the house. This saddened Ishimaru greatly, as Ishida didn't let on why he'd become so angry towards him. Yet trying to ask the white haired male would result in criticism, criticism that hit deep for Ishimaru. However this served to only make things worse, as this would result in Ishimaru confiding in Mondo. 

Months passed with an endless cycle of Ishida being angry with his brother, and it began to really take an emotional toll on Taka. So, one day Ishimaru stayed behind in a library, which wasn't all that uncommon, not that Ishida cared. It actually meant Ishida could be somewhere other than his room without being near his brother. However on that particular day Ishimaru came home with the younger Oowada brother. The moment Ishida and Mondo made eye contact the taller man seemed confused.

"Uhh, Ishi, I didn't know ya had a brother."

That hurt, that hurt so fucking badly Ishida couldn't believe it. Ishida had been silently obsessing over the larger man for so long and Mondo didn't even know he existed. 

"Ah yes, this is my brother Kiyondo, Kiyondo Ishida."

"Why don't yer last names match?"

"It's a long story."

Mondo nodded, staring at the albino for a few seconds before walking past him. 

"So, we gonna go to yer room'er what?"

"Do not say such things without context Oowada-kun!"

"Yer parents aren't even home! Who the fuck is gonna care what context it's in?!"

Ishimaru seemed really offended, waving his arms in Ishida's general direction. 

"First off,Oowada-kun, my brother is here! You must give him context that we will in fact be studying, and not doing any form of unwholesome actions! Second of all, you will watch your language in my household!" 

Mondo seemed so ready to protest in the most vulgar way imaginable. Yet Mondo big his tongue, muttering a soft 'fine'. 

"Where the hell is yer room?" 

Ishimaru huffed, but led the way,Mondo following close behind. Ishida had a reckoning to spy on the other men, however he ultimately decided against it. Sitting alone on a chair in his small living room, he felt so strange knowing the man he'd been in love with, was alone with the closest person to him. It made Ishida feel sick. Hours passed, and it stirred Ishida's curiosity. Approaching his raven brother's door, he pressed his ear to the wooden from.

"M-Mondo."

"Shh, yer fine. Yer gonna be jus'fine."

"That's a little low...but it does feel r-really good." 

"Heh."

Ishida now felt a burning hatred towards his brother, trembling as he knocked loudly against the door. A loud thud of someone falling as well as shuffling was heard.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"O-Of course brother." 

Walking into the room he saw his brother looked disheveled, flushed pink and still slightly breathless. Mondo didn't seem any better, except he looked a bit more upset about being interrupted with whatever they were doing. Ishida was unimpressed, glaring at the two boys. 

"...This seems like a scene of some pretty un-goddamn-unwholesome activities."

"Language Ishida!"

"Yer only fifteen minutes older than me Kiyotaka, and you sure as hell ain't in charge of me." 

Both Mondo and Ishimaru seemed surprised at the white haired man. Staring blankly at the albino man. Ishimaru cleared his throat, walking out of the room.

"I'll be right back." 

Mondo and Ishida stared at each other, eventually Mondo patted the bed, inviting the boy to sit next to him. Ishida accepted, keeping his eagerness low key. That didn't last long though, years of repressed interest surfacing. Ishida had acted before he knew what he was doing. Pressing his lips roughly against the larger man's. Almost as suddenly Mondo shoved Ishida back.

"Dude! The fuck?!"

Ishida was silent, almost unsure of what he'd just done, but he knew the answer. He knew exactly what he needed.

"...I want you."

"W-What?!"

Ishida climbed on top of the biker, wrapping his arms firmly around Mondo's neck. 

"I.Want.You. I want you so god damn bad." 

It was a purr, a smirk stretching taunt across his face. 

"I, I what?! We literally just met!"

"I've known you, I've watched you, for so long. God you're so perfect." 

"I, I'm with, yer bro-"

Ishida wasn't allowing this, he wasn't going to allow himself to be upstaged by his brother once more. 

"He couldn't love you like I could! Years Mondo, for years I've wanted you, but you just go for my uptight pompous freaking brother!" 

Mondo shoved the other boy off of him.

"Yer...yer fuckin nuts!"

Clenching his fists Mondo turned and left the room. As well as presumably the house. The raven soon reentered the room, and Ishimaru seemed to have known exactly what had happened. 

"Who do you think you are brother? You spend months criticizing me, hurting me, scorning me! Yet here you are, actively playing a vital part in my unhappiness for your selfish needs!" 

Ishida was pissed as well, growling at his brother. 

"I've loved him longer you fucking monger! And ya know what? I could have him if I damn well pleased!"

"As if!"

"Ohohoho, really Ishimaru? Ya want to go there?! How about those months you criticized and insulted Oowada? You judged him so heavily before you knew jack squat about him!"

"I...that was the p-"

"I hate you! I hate you so much Kiyotaka Ishimaru! You absolute waste!"

Ishimaru seemed stunned, but that didn't last long. He glared, hard at his slightly younger brother.

"You...You think this is easy for me? I spend months! Months not knowing why you were so bitter at me, but now I see. You're mad he's mine, you're mad that you didn't act while you could and now he's with someone else, someone better!"

'Better?!Better?...Better...'

As much as it hurt, Ishida felt his brother was correct. 

He felt inferior to his brother, and he had since they were both young. Yet this, this was something... someone Ishida had already claimed for himself.

"He'll be mine soon enough."

Ishida's voice was calm, yet threatening, but as Ishida knew, Ishimaru wasn't intimidated easily. 

"What makes you say that?"

Forceful and angry came the reply, yet it didn't seem to be loud for once. 

"Why, my sweet dear Kiyotaka, me and Oowada already shared a kiss." 

It was now Ishimaru's turn to snap, and Ishida hardly registered the searing pain that erupted from the side of his face. Yet he reacted as quickly as Ishimaru did. Both boys fought on the ground for a long while, though evenly matched in strength and almost matched in skill, Ishida did have one advantage. 

"He wouldn't care Ishimaru! Nobody would! Not me, not Mondo, not dad, nobody! They wouldn't give a second thought if anything happened to you!

"S-Shut up! Sh-"

"Think about it Kiyo! Since when has anyone our age ever liked you?! Since when has anyone wanted to spend time with you? Hell, I wouldn't spend time with you if I wasn't forced to!"

Ishida knew what hurt Ishimaru, even if the raven didn't let it on the fact he wasn't able to make friends in the past continued to impact him to this day. So, it didn't take very long for Ishimaru to give up his struggle against his brother. Shoving the man off of him, he pressed his back against a wall. Ishimaru was shaken, and he seemed to have truly taken Ishida's words to heart. After all, he did falsely judge Oowada, proceeded to challenge him to prove himself a man, and suddenly expected to be best friends with the biker? Only to hope for even more...it was unfair. Ishida just stared at him, his malice fading into guilt as he watched his brother shake, and eventually cry. While it wasn't uncommon for Ishimaru to cry, however Ishida being the reason behind his pain made him feel like shit. 

"Ishimaru,I'm sor-"

Despite Ishimaru's tears he hissed back at his brother bitterly. 

"Go away, if you want him so damn badly take him."

"No Ishimaru, I didn't mean to-"

A knock at the door made both men snap their heads to the sound. Ishimaru getting up from the ground slowly.

"Uhh, Ishi? Ishida? I left my jacket in there." 

Neither man made a move, they just stared at the door. Like they were cornered by some wild beast. Eventually the knock came again.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

This time Ishimaru wiped his eyes roughly before walking to the door. Opening it Mondo immediately back tracked.

"Woah, Ishi what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about such trivial matters."

"Trivial? Bro I just wanna know what's wrong."

"You just need your jacket, please retrieve it and be on your way."

Mondo seemed a bit agitated at Ishimaru's words, yet obeyed, walking past the distraught raven. Once he reached the room Ishida was in, he seemed disgusted, malice surrounded the biker as he picked up his coat. However he stopped before he exited to console his apparent partner. Cupping the raven's face gently, gently brushing his thumb against the smaller man's cheek.

"Look hun, ya don't gotta tell me everything, and I ain't gonna force it outta ya, but I love ya, kay?"

Ishimaru refused to make eye contact as he nodded, Mondo pressing a soft his in his ebony hair. 

"I'll see ya tomorrow."

Once the man left, and Ishimaru closed the door, silence once again reigned. Ishida wanted to break the silence, but felt it wasn't his place to do so. 

"...I love him Ishida. So, despite what you say, he's mine,"

Turning to now face his twin brother, Ishimaru's eyes were determined and angry.

"And I will absolutely fight you for him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm not even gonna say it, but I'm sorry. God I put deadlines for myself and I can't even complete them! Anyway this wasn't a request but I wanted to get in an Ishida writing mood for the request. I hope you enjoyed.


	28. Stuck like glue

Mondo wasn't the best when it came to emotional attachment, hating the idea of making himself vulnerable in any emotional way. Hell, considering someone a friend was difficult enough;all things considered he never trusted anyone but his brother, until high school that is. There he met Kiyotaka Ishimaru, a hardass hall monitor, as well as his best friend. However, the raven came with some baggage, very annoying, very clingy baggage. 

Kiyondo Ishida, Ishimaru's twin brother, and a complete pain in Mondo's ass. 

At first Ishida wasn't so bad, just seemed like a caring brother. Demanding to know Mondo's intentions and shit with his bro, however after Mondo consistently said they were only friends, Ishida's attitude changed. He seemed to get more friendly, or more accurately, more frisky. The albino would constrict himself around Mondo, sometimes so tightly Mondo could physically feel himself lose oxygen as his lungs were compressed. 

However Mondo didn't cut Ishida off, he didn't ever set a solid boundary, he was never upfront and serious about telling Ishida to buzz off, and for that he pays the price. 

Once again the clinginess didn't start off too bad, the snowy haired man would sit close to Mondo, sometimes putting his hands on his arm or shoulder. Eventually that escalated to hugging, now that in and of itself wasn't a bad thing, a bit unusual for Mondo, but Ishimaru would occasionally ask for a hug, so not too bad. Yet Mondo soon realized that Ishida hung onto him far longer than any normal person should with a hug. Still, Mondo didn't say anything, which only gave Ishida a green light to escalate his affections further. 

Oh how much farther Ishida would take it.

Mondo now had to be on guard at all times while at school, considering Ishida had a habit of randomly jumping onto Mondo's back, Mondo needed to make sure he didn't fall flat on his face when that happened. This usually resulted in Mondo giving Ishida a piggyback ride, not that he really wanted to, but since the man clung so tightly to him he really didn't have a choice. 

Later still, Mondo didn't draw the line. 

So Ishimaru warned him, told him that if he really didn't want Ishida to be pulling this type of thing, he said to cut him off in a way that cannot be interpreted as anything other than rejection. However, Mondo being Mondo, he didn't listen. 

Eventually, he made a mistake, one he'd regret for the rest of his days.   
_____________________________________  
"Dammit Ishida! I said fuck off!"

Ishida pouted, puffing out his cheeks like a toddler would. 

"But Mondooooo!"

"No buts! Just go away!"

Mondo wanted so badly for the shorter man to go away, to just leave him alone, to disappear! Anything as long as Mondo didn't have to be near him anymore.

"How about this, I'll go away, if you give me a kiss." 

"What?!"

Ishida smirked, one that looked as though Satan himself was putting it on display. 

"I said, give me a kiss, and I'll go awa-"

Mondo interrupted him, placing his index finger on the underside of Ishida's jaw and tilting his head up. He leaned his face towards Ishida's, whispering in a heated, soft voice.

"That's not what I want to do though honey bun, when I kiss you for the first time, well, I want it to be," Mondo emphasized what he was about to say by pressing his lips against Ishida's ear "perfect."

Ishida seemed shocked, almost frozen. His face was a shade of deep scarlet, and seemed more embarrassed than Mondo even thought possible. However that's not what Mondo was focused on. Using this as an opportunity, the young gang leader made his great escape. If the definition of great escape, was running for the hills. 

Ishimaru only further emphasized how bad of a decision that was.

"I told you, if you wanted him to leave you had to be firm in telling him to go away! Now you've only dug yourself into a deeper hole!"

"I know! I just panicked, ok! Look Ishi, ya just really gotta help me here."

Ishimaru, however was not about to show Mondo mercy after the man so blatantly disobeyed him like this. 

"Absolutely not, you must now figure out your own way in distancing yourself!"

Spinning on his heel Ishimaru began to walk away, however he stopped a few feet away.

"And while I do not condone violence, if you choose to cut my brother off in a way that hurts him, you will become an exception" 

Just like that Mondo was on his own, only now the brothers roles were switched. Ishimaru was now protective and daunting, while Ishida seemed more friendly and loving, only a bit more touchy. 

Now if only school were the only place Ishida and Mondo met up, Mondo could handle it. But alas, Mondo frequently went over to Ishimaru's house to study, and low and behold Ishida was there. Only now he had some new found confidence. 

Ishida was much braver in his touches, now he would wrap his arms around him from behind. As well as pet his hair, and nuzzle against him. When Ishimaru was away Ishida would be even braver, going as far as to sit in Mondo's lap and cuddle up to him. 

It was around this time the worst part happened;Mondo began to fall for the albino. He found himself looking forward to the warmth that came with Ishida's presence, and call it narcissism, but Mondo could admire the Ishida's style. Brash and unafraid, that was Mondo's scene. 

In the middle of Ishida's weekly snuggle sessions where he'd mutter all the things he wanted Mondo to do to him. Mondo began to feel his whole face flush, and if Mondo Oowada was known for anything other than being a,  
vile menace to society, it was that he got embarrassed easily. So, to hide the red in his cheeks, he planted a hard, yet soft kiss to Ishida's lips. Just hoping the boy would be quiet for just a few minutes. It worked, kinda, Ishida buried his head in Mondo's chest. A smile present, one that and could be felt against Mondo's chest. 

Mondo allowed Ishida to rest, even tucking the male closer against him. Gently patting Ishida's strands of pure white hair. 

After that day Ishida was on Mondo like butter on toast. Ishida legitimately wouldn't keep his hands to himself. Constantly he was grabbing, hugging, or just feeling up Mondo's body,Ishida seemed so unwilling to change, probably because Mondo hadn't made it known that he really wanted Ishida to go away. Yet, now Mondo wasn't too positive he wanted Ishida to go away. After all Ishida was really...something. Mondo couldn't quite place it, but after months of Ishida being annoying, he found he'd really miss him if he left. 

Which is what led him to this situation.

"Mondo, what are you're intentions?"

Ishimaru's question had came out of nowhere, and Mondo wasn't completely sure what he was referring to. 

"What do ya mean?"

"You claim to now want my sibling in your presence, and somehow have yet to cut him off. Either you're now playing games with my brother's heart, or yours has changed. I demand to know which of the two it is."

None of that was a question, no, Ishimaru was making a command, he was telling Mondo exactly what he was going to do. 

"M-Maybe I did have a change of heart! Either way it ain't yer business."

"Excuse me? He's my brother, the man who's happiness I put even above my own! It is most definitely my business!"

"You put fucking schoolwork over yer happiness! As well as a fuck ton of other stuff!Clearly you're more worried'bout more stuff than yer happiness!" 

Ishimaru refused to back down, Mondo knew he would. He wanted an answer,and Mondo was beginning to tread in dangerous territory.

"My brother's happiness is my top priority! Though it may not seem like it, he makes up most of my world. Everything that happens to him has a major effect on me Oowada!"

Mondo was fucking fuming, yeah he and Ishimaru had the occasionally spat with random shit, but nothing like this. Ishimaru was digging into something Mondo wouldn't even mentally admit to himself, let alone Ishida's brother out loud. 

"Well clearly it fucking doesn't! Cause I don't remember you being the one I fucking made out with!"

Oh, shit. Mondo had crossed a major line with Ishimaru. In a blind rage, Ishimaru swiftly slapped Mondo. A handprint, deep and red, almost bruising. Seconds passed, and while Ishimaru wasn't scared of most men, or even Mondo, he wasn't positive how Mondo would react to being hit. Especially by someone he was close to. Mondo reached his hand up, pressing his hand against his stinging flesh. Mondo was quaking, clenching his fist tightly. 

Ishimaru's heart thumped a bit quicker, and while Ishimaru knew he could handle himself, Mondo could be a bit more violent when push comes to shove. 

 

"M-Mondo...I...I apol-"

"Nah...M'sorry. He's yer brother, an I went a bit too far." 

Mondo inhaled sharply, exhaling as he continued to talk.

"But yer right, I might've had a change'a heart. Maybe it's loneliness or narcissism, but I think...I think I got a crush on her brother."

Silence, Ishimaru was in a stunned silence, while Mondo just bit his tongue, not wanting to talk to the shorter raven.

"Then...Then so be it. I simply wanted to know your motive behind not cutting my brother off. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Ishimaru walked off, probably still shocked at the revelation, but at least he wasn't mad. 

And just like that, life continued. Eventually Mondo asked Ishida out, and from there the relationship grew stronger. Both men getting close in more ways than one, but life isn't a fairytale, not for everyone at least.

Not for a man, with jet black hair and ruby eyes, the one that for the sake of his brother kept his own feelings buried in his mind, and sunk them to the bottom of his heart. After all, Ishida's happiness was something he placed far above his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha you thought y'all got to have nice things!


	29. Stories of the sea

Ishimaru had long journeyed with the rough and tumble pirate group, growing closer with Mondo and his crew, yet something was missing. Mondo hadn't really returned Ishimaru's affections. Sure Mondo would give the siren a pat on the head, or the occasional compliment, but other than that Mondo didn't seem interested in Ishimaru. Almost like Ishimaru was just along for the ride. Ishimaru wanted to know why, why didn't Mondo like him? It wasn't just because Ishimaru had become so hopelessly obsessed with the human, but because he'd caught genuine feelings. It wasn't just lust or hunger, it was love. So, why didn't Mondo love him back? 

Isn't that how love worked? Wasn't Ishimaru owed love, or at the very least an explanation as to why Mondo didn't like him? It sounded selfish, and maybe Ishimaru was all turned around on about what love is, it wasn't like anyone ever taught him about love. After all, sirens didn't mate for love, neither do many animals, but still, wasn't Mondo different?

Maybe...Maybe...Ishimaru didn't have a maybe. Ishimaru didn't know what to try and tell himself! Ishimaru didn't know what to believe! Ishimaru just...didn't know, and considering he wasn't sure what love even meant, or its worth, he wasn't sure he'd ever know. All he knew is what he wanted, who he wanted, he was going to make them his. 

He'd continued to follow the ship, however, the crew seemed to pick up on Ishimaru's more malicious intent. Ishimaru being followed by something more dangerous than just admiration. Once the crew docked again Mondo stared out into the sea, and while Mondo couldn't see the creature, he could feel its presence.

"Oi! Sea bitch, the fuck's been going on?"

Ishimaru narrowed his eyes at Mondo, he'd never liked the man's uncultured speech, not to mention the pirate knew Taka couldn't speak in Mondo's native tongue. Ishimaru remained silent, a dangerous aura emitting from the deep sea creature. 

Like usual, they'd find a hidden dock where Mondo would have to strain himself to decipher Ishimaru's charade. Sometimes Mondo was right,however on most days he wasn't. Ishimaru followed though, his swimming silent and dangerous,had he not liked Mondo this would usually mean death for whoever he was swimming to. Once he was close enough, Mondo stared at Ishimaru's face. He seemed distant, determined and cold in his intentions.

"What's been goin on kid? Ya ain't like yer usual self."

Ishimaru let out a hiss, it was a vain attempt in communicating with the large man. There didn't seem to be any way to really act out Ishimaru's affections for him, if he knew something that might,he'd try it, but he was stumped here. So he remained still, feeling the creeping reality of the fact he'd never be able to communicate his love for Mondo, it was crawling up his spine and it made him sick. So, Ishimaru felt it was best to disappear, to leave, to stop something that'll never start. So, with nothing more than a quick nuzzle against Mondo's hand, Ishimaru was gone. 

"Oi!Where're ya goin?"

There was no reaction on Ishimaru's part, he had already gone into the ocean deep by the time Mondo could even think to react.   
_____________________________________  
"Cap? Are ya ok?"

Mondo hadn't told the crew what had transpired the day before, finding himself unable to formulate an answer as to why the merman would leave. The crew were bound to notice, considering they'd already made the fish man part of their everyday lives, so simply trying to forget about the man was out of the question.

"It's nothin Michi, jus thinkin."

"Alright, if ya say so boss."

Mondo pushed the sea monster into the back of his mind as they made their way through town. Needing to keep a low profile, as well as keeping his crew safe is his top priority at the moment.

"What we need get tah anyways?"

"We need to find a bunch'a'shit! Medical supplies, tools, we also need,"

Mondo began to zone out, he didn't really care about what they needed. He cared about why the merman had left so suddenly, and he wondered why he cared. He'd only known the fish man for about a year, and in that year their contact was limited to when the ship docked. 

So they didn't know each other too well. 

Maybe it was because the raven was part of Mondo's crew? Yeah, that's the excuse Mondo went with. It wasn't because he'd managed to grow attached to the siren. In fact, he was positive he hadn't grown attached to the siren, because he went out of his way to avoid emotional attachment. Finding that the creature managed to tug on his heartstrings a little too well, especially when its ruby eyes would light up with excitement, or when it would go out of its way to just be closer with Mondo, or w-.

Mentally kicking himself Mondo pushed the raven from his mind, finding he'd have to focus on the task at hand, and not the disgusting, dangerous,...adorable merman that up and left without a reason. 

"Oi! Cap, ya hear me?"

"Yes Michi, I heard you."

Takemichi was unimpressed by so clearly being ignored by his superior, that he didn't repeat the warning he'd just said to his captain. That's how Mondo ended tripping over a crate, landing face first into the wood floor beneath him. 

"I guess ya didn't hear me."

"Fuck off."  
____________________________________  
Mondo wasn't a patient man, so when he and his crew stayed in the harbor far longer than he wished, he demanded to know why. 

"Because boss, we still haven't found penicillin, we're gonna need that."

Mondo growled, two weeks they've been in town, far longer than ever. 

"Boss jus'I dunno! Walk around town, find a girl, hook up, just have fun while we're here!"

Mondo actually cocked an eyebrow at the suggestion. Very rarely did Mondo ever get some action, occasionally when they docked Mondo could find someone to have a one night stand, but that hadn't happened for awhile. Taking his crew members advice, he decided he may as well hit the town. For once the town seemed so big, as compared to when Mondo had begrudgingly followed his team to try and find that damned medication. Yet he felt something was off, like something, or someone was following him. Watching him from the shadows that made up the dark parts of the streets, figures in the inky black corners of his vision. 

Staying true to his tough, no fear reputation, Mondo didn't pay it any mind. Still, the chilling feeling didn't leave him for hours, and as night time came it got worse. However when he began to hear unsteady foot steps walking towards him, he spun on his heel to face whoever had began to approach him.

Only to be caught off guard. It was a pale man, raven hair, and ruby eyes. A man he'd seen a multitude of times through the last few months. The merman, only, the man didn't have a tail. He froze once Mondo turned to face him, and the two men seemed to enter a staring contest. That was until the raven's legs seemed to abruptly give out, stumbling a bit before Mondo caught him. 

Once that happened Ishimaru embraced the taller man tightly. 

"Mondo...It's me."

"The fuck...the fuck kid?! How did?! What?!"

The raven smiled brightly, but he seemed to be in pain, tears making his eyes glassy as light was reflected. 

"W-We can be together now right?"

Mondo's eyes widened and his brain seemed to short circuit. The soft coo of the other man's voice was almost sweet, had it not been for the raw raspiness. 

"What?"

Ishimaru's smile wavered, but not for too long. His smile was sad, and twitched when he winced at... something. 

"I'm like you now! We can be together now right! Y-You can love me now, because I'm...normal?"

Ishimaru's voice and excitement went down when he saw Mondo's facial expression. The taller man seemed so serious, and upset at the smaller man.

"What's wrong? Is...Is it not good enough?"

Mondo didn't reply, he didn't know how to. How was he to be expected to reply to this? 

"Are...are you only into women? I promise, I can make you happy, even if my body is inadequate!"

This wasn't right, not for Ishimaru, not for Mondo, and Mondo's silence wasn't making it any better.

"What wrong Mondo? Please, tell me what I have to do, what do I have to do to make you love me?"

Mondo clenched his teeth, confusion and guilt swirled in his gut, his mind snapping into focus at the reality the was beholding him. 

Ishimaru came back for Mondo, drastically changing his appearance to appease the pirate, and all Mondo could do was stare dumbfounded at the raven. 

"K-Kid I-ya don't know what yer feeling,ok? We...We've only known each other for a few months, yer not-"

"I'm not a child Oowada! I know what I'm doing and what I feel," 

Ishimaru seemed genuinely offended at Mondo's words, unwilling to listen to the man invalidate everything Ishimaru was feeling, especially with what he had to go through to get here. 

"I'm here with a purpose! And I need to know if I fulfilled it!" 

Mondo didn't know how to respond, and it made him want to break something. How is someone supposed to respond?  
_____________________________________  
Days passed, Mondo having to bring Ishimaru to a motel to stay for awhile. In that time Mondo thought he could see small changes in Ishimaru. The man seemed to become more tired, dark rings forming on his pale skin. His health just seemed to be going downhill, yet Ishimaru was always so happy to see him. The ruby man making it clear he just enjoyed the feeling of Mondo. 

Yet something was odd, Ishimaru would limp on occasion, and overall seemed in pain when standing or walking. But he also seemed insistent on going with Mondo whenever the man left Ishimaru's side. So Mondo took this opportunity to ask a few of his own questions.

"So...What's yer name anyway?"

Ishimaru seemed caught off guard by the question, having dealt with Mondo being mostly silent when it came to talking with the raven.

"It's Kiyotaka! Kiyotaka Ishimaru." 

"That's a good name I guess."

Normally Mondo would've followed up with another question, but the dark rings around Ishimaru's eyes drew too much of his attention. Not to mention the man seemed paler than usual. 

"Mondo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the ocean?" 

Mondo didn't respond, but nodded, leading the way for the men. 

Mondo had always hated the beach, the sand, the people, the only saving grace was the ocean. Considering they'd visited the ocean as the sun began to go down, people weren't a problem. If it made Ishimaru happy, Mondo would deal with the sand. However, Ishimaru seemed sad, watching as the sun set over the horizon. Mondo took this time to gaze upon how the colors reflected in Ishimaru's eyes, and off his skin. Eventually darkness surrounded them, night having come over the ocean city. Light reflecting in the oceans deep blue.

Ishiamru trembled a bit, and as Mondo reached his hand out, the raven began retching. 

"Woah kid are you-"

Mondo was cut off, as Ishiamru seemingly vomited. However, the black sludge that was now in the sand looked far from natural. 

Fear, primal fear filled Mondo's body. Watching helplessly as Ishimaru fell to his side. His breathing was shallow and slow. Picking the boy up Mondo was petrified.

"I-Ishi, can ya hear m-"

Breathing, it wasn't Mondo's quick and short one,or Ishimaru's shallow and slow one, it was drawn out and deep. Like someone who'd smoked for years had just run a marathon. His attention snapping from the boy in his arms, to the...thing that stood a few feet away. The large inky mass had tendrils, it looked slimy and disgusting. 

It reached out a bony hand towards Mondo, and it was obvious exactly who it was here for. Mondo...Mondo didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure of Ishimaru's relationship with this thing, of what this thing even was. However the sheer toxic energy that came from the slimy being gave off bad vibes. The thing drew near, which only motivated Mondo to pull the raven closer to himself.

He could feel Ishimaru breathe, he could feel him shake, and one glance down revealed tears rolling down his face, Ishimaru was probably in some form of unimaginable pain. 

Still, greed made Mondo cling to the smaller man. Call the cause love, or guilt, but Mondo wasn't letting that creature lay a slimy finger on the boy in his arms. Not while Mondo was still breathing. 

Mondo let out a growl, he wasn't sure if it was intimidating or not, but he was sure as hell making a clear warning. 

He wasn't going to let the last emotion Ishimaru feel be confusion, confusion over why Mondo would leave him in the hands of this sea beast, and the fear that would come with the creature plaguing the smaller boy's final moments. 

If...If Ishimaru had to go out like this, Mondo wasn't letting his last embrace be from some disgusting monster. Even if it costed Mondo everything, his ship, his infamy, his wealth,his life! He would protect Ishimaru...in the way he couldn't protect another man so long ago. 

The being seemed to understand that, walking towards, and soon passed Mondo. Slinking silently into the ocean, most likely waiting...watching. 

But that didn't matter to Mondo right now. Sitting in the sand he stared at Ishimaru. The sharp, grainy texture beneath him was uncomfortable, but he wasn't too focused on that. He was more concerned over what to do. God, did Mondo ever know what to do? 

He couldn't bring the boy to a doctor, there doesn't seem to be any way to help him. The helplessness drove Mondo mad, and so, with numbness flowing through him, he did nothing. Just sitting there on the beach, staring at the moon. 

It was beautiful, and full, had it not been for the boy fading in his arms, Mondo would have called it a beautiful night. God, isn't it ironic? Everything Mondo did, or tried to do was always in vain. He couldn't protect those he wanted to, and that tore him up so much. 

A cough snapped him out of his self loathing, staring down at the raven male he ran his thumb across his cheek. 

"I'm sorry kid, I...I don't know...God I'm just, I..." 

Mondo felt his voice crack, dammit, this was what he wanted so badly to avoid. But he eventually loosened his jacket enough to take off, wrapping it around the smaller man. 

"I give you the last piece of my heart Kiyo...and with it...I grant you your freedom." 

Ishimaru's breathing slowed, almost to a stop, threads of life still holding him to this earth. Mondo wished he could've stuck around longer, but soon, sleep took him.  
_____________________________________  
Waking up was a nightmare, there was sand everywhere. Once Mondo regained his memory and took in his surroundings, he'd wished he hadn't woken up. Last night haunted him, and the fact that Ishimaru was now nowhere to be seen made him fear the worst. 

Standing up he stared into the rising sun, it was such a beautiful scene, but it was abstracted by the tears freely flowing down his face. 

"Mondo."

That voice...that coo. Mondo snapped his attention to the sea, and Mondo felt he had to be dreaming. Ishimaru stared back, ruby eyes filled with happiness. A black jacket draped over his smaller form. Mondo almost tripped when he ran into the ocean, embracing the raven, feeling as though the man would disappear at any moment. Mondo didn't care if Ishimaru was a siren once again, nor did he know how Taka survived the night, but he was here. He was alive, and Mondo didn't care how.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go, ya can have a happy ending! I love you all, and I appreciate every last one of you! You better freaking believe that!


	30. Break

Hey guys, it's finally happening. I'm going on a bit of a break, maybe two to three weeks. I've just noticed that my writing seems to have gone downhill, and I'm unsure if it's just me stressing myself out, or the lack of sleep, or what. And I'm most likely going to rewrite the previous two chapters because I feel like I've done a disservice to you as a writer. I know you guys understand, and I appreciate that. Just know you guys had nothing to do with this, you're in no way, shape, or form responsible for me taking some time off. It's outside forces that drain time and energy from me. Thank you for your understanding, and this is Mocking Birb, signing out for now


	31. You don't look good like this

Fashion was a cruel and unforgiving world to work in. One mistake could cost you hundreds upon thousands of hours of work. Not to mention if you aren't liked by others you're practically useless in the fashion industry. It's a hard job, with a great pay off. Getting good in the fashion industry pretty much means you're set up for life, and that was precisely the route a young man was going for.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was an Ultimate, the Ultimate Harajuku Fashionista to be exact. Yet he didn't always want it to be this way.

When he was young, his dream was to redeem his family name. To become a great politician and become the prime minister of Japan, to make his family and himself proud. But, soon that sweet dream was torn down by reality. A reality of money, after all money makes the world go round. Money was something his family really didn't have, and while his parents always encouraged him to do what made him happy, something stopped him. Even if he worked his hardest, and even if he got scholarships and financial aid, to study to become a politician is expensive. 

An extra baggage that his family really couldn't handle. 

That only made Ishimaru feel guilty, because he as a whole was a financial stress on his parents. As he got older he wanted to combat this, but, he really didn't know how. And eventually the answer came in the form of a type of street fashion. 

Harajuku was a difficult risk for Ishimaru, having never dabbled in the realm of fashion before. Not only that, but this particular type of fashion, was different. It wasn't a normal form of, this goes with this, or a color coded wardrobe, no, it's a whole other story. Because Harajuku is so unique, unique because the fashion is your own style. But it pops. It's bright colors, or Lolita dresses, patterns and shapes, light then dark. Everything is all over the place, yet keeps a criteria. 

Not to mention he also had one major thing against him, he was a man. 

That wasn't to say men couldn't be fashionistas, but men don't have the same sort of color perception as women. Their eyes more sensitive to color than their male counterparts. Not to mention even with this loose street fashion, there were still had guidelines to meet. And the rules were, that there were none. There were no guidelines to follow, but they somehow existed, they existed in the form of creativity. 

You needed to go against societies normal fashion standards and make something amazing. Something unique! To make something that's never been done before. And Ishimaru didn't know how to accomplish this at first, having never used his imagination too often in the past. Considering his life mostly consisted of following everything told to him, and spending hours upon hours studying. This was something completely different. 

It was a risk Ishimaru was willing to take, hours upon hours he spent learning, and experimenting, to try and get it right. And eventually he did. After hours upon days, upon weeks of sketching and creating, he was able to profit. 

The money was ok at first, he was able to contribute in erasing his family debt, and as he got better, the more money he earned. 

But everything only got harder, competition in the fashion industry is fierce after all. That meant Ishimaru had to spend more time in his craft, every detail, down the the final sequence, had to be perfect. Perfect in an imperfect way. This also forced him to acquire more skills in sewing and design. This came with its own set of drawbacks. 

Ishimaru would be forced to spend so much time practicing, and creating, that he'd miss out on meals and sleep. Working late into the night, and having to trade tea for coffee, which only worsened his sleep schedule. Not that he really had one anymore. 

This not only wasn't healthy, but semi-dangerous. Not sleeping combined with not eating properly had some very strange effects, some of which had some serious consequences. 

Passing out because of lack of food and sleep really isn't all too good for someone who's in high school, but now he had deadlines, and a reputation! He had to keep up his pace! Even at the cost of his social life, and physical well being. Not that with his social life he had much to lose, having never been good at social interaction. 

However, there seemed to be an ever growing obstacle in his way. Mondo Oowada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. The man had a tendency to do very unorthodox things, as well as distract Ishimaru from his work. Draining both his time, and little energy he had left. However, Mondo was also the man who kept his attention. Whether it was on purpose or not the biker drew a lot of Ishimaru's attention. Whether it be Mondo just bursting into a room, or him fighting with a fellow classmate, there was something that drew Ishimaru to him. 

Call it loneliness or curiosity, but it was something. 

The man just had a way about him, and the way he carried himself was just, something different. And Ishimaru began to find he was really into different. 

Yet deep down he felt like befriending the biker was a bad idea. Why? Well, because Mondo was a lot of work, nonpaying,and tiring work. Mondo was a huge distraction, always wanting to spend more and more time with Ishimaru. This sometimes ended in fights between the two, about how Ishimaru should live a bit more and take a break every once in a while, which was countered when Ishimaru claimed Mondo wouldn't be able to understand the gravity of the situation. Sometimes the fights were forgotten in a few minutes, other times the men wouldn't speak for days, but one of the worst had to be when Ishimaru hadn't slept for days, and he seemed all off. 

Mondo had asked his friend what was wrong, only to have Ishimaru snap back at the man. The fight was loud, and some less than ideal words were exchanged, everything came to the absolute worst.

'The fuck is yer problem man?! The hell did I do?!'

'I told you I'm busy! I don't have time to entertain company!'

'Gee, I'm so sorry to inconvenience you by fucking existing!'

'Now you're twisting my words Mondo! You're being an inconvenience by being a distraction, not by existing!'

'Well of course! I take a backseat to fucking everything else in your life, don't I?!'

It was only then that Ishimaru's tired mind snapped, he absolutely didn't want to deal with Mondo at that moment, he just wanted him to go away, to just leave him alone. 

'Yes Oowada, you do! Because you don't benefit me or my life at all! You're just another distraction that doesn't know when he isn't wanted around!'

Once the words were said they couldn't be taken back, and he could tell they hit Mondo hard. Mondo wasn't having none of it.

'Ya know what, fine. Have all the fuckin alone time ya want!' 

For the first few seconds Ishimaru was relieved Mondo had left, sitting down he placed his head in his hands. Letting out a deep sigh as his mind only now began to catch up with him. 

But Ishimaru wasn't in the wrong, right? He just needed to get some work done, and there was nothing wrong with wanting...a little...heck. The reality sunk in, and sent a deep feeling of regret through his gut. But he couldn't just apologize, not after what he'd said, talking about Mondo like he was some expendable object. It was here he made a decision that may seem selfish now, but it seemed reasonable at the time; he'd decided to wait it out. Maybe after some time everything would go back to normal. Boy, was he wrong. As the days passed with Mondo not even acknowledging his existence, he felt dread throughout his body. 

Yet he couldn't bring himself to speak with the biker. Which only seemed to make things worse, for Ishimaru at least. The silence now driving him mad, at night it felt worse. Lying in his bed he'd stare up at his ceiling, staring hard at the shadows painting the room grey in their wake. He'd wonder if the man would ever wish to talk to him again, he would eventually right? Mondo couldn't stay mad at him forever, and ignoring Ishimaru after a little slip up would be cruel!...Wouldn't it? But Ishimaru couldn't hide behind those lies for very long, he'd been the one to insult the larger man, and the one who proceeded push him away. He just wished he'd waited a little longer, just a few more seconds to bite his tongue and prevent himself from snapping at Mondo. Everything just seemed so clear now, hindsight is 20/20 after all. Yet Ishimaru still wanted things to just work themselves out, that eventually everything would just be fixed if he left Mondo alone long enough. Eventually though, he figured he may as well bite the bullet, and maybe, if he just apologized like he should've awhile ago, everything could be ok. 

Life is never that easy.

Ishimaru was delirious as it is, little sleeping combined with his overworked and malnourished body, created a sickening mixture of stress and anxiety. This wasn't like normal Ishimaru at all. But he really just wanted to bury the hatchet and just be able to talk to Mondo again. 

So, with a lot of hesitation, he knocked on Mondo's door.

"It's unlocked!"

Walking inside Ishimaru wasn't surprised to see Mondo messing with something on his desk. 

"Who is-oh, the fuck do you want?" 

Ishimaru cringed at Mondo's tone, watching as he rested his head in the palm of his hand. 

"I came to-"

"To what, berate me a little more?"

Ishimaru was becoming nervous, wringing his hands and keeping his gaze to the floor.

"No! Oowada, I came to say I'm-"

"What? That yer sorry? Well too bad sweet cheeks sorry ain't gonna cut it!"

"W-"

"Ya think I'd just forgive and forget aye? Being called an inconvenience by someone I considered my friend? My bro! Ya think saying sorry would just fix everything?!"

"I-I wouldn't know w-"

Mondo let out a bitter laugh, standing up he now paced back and fourth. 

"Course ya wouldn't know ya fuckin dolt! Ya ain't never fuckin had friends before! Hell, that's what I get for making buddies with some genius who thinks he's better than everyone else!"

With that Ishimaru's mind betrayed him once again, his brain shorting out on him. He'd began to react with the same aggressive behavior as Mondo. 

"Don't call me that!"

"Well I'm just callin it like it is!"

"It is no-"

"Ok, fine, you tell me, who other than someone who thinks they're better than everyone else, would call their friend an inconvenience? Hmm? Who but someone who doesn't care about anyone but themselves would measure someone's worth, in how they benefit them? Oh right, nobody but a fucking genius who doesn't care about anything, or anyone, that can't help them!" 

Ishimaru knew, he knew deep down he should try and explain what happened, to still cave knowing he was in the wrong. Wrong for saying those awful things in the first place, and making Mondo feel so...so worthless. But he couldn't, pride, and deep rooted hatred, and respect for his grandfather created a sickening concoction in his brain, and it set him off more than he'd ever liked to admit it.

"Maybe someone who has their gosh dang life together! Someone who isn't running around causing mischief with other delinquent outlaws like they're still in the damn first grade! And how can you judge me?! You're the one here being selfish!"

"How am I the one being self-"

"I came here to try and make things right, to maybe admit what I did was uncalled for! But no, you want me to beg, you want me to fall to my knees and cry and plead for your forgiveness!"

"W-What?! Course not! That ain-"

"Is it really not what you want Oowada?! For what other reason than to watch me squirm would you pull this?! To bring up something you knew, down to my very soul, hurt me?! Call me something I've worked my whole life to prove I wasn't!"

"It ain't my fault you have identity issues because ya fear being a dead man's shadow!"

"The only one here who's a dead man's shadow is you!"

Mondo sucked in a breath, but Ishimaru didn't notice this.

"The only one here who has identity issues because of a dead man, is you Mondo Oowada!" 

Once it was all said Ishimaru once again came back to reality, slapping a hand over he mouth as he'd realized the sheer magnitude of what he'd just said. He couldn't tell how bad it truly was, not with Mondo's gaze firmly planted on the ground. But Ishimaru did notice Mondo tighten his hand into a fist, he watched the man's knuckles turn white the longer he'd kept the position.

Ishimaru wasn't too sure what to do, should he leave? Should he try to apologize? Should he try to console the biker? However it seemed Mondo had already made the decision for him.

"...Get out..."

"M-Mondo, I-"

"I said get the fuck out! I don't want to fucking look at you!"

Ishimaru flinched slightly, while he and Mondo had fought in the past, he wasn't used to the man directing his rage so fiercely at him. And so, Ishimaru turned and left. He swore he'd heard something his the door as he left, but he didn't go back to check. Reaching his own room once again, he slid down against his own door, feeling like his entire world was crashing down on him. Nothing but fabric patterns, and shadows to comfort him in these dark times.

Maybe, maybe it isn't the fashion industry, but life as a whole, that's cruel and unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! And you already can't have nice things! 
> 
> On some real stuff though, some things are changing, I'm provably gonna only update once a week. With no set days so I don't stress myself out. But yeah, you'll get a fanfic at least once every seven days. Not that you guys mind the wait


	32. Bite vs Bark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets nsfw incase you're not into that

Love was something unfamiliar to Ishimaru, sure he had love from both his parents, but this was different. He was absolutely head over heels in love with a man, a man who'd managed to make Ishimaru love him with everything he had. It felt so nice, so soft! And oh so perfect. But, he hadn't told the man just yet, after all, how does one tell their best friend that you're in love with them? Especially when you've been the best friends for about a year.How could one risk to ruin that?

As long as he didn't think too long on it, he didn't mind. He felt perfectly content to just sit with the larger man and partake in regular friendship activities. Like hugging, or having a nice meal together, or laying his friends head of his lap as the other slept. Ishimaru actually quite enjoyed when Mondo fell asleep on him. Gently scratching behind Mondo's ears, and feeling his squirm and twitch with delight. The man was like a giant puppy.

One thing Ishimaru found though, was that Mondo, like a puppy, had some jealousy issues. 

Ishimaru found this out after Mondo had introduced him to "the gang", which unsurprisingly enough, was a large pack of wolves. Which included Daiya, but a large pack of wild animals no less. Strangely enough, they all seemed to immediately love Ishimaru, it was like being surrounded by very large dogs. All wanted to be petted, and have some percentage of Ishimaru's attention. Which Ishimaru gave them obviously. But Mondo seemed a bit grumpy that Ishimaru was giving the wolves more attention than him. 

He remembered Mondo begrudgingly naming each of the wolves, and eventually they came to one named Takemichi. He was much smaller than the others, Ishimaru didn't mind though, he even stopped to place a kiss on the wild beast's snout. The wolf seemed very appreciative at the gesture, but Mondo did not. He seemed a bit huffy as he just watched Ishimaru mess around with the others, he took note that even Daiya seemed a lot more playful than usual. Which was strange because the forest beast was normally laid back, very chill when he wasn't hunting. Hell, Daiya hated humans with a burning passion,but Ishimaru just seemed to change everything. Either way Mondo wasn't very happy that his gang was getting so much more attention than him, from his own best friend! Eventually Daiya and the gang left, leaving Ishimaru to deal with a rather very jealous Mondo.

Ishimaru only noticed that Mondo was upset once they entered the man's home. Mondo sat down in a huff, obviously upset at the other man. Ishimaru didn't quite know why, after all Mondo had been the one to introduce him to the gang. But Ishimaru didn't press him for any information. Eventually Ishimaru had to leave, and despite Mondo still acting childish, he wished Mondo the best. 

Walking back through the forest was like second nature to him, as his boots made contact with the ground he could feel the contents of the bag he'd brought shake slightly in its container. Everything seemed calm in the forest, and it was basked in the colors of the setting sun. Everything seemed so peaceful. That was until pained sobs echoed in Ishimaru's ears. 

'A...child?' 

Ishimaru looked all around him, but saw nothing, yet the harsh crying still rang in the forest. Ishimaru was set on finding the noise, after a bit, he found it. A young girl, she hiccuped, her knee skinned and slightly bloody. 

"A-Are you alright?!"

As Ishimaru walked towards her, the child shook her head no. She seemed to constantly be wiping her eyes, her crying caused pain to swell in Ishimaru's chest. 

"Do you want some help?"

The girl nodded her head as she sniffled, watching Ishimaru with puffy red eyes.

"H-Here,"

Ishimaru stated as he reached into his bag,pulling out peroxide and bandages.

"it might sting."

However the girl seemed to have no reaction as the liquid made contact with her wound, she simply stared at Ishimaru as he worked. Once Ishimaru was don't bandaging the wound he helped her up.

"Alright," Ishimaru said as he gathered his things. "let's find your pa-"

Ishimaru cut himself off as the girl seemed to have disappeared, but, that's impossible right? There's no way a girl of her size would be able to move that quickly, but...then where? Turning around Ishimaru fell back, a woman now stood in front of him. 

"W-Who?! Where did-But?!" 

The woman seemed to have no reaction to Ishimaru's questions, she kneeled down in front of him, reaching her hand out she pressed his index finger against his chest, directly over where his heart was. Ishimaru was shocked, too shocked to move, not that he could've reacted. Considering the woman got up, and disappeared into the woods behind him before he'd even had a chance to recollect his thoughts. Pushing himself up off the ground he'd began to walk back to his destination, having reasoned that the woman must've been the girl's mother. Though that didn't explain the ordeal that happened after;was it a threat? Or some form of thank you? Whatever it was Ishimaru didn't dwell on it too much, after all it was over and done with. 

Once he returned home he found his mother wasn't there, instead she'd left a note,explaining she'd had some business to take care of, and that he'd be home alone for a bit. No big deal to Ishimaru, though he knew he'd miss his mother for the few days she'd be gone. 

Still that gave him time to reflect on his thoughts of the day, after all it's given him so much to think about.  
_____________________________________  
Ishimaru's mother was still gone when he'd went to visit the large male again, as per usual he stopped for a bit at a halfway point. It was a large clearing in the forest, a stream cutting through the large mound of earth. Quite beautifully if Ishimaru had anything to say about it, yet it came with something else, something different. Something sweet.

A strange feeling in his chest, it made him feel warm all over, and it caused him to smile at his own reflection. 

Thoughts of the larger man filling his mind, everything from his faults to his many pros, it made Ishimaru's head spin in a delightful way. He could physically see the pink that dusted his cheeks, though he couldn't care much, not with Mondo taking up all his rational thoughts. 

For once Ishimaru decided to have a seat at the water's edge, staring into the running current. 

He felt like a new person, smiling a warm toothy smile he let out a soft giggle, he just felt so warm and fuzzy. 

And he confessed, confessed to the great big emptiness his love for the man. 

"I wish I could tell you to your face Oowada, to your beautiful eyes. And just have you hold me like normal, but...it'd just mean so much more. Because you'd be mine, and I yours. I can't get enough! You're just so...perfect, in my eyes at least, I don't know if that me-"

'Snap'

Ishimaru almost gave himself whiplash as he snapped his head around, the warm feeling having vanished almost instantly. 

"Uhhh, hey, Ishi."

Ishimaru's eyes widened at the realization that his best friend had probably heard everything he'd just said. 

"Hello, Oowada, I was just coming to visit you."

Ishimaru was stiff, and so was Mondo, neither men moved. Tension so thick in the air you could touch it. 

"So...you uhh, swing that way, cool, cool."

"Yes, but you knew that already, I'm certain I've told you in the past." 

"Yeah...but ya didn't tell me ya were inta...me."

Ishimaru could physically feel his face become unimpressed.

"Yes, because confessing one's feeing is such an easy task."

"Well, ya confessed to the water pretty easy."

A staring contest once again ensued, Mondo clearly growing more uncomfortable by the second. The silence seemed to go on forever, neither man wanting to break eye contact for a second. 

Mondo turned around, but didn't walk away. 

"Well, uh, trees. I gotta tell ya something. I think that mah friend Taka, is really fuckin cute. Like... uh...I wanna do couple shit with'im. And not fuck up too badly." 

Ishimaru snorted, trying to keep himself from laughing at the wild man. Covering his mouth he found his attempts in vain to control his laughter. 

It was such an awkward confession, and such a...Mondo thing to happen.

"What?!"

Mondo demanded, having already turned to face the smaller man once again. His face was serious, but with how red his cheeks were Ishimaru just ended up laughing harder. He could feel warm tears fall down his face as it became hard to catch his breath. 

Eventually he calmed down, wiping at his face and letting out the after shock chuckles. 

"Yeah yeah, it was fuckin stupid I get it."

"No, no Mondo, it was much appreciated."

Mondo crossed his arms,huffing in response. 

"So."

"So?"

Mondo shuffled a bit, clearly trying to hint at something, but not trying to say it. 

"Dammit, with ya be my mate?!"

Ishimaru raised an eyebrow at the word.

"Mate?" 

"Like, fuck, I don't know how ta say it, partner, lover, boyfriend?!"

Ishimaru smiled at Mondo's reaction, having enjoyed the rather awkward confession. It meant something to Ishimaru, and maybe it wasn't perfect, but effective none the less.

"Of course Mondo, but only if you'll have me."

Mondo seemed nervous,and honestly pretty embarrassed. But he still tried to keep his tough persona.

"F-Fuckin great."

Getting up Ishimaru walked over to him. 

"Well, we shouldn't stay out here all day."

"Yeah, we could always go back ta my place."

Ishimaru nodded at the suggestion and went to continue the journey. Only to have Mondo grab his hand.

"Well, let's go than." 

Ishimaru felt his face heat a bit at the contact, but overall kept his composure. 

"Yes, let's get a move on."  
_____________________________________  
The first few visits after the confession were a bit awkward, both men now adjusting to the fact they were a little more than just friends. But it soon became soon became second nature to them. 

And Mondo absolutely didn't mind the little extra attention he was getting. 

Mondo loving to curl up like a dog, and lay on Ishimaru's lap. He felt Ishimaru's fingers run through his hair, it felt nice against his scalp. But Ishimaru seemed to be enjoying it more. 

He always enjoyed messing with Mondo's hair, commenting about how thick and well kept it was. It was probably a shock that his hair was kept so nicely, considering his nature and the fact he lived in the middle of the woods. 

Suddenly Ishimaru stopped, and Mondo let out a soft whine. Moving a bit he saw Ishimaru with his hands raised a bit, a knowing smirk on his face. Mondo was a little annoyed at Ishimaru, but all would be forgiven if Ishimaru started petting him again. 

But that didn't happen, Ishimaru and Mondo just stayed in that staring contest, Ishimaru's smile never wavering. Sitting up now mondo stretched a bit, now leaning his lower back against the armrest of his sofa. He pulled his knees closer to him, allowing Ishimaru to get up if he wanted. But Ishimaru didn't, he simply placed his hands in his lap and continued to stare at Mondo. 

It was like he was expecting something, but Mondo didn't know what. 

So Mondo copied his movement, sitting forward and placing his hands in his lap. Which made Ishimaru's smile widen for a second, but it didn't seem to be what Ishimaru wanted.   
___________________________________  
Ishimaru watched Mondo desperately try to put the pieces together of what Ishimaru wanted. Which seemed slightly cruel on Taka's part. 

After all Ishimaru's heart simply began to beat a bit faster, and a feeling of passion washed over him. It wasn't that soft puppy love he'd felt when he'd first confessed, it was deeper, and a bit more serious. 

Eventually he saw Mondo sit with his legs crossed, patting his lap he stared at Ishimaru. Ishimaru cocked a brow at this but followed the man's directions. He fit rather comfortably in the larger man's lap, it was a nice feeling of closeness. 

However he watched Mondo's face flush red, feeling the larger man place his hands on his shoulders. 

"Do ya wanna kiss?!"

It was a half yell, and Ishimaru was actually caught a bit off guard at the proposition. 

But, people in relationships so kiss right?

Ishimaru nodded, feeling his own cheeks redden. Shutting his eyes Ishimaru leaned in a bit, feeling Mondo do the same. He could physically feel the man's heat getting closer to his face. Yet at the last second he felt himself get pulled down, feeling Mondo's lips make contact with his forehead. It   
was nice, but kinda disappointing. 

Well not disappointing,but not really what he wanted. So it was a bit of a sudden shock when lips made contact with his own, Mondo's lips were a bit chapped, and the kiss was a bit rougher than Ishimaru expected, but it felt nice, warm. Wrapping his arms around Mondo's neck Ishimaru felt his eyes flutter close, he also felt Mondo's hands now rest on his hips. Not that Ishimaru minded at all. 

Ishimaru suddenly jumped when he felt Mondo squeeze slightly, the slight pinch in his hips was unexpected and surprising. He'd let out a soft yelp when he flinched back, which only caused Mondo to burst out laughing.

"I-It's not funny!"

"You sounded like a squeaky toy, hold shit, that was fuckin great!"

Ishimaru narrowed his eyes, at the man, but decided to relax in the other man's lap.

"I'm going to get you back for that."  
_____________________________________  
Boy did Ishimaru hold up on that promise, because after a few more visits an entirely new feeling rose in his soul. Something he'd buried in the deepest parts of his mind and body. It was making his body feel hot and bothered. 

Letting out a dark chuckle, he felt Mondo's lips, tongue, and teeth explore his neck. 

"Such a good boy for me."

Ishaimru's voice was a purr, his tone mocking, and a bit flirtatious. 

Mondo drew his mouth away to look up at Ishimaru. The raven male had been surprisingly dominant in the role he played. 

Not that Mondo had any objections, but it was a bit of a change of pace from Ishimaru's usual actions. 

"So well behaved, but how about you do even better?"

Mondo nodded a bit, after all, clothing was dubbed unnecessary and he was quite interested in where this was going. 

Ishimaru now lost the last bit of clothing he'd had on. Mondo filling suit quickly after. 

"Why don't you show me how much you love me?" 

"W-What?"

Ishimaru's eyes were clouded in lust, every emotion he'd had buried deep in his heart had bubbled to the surface the past few days. 

"Don't be shy," his voice was low, and it sent shivers down Mondo's spine "you can do what you'd like to this body you seem to love so much." 

Mondo's grip immediately tightened on Ishimaru's hips, his mind was swimming. Still, he pressed his erection against Ishimaru's entrance, but quickly snapped himself into reality. 

"B-But you aren't prepared properly! If we, than it'll h-"

"Shh," Ishimaru pressed his finger to Mondo's lips, effectively silencing him. "such a sweet pet, but don't worry about that, it's all taken care of."

"B-But, are you sure?"

Ishimaru ran his thumb across Mondo's cheek, allowing Mondo to press his face against his hand. 

"Yes Mondo, I'll be fine I prom-ugh!"

Ishimaru didn't have time to react when he felt Mondo forcibly shove his erection inside him with little consideration. Ishimaru dug his nails into Mondo's shoulder, the burn of being stretched to the brim was a bit too overwhelming for the smaller man. 

"Sorry, too fa-"

Mondo was cut off by Ishimaru shifting his hips slightly. 

"Ohh, you're going to pay for that."

Mondo cocked an eyebrow at that, almost like it was a challenge. 

"And how is that?"

Ishimaru shoved Mondo back so he was lying down, only being propped up by his elbows.

"I hope you didn't have plans for tomorrow, because I'm about to ride you till you break."

Mondo almost challenged what Ishimaru had said, until he'd felt Ishimaru shift his hips roughly. This only caused Mondo to curl his fingers into his bedsheets, further wrinkling the fabric. 

True to his word Ishimaru didn't spare Mondo for a second, and Mondo almost couldn't handle the friction and intense, tight heat. Mondo attempted to convey this situation by grabbing the smaller boy's hips to slow him down. Which only ended in Ishimaru pinning the boy's arms down. 

"Now, just what are you trying to do?"

"Ishi, I, it's just...a bit too-"

"Fast?"

Ishimaru purred, actually slowing down, allowing Mondo to recollect himself. Giving the larger man a slight breather.

"And here I was thinking you were up for this."

Mondo pursed his lips, glaring at the smaller man.

"Are ya trying ta imply I can't fuck?!"

"Hmmm, I believe you're the one who needed to slow d-"

Flipping their positions, Mondo felt Ishimaru's legs on either side of his hips. Shifting his hips roughly into the smaller man, the raven shivered at the intensity.

"I'll fuckin show ya who needs ta slow down!"

Ishimaru felt tears pricking his eyes, almost spilling over as an almost painful amount of pleasure filled him. Eventually he felt the tears become too heavy in his eyes, the warm liquid falling freely down his cheeks. Only to have Mondo immediately stop his pleasurable actions.

"Holy fuck are you ok?! Did I hurt you?! Why the hell're you crying, did I do something?!"

Ishimaru was confused for a second, reaching up he felt the drying liquid on his face. 

"No, Mondo you're fine! This just happens!"

"Ya just start fuckin crying when ya have sex?!"

"No, it's just something that happens I can't control it!"

Both men seemed to stare at each other, pulling away in favor of just sitting a few inches apart.

"So...I didn't hurt ya?"

"No, no you didn't."

Mondo seemed really guilty, genuinely worried he'd hurt his partner.

"Ya promise?"

Ishimaru reached out to run his hands through Mondo's hair, offering a small smile. 

"I promise, Mondo."

Leaning against Ishimaru's chest Mondo sighed loudly.

"M'just afraid a fuckin up,ya know?"

Ishimaru rubbed his other hand up and down Mondo's back, attempting to soothe the larger man.

"You're doing just fine Mondo, you're still perfect to me."

Mondo exhaled loudly, pulling the other man closer against him.

"Yer such a fuckin dork Taka."

Ishimaru let out a slight scoffing laugh, placing a kiss in Mondo's hair. 

"I love you too Mondo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all better get ready for this, cause I'm in the process of writing the fluffiest, sweetest, most tooth rotting Valentine's Day special of all time! Or at least trying to


	33. Confess!

Ishimaru stared down, his eyes fixed on his paper. The ink stained the white sheet, and it didn't help that his hands were shaking. Staring at the words poured out for a man he wasn't sure he could have, not that it would matter at all, because he didn't sign it. Ishimaru wasn't mentioned anywhere in the letter, nor any detail to hint who he was. It was an anonymous confession, one of many he'd written. One of many that'd be delivered in a vain attempt to convey how he felt. 

But that couldn't happen, not while Ishimaru was too afraid of losing the man he'd grown so close to. And times like this made it especially difficult, Valentine's Day was approaching, so in the days weeks leading up to the romantic holiday Ishimaru had begun to write Mondo anonymous letters detailing his love for him. It started off as a sort of coping mechanism, but it soon became a steady relief system for the raven. 

He remembered Mondo approached him after he'd received the first one, and Ishimaru was half afraid Mondo figured him out. That wasn't the case. Mondo simply talked about how nice it was to get something like this, and though it was only for a second, Ishimaru felt so special. He was so happy he was able to make Mondo feel good, but the feeling evaporated quite quickly, after all Mondo didn't know it was him. Honestly it felt foolish to continue to leave Mondo love letters, but on the other hand it felt nice, it was a warm butterfly feeling. So, with shaking hands, and a lump in his throat, he stared at his most recent love letter. While it wasn't too different from the others, he was still hesitant to sneak it to the man. The words on the page made him feel soft, and almost squishy, which was a major change from what the prefect usually felt. 

'Dear Mondo Oowada,

I know you don't know who I am, but I feel you should know how much I admire you. Through all your faults you have so many great things to show for. You're truly something different, and sometimes I wonder if you think about me as much as I think about you.  
Sincerely yours,S/A'

It was short, sweet, and to the point. However Mondo had become more and more cautious, presumably in an attempt to find his mysterious admirer, yet this presented a solution, one Ishimaru felt guilty exploiting. Mondo wasn't the brightest, so he was easy to manipulate, if he liked you that is. So Ishimaru would ask Mondo to do something, something Mondo clearly didn't know how to do, or he didn't know what Ishimaru was even asking him to attempt. Mondo would never ask for help or clarification from the raven, his pride presumably meant too much to him. 

It definitely made things easier for Ishimaru though. 

The next day Ishimaru came to school early, even earlier than usual. Slipping the paper into Mondo's locker, he let out a sigh of relief. Straightening himself he walked down the hall, not a few seconds after he ran into a girl. Kyoko Kirigiri, the principal's daughter. 

"Good morning Ishimaru, why are you here so early?"

Kirigiri cocked her head to the side as she spoke, but her blank expression stayed. Ishimaru was panicking internally, but he managed to keep a solid poker face, it was a talent he'd perfected. Not that he used it to his advantage too often, as he preferred to let his emotions out. 

Bowing quickly, he stood straight once again.

"Good morning Kirigiri, terribly sorry to worry you. I had some unfinished business that needed to be attended to, and that unfortunately meant I needed to come earlier than I normally planned to. I am terribly sorry if I've startled you."

Kirigiri seemed skeptical, but only for a second. Nodding, she continued to walk down the halls.

"I see, I'll try not to disturb you Ishimaru." 

Ishimaru didn't respond to that, figuring he may as well wait for school to begin. And just like clockwork Mondo greeted him, Ishimaru would walk with him to his locker, and Mondo would find the letter. And Mondo seemed a bit agitated at this particular letter.

"Dammit, Ishi yer here early, do you know who the fuck is doin this?!"

Ishimaru always hated lying, not just to Mondo, but in general. It always left such a disgusting feeling in Ishimaru's stomach, but since Ishimaru was too worried about his secret being exposed, lied through his teeth.

"I'm sorry Oowada, I haven't seen anyone who'd give you something like this. The only other person that was here earlier was Kirigiri." 

Mondo seemed to think for a moment, clicking his tongue he looked back at Ishimaru.

"It ain't her, she's with that fuckin Naegi kid." 

Ishimaru bit his tongue gently, he remembered how much everyone had been fawning over the new couple. It'd been such an uncomfortable experience for Ishimaru. Having to hear over and over, everyone nonstop talking about the pair. Ishimaru wasn't jealous or anything like that, he was just put off by the reaction of the class. But Ishimaru didn't really focus on that.

"I'm terribly sorry I can't help you any further Mondo, I'm truly useless in this situation."

Ishimaru seemed to have stayed this more to himself than Mondo, but it was truly how he felt. What kind of person can't even confess a crush to someone they trusted so much? What kind of pathetic excuse of a human can't even handle them self in this situation? Overall why was this so hard? Ishimaru never had a problem with telling Mondo anything before, so why was this so different?

"Hey,bro it's fine."

Mondo ruffled Ishimaru's short strands of jet black hair gently, it was a much softer touch than when Mondo usually messed with his hair. But Ishimaru hardly reacted, his pretty much blank expression remaining on his face. Eventually the two men were separated, both going on with their day apart from each other. 

Sort of...considering Ishimaru's mind kept going back to the delinquent biker. It was annoying it almost made Ishimaru want to march right up to the larger man the next time he saw him, and demand he stop being such a distraction! But that wouldn't happen. 

So, with a mind full of heavy thoughts, Ishimaru went home. He knew neither of his parents would be there, so he was able to vent his frustration a bit more easily. After a bit of ranting to himself he sat down at his desk, drumming his fingers he glared at the items on the piece furniture. Textbooks and other assorted school items were placed neatly, as well as writing utensils being set perfectly in their respective place. Opening one of the large textbooks he began doing his homework, for once hardly being able to concentrate. He tried, oh did he try, but he'd hardly gotten through a paragraph of reading before his attempts proved to be fruitless. So, with a surge of determination, he placed his book to the side, and grabbed a blank piece of paper. 

'An ultimatum,' Ishimaru mentally told himself, 'there's no going back from here.'

The note had taken much longer than expected, but Ishimaru seemed content with the end product. Taking a second to glance over what he'd written.

'Mondo Oowada,  
You're my best friend, and I've known you long enough to say you're probably one of the greatest people I've ever met. So much about you is admirable, and you've always been right there when I've needed you. And, I believe I'm always going to need you. I'm not the best at this kind of thing, and I apologize for that, but, I think I may be in love with you. Or at least infatuated with you, however I don't believe it's the latter, as it's been anything but short lived. I'm sorry if this has put a damper on our friendship, but I believe it is your right to know how I feel about you.  
-Kiyotaka Ishimaru'

This would be it, this would be how Ishimaru confessed to Mondo. How he'd let the larger male know of his feelings. It was intimidating as heck. 

Sealing the letter in an envelope he proceeded finished his homework. Sitting back he glanced at his watch.

"2:27 am."

Ishimaru knew he'd hate himself later, considering as of now he'd only get exactly two hours, thirty two minutes, and nineteen seconds of sleep. Even so he'd have to shower as well. Which he did so. 

The silence, combined with the water beating against his back meant he'd now be alone with his thoughts. Not all of which were pleasant. But he pushed them aside, finishing the shower as quickly as possible.

Once he got out, and got dressed, he glanced at his watch. 

"2:34 am."

A seven minute shower was quite uncommon for Ishimaru, though the whole day had been unusual. Lying in bed he pulled the blankets up to his neck, he felt stiff and tired. Not to mention stressed. Eventually he managed to get into a restless sleep.  
_____________________________________

Ishimaru's boots made a soft click as he walked through the halls, he could feel his hands get clammy, the note was held tightly in one of them. Eventually he found Mondo, his best friend, his classmate, his... crush. 

"Oi, how's it goin bro?"

Mondo was as friendly as ever with Ishimaru, Ishimaru however wasn't into small talk at the moment.

Sticking his arms out, the letter firmly held in both hands.

"This is for you!"

Ishimaru had stated it very matter of factly, staring directly at Mondo as the larger man took the envelope. 

Tearing it open Mondo stared at the words Ishimaru had printed on the page. 

Ishimaru physically felt his heart sink into his stomach as he watched Mondo's facial expression change into a grimace. 

"Uhh, I don't...like you that way."

Ishimaru clenched his jaw.

'Ok, I could deal with this.'

"That's perfectly fine Oowada, I sincerely hope we can still be friends!"

Ishimaru said this, a smile plastered across his face. 

But...Mondo stepped back.

"Yeah, I think I'm, gonna go."

Ishimaru was confused, did Mondo think Ishimaru couldn't handle rejection? Were things awkward between he and Mondo now?

"Br-"

Mondo just seemed to get more awkward as Ishimaru talked. 

"Maybe...we shouldn't talk, for awhile."

Ishimaru could feel tears prick his eyes, did Mondo not wish to be around him anymore?

"Mondo I...I'm sor-"

"Nah,'M jus gonna..." 

Mondo trailed off as he backed up a bit, before turning, quickly speed walking away from the other man.

Ishimaru felt numb, it felt like he'd been paralyzed. 

Did...did he really just mess everything up?

He covered his mouth, he felt like he was going to be sick. 

Did he really just lose his best friend?

The thought alone made hot tears pour down his face, not to mention it was the awful feeling in his gut worse. 

Chills, a cold chill made its way up Ishimaru's spine. Everything hurt. Everything grew...dark?

That's when Ishimaru woke up, breathing heavily. A cold sweat making him feel sticky and gross. It didn't feel nice at all. Not to mention he'd began crying, he didn't even notice it at first. But he had tears down his cheeks. Would Mondo really do that if he confesses, no he was just overreacting, right?

Ishimaru shook his head firmly. Yes he was, he needed to stop second guessing himself. He needed to confess. And when school started, and saw Mondo, was when he was going to do it! 

....At the end of the school day...that's when he'd do it.  
_____________________________________  
Looking for Mondo the next day was a surprisingly difficult task, he couldn't find the biker anywhere. However he eventually heard his voice, Mondo was talking with someone, quite loudly, was Mondo nervous? Getting closer he began to hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Mondo...are you sure?"

'Chihiro?'

He heard someone fidget, presumably Mondo.

"Yeah,m'sure."

"Mondo...I'm so...so happy! Thank you for telling me!"

'What? What were they going on about?'

"Really...ya don't think it's weird? I mean...we've just...been friends for awhile I guess, is that really normal?"

Ishimaru heard the smaller one laugh, and it made Ishimaru's heart beat loudly against his chest. 

"Why would it be weird? Friends get into relationships all the time! Now then, let's go."

Staying to the side he peeked a bit around the corner. Watching as Chihiro dragged Mondo down the hall by his hand.

Ishimaru was quite for a few seconds, he was sad, or upset at all. He just felt nothing, and then, like a switch was flipped, he started crying. Not his usual crying, but pained soft sad sobs.

'Stupid, you took too long! You wasted time on playing games and now you've lost. Idiot, you always do things like this! You're no good at this! You're only good at annoying people and studying! Stupid!'

Deep down Ishimaru knew he should've ignored these thoughts, to just blow them off and move on. But they still felt true, actually, they were true, he was never good at things that came to other people, whether it be friends, or love interests, he never knew what to do. 

Getting up he wiped his face, thankful most people were in a rush to leave, so at least nobody would see him like this. When he got up he heard a crinkle, only to then remember the note. He stared at the white envelope, Mondo's name clearly written on the front. 

He felt his lip quiver, and hands tremble as he stared at it. He'd hardly registered what he was doing when he ripped it in half. Ripping the paper into small pieces he threw it away. Walking through the halls he felt himself retreat into his own mind. 

The day had been exhausting from beginning to end. And he just wanted to go home, maybe sleep. After he did his work of course, but he just felt so tired. Walking out of the school building he began to walk, before he stopped at a tree. It was a cherry blossom tree, though it wasn't quite in bloom yet. But it felt so right.

Cherry blossoms had such a short life span. Beautiful to look at, but were just gone so quickly. Still, he decided to walk towards it. Placing his fingertips on the large plant. 

It felt comforting, a sickly sweet feeling.

It made Ishimaru smile. Something Ishimaru felt he hadn't done all day. 

"...Taka?"

Ishimaru turned, Mondo was standing a few feet away. He was staring at Ishimaru, probably wondering what he was doing. 

"Ya like that tree huh?" 

Ishimaru didn't respond,not verbally at least, he continued his staring contest with the man. Soon, he drew his hand away from the tree, walking over to the larger man. 

He knew his eyes were probably glassy, and he probably looked like he wanted to cry, but he didn't care. Taka stared up at the larger man, their eyes maintaining contact.

"Taka...have you been cryin? What happened?!"

Ishimaru hardly reacted when Mondo grabbed his face gently.

"Did someone say something to you?! Did someone make you cry?! I swear I'll, I'll do something if they did!"

Ishimaru didn't hesitate, for once in the weeks leading up to this, he said exactly what was on his mind.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you quick enough Oowada-kun."

"Huh?"

Ishimaru took one of Mondo's hands off his face, rubbing his thumb against it gently. 

"I like you Mondo, I have for awhile now," his hold on Mondo's hand tightened "after all, you're such an amazing person."

He watched Mondo's cheeks redden at the words he was speaking. 

"I think I love you Mondo, and I don't know if you'd ever feel the same about me." 

Mondo was in shock, and Ishimaru didn't know what to expect.

"Ishi...dammit, why ya gotta ruin everything."

Ishimaru had expected this reaction, hell, it was what he assumed would happen.

"I was gonna confess!"

"...Wha-"

"I tell Chihiro about all this shit, and he helps me practice a cute ass confession, and now ya just fuckin confess first! I was supposed to do that!"

"Mondo I-"

Mondo cut him off once again, he grabbed the raven's shoulders roughly. 

"If I can't be the one to confess first, than I'm gonna be the one to kiss ya first!" 

Ishimaru's eyebrows raised at the suggestion, he was definitely ok with that.

"Well?!"

Ishimaru was a bit confused.

"Well?"

Mondo seemed a mixture of angry and flustered. 

"Can I fuckin kiss you?!"

"W-Why are yo-"

Mondo seemed annoyed with Ishimaru's response, almost as if he should know why Mondo asked. 

"Ya can't just fuckin kiss people! Least that's what my mom taught me! A-And if she knew I fuckin pulled some shit like that she'd kill me!"

Ishimaru smiled a bit, Mondo had mentioned his mom in a similar way before. Except that was with fighting women.

"Yes Mondo, you may."

No sooner than those words left the smaller man's lips were Mondo's lips on his. Mondo was a bit too rough at the kiss, not to mention his lips felt dry and chapped. But, it felt good. It felt on his own lips. 

Eventually Mondo pulled away, air was needed after all.

"...So."

"So?"

Mondo shifted a bit.

"How was it?"

Ishimaru raised an eyebrow, wrapping his arms around Mondo's neck, resting himself against the taller man.

"Good enough to be something I wouldn't mind doing again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, have a happy ending


	34. New year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A really late New Years request! I am sorry I didn't do this earlier, but I hope this is satisfactory! :)

New Years, a time for a fresh start, for new beginnings, and for one to be a new person. It could bring out your absolute best or worst. 

So why not get a head start on being your absolute best? 

Leon Kuwata invited most of Hope's Peak to a party to celebrate the new year. It was a pretty big event where everyone communicated, after all nobody saw anyone there that they didn't know. Each person separated themselves into different groups to more easily talk with their friends. Though there were two people absent from the festivities.

Mondo Oowada, and Kiyotaka Ishimaru, bros who seemed especially close. Though they never brought it up, after all, Mondo wasn't quite ready to let that information slip. Ishimaru, being the patient and understanding boyfriend he was, agreed to keep their relationship a secret. 

It actually seems kind of ironic, who would've thought that the rebellious biker would've been nervous to let the world know his relationship. After all, Ishimaru always seemed so much more traditional in his values, as well as very conservative in his beliefs. Though it seemed the raven was just much more comfortable in his sexuality than the biker. Which resulted in the biker never wanting anyone to know of their situation. While this confused Ishimaru, he would always play along when he would be introduced to people Mondo knew as "just a good friend", though it was beginning to make Ishimaru a bit upset, considering the biker would be a lot rougher on him in public. 

Not as in violent, but he acted different. More critical, and short tempered with Ishimaru. Like he would with just another one of his gang members, and while Mondo acted much nicer when it was Ishimaru and his classmates, Ishimaru wasn't too sure he could handle this for too long. It broke Ishimaru's heart when Mondo would joke about getting a girlfriend, or that a relationship was just too much work. Yet that never compared to the anger he felt when Mondo would blatantly flirt with women while Ishimaru watched. But Ishimaru took it, because he truly wanted Mondo's love, he really wanted Mondo to always love him the way he would when they were alone. When it was just the two of them and Mondo was a big softie, and overall a better man than even Mondo himself thought he could ever be. But that all seemed like a fantasy, something that Ishimaru could dream about all he wanted, but could never have. 

Which was what led them up to this situation. Ishimaru having stormed out on the party, his chest feeling cold and heavy. He felt so angry, he felt so lied to! It made him feel used, he'd never felt so disgusting about anything in his life. It left him feeling sick, and scared, and...and he wanted Mondo to comfort him. But that just made everything worse. Because Ishimaru saw everything, he witnessed Mondo's disgusting secret. 

He'd just wanted to talk to Mondo, searching through the sea of people for the man he'd made himself so familiar with. Only to see him with someone else. It wasn't a friend thing. It wasn't Leon, or Chihiro, it was some weird haired girl, and she seemed all over him. But, Mondo also seemed into it, and that's what really got to Ishimaru. Ishimaru had been dealing with hell with the constant ridicule that came with keeping he and Mondo's relationship quiet, so why did she get what he wanted? Well, not really what he wanted. After all Ishimaru wasn't into PDA, explicit actions of love are frowned upon in public. He meant why'd she get the loving affection he'd longed for? Ishimaru was there for Mondo day in and day out, and had to deal with their love in secrecy, but here he was out and about with some hussy! 

Ishimaru felt guilt dwell in his chest. He shouldn't be blaming the girl at all, after all she couldn't have known of he and Mondo's current situation. He knew who he should be blaming, but he didn't want to. He searched for someone, something, as long as he didn't have to blame Mondo for this emotional distress.

And he found it, he could always blame himself.

Ishimaru should've brought up these problems with Mondo earlier, he should've done something to prevent this, maybe he just shouldn't have gotten into this relationship in the first place. It was just as his father said, they were too young, too young to know what love was.

It was Ishimaru's fault, he could only blame himself.

Ishimaru pressed his back against a wall, he was pretty sure he was somewhere near the exit, and the party. Leon really did outdo himself with this one, renting a pretty big place to host the festivities. He felt kind of numb, though he felt the tell tale wetness in his eyes, moisture that made keeping his eyes open burn. Shutting them he breathed slowly, he refused to cry over this. He refused to cry over his mistakes. But oh how emotional Ishimaru was, he felt his guilt, and pain twist into something more toxic, something more dirty. Anger. Ishimaru rarely truly got angry, sure he could get irritated or frustrated when his classmates broke rules or were disrespectful, but rarely was he filled with a primal rage. One that shook him to his very core. Mondo's name felt like it burned his tongue, not to mention caused hot tears to gather in his eyes. It left a bitter taste in Ishimaru's mouth, and not since his grandfather had he ever thought he could utter a name with such venom. He wanted to cry, he wanted to confront Mondo, but what scared him was that he wanted to hurt. He wanted to hurt someone, anyone, just so that they'd share in this pain he was in. 

"Ishimaru?"

The raven froze, that voice, that man,....that fucker. Ishimaru felt his hands tighten, digging his nails into his palm. 

"What?"

Ishimaru almost winced at his own tone, it was sharp, and angry. But as Mondo continued talking, he felt sick.

"You saw huh?"

Mondo wouldn't look at Ishimaru, he seemed so guilty.

"Look, I...I hope you know that...that it didn't,...mean anyth-"

Ishimaru tightened his hands, his nails drawing blood. 

"Do I know that Mondo?"

Ishimaru's voice was quiet now, a storm bubbled under the surface. 

"I...I assumed y-"

"You assumed huh? You assume I know how you think, and why you do what you do? I don't! But do you want to know what I do know?"

Mondo stayed quiet, on one hand he wanted to apologize, to try and explain why he did what he did, on the other, Ishimaru had never acted this way before.

"I'll tell you what I know,Oowada."

Moving from the wall he turned so he and Mondo were now facing one another.

"I know you've been embarrassed of this relationship since day one, I know you've been acting like nothing we do together matters to you at all," stepping closer Ishimaru seemed to get more enraged by the second, "I know that I've spent so many nights crying, because I was so confused over what the hell has been happening, and over the emotional train wreck you've been putting me through! But most of all, I know you're a liar."

Mondo seemed to be distressed, his face was twisted into one of confusion and guilt. 

"You want to know how I know that Mondo? Because the day we became a thing, you promised me something. You said...y-you said," Ishimaru mentally cursed himself, his adrenaline was wearing thin, and the stress and guilt of the night was beginning to catch up with him;he felt weak, and emotionally tired out, "you said you'd never hurt me. You said...no, you promised you were going to be there! That you'd make things right! That you'd do what's right by me! By your brother! By yourself! Well you're a fucking liar!"

Ishimaru hadn't noticed he'd walked towards Mondo in his fury, nor did he notice the wet tears dripping down his face. 

Though that wasn't what he was focused on, he was dead set on his anger. That beautifully awful emotion. It made him feel stronger, it made him feel more powerful. If anything it already proved it made him more bold.

"Look Taka, I'm sor-"

"No, not this time Mondo, sorry doesn't cut it this time." 

Ishimaru felt tired, drained, he wobbled a bit. His body feeling weak and like jelly. 

"Ishimaru, please, let me explain."

Ishimaru rested himself against the wall, nodding towards the biker.

"Go ahead, explain."

Mondo shifted, almost as if he hadn't expected Ishimaru to let him speak.

"It wasn't going to go anywhere, and I know that doesn't change the fact I was acting like a dick, but I didn't plan in doing anything. I didn't plan on hurting you. An...An'I get it, I've been fuckin up a lot, and I've been an asshole, but...I'm just scared Ishi."

'Scared? Of what?'

Ishimaru however didn't say anything, but watched as Mondo took a deep breath and continued. 

"I'm scared of the reaction, not just from the world. I'm scared of what the gang'll think, what Daiya would think, and...what might happen to you, to me! I just, I don't want anything to happen, and I just...I don't want to make things worse."

'This isn't making sense. Nothing is making sense! Why is Mondo so bad at explaining things?!'

Ishimaru didn't say anything, the only noise was the distant beat of music and muffled chatter. 

"I...love you Ishimaru. And I'm a fuckin idiot with this shit, and I don't want to lose everything we've made together."

'Did...he?'

Ishimaru always said he loved Mondo, it'd almost became second nature for him to say it to the biker. It was something he had to keep in check when they were out in public. But Mondo's never told Ishimaru he loved him. He'd always just agree with Ishimaru when he said it. And they weren't alone no less.Tears welled in Ishimaru's eyes, he didn't want to forgive Mondo. Not this easily. Even if Mondo did something he'd never done before, he...wouldn't...who was Ishimaru kidding?

Ishimaru was desperately clinging to Mondo, sobbing into the taller man's shoulder. Mondo was tense, possibly nervous of others seeing them and asking questions. To the larger man's heartbeat Ishimaru calmed down, his crying fading into sniffles, and his breathing slowing down. There was a distant shout of a red haired man.

'Guys! Only ten more seconds! Get your partners and get ready!'

There was a distant chant.

'Ten!'

"I promise I'll make things better Taka."

'Nine!'

"Mondo...do you mean that?"

'Eight!'

"Yes."

'Seven!' 

"Mondo?"

'Six!'

"Yeah?"

'Five!'

Ishimaru looked up into the eyes of his lover.

'Four!'

"I love you...so much."

'Three!'

"Taka."

'Two!'

Mondo held Ishimaru's face in his hands gently.

'One!'

Mondo's lips were rough and chapped, and there was a faint taste of sugar and beer. Still, Ishimaru had no problem with the feeling of his lips against Mondo's. Mondo was clutching onto Ishimaru, and the raven felt warm, calm. Once the two broke from each other, they stayed quiet, neither men wanting to move too much. 

"I'll change." 

Mondo said it in a way that made Ishimaru believe him. As though Modno hadn't been capable of lying. 

Ishimaru grabbed Mondo's hands, and while Mondo hesitated for a moment, he made no move to pull his hands away. 

"Mondo, I love you."

Mondo tightened the hold on Ishimaru's hands, the larger man had tears welling in his eyes.

"An'I got no fuckin idea why."


	35. Gang leaders to Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a request either, don't worry I'm still working on them. I just feel I need to make up for all the angst y'all missed while I was gone

Have you ever wanted the past back? To be the person you were back then, and live your life from there? To see the people who once were, the people you once knew, to just speak to them one last time, maybe finally say goodbye? Well you can't, you can't have back the time you lose. But God, I wish I could. I want back the time I lost to my own bad decisions, from the sleepless nights, to the lonely life I lived day by day. Because maybe I could then change what I did, what I said, instead of the wasted crying I spent sobbing over the past mistakes. But it's more who I wanted to see, a man who I'd lost so long ago. 

Mondo Oowada, I can't even say his name anymore, he's nothing more than a faint outline by now. The color of his skin and hair blended together, it seemed as though he was just a colorless mass. But he wasn't, his voice rang clear though distant, like a sweet distant memory. He used to be mine. He used to be mine! He should be mine, he would've been mine if I hadn't done what I did. It seemed so reasonable at the time, and it hurt to do, it hurt so much,it still leaves a painful throb in my heart knowing what I did to him. It feels selfish, it is selfish, he wouldn't have been safe, at least that's what I tell myself to help me sleep at night. 

I tell myself that it never would've worked out, and I regret that now. I'm an empty impersonation of a man, and I hated it. I used to be so much more, and with it I had a simpler life.

...Do you believe in angels? 

You know, the guardian kind? Or the archangel kind? The fallen kind? That their pure white feathered wings truly graced the blue sky of our world? Because I know the answer, and it's a yes. Though an angels wings never even touched the sky. Angels walk among us, and they wear black jackets and eyeliner. They're soft and brave, scared and rough, they'll sometimes feel human, but they aren't. They're so much more beautiful, so much more than us. I know, because I once had one. One who loved me more than anything, an angel in its purest form. 

Yet, perfection in so hard to keep, I know more than anyone. Perfect, in such a disgusting imperfect world, and it was so warm. It was almost as though I could feel him even now. But I don't, I can't, not since he got married, not since I was his best man, not since I confessed while in a drunken trance. Not since I ruined him. I feel as though I could remember those words, hear myself say them as I watched his face sink. 

'I love you Mondo, I have since high school, even before you told me in detention.'

His face churned, he looked confused and angry. Because I didn't accept his feelings when he confessed. It was many years before that drunk night, his confession brought heat to my face,and a new speed to my heart. But I rejected him.

'Bro,I think I might be into ya, like, I wanna date ya sorta thing.'

I was so happy, so happy I could've cried, but I said no. 

'I'm sorry Mondo, but things may not be able to work between us. But we could still be friends, I'll still support you no matter what!'

I was so stupid, I loved him back then, I loved him before then, I LOVED HIM! I still love him. 

'Thanks man I appreciate it, I promise I'll try not to make shit weird between us.'

'No problem Oowada-kun!'

I could hardly look Mondo in the eye after that, but I was still by his side. Still followed him, with the loyalty of a dog. And eventually, she came along. She actually seemed like a sweet girl, though she was a nervous wreck, very timid and scared. Mikan he believed, she'd taken care of Mondo after he'd gotten into a fight. Making sure nothing got infected, and patching up any flesh wounds. They'd started seeing each other so often, Mondo just went for it. He asked, and she accepted. From there I would see Mondo less and less. I still saw him often, but it just wasn't as often. 

Years passed and they both seemed to change, seemingly for the better. Mondo became more sensitive to others, and Mikan became more brave. They seemed so happy, and their love was so pure. Like two pure white doves, flying together into the setting sun. It seemed so perfect for both of them, and I was happy for them. I even encouraged Mondo to spend more time with his girlfriend instead of with him. And so he did. 

The following months I spent alone, something that hadn't happened since I'd been friends with Mondo. It was strange, eery. 

One day though, that all changed; it'd been years after we'd left high school Mondo had spent more and more time with both him and Mikan, and everything seemed to be going great. As it would come out it was going too great.

'Oi Ishi, ya know how me and Mikan've been together fer awhile?'

'Yes, what about it?'

I wasn't sure what he'd been alluding to, but I made my chest tighten. 

'Well, since Daiya's ya know...gone I wanted you to be my best man, me an her are gettin married.' 

No, god I thought it was a joke. I thought he was just messing around, that maybe things could change in my favor. I'd started crying, something quite common for me to do, but Mondo still seemed really worried. 

'Oi, are ya ok?!'

I smiled, through all the pain and the agony in my heart. 

'O-Of course Oowada! I'm just, so happy for you! Of course I'll be your best man.'

He'd done something that made everything worse, he smiled, the way he looked at me with such happiness and belief, it made everything a little easier. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder and he continued to speak. To speak of the future, and then I did the same. But, my future was no longer with Mondo, and for some reason, that made everything blurry. It was hard, almost impossible to imagine, and it felt cold, lonely. I was right.

Even now, my days are spent with only work and the wind to comfort me. Only ink and radio static sounding people filled my mornings to my nights. Eventually the day came, I stood there, I smiled, I was happy for them. I was happy for her, happy for him, they were marrying the people of their dreams after all. They would live their "happily ever after" with each other. I watched it happen. I watched my angel leave. And I smiled as he did so.

But let's go even more forward, years after even this, I'd managed to achieve my own dream. Prime Minister, everything I'd worked so hard for was finally mine. But it felt empty, it felt like a prison when I'd won, after all this was for real. This was the real thing, my country was now going to look to me to guide them. Mondo, he probably knew how much that'd stress me out. So he came over, we started drinking, after all I'd finally done it. Through the cheap whisky and flavored vodka I'd became brave. I remember, vividly, me staring at Mondo, and he just stared right on back at me. He had that goofy smile he'd always had, but he looked so mature now. Like he'd grown up since high school. And I felt like I missed that. 

So, with nothing to lose, I confessed. Laid all my cards out and aired out my dirty laundry. And let me just say, I've never seen Mondo more angry, more confused. 

'So, yer saying ya liked me when I fuckin told ya, and just decided to fuckin play games?!'

I didn't know how to explain myself, yes I did like him, but I didn't want to play any games. I tried to explain, I really did, but he didn't want to hear it. Not that I blame him. I don't know how I'd feel if I were in his situation. And, he left. I haven't seen him since, and not a day goes by where I don't think about him. 

In other words, I wish I could go back, and make things right. I want to change things so I could've done things correctly, and maybe, just maybe, I'd still have my angel in my life.


	36. Wish with another

Thievery, a common and frowned upon action. Some people steal to survive, and others steal just for the fun of it, though sometimes it's a mix between the two. Though the people who commit these crimes are often seen as scum of the earth, though some people don't care. One of those people being Mondo Oowada, his whole life he'd been down on his luck, so he did what he had to, and sometimes what he wanted to. So he was pretty happy that security wasn't too good at the sight of his most recent heist. Pulling an old looking lamp from his bag, he stared into its dull exterior, watching his blurred reflection dance across the presumably bronze base. 

It looked fairly pricey, probably worth a bit of money, he just had to clean it. Maybe polish it, get nice and new looking, and then he could sell it. Sell it for good money, get food, maybe some tools, and then repeat the process, again, and again,....again, jeez what was he doing. That didn't matter though, what mattered right now was getting by. Hell, Mondo was hardly doing that right. 

As he walked he began to get angry, not at himself, but at the lamp. Dirt had never bothered him before, but the state in which the lamp was currently in pissed him off. Pulling his arm slightly into his sleeve he rubbed the outside. Nothing changed, damn he hated it, he was about to rub it a bit more, when it lit. Like a tiny flame coming from the end of it. 

Mondo was surprised, even flinched a little. 

'Don't things only light when y-'

His thoughts were cut off by an eruption of flame and smoke coming from the lamp. Mondo had to let go after the exterior burnt the skin on his hands, letting out a hiss as he heard the old lamp hit the floor. 

Looking back up he saw a man, at least the being looked like a man. Though he seemed to give off a soft glow, looked strange, otherworldly. Not to mention he seemed to be dressed very traditionally, a little too formal for Mondo's liking. Though the other seemed just as confused, seeming as though he hadn't seen anyone that looked like Mondo in his life, but that couldn't be the case, right?

No, it wasn't. 

However that clearly didn't concern Mondo in the slightest. 

"The fuck just happened?!"

Standing tall the other man didn't respond right away, he seemed to be choosing his words very carefully. 

"You, you are not a prince are you?"

Mondo lost expression in his face for a second, after all what kind of stupid question was that?

"Gee, I don't know, how many princes do you know steal lamps to make a quick buck? Now, I asked you a damn question!"

The other now seemed disinterested in Mondo, probably because of his attitude. 

"What just happened, was you summoned me." 

One could physically hear the gears turning in Mondo's head as he processed the answer he was just given, summoned? What kind of person gets summoned? 

...Unless...

"Are you a demon?!"

Now it was the other man's turn to be offended, and boy he seemed personally offended.

"I am not a demon! Have you no manners, sir?!"

Mondo sure as hell didn't, he didn't care if he hurt the feelings of this other man, hell, he never cared about hurting anyone's feelings. 

"Really, well what kind of human gets summoned?"

Frustration was building in the other male's eyes, seemingly becoming more red than they already were. 

"I am not human either, I-"

"Yup demon."

Mondo sounded cocky, like he'd somehow caught the other in a lie. 

"No! Not a demon! I am-"

Mondo seemed to really like interrupting this guy, considering he continued to do so.

"If you're not a demon what are y-"

"A genie, you uninformed brute!"

Cocking an eyebrow of this, doubt filled his mind. So as he picked up the lamp he kept his eyes on the other, watching to make sure he didn't try anything funny. 

"Mhmm sure buddy, a genie, so what's your name genie?"

His words were so condescending that the genie seemed so appalled at the idea of answering him, he hated being spoken to like this. It'd happened a few times in his long life time. Though none had filled him with as much anger as this man. Had he not been forced to, he would've simply ignored the man and been on his way. 

"I am Kiyotaka, and you are?"

"Mondo Oowada, so, are you one of those three wish type of deals, or?" 

He cringed at the implication, did humans learn everything from fairytales or something?

"No, wishes are virtually unlimited, as long as you are in possession of my lamp, even so, they do come with limitations."

'Interesting, how long was the guy going to keep the genie charade until he just admits he's a very good magician?'

This made Mondo want to test his limitations, he wouldn't do anything that might hurt the man too bad. After all, he didn't want real harm to come to anyone who didn't deserve it. 

"What are the rules o'great genie?"

Kiyotaka was not into the mockery, after all this man now had some real power under his belt. This could end very badly for any and all parties involved, especially Kiyotaka himself. 

"Well, I can't kill anyone, I can provide weaponry, even magical abilities to you, and I am capable of wounding others, however I cannot take their lives myself. I also can't infringe upon free will, nor do I have any control over the dead. Lastly, I cannot travel far from my lamp."

'He's dedicated, but I know I can break him.' 

"Really, so anything that doesn't violate those rules, I can wish fer it?" 

Nodding the man cocked a thick brow, he didn't like the tone Mondo was using. 

"Then, I want ya to strip, right here."

Mondo thought he wouldn't do this, he knew no man would pull a gag this far. 

This had been asked of him before, many times. Not that he could really say no, but those were men of a higher standing. Panic, and fear filled Kiyotaka, but maybe he could fight this. Since the other wasn't the brightest star out there. 

"T-That's an infringement on free will!"

"You ain't got free will, from what ya said, it sounds like I basically own you."

Ishimaru wasn't a normally embarrassed man, but this was something different, something he'd be forced to do, from a man as brutish as this. Ishimaru felt sick, stomach twisting in thousands of different knots, tears dampening his lashes. But Mondo was right, Ishimaru didn't have free will, and he couldn't fight this request. So...

Staring down at his clothing he shook, singers shaking as he touched the fabric. He was about to pull back the cloth, when the other man stopped him. 

"Holy shit! You'd actually fucking do that?!"

The man stopped, clothing still held firmly in his palms. 

"I...I have to."

It was only now it truly hit Mondo, it was real, that this other man wasn't human. Which was a major blow, and just as suddenly he felt like a major dick at his request.

"Aright, alright, jus'forget what I said, ok?"

Relief washes over the other man, the two men entered an awkward staring contest, before Mondo cleared his throat. 

"I'm gonna head home."

Mondo felt guilty, not to mention sweaty and dirty. His clothing stinking to his skin causing an uncomfortable, clammy feeling. Only to hear footsteps follow behind, a light tapping walking towards him trailing at his back. Stopping in his tracks, he glanced over his shoulder, revealing the man was still just as finely dressed, walking stopping as Mondo did. Keeping about a three feet distance between himself and the other. 

"Ya goin somewhere?"

"Wherever you're going."

The question seemed stupid, it was obvious that the genie was following him. For what other reason would someone walk behind you so closely. 

"Ok, but, why?"

Mondo immediately seemed to regret that decision, panic arising in the magic male's eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, did I not explain in enough detail?"

"What?"

Bowing his head, the other continued his words. 

"The details of my existence come with rules, so long as a request does not interfere with these rules I must do anything asked of me. One of the few is I cannot travel far from the object I have been forced to inhabit. And, as you are still in possession of said object, you are still in possession of my entire being."

For the love of,...this was beginning to feel extraordinarily wrong to Mondo. After all, how could one possess another man? To willingly withhold their freedom, that's no way to live. But, Mondo really didn't want to give up the lamp. Well, not like this, he'd obviously sell it to make some quick cash, but that wasn't important at the moment. 

"Okay, then I'm gonna jus...keep going."

Standing tall again, the other man nodded. Which made Mondo feel many different types of wrong. The walk felt much long than it should have, each passing second felt as though it took hours. Eyes fixated on his back, it sent chills down his spine. For how long would he have to deal with this? 

The moment his house came into view, it felt like heaven itself was before Mondo. It wasn't much, but it was home, he and his bro-...it was his home. Mondo held the door open as Kiyotaka walked in, something uncommon for the thug to do. Once the man stepped inside, he took a look around the interior of Mondo's humble abode. He seemed dazed, like he'd never seen such a place in his lifetime. A type of surprised curiosity. 

Though the nice serenity of the moment was very quickly ruined.

"This is a very disheveled state for a home to be in." 

This wasn't an uncommon comment for one to make when in Mondo's home, but for some reason this man's words struck a nerve for him. He ignored it for now, but didn't exactly let it go. Sitting down he watched the other's next move. To his curiosity, the man sat on the floor, leaning back against his own heels. He closed his eyes as he kneeled, silence filling the air. 

"So...Kiyo, what's yer life story?"

The man opened his eyes, but didn't look at Mondo. The man just stared ahead. 

"I...am unsure where it started. I was just in existence one day, and just as suddenly, I was in practice. A man...I believe, Ishimaru, was his last name. From there, he was my owner. I was unsure as to why, but he was...a bad man? I am unsure of how to explain it, but he was greedy. And, from there I was passed down from generation to generation, and one day, everything just disappeared. From there I was trapped," he turned his head now to meet Mondo's interested gaze, "until you freed me at least."

That felt wrong, it felt so wrong. He didn't free Kiyotaka, he was just the next person to...own. Mondo didn't even want to finish the though. 

He was happy it didn't last too long, Ishimaru had turned back around, his eyes closed once again. 

"Well...that's, quite a story."

"...If you don't mind me asking, what story has your life given to you?"

That was going to have to be a no from him, he never liked talking about himself, his past. It was something he preferred to bury in the deepest depths of his mind. 

"It's none of yer business."

He wasn't aggressive, too aggressive at least. He just seemed short with him. 

"I understand."

Mondo was relieved he didn't press any further, and maybe it'd be nice to finally have someone else to talk to. 

They were quiet for a bit, and it suddenly crept up on him how strange it was for Ishimaru to sit on the floor while Mondo wasn't. Mondo would've offered, had he not found it awkward to bring up the situation. 

Neither man spoke a word for a bit, Kiyotaka not wanting to disrupt whatever his new master was doing. Though he found it strange, Mondo had been treating him so well, being so kind to him. It was foreign, something he hadn't felt in so long. 

Mondo bit his tongue gently, moving down to sit next to the other. Though he had his legs crossed. Scooting a bit closer, Mondo stared at the other. 

"Do you want something?"

Kiyotaka hasn't opened his eyes, he simply stayed, back straight. Attentive in whatever he was thinking. 

"Nah I just...fuck, nothin." 

He heard Ishimaru huff quietly, muttering something. Presumably to himself. It annoyed Mondo a bit, well, a lot of things annoyed him, but things like this especially. If you had something to say, you sure as hell better speak up.

"What was that?" 

The other had no hesitation in his response.

"I said what uncultured speech, you may get more respect from others once you stop speaking like an uneducated fool." 

'Who the fuck?!'

Mondo's sympathy and understanding for the man immediately evaporated when Kiyotaka said this. Only leaving a bitter feeling deep in Mondo's chest, he didn't like it, not one bit.

"Well, least now I know why yer old owner quit usin ya. Don't know when ta shut your mouth."

That was a bit of a low blow to Kiyotaka, considering he'd never understood exactly why he was left to rot. All he knew was he'd done something to upset Mondo, he'd upset his master, and so he'd have to be punished. 

"I...am terribly sorry."

He seemed to tremble a bit, possibly ashamed, of nervous. But Mondo was a bit worried, the genie hadn't done anything wrong...really. But why was he shaking so much, and Ishimaru seemed just as confused at Mondo's lack of action.

"Well?"

Mondo just became more confused, was he waiting for something?

"Aren't you going to hit me?"

Dumbfounded at this, Mondo repeated the topic.

"Hit you?"

Ishimaru didn't skip a beat, as though he'd been through this process many times, and that made Mondo worry.

"Yes, a swift backhand to the left side of the face is traditional, correct?" 

'No, no this wasn't a thing right?'

"I'm not gonna-"

"Do not worry master, I have become accustomed. It will not hurt too ba-"

"No, that's fucked! That process is fucked!"

Now he cocked a large brow, and while his face still seemed panicked and scared, he also seemed confused. 

"I am sorry, do I have your process wrong? Is a more lenient punishment called for? I promise you I can handle any punishment perfectly fine."

Mondo was silent, can someone really be ok with being abused? With being hit when they upset or anger someone, sure this man technically belonged to him and he could do whatever the hell he wanted,but, no, that's it. 

That's why it felt so wrong.

Because Ishimaru had felt so human, because Ishimaru was a man. A man who he'd known for maybe two hours, but a man no less. 

Ishimaru still was confused on why Mondo hadn't done anything yet, when he suddenly felt a hand be placed on his shoulder.

"I got something to wish for."

Kiyotaka immediately felt something fall in his gut, no wishes he'd ever granted we're for the greater good, they were always selfish and greedy.

"I want you to be free."

That stunned Ishimaru, after all, Ishiamru could bend reality to an extent, and could produce a magic the world had never known. Why didn't Mondo want to do what the others did? Why wasn't he like the others? Hell, at least the others didn't fill him with this strange emotion.

"B-But, you could use me to do so-"

"I said your freedom, I don't want ya to belong to anyone. Ya can't just own someone's life like this."

Ishimaru was so confused, so scared, so happy. He could do anything he pleased, but, he needed someone, someone to guide him. Someone to tell him what to do. 

"T-Then, with your permission, I want to stay with you!"

Mondo looked a bit confused. 

"I-I don't want to be your master ok, owning another man ain't right!"

"Then don't!"

Ishimaru reached out his hand, holding Mondo's in his own, his eyes were serious. A warm fury burning in their ruby glow.

"Let me remain by your side as...as a friend. Let me continue to make your wishes come true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genies are weird, like some have free will, and unlimited wishes, and other kidnap people and crap. It's a strange thing I tell ya


	37. Deep sea deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story gave me the big uwu's... I'm sorry I'll leave

Love, an unforgiving endeavor. One that isn't guaranteed to work in your favor. So your best choice is to run, and that truth felt cold and heavy on Ishimaru's back. Having swam as far as he could from Mondo before the emotional train wreck could catch up with him. And once it did, he cried. Hard. But you couldn't tell, they just disappeared into the sea. It just sounded like noise, a pained, wounded noise. He lied on the ocean floor, his chest felt tight, and it hurt like hell. Emotional pain always seemed to hurt more didn't it? After all you can't put a bandaid on a broken heart. 

He only moved once he felt something;someone. Watching him. The eyes burned into his skin. His own eyes were still flowing with tears when he stared into a cave. He knew, he knew someone in that darkness a being was watching him. Watching him cry over some human who wouldn't return his feelings. He felt gross. Weak, it was disgusting for a creature such as him to be brought to such a state, especially for something that was considered taboo within his species. 

It was only when he actually saw the creature did he feel fear, its inky, slimy mass emerging from the abyss shrouded in stone. Ishimaru knew what that thing was, a sea witch. Well, not exactly, more of a sea demon. This subspecies of sea creature is known for making deals with mortals,deals that almost always end in death;death that was never against the sea beast. 

Ishimaru could almost hear it, a thick voice in the back of his head, deep and quiet. 

'What is it that you seek,child?'

Ishimaru wasn't sure whether or not to respond, sea demons having charming wit, and a voice that made making deals appealing. But...Ishimaru was past running, with this, maybe he could try again? Maybe, Mondo could finally be his? The thought alone made Ishimaru want to deal with this being.

"I-I seek...love."

The thing seemed amused, a deep rumble coming from the back of its throat.

'Love? A siren in love, this should be fun.'

A tendril came from its back, tempting Ishimaru to come into the cave, a dark aura was ignored as he followed the thing. The cave was as dark as the slime that coated the thing's tendrils, it was then where the alarm bells went off. 

'I can give you what you seek.'

Ishimaru wasn't quite comfortable, backing up a bit, a sick chill running up and down his spine. Glancing behind him, estimating how fast he'd have to swim to escape this monster's clutches. 

"I-I don't think I-"

Ishimaru couldn't think before the giant beast reacted, it wrapped one of the tentacles around Ishimaru's wrist. A tight grip, almost bruising, almost to the point he felt the bone might break. 

An indignant squeak, and then whimper escaped his lips. He was dragged towards the demon. 

'You can have what you want, you can have who you want, just make a deal with me.' 

Panic had set in, he began to try and yank his arm away. 

"No, it's really ok, I can deal wi-"

'You can still get him to love you.'

He froze, his panic and thrashing ceased. How did the thing know the person he loved was a he? Sure sirens have been known to go after men, but wouldn't it assume his love interest was a girl?

The temptation of those words were sickeningly sweet, it made him want to agree, but, at what cost?

It was only when he felt the slimy appendage, wrapping slowly around his arm that he reacted. Squeezing tightly, feeling bruising and painful. He felt himself get yanked towards the thing. It's tendril began touching him, it felt like oil being dragged across his face. 

'The pirate's heart will be yours, so long as we make a deal.'

With a cold feeling in his chest, he wanted to agree. He felt he should agree. His face morphed into one of a worried compliance.

"O-Ok, let's make a deal."

'Good.'

He almost immediately regretted his decision. The creature began to glow, more of the long tentacles appearing. A thick slimy appendage was then shoved into his mouth. Raising his hand he grabbed the tendril, only to have both of his arms pinned against the stone walls. 

Ishimaru wanted to throw up, not only did it feel suffocating, it tasted like motor oil and paint. As a last resort he bit down, but his mouth was now filled with a thick liquid. It tasted like blood and sewage. He felt something sharp press against his tail, it broke the scales and flesh, almost as though his body was being torn apart and put back together. 

Eventually dark splotches appeared in his vision, the pain had caused him to black out.   
_____________________________________  
Ishimaru shot up, and the moment he, did he vomited. His lungs felt full, and he could feel a liquid sloshing in his body. He trembled as he sat up, his vision was blurred, and there was a ringing in his ears. Everything felt numb, and attempting to move his lower half resulted in a burning pain. 

A weird sudden realization hit him, he was dry, blinking rapidly, he realized he was on land. And he had legs, he was ecstatic. Pulling one leg towards him he felt the shock of pain course through his body again. But he also realized he couldn't just sit there. 

Forcing himself to stand, he felt as though he was going to pass out again. Almost as though whatever bones were in the limbs were shattered, as well as the skin feeling too tight around his muscles.Just as he began to get his bearings, the voice returned, and it caused a major migraine, violent pain pulsed through his skull, to the point where tears pricked his eyes. 

'From the moment you meet your lover's gaze, you will be given seven days. Seven days to make the man of your dreams fall in love with you. If you can't, then your freedom will no longer be yours.'

Ishimaru sighed in relief once the voice stopped. Though he felt the decision he made was wrong. Even if he could somehow find Mondo, there's no guarantee he'll love him. Thinking a bit longer, he realized he actually didn't have too much of a greater chance to get Mondo. Still, it was chance, a chance Ishimaru didn't have much a choice in taking anymore. 

This was do or die.

Getting up he looked down at himself he was wearing some sort of sailor uniform, he also seemed to be wearing boots, they came to about his knee. 

Attempting to walk proved to be a great challenge, searing pain shooting through his entire body. His walk seemed off balanced, he wobbled and shook. It may have been amusing to onlookers, but it sure as hell wasn't for him. In the slow grueling process it took him to even walk to a nearby building, Ishimaru was exhausting and on the verge of tears. How long would he have to do this? A few days? Weeks, his whole life?! He pressed his head against the exterior of some sort of store. It was cold, and the breeze, made it as though his skin was ice. Were all human bodies this fragile? After all the cold never bothered him before. 

Regret set into his bones, he wanted to cry. Pressing his fingers firmly against his eyes he applied a bit to much pressure. Which only served to make his eyes burn. 

He had cried enough today, and he feared crying would take the little energy he had left. His legs burned, physically burned. Stumbling over his own two feet, he began a slow walk once again.   
_____________________________________  
As the days passed Ishimaru felt more and more defeated. After all the pirate group moved quickly, so, what's the chances of the men still being here? 

The nights felt lonelier than before, and walking the length of the city over and over again was exhausting. When he saw something, it filled him with happiness, and fear. He stared at the back of the large man. It felt surreal. Almost impossible. He walked towards him, almost in disbelief. 

Though he didn't want to get too close at first, it was hours, hours before he saw the man stop. Watching him aggressively turn around. Only to watch his face contort into shock and disbelief. 

They just stared at each other, as the seconds ticked by, he suddenly felt his leg muscles tense, burn, and then give out. He braced himself for a harsh impact, only to be met with a warm embrace. Strong, safe. Subconsciously he tightened his own grip on the other man. 

"Mondo...It's me."

"The fuck...the fuck kid?! How did?! What?!"

Ishimaru felt moisture gather in his eyes, searing pain coursing through his body. It felt worse than usual. God this pain, it was awful, but he tried to push it down, only focusing on Mondo. But he was so happy, he so badly wanted to love Mondo, and to have Mondo love him. 

"W-We can be together now right?"

"What?"

What did Mondo mean what? Couldn't he tell, couldn't he see what had happened? He felt his lips twitch, from pain or sadness he wasn't sure.

"I'm like you now! We can be together now right! Y-You can love me now, because I'm...normal?"

Watching Mondo's face change was gut wrenching, it was sickening to watch. He looked so serious, so angry, so confused.

"What's wrong? Is...Is it not good enough?"

The silence was driving him mad, the unknown mystery behind the man's expression. But now he needed Mondo, more than ever, his life was now at stake. He was becoming desperate. 

"Are...are you only into women? I promise, I can make you happy, even if my body is inadequate!"

As the man continued to be silent Ishimaru felt a lump grow large in his throat. He wanted to cry, he was most likely going to cry. But what was wrong? What did Ishimaru do wrong? Where was the mistake?!

"What wrong Mondo? Please, tell me what I have to do, what do I have to do to make you love me?"

'Love me...you need to love me, please.'

The amount of unintentional desperation and fear behind his words made his voice crack. But it was true, Ishimaru wasn't sure how it'd happen, but the amount of suffering he'd gone through, and what he might go through if he didn't do this right, was enough to scare him into distress. 

"K-Kid I-ya don't know what yer feeling,ok? We...We've only known each other for a few months, yer not-"

The audacity behind the man's statement. The sheer foolishness in his words at exactly what Ishimaru went through, as is going through. Fear and anger bubbled in his body. 

"I'm not a child Oowada! I know what I'm doing and what I feel," 

At least he hoped he did. 

"I'm here with a purpose! And I need to know if I fulfilled it!" 

Mondo didn't respond, but he seemed confused. Huffing a bit, he fully pulled Ishimaru into his arms, carrying him, in a style that felt a bit emasculating. He was grateful, but the stares of others watching made him feel embarrassed, and one glance at Mondo's face told him that he felt the same. 

Mondo did most of the talking, having brought Ishimaru to a building. A motel. Mondo stating that he'd be back tomorrow, explaining his absence would be seen as confusing by the gang, and trying to explain the situation would be even more difficult. Ishimaru understood, but he wasn't any less unhappy about it. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just sat stiffly on the poorly made bed. He just sat there, thinking. When he felt something deep in his chest. At first it was a little scratch, until it became a horrid pain in his lungs, as though someone was tearing them out from the inside. It was then he felt something wet coming up his throat, running into the room's less than sanitary bathroom he threw up. At least he suspected he did. Though, was it supposed to hurt that badly? 

Reaching up to wipe his mouth, he smudged something across his face. It was a thick black ooze, and tasted like blood, and sewage. 

Panting he rested his back against a wall. When that ungodly pain pulsed through his skull again. That damned thing's voice echoing in his brain.

'And so the countdown begins.'

He didn't sleep that night, that demon's words whispering within his mind. Causing that horrific pain. He cried, multiple times throughout that night. He felt weak, weaker than the other nights. 

Each night felt worse than the last, though, the saving grace was that when Mondo would return, the voice would stop. Though, Mondo seemed to stare at his face much more than Ishimaru thought necessary. Still, whenever Mondo went to leave, Ishimaru would try to convince the man to take him along. Even if the pain made walking almost impossible, he'd follow Mondo anywhere he wished to go. 

After the second day, Ishimaru felt that each second that passed, it became harder to breathe, harder to walk, harder to move. 

Eventually, that damn thing's mocking tone returned, for the day Ishimaru was dreading. 

'You have two hours, good luck.'

Not seven minutes after those words were spoken, did Mondo come around. 

"Hey kid, let's walk'round a bit." 

Ishimaru didn't say anything, but he offered a smile, getting up on his numb, pained legs. The silence felt strange, more depressing than usual. It felt appropriate somehow. Since Mondo mostly ignored him no matter what, and here Ishimaru was, human. Human because he wanted someone who didn't want him.

"So...What's yer name anyway?"

He was caught off guard from the question. So much for that depressing, appropriate silence. 

"It's Kiyotaka! Kiyotaka Ishimaru." 

"That's a good name I guess."

That hurt, and Ishimaru wasn't sure why. Mondo was always indifferent after all. But Ishimaru knew time was running too thin, he had maybe a few minutes before that thing would claim him, and...he wanted to return from where he came. 

"Mondo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the ocean?" 

Mondo stayed silent, but he seemed to lead the way. Both men walking towards the sea. Mondo seemed uncomfortable with the sand, but was seemingly dealing with it. Ishimaru teared up, staring into the fading light of the sun. The blue, purple, and orange colors that painted the sky, it felt so ironic. But peaceful, he shut his eyes, he didn't want Mondo to worry about him crying. 

'What a beautiful night to die.'

It was no sooner than he thought that, did he hear that damn voice return. More piercing and painful that ever. 

'Time's up.'

His eyes shot open, that liquid that once filled his lungs all seemed to come up at once. He gagged, folding over himself, he attempted to hack up whatever was preventing him from breathing.

"Woah kid are you-"

Ishimaru wasn't sure if Mondo continued to talk, he was too focused on the pain in his skull and lungs, not to mention the black, sticky, thick liquid that was now on his hands. 

Hacking it up was pure agony. He opted to just fall to his side, hiccuping as he did so. He felt the liquid that was still in his mouth drop down his face. He wanted to die, to do anything to just shorten this misery. 

He felt someone touch him, and in his blurry tear filled eyes, he saw a strange wobbly outline of Mondo, he knew it was Mondo. 

He was saying something, but he couldn't quite hear him. 

Then he heard "it", its speech was as clear as ever. Not to mention he could see the thing clearly. Almost as though it wanted to be the last thing Ishimaru, saw, felt, and heard. 

He felt empty, as though Mondo would just leave, like how he left Mondo all those days ago. He expected it, almost wanted it, to be abandoned. It reached its arm out, the voice mocking and insincere. 

'I'm sorry dear friend, you lost.'

He felt a rumble come from the other man's chest, as well as being held closer against Mondo. The thing didn't seem to want to fight Mondo, it slunk into the sea. 

'Soon.' 

Ishimaru, through the pain, and fear, felt safe. He felt warm. 

But still, he felt his body rack. Then suddenly he felt the searing pain flow up from his chest, coughing up a small amount of that dark liquid. 

He felt a warm hand touch his face, something brushing against his cheek, and suddenly Mondo was speaking to him, and he could tell his voice was shaking. He wanted to comfort him, to tell him that he'd be ok, but he couldn't move. His limbs refused. 

He felt himself be wrapped in something, Mondo's jacket, Mondo's prized, beloved jacket. He heard something else, it was the only word he could make out, 'freedom'. 

He breathed, he forced himself to remain on this world. For Mondo, for the man he'd do anything for. Though, Mondo seemed to have passed out, but Ishimaru didn't mind. Once Mondo fell asleep, he felt something grab his arm, it was wet and oily. It dragged him into the ocean, he was face to face with the thing again. 

But the thing didn't kill him, in fact it seemed infuriated. 

'How dare you!'

The voice caused a splitting headache. Screwing his eyes shut, bracing himself, just wanting the thing to stop speaking. Just as suddenly he breathed, he breathed and it didn't hurt. Though he did cough a few more times, causing bubbles to go to the surface of the water. 

And now the thing's voice didn't hurt.

'You win.'

Staring down at himself once again, he saw his tail, still wearing that uniform shirt, and Mondo's jacket. He laughed, hugging onto the jacket's fabric. Though he was tired, swimming a bit towards Mondo, he rested between the shore and the sea. 

Though he had to wade deeper as people began to appear. The time came and went, and eventually he realized it was day time. And he saw him, Mondo stood, staring at the rising sun he presumed. Though that wasn't what caught his attention, Mondo was crying. Not sobbing, but tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Mondo." 

Ishimaru was happy, for the only way he could live, well, that meant- he didn't have too much time to react when Mondo had ran into the sea to meet him. He was laughing, pulling the squirming siren into his arms. 

"I love you."

Ishimaru smiled, and was going to respond when mondo held him tighter.

"Holy shit, I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love y'all, you guys make me feel special ILY please love me thanks


	38. I'm not a dog person

Secrets are a strange thing. Some are kept to keep from reliving embarrassing, or personal moments quiet. Secrets are important, though some people don't see it that way. Some believe that one shouldn't keep secretes from certain people, friends, family, partners, etc. Especially if they were to majorly effect your relationship with said person. However as it turned out, a certain biker was never taught this. 

Darkness now streaked through the quickly fading day. He knew it was only a matter of time, considering a full moon isn't a once in a lifetime thing. But what scared him most, was that he never retained memories after his... transformation. So he wasn't even positive of whether or not he was a violent or some other type of lycanthrope. So, when an unexpected visit occurred, he wasn't able to properly prepare for such an event. 

He'd jumped at the sudden hard knock at his door, and as soon as he'd opened it his bro had wasted no time in ripping into him. 

"Oowada! You've neglected your duties as a student of Hope's Peak Academy!"

Mondo wasn't sure how to react, he didn't want to react. He really didn't have the time, or patience. Considering in preparation for said transformation, he'd become very irritable, and aggressive. His skin becoming hypersensitive to pain, it doesn't help that the reshaping was very, very agonizing. 

"Wha-"

Ishimaru huffed, shoving something into his arms. 

"You left your supplies back in the library! It is very irresponsible of you to,"

Mondo tuned him out, mostly because his voice was sounding like nails on a chalkboard. He wanted to slam the door in his face, but he wouldn't do that, not to his bro. 

"Oowada are you listening to me?!"

The sound was making him dizzy now, almost wanting to attack the other man. He just wanted him to be quiet, to just get whatever he needed to do done, and hit the road. He needed the other to go away, give him some peace, be able to lock himself in his room, and probably tear it up. 

"Mhm yeah, why?"

Mondo was tapping at the doorframe, tempted to scratch, but he knew he could easily brake his nails like that, and that'd be very bad news, not to mention quite painful if he succeeded in said task. One of his ears twitched, physically twitched, when Ishimaru snapped his fingers at Mondo to draw his attention. Mondo cringed at the sound, which caused him to become so unreasonably anger with the other man.

"Mondo, hey, pay attention!"

Mondo's hand shot out, grabbing the other's hand tightly. It felt crushing for the other boy. 

"Stop, that! Fuck!"

Ishimaru was a bit shocked, and he felt his heart beat skip. Though he supposed it was a bit rude of him to literally snap at Mondo, so he supposed he could understand. Yet, when Mondo didn't let go, he began to get a bit nervous. But he just tugged his hand back a bit.

"Mondo, could you let go, please?" 

Mondo's brain didn't register the request, and this only made him grip harder on Ishimaru's hand. 

"Fuckin annoying sometimes!"

Ishimaru only tugged harder, panic setting in, but he tried to offer his friend some form of apology. Though he wasn't sure what he should do.

"I-I see, I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness. May you please release me now?"

Mondo seemed to realize his mistake, letting go of the other man's wrist. 

"I...M'sorry bro, jus'a lil on edge."

Ishimaru rubbed his wrist, he was a bit shaken up, as Mondo had never been this aggressive to him. The mood became tense, and Ishimaru wanted to lighten it a bit. So he slapped his hand against Mondo's arm. Offering his friend a smile. 

"Don't worry br-"

Mondo immediately flinched back, he felt the look in his eyes could burn a hole through him. Which only caused Ishimaru to withdraw his hand quickly. 

"Mondo, are you feeling ok?"

Mondo almost bared his teeth at the other man, possibly on the defensive, or more dangerously, the offensive. He'd stepped back, almost on instinct. But that didn't stop Ishimaru from stepping forward and reaching his hand up to touch the other man's face. 

There was a strange coolness in Ishimaru's hand, which made Mondo slump back his shoulders as he leaned into Ishimaru. Ishiamru wasn't too certain on how to respond. It was a bit more intimate than anything he'd ever done before, but it seemed to be a relief for the burly man. 

Mondo moved back a bit more, and Ishimaru followed. His thick eyebrows knitting in concern.

"Mondo..."

Mondo suddenly flinched back, violently. From both embarrassment, and presumably worry.

"What time is it?!"

Ishimaru seemed confused. Glancing down at his watch, Mondo was never usually concerned about time.

"About 8:30, why?" 

Mondo became restless, panic setting in his bones. 

"Shit, fuck, fuck!"

Ishimaru had never been more confused in his life, he'd nearly stumbled over himself running into his bedroom. Ishimaru didn't even have time to follow, before Mondo slammed the door to his room. Ishimaru walked slowly to the door, staring at the peeling paint on the wooden structure. He slowly placed his hand against the door. Before he knocked. 

"Mondo?"

A painful groan came from the other side of the door. 

"Mondo?! Are you alright?!"

The groans turned into growls, almost painful sounding. Borderline barking. 

Mondo narrowed his eyes at the door. Touching the knob, he turned it about halfway. 

"I'm coming in Oowada." 

The moment the door opened he felt something tackle him, knocking the wind out of him, and his eyes widened at the sight of the large wolf now on top of him. 

But the wolf seemed so...playful? It was happy, jumpy, and running around. 

"W-Wha-"

Jumping on him the large beast cuddled up to him. Nuzzling up against the man. 

He was so confused, however once he saw the strange colored fur, and reminisce of the black jacket on the large mammal, he finally put two and two together.

"M-Mondo?!"

The doglike creature yipped happily, like he was responding. 

Ishimaru may have to take back a thought from earlier, this was now the most confused Ishimaru had been.

"G-Get off!"

The wolf was obedient, almost too obedient for the creature to be Mondo. But there he sat, tail swishing as he waited for further directions. Sitting up, reality seemed to be a lie, because this large, possibly deadly wolf, was as obedient as any normal dog. 

"Mondo, is it really y-" 

The wolf jumped, his paws placed against the man's chest. He was really jumpy and wiggly. Though, the behemoth seemed to have taken notice a small, very important detail; neither Ishiamru nor Mondo had ever closed the door. So Mondo bolted out the door, his nails scratching against the floor as he ran out of the house. 

"Mondo! Get back here!"

Getting up as quickly as he could, he almost tripped as he ran after the beast. But damn was that thing fast, definitely faster than human Mondo. Still Ishimaru persisted, sprinting after the beast. It really wasn't a problem for Ishimaru, he'd always had quite a bit of stamina, but he knew if the other man ran for too long he wouldn't be able to keep up. 

At least it was nighttime, not too many people out and about. However, as fate may have it, a certain other classmate had been out a bit too long partying. Leon Kuwata was given the same treatment as Ishiamru, being jumped on, and promptly knocked over by the heavy monster. 

"Holy shit! What the hell?!"

Leon was clearly panicked, understandably so. After all this giant beast had just knocked him down. Ishiamru panted a bit, grabbing the dog like creature he heaved the wolf man off of the redhead. 

"S-Sorry Kuwata-kun." 

The wolf in his arms whimpered and squirmed, wanting to be set free. 

Leon groaned as he got up, but once he saw what the creature seemed to be, he smiled brightly. 

"Holy shit, you have a dog?! Does Oowada know? He'll be friggin ecstatic!" 

Ishimaru groaned, his arms burned from holding the heavy creature. 

"The last thing I want to talk to Oowada-kun about, is this." 

Leon seemed a bit confused, but he was still more interested in the dog. Petting the the "dog", and squishing the beats face and laughing as the thing seemed to enjoy the attention. 

"What's his name?"

Ishimaru wasn't paying attention, spacing out for a bit, when Leon asked again Ishiamru shook his head.

"Uh, Corrin. His name's Corrin."

Leon went back to squishing the large wolf's face, and running his hands through the thick fur. 

"Damn, he's really soft. So why don't ya wanna tell Mond? Oh, is it a surprise or somethin?"

Ishiamru shook his head, staring at the happy "pup". 

"This is temporary."

'Hopefully.' 

Leon seemed to have a lightbulb moment, letting out a loud oh.

"I get it you don't wanna get his hopes up, I see."

Ishimaru really wanted to get Mondo back home, but Leon seemed really into this new form. Puckering his lips he had to think of an excuse to leave. 

"Hey, Kuwata?"

Leon let out a hum of confirmation at his name. 

"Why are you out so late?"

Leon seemed too entranced with Mondo to even care about the question, he answered without hesitation. 

"Mioda was having a jam session that turned into a massive party, ran a lot longer than expected."

Ignoring the fact the man had been partying late enough for it to be dangerous to be walking alone under certain circumstances, it was a school night. 

"Well then, I'd suggest getting home, you and I both have school tomorrow and we need to be well rested for the work ahead." 

Leon groaned, still grooming his fingers through the red orange tinted fur that covered the wolf. 

"Fine, just one more question, what breed is this?"

Pursing his lips Ishimaru sucked in a breath. What kind of dog would look like this? Not that he knew too many dog breeds to begin with. 

"He's a...mutt."

Leon raised an eyebrow, it wasn't like Ishimaru to answer vaguely like that. 

"Really, what's he a mix of?"

This left Kiyotaka in a bit of an awkward position, what was so interesting about this? 

"He's a uhh, husky...wolf...dog, hybrid." 

Leon's eyes lit up at that, like this was the greatest situation he'd ever been in. 

"Really?! Damn, I'm gonna have to ask Tanaka if I could ever get a dog like that."

'Please don't.'

Leon seemed to want to further the conversation, but Mondo seemed to be getting antsy being in one spot for too long, and Kiyotaka knew he was getting the urge to run. And as Ishimaru had no leash, he had no way to stop said wolf from running. 

Leon even started talking again, and as bad as Ishimaru felt about it, he had to go.

"It's been nice talking to you Kuwata, but I really must go!"

Lifting the heavy beast once again he walked about as fast as he could without running. Hopefully not drawing any attention to them.

"Kay! See ya tomorrow!"

Ishimaru didn't acknowledge that, he just kept walking, Mondo occasionally thrashing to try and escape his grasp, but never getting too violent. Once Ishimaru reached Mondo's home again, he dropped the lycanthrope, slamming and locking the door behind him. He let out a heavy sigh, placing his forehead against the door. Sadly he couldn't rest for too long, considering Mondo was already running around, still full of energy. 

Ishimaru felt tears of frustration build in his eyes, but he wiped his face and attempted to get Mondo to calm down a bit. Which required a game of chase, hide and seek, and tug of war. None of which were too enjoyable for Kiyotaka. After all he'd never really liked dogs all that much, being more of a cat person himself. Felines were always just more independent, more capable of caring for themselves. But Mondo was soon able to calm down enough to not be all over the house, choosing to just jump around in front of Ishimaru and prepare for the next game. 

Before Mondo decided for him, wrestling. Kiyotaka hadn't realized that until he'd made eye contact, the worst possible thing he could've done in that moment. As all one hundred and eighty pounds of the damn thing jumped on him again. Biting playfully at Ishimaru's shoulders and neck, probably not realizing the man didn't have a layer of thick fur to protect the fragile skin on his neck. 

Shoving the wolf off was counterproductive, because it only further convinced Mondo they were playing. Eventually, more aggressive than he'd intended, Ishimaru shoved the wolf off, getting up he walked into Mondo's room. Slamming the door before the beast could follow. 

One out of the predator's sight he pulled his knees to his chest. The entire night had been overwhelming, confusing, frustrating, and honestly Ishimaru was scared. He wasn't sure if this was permanent, or if this meant he'd permanently lost his friend forever. The added stress and guilt of the night's happenings had caught up with him, and as he tilted his head back tears flew freely from his eyes. He was only snapped out of it by the whimpering and scratching on the other side of the door, and getting up on wobbly legs he opened the door. 

He didn't think it was possible, but the wolf also seemed to feel guilty. Choosing to walk in and lie down next to the door. Closing said door, Ishimaru sat back down, feeling the wolf wriggle its head onto his lap. Hearing it's tail swish as he pat the wolf's head. Eventually he felt the wolf's breathing become rhythmic, and that's when things finally seemed to cool down. 

Mondo was asleep, and Ishimaru eventually followed suit.

Mondo was the first to wake up, huddled against Ishimaru, he'd been extremely embarrassed at first. But upon realizing ishiamru was asleep, he calmed down. In fact, Ishimaru looked quite peaceful, it made Mondo happy. He'd never seen the man so calm. Though he knew it probably wouldn't last, judging by how much of a mess Ishimaru was, he knew he'd be in for hell when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely believe Ishiamru would 100% be more of a cat person than a dog person, I will stand by that till the end of my days
> 
> Also I love you and hope you have a good day


	39. Metal Mouth

Silence wasn't something Ishimaru was used to, especially when it came to school. Even more so that he was the one being silent. But his teeth were in pain, and he sounded unprofessional because of a certain medical device. 

Braces.

Honestly Ishimaru never thought his family could afford braces, in fact he's pretty sure they still can't. Especially with all the debt the were currently in. However here he was, sitting at his desk taking notes, metal wiring resting uncomfortably under his lips. It made him clench his teeth, but that resulted in a dull throb of pain, he mentally cursed himself at the stupid action. However he could feel some people staring at him, probably because he hadn't talked the whole day, but then came the real challenge. 

Mondo Oowada, his best friend, and the man he had been avoiding the entire day. It wasn't that difficult, considering they didn't have too many classes together, but when Mondo would be in his peripheral, he made an effort to avoid him. Ishimaru could tell Mondo was getting agitated, and taking Mondo's anger issues into account, Ishimaru avoiding him with no form of explanation could end very badly. So the whole day he ignored the sinking feeling in his gut, as well as the guilt seeping into his bones. Lunchtime was even worse, because there was nowhere to hide, and he knew Mondo would still search for him in the sea of people. 

So he decided he'd try to duck out in the library, which meant he'd have to skip eating, food wasn't aloud after all. He bobbed his foot, attempting to ignore the empty feeling in his gut, so he ignored it the only way he knew how. 

Studying, picking up random books he began to read, normally he'd write too, but he found it'd be pointless. As he read, his mind began to wander, just how badly would Mondo react? If he began to talk to him after a few days, would Oowada turn the tables and ignore him? However all those scenarios seemed too tame for the biker, considering the man always solved problems with his fists. But Mondo wouldn't hit him, right? 

This only caused further anxiety and stress to swell in his mind, so when he felt someone touch the back of his neck, he damn near had a heart attack. 

He'd let out a rather loud yelp, and as an automatic response he slapped a hand over his mouth; though with the resulting throbbing pain he regretted it. Snapping his head to look over his shoulder, he not only cooled down but felt more guilty than before when he saw the cowering form of Chihiro Fujisaki. 

Rubbing at the back of his neck slightly, Kiyotaka stared at shivering boy. 

"U-Um, Oowada was looking for you earlier. He seems angry."

Ishimaru ran his tongue over the brackets of braces, unsure of if he should respond, and if so what should he say? 

"Um, Ishimaru?"

He exhaled deeply through his nose, sucking in his cheeks. 

"I see, I'll try and talk with him later." 

Chihiro looked puzzled, knitting his eyebrows together as he stared at Ishimaru's face.

"What was that?"

Ishimaru cocked a brow, confused as to why Chihiro asked that question. 

"What do you mean?"

Chihiro kept a bit of a blank stare, before he spoke again.

"Are you pressing your tongue against your teeth while you talk or something?" 

Ishimaru seemed a bit panicked, did he really sound that different?

"What?"

Chihiro touched the raven's face, he looked determined. 

"What are you-"

Suddenly Chihiro moved his upper lip with his thumb, revealing the metal glued to his teeth. Which caused Ishimaru to flinch back, and Chihiro to have a shocked expression on his face. 

"So that's why-"

"Shhhhhh!"

Ishimaru pressed his index finger against his lips, heat blooming in his face at the realization at how loud he was being in a normally quiet place, as well as Chihiro finding he had a lisp. 

"Ishimaru...are you really avoiding everyone because of..."

Chihiro couldn't finish, pressing his hand to his mouth as he stifled a chuckle. This only served to further embarrass Ishimaru, which ended in the man glaring at his classmate. That quickly stopped the boy's laughter, as he stepped back a little. 

"I...I'm sorry."

Geez Chihiro has a habit of making people feel guilty. 

"No, ith fine."

Chihro immediately pressed his hands against his face again, giggles escaping his own lips. 

"I'm sorry it's just, you sound so different." 

Ishimaru pretty much gave up on hiding the situation from Chihiro.

"Look, it may theem funny, but I can't face Oowada like thith!"

Chihiro nodded, he seemed to understand Ishimaru's logic, but probably not agreeing. 

"I see, just...please talk to Oowada as soon as you can, you know how he can get."

Ishimaru nodded, mentally accepting that he'd be forced to face Mondo, though maybe he could wait a bit longer. 

Maybe a few days longer. Maybe one or two. So the game of cat and mouse began to intensify, but what scared him was when Mondo stopped looking for him. Stopped trying, and even when both men were in the same room Mondo wouldn't acknowledge him. Though when Ishimaru finally mustered the courage, even with his slight lisp, managing to avoid saying anything that would sound too weird, but Mondo seemed dismissive. 

"Good afternoon, Oowada."

"Mm."

Mondo wouldn't even look at him, picking at the tip of his pompadour. It messed with Ishimaru a bit, but Ishimaru was convinced he could patch things up.

"How are you d-"

"Look, what the hell do you want?"

The tone was aggressive and sharp, it made his heart speed up. 

"I'm...trying to-"

"Oh,so now you're not too good to talk to me?"

Biting at the inside of his cheeks, he felt the metal scrape against the flesh, almost tearing and drawing blood. 

"That...hadn't been my intention."

Mondo narrowed his eyes, his face twisting into one of disgust. 

"Really, so you just don't wanna be friends or some shit?"

"W-Where did that idea come from?!"

Damn, Ishimaru regretted his decision to talk to the biker. 

"Why else would ya fuckin avoid me?!"

Ishimaru slunk back, pressing his lips tighter together. 

"Back tah ignoring me, fuckin great!"

Slowly his classmates trickled out of the room as the two boys argued. Probably not wanting to be around the, as Junko called it, "lovers quarrel". 

"Mondo I-"

"Nah it's fine, I get it, ya got other plans in life, can't have me holdin ya back!" 

Ishimaru was filled with guilt, anger, and stress. It was putting him in a high stress situation, and it was driving him mad. 

"No,Mondo, I want you here!"

"Ya sure as hell ain't showin i-"

Ishimaru shot up, completely forgetting to watch his words.

"I'm trying, I justh don't know how to approach thith thituation, I'm thorry ok!" 

Tears of frustration and guilt began to fill his eyes, not yet overflowing, but still present. 

"I'm thorry that I've ruined everything! I juth... please stay, I don't want you to leave."

Mondo stared at Ishimaru, not reacting, not moving a single muscle. That was until he busted out laughing.

"Holy fuck, what?! What was that?!"

Ishimaru blushed, his face flushed warm and red. 

"I...I"

Mondo put his hands on either side of Ishimaru's face. 

"Are those what I think they are?!"

Ishimaru kept his mouth shut, and despite Chihiro having done something similar, Mondo's actions felt a bit more intimate. 

"Come on Ishi, smile for me!"

The nickname felt warm in his chest, offering a small, closed mouth smile. 

Huffing Mondo seemed a bit more determined.

"Come on, lemme see em."

Ishimaru actually laughed at that, which resulted in a small glimpse of the correctional device. 

"Holy fuck, how do those manage to make you manage to look even more like a fuckin nerd?"

Ishimaru scoffed at that, but was relieved that at least Mondo wasn't pissed at him anymore. It felt nice, zen, almost peaceful, until someone just had to break the silence.

"Just kiss already!"

Leon's voice felt like nails on a chalkboard, Mondo reacting quicker than anyone could've imagined.

"Leon I'm gonna whoop yer ass!"

"Oh I'm so scar-," Mondo had let go of Ishimaru's face, and was quickly approaching the other man, "fuck, cmon man it was just a joke, we can be calm about this ri-" Leon cut himself off as Mondo seemed to approach even more quickly. Almost tripping over himself as he ran. Mondo reacted by running after the man as well. 

"Get yer fuckboy ass back here ya little shit!"

"Wait, both of you! No running in the halls!"

Oh how lucky Leon was that Mondo had literally no stamina, unable to keep up with the baseball player for too long. But, if he wanted, Mondo could be patient, and he could hold grudges for a lifetime. 

Which ended with Mondo in detention, and Leon was to serve the next day as to not cause any discourse. At least Ishimaru was the one to oversee him, spending an hour after school with the hall monitor wasn't sounding too bad. 

He stared at the man as he worked, writing and studying. He stared almost longingly at the other man, but he knew what would happen if he attempted to speak to him. He'd get a lecture that would last the rest of detention. However he seemed to be staring too long as Ishimaru lifted his head and made eye contact. 

"Ith there thomthing you need Oowada?"

Mondo felt his heart thump a bit harder, narrowing his eyes a bit, one thought plaguing his mind. 

'He shouldn't look cute. Especially not an attractive kind of cute.'

After all Mondo Oowada wasn't gay, last time he checked at least. But as Ishimaru waited silently for an answer, Mondo realized he was pretty much forced to respond.

"Tch, nothin."

Ishimaru just stared for a few more seconds before turning back to his work.But the thoughts didn't leave Mondo, one that especially bothered him. 

'What would it feel like to kiss someone with braces?' 

It was Mondo's turn to crumble under a bit of pressure. Hoping if he ignored it he could just move past it. Boy, was he wrong. As the days passed his feelings got worse, not to mention a strange sadness that came when Ishimaru's lisp went away as his mouth adjusted to his braces. 

Mondo couldn't help but stare at Ishimaru's lips, now realizing how nice his lips look, they were a nice pink color and seemed very soft. Not to mention how cute the braces looked on him, but Mondo was still really questioning this strange...attraction? No it couldn't be an attraction, after all this was his best friend, his bro! He leaned into his hand as he continued to stare at Ishimaru, spacing out as the man spoke. 

"Mondo, are you ok? Your face is turning red!"

Ishimaru placed the back of his hand against Mondo's face, raising an eyebrow. Concern painting his face. 

"You're burning up, do you have a fever?!"

'Fuck!'

Grabbing the man's wrists, and shoving his arms away, Mondo tried not to make eye contact. 

"I'm fine, geez, just get yer hands offa me."

Ishimaru tilted his head to the side, puffing his cheeks out a bit, he crossed his arms. 

"Mondo you're clearly not ok, you need to go to Nurse immediately."

"I said I'm fine!"

Ishimaru grabbed Mondo's arm, pulling the man towards him.

"No you're not! Now, we need to g-"

Mondo grabbed Ishimaru's face, leaning into the other man. Ishimaru's eyes widened, the man's lips centimeters from his. Before Mondo jolted back.

"Shit, fuck, I uhh...." 

He turned on his heel, waving as he walked.

"Bye."

Ishimaru was still in shock, his hands shook slightly. The other man's breath still felt warm against his skin. Yet, Ishimaru felt, disappointed? Why would he be disappointed? Deep down he knew, he'd known for awhile, after all he'd been focused on burying those feelings. But he wasn't sure how to respond. 

The next few days were a bit awkward, and Ishimaru either wanted things to go back to the way it used to be, or maybe...something else. But just not this awkward silence, it wasn't pleasant. 

"Mondo, can we talk about-"

"Can we not, it was a fuckin mistake."

Ishimaru pursed his lips, rolling his eyes.

"Mondo I'm not mad, I just wanted to talk about what happened."

"Ishimaru I really don't-"

"Mondo we need to-"

This time there was skin on skin, each man's lips pressed together. Ishimaru curled his fingers into Mondo's coat fabric, the other man's lips felt kind of rough, but had a nice feel to them. 

Mondo was also enjoying the man's lips,they were softer than he they looked. They also felt a little strange, feeling the metal under the flesh. Both men hit with a realization, Ishimaru remembering they were still in public, and Mondo being hit with the reality he just kissed his best friend. The loss of contact was cold, but neither man wanted to meet the other's eyes. 

"...That was...somethin."

"Yeah, something interesting."

Ishimaru tried to appear chilled, but considering his heart was going a mile a minute, he didn't succeed too well.

"Maybe next time you could ask, after all public displays of affection are strictly prohibited."

Mondo seemed to forget to breathe for a second. 

"Next time?!"

"Yeah, if you ever wanted to do it again that is."

Mondo almost didn't believe what the hell he just heard, it almost didn't register properly. But he sure as hell wasn't gonna pass up that offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on requests, but this one is taking longer than I expected, hope you enjoy the filler


	40. Adopting new problems

Masaru was a challenge, a challenge neither Mondo or Ishimaru was truly able to handle yet. But Masaru came with other challenges than just being hotheaded and energetic, he also had trust and inferiority issues, and his past wasn't a very fun one. But he'd taken to being part of a new family rather quickly, so long as the other Warriors of Hope were still around. Which they were, Kotoko was adopted by Asahina and Sakura, Jataro was being taken care of by Makoto and Kirigiri, and Nagisa stayed with Sayaka and Leon, but they probably weren't well equipped to raise kids. 

Everyone joked about how it would've made more sense if Leon had adopted Masaru, considering he was basically a "mini Leon". But, as Masaru put it, he wanted to live with someone "cooler". And in the young man's mind, a gang leader was way cooler than a baseball star. And Masaru only wanting to ever listen to Mondo put Ishimaru in an awful position. Considering Ishimaru was the "bad cop", and had to be the one to teach manners and discipline. Which made Masaru quite angry, sometimes full on arguing with Ishimaru, to the point where both would be yelling at each other. Well more Ishimaru talking sternly and Masaru yelling. In fact just to spite him, Masaru would call Mondo dad, but call Ishimaru, well, Ishimaru. Which hurt, but Ishimaru would straighten himself out and bear it. 

Mondo never noticed, because he was too focused on being the "better" parent, the fun parent, the one Masaru wanted to always be around. Mondo never noticed how bad the relationship between Ishimaru and Masaru was. What made things worse was that Mondo almost always took Masaru's side, under the gauze that Masaru was just a kid. This just ended with Ishimaru feeling betrayed and a bit abandoned. When Ishimaru would try and scold Masaru for doing something dangerous or when he was misbehaving, Mondo would always say Ishimaru was being too overbearing, and this just angered Ishimaru.

Which would end in extreme fights between Mondo and Ishimaru. At first Masaru would silently watch and smirk, but as time went on the words said to each other became more and more personal. Then Masaru would hide behind a door frame and listen to the men fight. It became less and less fun to cause chaos between the two men he'd began to respect. 

He remembered sitting against the wall hearing the men argue about who was right in how to raise Masaru. When a huge fight broke out.

"Mondo! Children need discipline and structure!"

"Yeah but yer too hard on him! He's a fuckin kid!"

Aggravated growls and shuffling was heard, as well as light tapping. 

"He's not going to be a kid forever! If he doesn't learn how to act like a young man instead of a toddler he'll never grow up!" 

Masaru heard Mondo let out a loud breath, clearly sounding annoyed. 

"Yeah, but ya should let him be a kid while he still can be!"

"Mondo you don't know the first thing about parenting! 

"And you don't know what it's like to live a little! Ya can't just deny a kid a childhood, even I fuckin had a childhood!"

Ishimaru had paused for a few seconds, and Masaru wasn't too sure why.

"Your 'childhood', consisted of being reckless and denying yourself an education, considering you couldn't read properly until high school!" 

Mondo probably felt personally attacked, at least Masaru assumed he did. After all Mondo could get very defensive about his flaws. 

"At least I know a parent should let their kids have fun every once in a fuckin while!"

"How would you know?! Your parents weren't even a part of your life!"

He heard Mondo suck in a breath, it sounded like he was getting more aggravated by the second. 

"Fuck you!"

"Well it's true Oowada! You had no proper structure in your life and look at what happened!"

He heard Mondo pacing, he knew it was him because the steps were heavier than the other man's. 

"Now what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means like usual you don't know what you're doing!"

"Ya know what fine! Do what the hell you want! You can raise him however the fuck you want, but I'm not gonna sit here and let ya fuckin criticize my fuckin past!"

Ishimaru remained quiet, maybe thinking of a response or just listening. 

"And I've been fuckin trying ta change alright! I've been trying to be better but sorry that isn't fuckin enough for you!"

There was a shuffle of cloth on cloth, as well as a door opening. 

"I'm goin fer a walk."

Ishimaru didn't say anything, didn't try to stop him at all. Once the door slammed shut tapping was heard once again. He hardly had time to react when Ishimaru appeared in the hallway, but he didn't say anything. He didn't scold him for eavesdrops, nor staying up late, he just kept walking. 

Ishimaru didn't blame Masaru at all, he was just stressed and upset at himself. Masaru was upset, and guilty, it felt strange. He'd never felt guilty over something like this, did he subconsciously begin to respect Ishimaru as an authority? Did he just have more humanity left in him than he thought? 

Slowly Masaru walked up to Ishimaru's door, he stared at the wooden structure. Gently knocking, he heard a soft sniff, and a soft, "A bit busy at the moment." Jeez Ishimaru had a way to make people feel guilty. 

"I really need to talk to you." 

There was silence for a few seconds, before the raven responded.

"Hold on."

Ishimaru opened the door, stepping out of the room. 

"What do you need?" 

Masaru was quiet for a bit, finding himself unable to keep eye contact with the man very long. 

"I...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Masaru, this was between Mondo and I."

Masaru was still quiet, not responding to the man for a bit.

"Yeah but it was because of me."

"Things have just been stressful, I promise things will be ok, now get to bed, it's late."

Masaru was smiled, at least trying to cheer up the other man.

"Alright dad, night."  
_____________________________________

"Haha! I won again!"

Masaru yelled at the biker, laughing at Mondo's annoyed reaction. 

"You've played this longer than I have! It ain't fair!"

Ishimaru glanced over at what the boys were doing. Watching Mondo fail at playing Bowser, watching as Masaru beat him as Pikachu. 

"Hah, get good and then fight me again!" 

Mondo huffed, glaring at the game.

"T'stupid anyway."

Ishimaru smiled, placing a kiss in the man's hair. 

"You'll get better with proper practice."

Masaru excitedly jumped up, handing Ishimaru a controller. 

"Dad! Can you play?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure I'll be able to play very well."

Masaru just continued to plead, Mondo even joining in, eventually they got him to agree. Sitting down Ishimaru flipped through the characters, raising an eyebrow at any character that seemed interesting. Eventually he ended up choosing Marth. Masaru even swapped the color palette, which ended in him picking the white color scheme. 

After quickly explaining the attacks, grabs, and shield Ishimaru felt confident enough to at least try. Masaru was actually really good, however Ishimaru managed to win.

"What?! Rematch!"

Ishimaru laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry Masaru, I have other things to attend to." 

"What, come on! One more round?"

Ishimaru lined his lips, before letting out a soft sigh. 

"Later, ok kiddo?"

Masaru nodded, going back to beating Mondo at Smash. 

Time passed, and things were nice. Of course there was still stress, but it was manageable, so long as both Mondo and Ishimaru kept their composure, which had gotten easier for both as time passed. And with time Ishimaru learned to appreciate the little things, from letting Masaru win a game if he's getting frustrated, to just being able to lay next to Mondo at night. The nights Masaru didn't cause something that is. But hey, kids am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do dads do?! Like how do they interact with kids?! I legit had to rewrite this four times to try and make things feel natural! I'm sorry if it's bad!
> 
> Lowkey outing my daddy issues but that's for another day


	41. *Insert original title*

Makoto stared after the school's hall monitor, he'd noticed, everyone noticed honestly. It's kind of hard to not notice someone limping that badly. Originally Makoto was going to ask if Ishimaru was alright, until Leon had intercepted his travels, claiming to have some info on what happened. Which seemed to have been false, but Leon swore it to be true. Even waving over some of the other students in an attempt to explain what he believed had happened. 

"Kuwata, maybe you heard it wrong?"

The implication of Leon being incorrect was enough to get the redhead agitated, borderline shouting at Makoto that he knew what he heard.

"I'm telling you! They were both in Mikan's office, motor mouth was very vague about explaining what happened, and when Tsumiki left the room, Ishimaru blamed Mondo for his current situation! I even watched Mondo carry him to her office!"

Makoto and the others still doubted his story, Kirigiri especially. The cold violet girl seemed to hang onto every word, but believe none of what was spoken. 

"Are you positive, Kuwata?"

Leon nodded, standing up straight and giving a sort of salute.

"One hundred percent, ma'am!" 

There were murmurs of disbelief, Chihiro doubting the whole story, and Sakura sipped at her drink uninterested, Asahina actually asked for a sip. Yet Kyoko still wanted to know why the hall monitor was limping, but she didn't think this was anywhere near the full story, she distorted her face for a second, possibly deep in thought, or frustrated in some sort of way, but everything was interrupted when a blonde girl seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

"So, did you hear the mega gays fucked too hard during gym class? Now our innocent baby boy Ishi can't walk straight!"

Asahina choked on the protein shake she'd been drinking, some of the thick liquid coming out of her nose as she hacked it up. Sakura and Chihiro patting her back as she coughed it up. 

"What?!"

Junko had a smirk on her face, that one she always had when she was extra smug about something, or when she was lying. Pressing a finger to her face, she pretended to think.

"Well, not five minutes ago I heard our little love birds singing their guilty confession."

It was Kyoko's turn to step up now, her suspicion and skepticism being tested by the fashionista. She pressed for details.

"Well, Mukuro and I were just passing by the pair of rabbits when we heard them talking! So, being the curios gal I am I needed to get the lowdown on this gossip, and it was a whole lot of Ishi-baby blaming his limp on his boy toy!"

Everyone's face was either of shock or confusion, except for Kirigiri's blank stare, and Byakuya's disgusted glare. 

"Clearly Mondo did a good job, after all, unless one of you is walking like a baby giraffe once you're done, you're not really done. I might hit him up one of these days." 

Ignoring the implication Kyoko took Junko's story a bit more seriously than Leon's, as she proved to be a bit more trustworthy than the baseball player. But this was something else. 

"Enoshima, are you positive the reason is that Mondo and Ishimaru were...intimate?"

Junko nodded up and down, that sick smile still stretched far across her face. 

"Almost positive, Kyo-yo!"

Kirigiri lowered her eyebrows, before walking down the halls, each classmate following close behind. Asahina letting out soft giggles and excited squeals in anticipation of what they were doing. But, Makoto really wanted to know what they were doing. 

"Uhm, Kirigiri? What are we going to do exactly?"

Kirigiri didn't turn around, she just kept walking.

"We are going to ask them exactly what happened." 

Makoto thought what everyone was thinking, 'wouldn't they just lie?' After all if they really got...intimate, why would they out and say it? Especially with the reputation Ishimaru needed to be Prime Minister. As each had thoughts swirling in their heads, familiar voices were now in earshot. The voices of the two best friends were now clear, and surprisingly Kirigiri stopped them. Pressing a finger firmly to his lips, she gave a stare that demanded quiet. Pressing against the wall, they listened to the slightly muffled sounds of an argument. Quiet whisper yells were exchanged as they argued.

"Oowada this is serious! People have noticed!"

There was a quiet giggle, Mondo was either amused or mocking.

"And why are you talking to me about it?"

"Because it's your fault!"

There was a gasp from Asahina, which was quickly interrupted by Sakura placing a hand over her mouth. Pressing a muscular hand to her lips, she released Asahina, who still had a large grin on her face. 

"Yeah yeah, maybe I had an idea, and maybe you're facing physical consequences, but! But, you agreed to do it."

There were angry huffs from the hall monitor, before his naturally booming voice came. 

"I didn't think it'd end up like this!"

Mondo's voice had a strange muffle to it, most likely holding back laughter. 

"Come on, it can't hurt that badly. And you were ok with it until-"

"Key word was! But then-"

Toko seemed to be unable to handle the situation for much longer, letting out a strange exasperated noise. Each of her other classmates immediately scattered, leaving the poor girl to deal with the two men she was left with. 

Each classmate was huffing and puffing, all except Leon, Sakura, Byakuya, and Kirigiri, taking a break in the cafeteria, they waited. And it seemed Toko wasn't crucified too badly, considering when she showed herself again, she was only mildly shaken up. 

Hagakure took the words out of everyone's mouth as he immediately began interviewing Fukawa. 

"So what'd they say? Did they catch you? Did they confess?"

Toko became overwhelmed quite fast, the questions coming too quickly and from too many different people. Strangely Byakuya spoke up first, telling everyone to give her a break. Sadly only so he could follow up with his own questions, knowing full well she'd answer him first. 

"W-Well, you see, they saw me and asked what I was doing. So I told them I was there t-to ask Ishimaru to open the library. He said that it should've been unlocked, and then a-asked why I let out such a strange noise while everything else was quiet. S-So I ran, and fell. Then I sneezed, I-I swear, so much dust on the floor, whoever's in charge of cleaning should be stabbed. So, n-next thing I know Ishimaru is pale faced and Mondo looked like all the blood from his body went into his cheeks. I don't really know what happened in between those two events." 

Everyone was pretty disappointed at how anticlimactic her story was, Togami even making comments about how Toko had 'wasted his time', despite him asking her questions in the first place. Each person was frustrated, before Kyoko had an idea, one she didn't say out loud. And one that was honestly a bit reckless. She poured something in her hand, and walked back toward the group.

"Toko, please close your eyes."

"Huh?!"

In the split second it took Fukawa to blink at the request Kirigiri threw the dust like spice in her face. Immediately Toko sniffled, letting out a loud sneeze. A few loud sneezes in multiple succession, and once she stopped Kirigiri instructed everyone to step back. 

It was almost as if that damn girl was waiting for someone to say something to make her damn entrance. Genocide Jack, a serial killer who, since she'd been a student at Hope's Peak, had been been stripped of her title of being a danger. 

"Well, well, well, which one of you fuckwits decided you wanted to get up close and personal with the mistress of death herself?" 

Kyoko kept everyone behind her, well those who'd listen to her. After all Byakuya refused to listen to anyone. 

"We just want to know about what happened with Ishimaru and Mondo. What did they say, what did you say?" 

"Huh? Those two fuckers? You have the most dangerous serial killer in Japan thirty feet in front of you, and you're gonna ask me about a couple of gays?!"

Sakura took the other girl's words as a bit of a threat, stepping a bit closer to simply put her own threat out there. Instead Byakuya spoke up.

"Would you quit it, you're honestly pathetic for a murderer. You were asked something we actually wish to know and instead you blab on about something else."

Jack didn't take those words too kindly but played along. 

"Fine, I'll spill, but I suggest you watch your tongue. One wrong word and you might end up with a few cuts on that pretty face'a yours." 

Togami didn't take her seriously at all, just waiting for her to spill the information they needed. 

"Well, to put it as simple as possible, that fucking black haired bitch, Ishimaru? Whatever his name is, was limpin so I asked him how it was."

Kyoko reiterated, "How it was?"

"Yeah! How his little love making session was with that other guy, ya know, the one with the fucked up hair? I probably said some other shit, but I can't fuckin remember. Then she fuckin sneezed again, that's about it." 

So they learned nothing new, they were back at square one. Byakuya making a snide remark in an attempt to convey his displeasure. 

"Thanks for nothing."

"Hey now! A-aaa-achoo!"

A strange groaning noise left the girl's lips after she sneezed. Sniffling as she wiped her face. 

Now everyone was bitter, and angry that they couldn't get the answer they wanted. Leon seemed especially pissed, probably wanting to have something to bother Mondo and Ishimaru about for the rest of their lives. 

"So did they fuck or not?!"

Sayaka cut in, probably not enjoying the yelling. Celeste giggling at Leon's inability to remain cool. 

"Kuwata, please, keep your voice down." 

Yet Leon's shouting seemed to have gotten others riled up. 

"Kuwata they probably weren't doing anything like that! Ishimaru would never!"

 

Makoto argued. Before Junko yelled back.

"Explain the limp then luck boy!"

Chihiro got involved now, quietly protesting the idea.

"Makoto is right, Ishimaru w-wouldn't be persuaded like that! N-No matter what Mondo pulled."

Suddenly a nasally voice come from the crowd. 

"I wouldn't put it past them! Oowada wouldn't pass up an opportunity like that, and while Ishimaru has his reputation, everyone has some form of kink, maybe our hall monitor's is public se-"

Junko cut in once again, yelling at the man. 

"Shut the fuck up Hifumi! Nobody asked you!" 

There were footsteps approaching, probably because of all the noise. But nobody paid any attention.

"Guys, shut it! This isn't going to get us any closer to knowing if Oowada and Ishimaru fucked!"

Silence, pure horror painting everyone's face. Aside from a few who were amused. 

"What?!"

There was a loud sound of someone clearing their throat, which caused Leon to snap his head backwards. Eyes widening as they made contact with their very own hall monitor. Ishimaru's face, while a bit red, was unamused. Mondo a bit behind the raven, however his face was bright red, with presumably anger and embarrassment. 

"Would you like to explain why you're yelling so much? Especially about other student's...intimate relationships."

Ishimaru glaring not only at Leon, but all the other classmates. 

"Yeah, what the fuck?!" 

Ishimaru turned his head to glare at Mondo for a second, before he turned back around to face the other classmates. 

However Junko was unaffected by Ishimaru's glare, shouting in a louder voice than Leon had.

"So did you two fuck?" 

Ishimaru screwed his eyes shut, breathing deeply through his nose, and letting out a long exhale. Rubbing his eyes with one hand. 

"No Enoshima, we haven't been intimate, nor will we be intimate any time soon."

Celeste smiled as Ishimaru spoke, cocking her head to the side. 

"Then, may you explain the limp, Ishimaru?"

"The reason I am limping, is because I fell. Oowada simply took my arm band after gym class,I chased after him, and ended up falling rather badly on my knee."

While there was a bit of skepticism, before Ishimaru rolled up his pant leg a bit, showing a forming bruise on the pale flesh on his leg. Crossing his arms he stared at the class as a collective 'oh' fell upon the group of teens. The class was quiet, before awkwardly making their way out of the cafeteria. 

Leaving the two men alone with each other, they were quiet. Ishimaru turned on his heel, leaving Mondo alone. Quietly muttering, "That was your fault Oowada."


	42. Shadow man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persona 4 crossover, I tried my best

Ishimaru hadn't expected this to be part of his life at all, it seemed impossible, it should've been impossible! It all started with those damn murders, then that stupid rain game, and next thing he knew he can go into televisions. Now he has to wait for rainy days just to see the next victim to the tv world. But he had to be careful, after all the television had a curfew, his father hated when it was on too late at night, not to mention it could cause a rise in the electric bill. Waiting until he was sure his father was asleep, which was a difficult task in itself, considering Takaaki was a very light sleeper, that may have been a result of him raising Kiyotaka on his own. This made any attempts to check if he was asleep futile, as he'd just wake up the moment he came within hearing distance. 

So he had to rely on educated guesses most times, however he didn't need to that this time. Because his only company this night was the rain tapping lightly against the roof, alone,watching as the droplets formed on the windows of his home. Time ticked by, absentmindedly he watched the colored pixels dance across the screen. As the seconds dwindled he knew what'd happen, yet he still hadn't quite accepted it, entirely at least. He knew he'd have to talk to Makoto, Chihiro, and Aoi again about the midnight channel, maybe debate who was on it this time. Ishimaru shut off the tv briefly, shutting his eyes. He inhaled deeply, rubbing his eyes as he stretched a bit. Popping his back into place, he turned the television back on. 

Static.

It remained static for a bit, until a picture made itself clearer. Colors pressing itself through the grey and white. However it seemed clear, and it filled him with dread. He knew who it was, and he hoped he was wrong. The tell tale blonde and brown hair, the blacks, gold, and tan, it was all wrapped up like an awful gift from hell. His body reacted before his mind could, as soon as his brain registered what he was doing, he'd already leaned over to turn off the tv, which almost made him second guess what he saw. This made anxiety and fear swirl in his chest. 

'I just need to sleep, I'll talk to the others in the morning.' 

He kept repeating that thought in his head, finding whatever other person he could match the face to. Sleep didn't come easy, what made it worse was when he woke up he knew he'd most likely see Mondo again, and it'd allow him to further deny the inevitable.

As dawn broke he realized getting up was just as difficult, if not more. The cold feeling in his gut only grew as he walked towards Hope's Peak, his focus entirely on talking to the only other three people who knew of the TV world's existence. He'd been so deep in thought that when a firm hand grabbed his shoulder he'd nearly struck the person out of self defense. Only to be faced with a familiar biker, his face only brought terror.

"Ishi how've ya been? Ya seem kinda tired."

Ishimaru just nodded, gripping at his jacket as his heart was beating out of control. 

"Are you ok? You look like shit?"

Ishimaru swallowed the lump in his throat, a weary smile spreading across his face. 

"Of course kyoudai, I'm simply a bit under the weather." 

Mondo smiled, laughing. 

"Alright, if ya say so."

As they walked Ishimaru stayed strangely silent, just watching Mondo speak. His smile disappeared as Mondo's voice seemed to ween into static, Mondo's face was smiling, but his voice was a loud piercing noise, Ishimaru was left in shock, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. 

Ishimaru didn't notice Mondo had stepped back, wiping the tears from the the man's ruby eyes, his face painted with confusion and worry. 

"Ishi're ya alright?"

It was normal for Ishimaru to cry, but not to have a sudden mood change, especially not one this extreme. It took Mondo by surprise, and if they were being honest, it took Ishimaru by surprise as well. 

"Ah, yes kyoudai, I guess I'm just more of a crybaby than usual." 

Ishimaru attempted to laugh it off, but that proved to be futile, Mondo was definitely not letting this go so easily. 

"Is there something ya ain't telling me?" 

Ishimaru shook his head, putting his hands up defensively.

"No, no, Oowada! I'm just a bit out of my head right now!" 

Ishimaru was lying through his teeth, and Mondo knew it, but Ishimaru didn't give him a chance to respond. Turning around he began to walk a bit faster. 

"I really need to get going!"

He could feel the heavy eyes of the biker on his back. He could hear the biker walking after him, which only caused him to break into a sprint. The pavement under his feet almost nonexistent, his boots hitting hard against the cement. 

He'd reached school in record time. 

His heart rate was out of control, panting hard as he leaned against the wall. Getting inside the building he waited, too many thoughts racing through his brain. Time passed too quickly, and Asahina was the first one to arrive, followed quickly by Makoto. He knew they'd be there early, and why. Both of Ishimaru's classmates stared at him, worry and empathy in their eyes. Makoto spoke up first.

"So, what'd you guys see?"

Aoi fiddled with her jacket, lining her lips as she refused to make eye contact with Ishimaru. 

"It looked like Oowada-kun..."

Makoto nodded in agreement, scratching the back of his neck.

"Y-Yeah, everything seems to match."

Ishimaru shut his eyes tightly, nodding his head slowly.

"It does seem to be Oowada-kun." 

Everyone was quiet as people began to flood in, Asahina still tried to help with moral support. Chihiro was never able to get there as early as the other two, they settled on having to talk to the brunette after class. But when the small boy walked in, he and Ishimaru made eye contact. But Chihiro's expression told Ishimaru everything. 

They all wanted to talk at lunch, but Ishimaru was intercepted by his best friend. Mondo seemed a bit irritated.

"Kiyo, what the fuck is going on?! Ya fuckin ran away from me this mornin."

Ishimaru kept trying to look pass him, seeing the small group of people waiting for him. 

"It was nothing Oowada! I just have other things to worry about!"

Mondo seemed a bit more upset than he would've been on any other day, whether it was him or something else, Kiyotaka wasn't sure. But instead of Mondo continuing to fight with Ishimaru he just walked away. It was a bit worrying, but there was something a bit more extreme on his mind. 

"There you are Ishimaru! We really need to talk."

Chihiro seemed a bit on edge.

"What is it Fujisaki?"

The brunette shifted uncomfortably, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"You s-see, we all know who we saw r-right?"

Everyone nodded, keeping their eyes on the boy. 

"W-Well, if people are really watching our battles with our shadows, do you think anyone knows what we're doing?" 

This should've been obvious, but it hadn't hit anyone else, could anyone at school have seen them on tv? Could they know who's been sending people to this place? 

"We need to talk to Monomi."

The statement was firm, and serious, much like the whole tone of the conversation. This was life and death after all, and just the thought of a shadow of Mondo Oowada was terrifying. Considering how violent and aggressive the other shadows were, Chihiro and Makoto's especially. They honestly weren't sure what to expect from the biker. 

Eventually they had to disperse, but Chihiro grabbed Ishimaru's sleeve, he tugged the man a bit back.

"I'm sorry if Oowada-kun was a bit angrier at you, he was just upset I had to cancel on him. Because of... you know." 

Ishimaru nodded in understanding, wishing Chihiro the best, they separated. Ishimaru just wanting to get the day over with, at the end of the day, he'd left school a bit quicker than he usually would've. 

The next day simply confirmed everyone's fears, Mondo wasn't around. Everyone else put it off as Mondo taking one of his infamous skip days, but Ishimaru knew better. They'd talk to Monomi after school, make sure that someone was there, and then they'd have to find Mondo as quick as possible. And after a long and grueling school day, they all met up at Chihiro's. The large tv stood daunting in front of them, and Ishimaru took the lead as usual. 

"Monomi!"

The rabbit in question let out a loud noise if surprise, spinning on her heel to stare at the group of teens.

"Oh, h-hello everyone!"

The amount of fog that surrounded them gave the teenagers a bit of comfort, but it didn't last very long, skipping formalities, Asahina got straight to the point.

"Is anyone in here?"

Monomi seemed dejected, pacing a bit in a circle.

"Yes."

Chihiro's voice was panicked as he joined in the interrogation.

"Where?!"

Monomi sounded sad as she responded with a soft, 'I don't know.'

From there all of their questions were answered with the same phrase. It was frustrating, but they understood. 

"Ok, well, how can you get a better idea of where the person is?"

Monomi wrung her hands, keeping her eyes to the floor.

"Well, do you know exactly who the person is?"

Ishimaru responded immediately, just wanting his best friend back. 

"Mondo Oowada."

"A-Alright, do you know what kind of person he is, maybe it'll be easier to find him if I know more?"

Chihiro and Ishimaru glanced at each other, they were the one's who knew Mondo the best, but he was hard to describe. It seemed almost impossible. But Chihiro tried. 

"W-Well, he's really strong! And he's really nice...sometimes? And he's really cool, kind of aggressive, but he means well!"

Monomi stared at him, shaking and holding her head.

"Uwah! That's even more confusing!"

Chihiro flinched back, muttering a soft apology. Monomi rubbed her head, replying that she'd still try and locate him with the information she was given. 

With nothing else they could do, they left. Each of his classmates trying to reassure Ishimaru that things would end up ok. But he wasn't too sure he could believe that. Exiting the tv world wasn't difficult, but knowing he was leaving Mondo in the world made his stomach drop. At least tomorrow was the weekend, that way they'd have all day. He managed to get home, and sleep through the night. He'd woke up to a call, and he answered politely, albeit he sounded a bit tired, but when a loud sobbing voice came through the speaker he became worried.

It was a jumbled sound of sobbing and mumbling. 

"Fujisaki! What is wrong?!"

After a few seconds of Chihiro breathing heavily, he spoke again.

"It's foggy outside..."

Ishimaru shot up, foggy? Foggy?! They usually had more time than just one day! But he spoke calmly, and clearly.

"Get in contact with Makoto, and Asahina, then we'll get going." 

After calming Fujisaki down and getting of the phone, Ishimaru had his own panic attack. But when he realized he wasting time, he moved quickly. 

Now the tv world felt more daunting, looking around and everything being clear. But Monomi claimed to have a better idea as to where Mondo was. Which only led them to what looked like a warehouse. They all felt it, someone was definitely in there. Going in the saw something, someone.

"Oowada?"

Chihiro spoke quietly, but the man seemed to move to quickly, and they followed. Which only led them to a garage door, yelling was heard on the other side of it. Bursting in they saw, Mondo, and Mondo? But something was off, the other Mondo was, crying? His hair undone, and makeup running. 

"Shut the fuck up, ya think ya can just walk around pulling shit like this?! Looking like me!"

"But I am you! I'm everything you've ever been afraid of! Everything you're embarrassed of!"

The group of teens quickly came to Mondo's aid, the biker turning to look at them. However, the shadow took note of a certain man's presence.

"Ishimaru?" The shadow's face turned a light pink, a smile spreading across its face. "You're here...so loyal, so p-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Why?! I'm done sitting here and waiting! Festering! Lying!"

Ishimaru cut in to interrupt both men, "Just stop!"

"Stop?...I'm done stopping! If he's too scared say how he feels, than I'll do it for him!" 

Mondo ran towards the shadow, only to be thrown back. Leaving the others to take care of the now distorted creature that once looked like Mondo. Which ended in a battle, one that was fierce, but on the end, Mondo only made things worse. Continuously rejecting a side of him he'd feared get out. Before Ishimaru yelled at him.

"Just stop! This is ridiculous, what is so bad that you can't tell me?!" 

Mondo didn't respond, his eyes shifting uncomfortably.

This only made the other grow stronger. The constant rejection only causing the thing to come back, hitting harder and harder. 

Before a chorus of voices yelled at the biker.

"Just say it!" 

"Fine! I'm in love with my best friend ok! I have hella insecurities and I'm tired of feeling like,...like, like that fucking thing over there!"

He yelled gesturing to the shadow.

"I know that it's me ok, I know that alright! Are you fucking happy."

The shadow stared quietly, before bursting into another creature, one that would aid the others in their further endeavors. As everything was cooling down each person looked from Mondo to Ishimaru, Mondo acting as though the whole confession had never happened. But Ishimaru didn't forget so easily, he decided he'd just ask about it later.


	43. You and me baby, ain't nothin but mammals

Rabbits were always a bit twitchy. The way their tiny hearts beat so quickly in their little chests, sometimes so rapidly it causes problems, they don't even need to be in danger, their hearts just beat. Kiyotaka Ishimaru was no acceptation, and his heart would beat a mile a minute no matter what, it was a hard symphony of thumps that rattled his ribcage.

It didn't help his heart that he wasn't very well liked, which made others choose very cruel and specific punishments for the man. Ishimaru never knew why he was so hated, for simply existing he guessed, but the other kids knew how to get his heart racing. It became a game for the other children to scare Ishimaru to the point where he'd be left a sobbing mess. The first to get him to hyperventilate wins. 

God,they loved to torment him, sometimes they'd gotten especially cruel, which left Ishimaru in a permanent state of stressed paranoia. But he didn't show it, not at all. In fact, the man oozed authority, which only fueled the kids to try harder. Making random loud noises, some of the predators liked to trigger his fight of flight by bearing their claws and pining the raven down by his neck, sometimes just surrounding him could cause his heart to go haywire. But the noises were the worst, with his ears having the sensitivity they do. The worst one was with a wolf, he doesn't remember their name, nor their motive behind why he did what he did, after all,what could first grade Kiyotaka have done to deserve this? All he knew, is he couldn't forget it. 

Being grabbed from behind, his hands were firmly held behind his back;that alone nearly caused a heart attack, but it was made worse when the wolf man whispered to him. His long ears twitched with every word, the kids sick voice telling him to calm down, and close his eyes. And it was all Ishimaru could do, the other boy was stronger, and a natural predator, so with tears staining his face, he tightly shut his eyes. His entire body shaking to its very core. That's when he'd felt something cold against one of his ears, his heartbeat only sped up, but when nothing happened for a few seconds, he opened one of his eyes. Before that blaring noise tore through him, but his heart didn't speed up;it stopped. 

Between collapsing to his side, and watching that kid laugh as he lied there, and then realizing he'd fucked up before getting a teacher, he was convinced he was dead. His arms and legs felt numb, his heart wasn't moving;he was paralyzed. The only movement came from when his leg twitched. Then it all went black. 

And suddenly he was ok. He'd shot up, kids and teachers surrounding him in a circle. But he wasn't spared, waking up surrounded by prey and predators alike caused his heart to respond immediately. Everyone could hear it.

Thump, thump, thump.

He wasn't sure what was going on, but Ms.Kukimi took the scared and crying boy to the nurse's office. And it was only after he was done sobbing in the nurse's office did he finally get the whole story. 

An air horn, that rotten, no good piece of shit kid pressed a fucking airhorn against his ear and blasted it. And it gave the poor kid a heart attack. From then on, Ishimaru was weary of him, and whenever Kiyotaka would try scolding the boy for breaking some form of rule, all the wolf man had to do was flash that damn object, and Ishimaru's heart would go off. Which meant Ishimaru would be forced to walk away. 

From then on, Ishimaru had a slight hatred for the predators, wolves in particular, he hated them all. Actually, that doesn't seem fair, he didn't hate them, he feared them. But not in a childish, monster under the bed sort of fear, but an "I'll challenge you and your words no matter how many heart attacks it'll give me", sort of fear. His body being scared, but his mind courageous. 

The only thing the bunny could say was, things got less physical. He was no longer grabbed, pushed, scratched, bitten, kicked, etc. Maybe it was because they were older, or because they realized they could just shun Ishimaru. Either way, Ishimaru wasn't sure which he hated more. On one hand, physical attacks hurt, and could rack up medical costs, on the other being completely ignored and cut off from any form of communication with his classmates was almost a death sentence. Rabbits are social animals, and being social was a need. Rabbits needed to be socialized, and he was barely getting by with only communication with his teachers. His parents were almost never home after all. 

Nothing but in irregular heartbeat remained the same.

Reaching high school brought something entirely new, new people, new faces, and new stressful situations. Or lack there of. Hope's Peak had easy student lives, and it was frustrating for Ishimaru, it just felt too simple for such an elite school. That and Ishimaru liked to challenge himself. That challenge came in the form of a wolf, Mondo Oowada. Oowada was aggressive, rebellious, loud, obnoxious. Not to mention the man was a bit too animalistic, bearing his teeth, and growling. It made Ishimaru's heart race.

Overall, the man was everything Ishimaru hated. What he thought he hated.

Everything changed when the men fought, it started as an argument, about what Ishimaru couldn't remember, but it soon became physical. Mondo having grabbed Ishimaru by his shoulders, nails digging into the pale fabric, and warm flesh. It caused Ishimaru to involuntarily tense, and kick. His boot had made contact with Mondo's upper thigh, causing the wolf to be knocked on his ass. 

Ishimaru tried to apologize, but his throat had tensed, his voice was nothing more than a choked whisper. For once, he couldn't react fast enough. Mondo hadn't spared the poor bunny a second, the fingertips of his left hand were placed against Ishimaru's neck with force, Mondo's other hand was reeled back, the fingers flexing, his long, thick nails sharp and daunting. History seemed to repeat itself, as his fingertips had began to feel numb. 

Mondo had expected Ishimaru to yell back at him, some pompous shit that Togami might pull. Some typical rich kid shit, but he hadn't expected what happened. Watching the normally composed man's face twist and turn into one of pure terror, was enough to stop him in his tracks. Ishimaru shook so badly it was concerning, the boy's ruby eyes wide and wild. The red pools glassy and tear filled,but that wasn't what caught Mondo's attention, it was a noise.

Thump, thump, thump.

It was enough to make Mondo back off, watching as the prefect slumped to the ground. Ishimaru wasn't moving, the only sound was that damned beating. Mondo had kneeled next to Ishimaru before he'd even knew what he was doing. His hands placed carefully now on Ishimaru's shoulders, feeling the man tremble under him was even worse than he'd thought it'd be. And Ishimaru's lack of communication ripped into Mondo's very soul. Oowada's eyebrows knitted, placing his hands against Ishimaru's face, forcing the man to make eye contact with him. Ishimaru's eyes flicked from side to side, his breathing labored and shallow. 

And just like that Ishimaru broke down, clutching the biker's jacket, sobbing into the other. That scared Mondo. But, he didn't know why, maybe it was because Ishimaru was such a man of power, one who's very being was built off of a foundation of hard work and courage. Watching this man crumble to dust was like a punch to the gut. 

Once Ishimaru calmed down, he left. Leaving behind a confused and worried Mondo. Just like that, it was as if the incident never happened. Ishimaru never spoke of it, and Mondo wouldn't know how to bring it up in conversation. But things felt different, more tense, and despite the fear and anxiety the prior incident caused both men, they still fought. They still hated one another, to the point others would have to step in when they argued, just to prevent them from hurting the other. It was like a flip was switched the day the two became friends, brothers as they called themselves. The others constantly tried to figure out how they'd even became friends, but most chalked it up to them just getting past their differences. Which wasn't untrue, but it was a bit deeper than that. They'd done something, something that allowed them to bear themselves to one another. Both mind and body. 

They were almost inseparable, always seen as a trio with Chihiro Fujisaki. The fawn boy acting as a neutral party for the two men. So, that's why Ishimaru went to him for advice. How does one confess to being in love? Yes yes, you couldn't just fall in love so quickly, he shouldn't have at least. But going from a damn near lifetime of loneliness, to being in such a close friendship, may be what caused the feelings to hit him so easily. Bunnies can catch feelings rather easily, and it can happen in a few seconds, from eye contact, to sex, rabbits can find love many different ways. But this was not only inter species, but a relationship that was predator and prey. 

So Fujisaki helped in any way he could, which honestly wasn't much. 

"W-Well, why don't you just confess?"

Things are never that simple, but it's always that damn advice. 

'Just tell them how you feel.'

If it was that easy he would've just done it the moment he felt his feeling take a turn. He thanked Fujisaki for the advice people always give, even if in this case it wouldn't have helped him. Sadly Ishimaru wasn't as careful as he should've been, he hadn't noticed a certain fox tailed fashionista watching him and the fawn boy. 

And she figured, if Ishimaru didn't confess, she'd confess for him. 

Junko Enoshima's plan was rather easily done, she was good at forging signatures after all. So what stopped her from writing a confession in a certain hall monitors handwriting? Maybe he'd learn not to hand out so many detention slips. However, in her staple Enoshima fashion, she couldn't keep the confession just about love. Instead she detailed some less than wholesome feelings and imagery that could inspire Yamada's next "masterpiece". 

It had quite the effect on Mondo, though it left the impression Ishimaru was just down to fuck. But there were some strange kinds detailed in said note. He chalked it up to natural bunny instinct, while it was a bit of stereotyping, he thought he might as well talk to Ishimaru about it. 

He made it his mission to see Ishimaru directly after school, knocking on the raven's dorm. Ishimaru opened the door gleefully, graciously greeting the man. Mondo practically shoved himself inside, much to the confusion of Ishimaru. 

"Kyoudai? Is something wrong?" 

Mondo sat down on Ishimaru's bed, he didn't look at Ishimaru at all.

"Were you serious?"

Ishimaru cocked his head to the side, clearly confused.

"What?"

Mondo became agitated, shifting in his place. 

"Your fuckin confession, your fuckin feelings!"

Ishimaru's shoulders tensed, he'd highly doubted Chihiro would say anything, but who else would do this? He was backed into a corner, if he said no, that could mess everything up, if he said yes, he could destroy his whole friendship. 

He could feel his voice weaken.

"Y-Yes..."

Mondo patted the space next to him. Ishimaru slowly walking over and sitting down, he wrung his hands in his pants. Unable to look at Mondo. Mondo didn't mind fucking, and since that damn letter his hormones were running wild. So, he decided he'd make the first move, seeing as Ishimaru wasn't able to look at him let alone touch him. 

So, pushing his embarrassment aside, he gently touched Ishimaru's face, this made the boy jump a bit, and one could hear Ishimaru's heart beating. 

"M-Mond-"

Mondo leaned in, Ishimaru shaking as he copied the movement. He shut his eyes tightly, gripping his pant fabric as their lips met. Mondo realized he might not be too experienced in things like this, pulling Ishimaru into his lap. Mondo could feel the other man's heart beat against him. 

As a reaction to being moved, and in the process becoming slightly unbalanced,Kiyotaka wrapped his arms around Mondo's neck, shaking a bit more than earlier. Mondo moving his hands from Ishimaru's back, lowering his hand and copping Ishimaru's ass. 

"M-Mondo?"

Mondo breathed hard against Ishimaru's neck, causing warm tingling sensations to assault the other boy's flesh. Ishimaru letting out a whine.

"You're so soft."

Ishimaru nodded, biting his lip and quietly speaking.

"O-Ok, I just, it feels...strange."

Mondo's breathing ragged and hot. 

"Am I, going too fast?"

"N-No, it's just, strange."

Mondo quietly messing with the buttons on Ishimaru's jacket. 

"You mind if I take this off?"

Ishimaru stayed quiet, shedding his own coat, and shakily attempting to remove his shirt as well. 

"I-I've got it."

Once Ishimaru got his shirt unbuttoned past his collarbone, Mondo wasted no time painting the untouched skin purple and red. His teeth gently grazing against the man's flesh. The strange feelings swirled in Ishimaru's gut, tears pricking his eyes. Mondo occasionally glanced up at Ishimaru's face, just to be sure he wasn't going too far or too fast. 

A predatory instinct taking over, biting into the pale boy's shoulder. His canines sinking into the skin, blood being drawn. Ishimaru tensed and then relaxed, tears now free from his eyes. Panting.

"There's a mark, m'sorry, should cover up though." 

Bright crimson liquid bubbling to the surface, Ishimaru letting out mewls. Ishimaru felt shaky, weak. Mondo running his hand up and down the man's leg, his intentions clear. Ishimaru hesitated, like an out of body experience. Curse his hormones. He didn't get horny very often, but when he did, he DID!

Rabbits can have sex, anytime, any day. So he had no problem practically throwing his pants off to the side, his arousal clearly showing under his white briefs. Mondo using the time to shed his own clothing. He'd managed to get his jacket and tank top off, before Ishimaru went off. Tangling his hands in Mondo's hair, their mouths hot and busy against one another.

Ishimaru taking the time to slide lower, Mondo stared wide eyed at the other man. Watching him pull his baggy pants down, revealing his own erection hidden behind tiger striped boxers. Ishimaru's heart beat harder, swallowing the wad of nervousness in his throat. His hands shaking as he pulled the clothing down. His dick large, a bit daunting. It wasn't as much long as it was thick, but it was a good seven to eight inches. Though the thought of him being able to..."go down" on the other man, seemed impossible, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. 

Wrapping his lips around the large erection, he tried to please the other man. As he hadn't done this before. Kiyotaka slowly but surely made progress, being able to get the man's erection down his throat. He could hardly breathe, and he shook as he began to repeat the process all over again. Mondo dug his nails into the blanket on Ishimaru's bed, finding that Ishimaru was going a bit too slow for his liking. He forced the boy to move faster, pulling the boy back and forth by the man's ears. Ishimaru wasn't sure how to react, one second he could breathe perfectly fine, the next he had a large object down his throat. What made it worse, was that as a wolf, Mondo's dick swelled as he came close to completion. Which only made breathing more difficult, breathing through his nose proved helpful for that, but the gagging was uncomfortable. Eventually Mondo finished, Ishimaru shoving himself back, coughing on the fluid that had gone down his throat. 

Ishimaru shaking and coughing, Mondo quickly realized that he may have fucked up. Despite such an event being detailed in Ishimaru's alleged confession. 

"Ishi, a-are ya-" 

Ishimaru shoved the larger man backwards, climbing on top of him, breathing heavily as his eyes became hazy. Mondo gulped, the sudden shift of tone hit him rather oddly. Ishimaru himself wasn't focused on it, shedding his own briefs. Ishimaru's face twisted into one of a strange smile, a nervous, innocent, lustful smile. 

Mondo's dick twitched to life, his erection returning. 

When it hit him, preparation. 

He hadn't brought lube, or condoms. Nervously he brought this up to the man.

"Uh Ishi, we ain't got lube, or con-"

Ishimaru cut him off, he was excited, his body heating up with each passing second. He didn't care.

"It's fine, rabbits are rather stretchy, and I don't have anything. I assume you don't either."

That was true, but, Ishimaru was always one to go to great lengths for proper precautions. So this struck him as odd. 

Ishimaru ground his hips, which caused enough friction to snap Mondo out of his thought. 

"Come on now, no time to waste." 

Mondo took the hint, gripping Ishimaru's hips as the raven sunk down onto his erection. It started off slow, but it turned into Mondo just shoving the rest inside. Which was a bit painful, it burned, and he felt full. But, it was nothing he couldn't handle, Ishimaru raising himself on his knees before sliding back down. His strong thighs pushing himself up and down, which caused a warm, hot friction to wrack his body. It was so alluring, so captivating, so fulfilling. Mondo seemed to get possessive, his nails digging into the other man's back leaving shallow red marks at first, before moving his own hips at a fast pace. Both men going at it as hard as they could, Ishimaru letting out strange noises.

At first it sounded like moans with squeaks, and then turned to giggles with groans. 

"H-Harder, I can't do all the work here!"

Mondo sitting up, slamming the man up and down on his erection. Growling as his nails dug into Ishimaru's hips and ass. Mondo leaving bruises on his hips, and hickeys on his chest, neck, and shoulders. Mondo now entranced by the man's chest, it seemed so smooth, soft, unmarked. His hands and teeth toying with Ishimaru's nipples, coating the man's chest in saliva, and dark blue and marks. Mondo marked the other boy's skin, others would surely back off if they knew what was good for them after seeing these. 

His mind suddenly raced with those thoughts, why would he care if-

"I'm so close Oowada!"

Ishimaru's voice broke Mondo from his thoughts, the boy's voice only encouraged him to move his own hips faster. 

"M-Mon! Mond-"

"God, you're so fuckin warm and tight Ishi, holy shit, m'so close."

Ishimaru's eyes shot open, the pressure becoming too much for him to handle. He came, and in the process his muscles tightened, which caused Mondo to cum inside Ishimaru. Taka shook, his heart was at a strangely normal pace, for the activity he'd just done that is. His heart for once was calm, content against the biker.

"M-Mondo, I love you."

Ishimaru's voice was tired, weak, and shaky as he held onto Mondo. The wolf man was at a loss, speaking without thinking.

"Oh, I thought this was just..."

Ishimaru pulled back, his tired eyes confused and upset.

"Just what?"

"Just a fun thing ya know? Just a sorta...sex on the weekends sorta thing."

Ishimaru's face went from confused to sad, tears filling his eyes as he got up. His voice cracking as he spoke.

"I-I am going to shower Oowada-kun, y-you can let yourself out."

Mondo was confused, wasn't this what Ishimaru wanted, nothing about love was in the note after all. 

"Ishi I-"

"Mondo please leave! I-I don't want to see you right now!"

Mondo narrowed his eyes, getting up he stared at Ishimaru.

"Ishi, I-"

Ishimaru shoved Mondo's clothes into his hands, his face messy with tears and saliva. 

"Just! Go!"

Mondo wanted to protest, to try and figure things out, but...Ishimaru needed time. His heart beat was getting too fast, it'd mean bad news if Ishimaru got anymore upset. So, he bit his tongue, putting on his pants, he left the dorm room. Going into his own dorm, he cursed himself. 

'You stupid fuck, you're fucking sitting here like the stupid shit you are while your best fucking friends is probably crying his eyes out! Some brother you are!'

Mondo knew then and there, he had to make things right, and in his life he fucking would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahaha, fluff who? Happy ending who? I'm probably going to make a part two to this, idk


	44. After hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teachers Fuckin, that's it

Kiyotaka Ishimaru, a very uptight straight up guy, and Hope's Peak Elementary's math teacher. Well respected in his own right, the kind of teacher you either loved, or hated with every fiber of your being. 

Mondo Oowada, an aggressive but relatively harmless man. He was apparently a rough guy back in his youth, got in some real trouble. He was (apparently) very violent, and a bit dangerous, but that was all the past. Nowadays he was pretty chilled out,and Hope's Peak Elementary's physical education teacher. He was popular with his students, because after finding out he was a thug, he was seen as the coolest teacher ever. By the boys at least.

Now, these two hated each other. The couldn't be within a few feet of one another without fighting. And it disturbed the kids. After all, these were two of the best teachers in their school, why did they hate each other so much? They might be polar opposites, but...Ishimaru usually kept a courteous respect for everyone...but not Mondo. The only form of respect for Mondo was that he called him by Oowada, the minimum respect Ishimaru could show for anyone. 

Oowada however, showed Ishimaru no mercy. He acted so aggressively to Ishimaru, but it was in a different sense than then the way Ishimaru acted. He seemed a bit more personal and angry. So, the kids decided to get to the bottom of it. With Monaca as the ring leader, she'd led the other small group of kids to Miss Kirigiri's office. The green haired girl was very upfront with the former detective.

"Miss Kirigiri, can we ask you a question?"

"Of course, what do you need?" 

Nagisa took a step forward, crossing his arms as he spoke.

"Why do Mr.Ishimaru and Mr.Oowada hate each other?"

The principle stopped what she was doing, standing stiffly, after clearing her throat, she spoke.

"Ahem, I'm not too sure. They seemed to tolerate each other, until about a few months ago...I don't really know the answer."

The kids didn't like that, the answer inadequate and unfulfilling. So, the kids had another idea.

__________________________________

"Just do it Jotaro!"

Jotaro shifted in place, making an exasperated noise. He slowly made his way towards Makoto Naegi. Gently tugging on Vice principle's blazer.

"Uhm, Mr Naegi...could you...mmm, help me with something please?"

The brunette smiled brightly, cheerfully responding to the smaller boy.

"Sure! How can I help ya?"

Jotaro gently pulled the man down the hallway.

"It's this way,...this way."

Kotoko laughed as she took the keys from the former Ultimate Lucky student's bag. Swinging the key around her little finger as she shook them at Monaca.

"Got eeeeemmm!" 

The green girl flashing a thumbs up, smiling slightly. 

__________________________________

Masaru was in charge of approaching Mondo, considering he was the gym teacher's star pupil. 

"Mr.Oowada!"

Mondo hardly reacted to the smaller boy's loud voice, turning around to face the little ultimate. 

"Whatcha need kid?"

Masaru was bouncing up and down, as energetic as ever.

"I need to show you something!"

Mondo sighed, throwing his bag over his shoulder, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, lead the way."

Masaru laughed as he ran down the hall. 

"Come on slowpoke!"  
__________________________________

Nagisa had an easy job, considering Ishimaru was always the last one to leave. In fact, he was still gently tapping his binder on his desk as to straighten the papers. 

"Mr.Ishimaru, can we please speak?"

The raven nodded, sitting back down behind his desk. 

"What do you need Shingetsu?"

Nagisa grimaced a bit, Ishimaru was his favorite teacher after all. He felt like he was betraying his trust with what he was about to do, but what Monaca wants...Monaca gets. 

"I was wondering about a certain test score in my folder, it was a 73 I believe."

Ishimaru seemed confused, Nagisa had never gotten anything below a 95, getting up he asked Nagisa to wait there as he got the file. The blue haired little Ultimate picked up the math teacher's keys, and slipped out as he heard Masaru coming down the hallway. 

"Come on Mr.Oowada! For a gym teacher you're really slow!"

Mondo huffed, he kept walking as Masaru sat Mondo down at one of the desks. 

"Ok stay here, something weird happens in this room when you take three pencils and leave them in a triangle and place an eraser in the middle. Hold on lemme just get the things!"

Mondo watched the boy run out the room, and heard him run down the hall. He really didn't care about what would happen with the pencils or whatever, but this was a kid, he always had a soft spot for kids. Pretty much anything small and weak, Mondo had a soft spot for. 

"Alright Shingetsu, I can't seem to-"

As Ishimaru entered the room he stared at the gym teacher, Nagisa nowhere in sight.

"Oowada...Why are you in my classroom?"

Though he had a cold and aggressive tone, he was clearly not going to raise his voice. Mondo glared back at the other man, letting out a loud 'tsk'.

"Didn't know it was fuckin yers, fucking Masaru asked me to be here."

Ishimaru visibly stiffened, inhaling deeply.

"Lang-"

The loud sound of the door slamming shut, followed by a click of it locking out both men on guard. Ishimaru immediately grabbed the doorknob, trying to open the door. 

"Locked...no matter."

Ishimaru looked over his shoulder, only to see his keys weren't on his desk. 

"Oowada, did you take my keys?"

"Why the fuck would I take your fucking keys you bitch?!"

Ishimaru seemed to have flipped a switch, responding with the same tone of voice. 

"It was a simple yes or no question!"

"Well it's a fuckin no!"

Ishimaru attempted to collect himself, clearing his throat. 

"Well, do you have your keys?"

Mondo shifted uncomfortably, staring out the window.

"No, I lost em like, two months ago, been relying on Leon ta get me in the gym." 

"Of course you did."

Mondo stood up, slamming his hands against the desk.

"What was that Kiyotaka?"

Ishimaru's face soured, his face twisting into one of disgust.

"I'm simply implying that your carelessness was not a surprise."

Mondo seemed like he was about to go off, spitting back a rebuttal.

"Well where're yer keys than Mr Perfection?"

To his credit, Ishimaru's voice did quiet, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I seem to have misplaced them."

"Mhm, you'd know a thing or two about being careless!"

Ishimaru looked offended, his face going pale as he gulped a wad of nervousness. He wouldn't look Mondo in the eye, keeping his face turned down.

"...That was nearly a year ago..."

Mondo rolled his eyes with such a force it seemed like they'd pop out of their sockets. 

"You got drunk, and then confessed your love for me in great detail. Next thing I know you snap at me saying you'd never love 'someone like me.' The fuck do you mean someone like me?!"

Ishimaru shrunk back, his back firmly pressed against the door.

"It was a long time ago..."

Mondo huffing, he just fished through his bag.

"Whatever, let's jus'get outta here. I got plans anyway."

Ishimaru sighed, nodding his head,

"Sadly, there's no way to get out of here without just breaking the door."

Mondo just lied back, accepting it. 

"Fine."

Ishimaru sitting at his own desk as well, staring at the wooden furniture under his arms.

"It's hot as fuck in here, why the hell do you keep the fucking heater on?!"

"The heater isn't on!"

Mondo hissed, kicking his feet on top of the desk. 

"Whatever."

Ishimaru continued to stare at Mondo, the man's skin basked in light. It was warm, beautiful, but Ishimaru still hated him. Did he hate him? Or just the way he acted?

Though when Mondo stared back, there was a tension, a strange sexual tension. But Mondo snapped at him.

"What the fuck are you starin at?!"

Ishimaru snapped his eyes back down, and licking his lips. 

"Oowada, I'm...sorry about everything."

Mondo's face was that of shock, knitting his brows. He never expected Ishimaru to apologize, letting out the air in his lungs. 

"Whatever Ishimaru, doesn't fuckin change what you did."

Ishimaru sucked his teeth. 

"I...want to make things right by you..."

Mondo's expression softened, lining his lips as he placed his head against his hand.

"Ya ain't gotta...listen, it's just, what ya said fucked me up."

Ishimaru just stared at Mondo, biting his tongue. 

"I...Didn't mean for you to take it the way you did."

"Then how was I supposed to take it?" 

Ishimaru shrugged his shoulders, he really didn't know how to explain it. 

'How would you take what he said well?'

"Least tell me this?"

Ishimaru nodded, smiling at the other man.

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said, that you uhh...liked me?"

Ishimaru's face changed, his face going blank, and his cheeks turning pink.

"Y-yes, I had meant my feelings. It just bothered me that you...kept asking about it for so long."

Mondo clicked his tongue, a smirk stretching his lips. 

"I fuckin knew it."

Getting up Mondo, walked over to Ishimaru's desk, causing the raven to lean back. His eyes wide and confused.

"O-Oowada! What is the meaning of-"

"Mondo, nobody else calls me Oowada."

Ishimaru shook his head firmly.

"It's unprofessional to-"

"School's over, just call me Mondo."

Ishimaru got more firm in his response, repeating his head shake.

"No, using one's last name in a symbol of respect for said person!"

Mondo tsked, laughing at the man.

"Oh you'll fucking say my name."

Ishimaru closed his eyes, folding his hands.

"Abs-"

Mondo grabbed Ishimaru's face with one hand, a sick smile on his face. 

"If that's what yer worried about, let's get unprofessional."

Ishimaru's eyes widened, shaking his head, his face outraged.

"That's preposterous! This is school grounds and we must respect the rules that come wi-"

Mondo moved his face so it was only a few inches from Ishimaru's. The raven was physically shaking. 

"B-But, we-"

Mondo's breath was warm in the hall monitors lips, causing the raven to press them together. 

"Come on Kiyo, just a little kiss."

"F-Fine! One, quick k-"

Giving the man no time to spare, Mondo pressed his lips against Ishimaru's. Only causing the raven's eyes to widen. 

"M-Mmm"

Ishimaru wrapping his arms around the former delinquent's neck. Feeling Mondo slide his tongue against his bottom lip, which caused caused the raven to open his mouth slightly. But Mondo pulled back, Ishimaru's lips still warm from the other man's.

"There, a quick k-mmph!"

Ishimaru's fingers were tangled in Mondo's hair as he leaned over his desk, mouths pressed in a heated connection. Mondo wasn't sure how to keep up, should he...move it forward?...Just keep kissing? 

He decided to keep himself at the raven's lips, tongue sliding against tongue as their bodies warmed each other. But Ishimaru felt his his skin was too hot, his flesh feeling like a prison to his boiling blood. Slipping off his blazer, he felt Mondo pulled it off quicker than Ishimaru could really react. 

"Let's get the rest of these off."

Ishimaru let out a strange whimper, Mondo's thick calloused fingers popped out the buttons. Nipping at the man's collarbone, bruising the skin. A strange tingle ran through Mondo's when he saw the love bites that painted Ishimaru's neck, seeing the pale skin painted blue and pink gave Mondo a strange sense of possessiveness.

Mondo pulled back, shedding his own shirt. But he felt Ishimaru's lips on his neck, which was a strange change to him. 

It was a sharp tingle, it shot straight to his groin. 

"Fuck Ishi."

Ishimaru smiled against the man's skin, Mondo's neck wet with spit. 

Mondo tugged on Ishimaru's waistband.

"Let's get these off shall we?"

Ishimaru trembled a bit, staring down at the tent forming in his pants. Biting his bottom lip softly.

"B-But, we don't have...any-"

Mondo let go of the other man, shuffling through his bag, and pulling a condom from it.

"I told you, I had plans after this."

"W-What kind of plans?!"

Ishimaru shifted his position, sitting on his desk.Mondo placed his hands on either side of Ishimaru, a strange grin on his face. 

"Come on, let's get a fuckin move on."

Tugging at the other man's dress pants, they drooped around the raven's ankles. Ishimaru's legs felt tense, his thighs stiff.

"Come on, relax."

Ishimaru whined quietly, his legs and arms shaking. 

"I-I...can't."

"Ya want some help with that?" 

Ishimaru hesitated, but agreed.

Mondo tugged off Ishimaru's briefs, the raven's dick was stiff, heated and needing attention. Spitting in his palm, his fingers wrapped around Ishimaru's member. Ishimaru jumped, whimpering as relief washed over him. Nails dragging against his desk. 

Pressing his other hand against Ishimaru's backside, he felt the man tense, and relax. 

"That's it, just calm down."

Ishimaru nodded, his arms wrapped tightly around the other man's neck. He gasped and trembled as Mondo's finger slipping inside, his muscles twitching and tightening around the other man's finger. This was a bit uncomfortable at first, but as Mondo was stroking him, it felt warm, he was almost able to completely ignore the intrusion. 

"M'gonna add another one, ok?"

Ishimaru nodded his head, shifting his hips slightly. The second one put up more resistance, Ishimaru's ring of muscles was tighter around Mondo, and the former biker almost couldn't wait to take this further. 

Ishimaru sniffled, which did draw Mondo's concern, which made Mondo slow his movements. Which only made Ishimaru cry out. Pressing his lips against the other man's ear, he whispered.

"You ok Kiyo? Ya wanna stop?"

Ishimaru shook, before shaking his head. 

"N-No, it's just, i-it's just...please, move on. Please?"

Mondo had never felt more ready for something in his life, Ishimaru's body just looked so needy, so hot. For Mondo to move on, he had to let go of Ishimaru, much to the raven's apparent displeasure. 

Mondo rolled the condom over his dick, and pushing Ishimaru back against his desk. A wolffish smile carved into his face, throwing the other boy's legs over his shoulders. He watched Ishimaru's face carefully, wanting to be sure that the man wasn't in distress.

That's when the fun started.

Pressing inside was a whole different task, Ishimaru's nails digging into Mondo's skin. It made Mondo think he should've prepared Ishimaru a little better, he would've used lube, but the girl he was supposed to hook up with was going to bring that. So Ishimaru would have to tolerate it.

"It's ok Ishi, jus'relax."

"I can't I've...n-never, done anything like this..."

'Fuck'

Mondo realized he should've figured that out, Ishimaru was always all work and no play, the chances of him having had sex in the past was unlikely, and here he was, trying to do something like this with no proper lubrication. Must hurt like a bitch.

Mondo hadn't fully entered Ishimaru, and it still seemed like too much for the other man. So, he gently pressed kisses against Ishimaru's neck, they were light, soft, just for reassurance.

"You ok?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine."

Mondo believed him, but as Kiyotaka was still trembling, he remained weary. 

Mondo would be lying if he said it would've been easy to disregard how the raven was feeling, after all, the way the smaller pliant body tightened around him was a feeling he'd never imagined. Ishimaru was so snug around him, and with how warm the boy felt, Mondo just wanted to fuck him like there was no tomorrow. But Ishimaru was inexperienced, that combined with improper lubrication would surely result in the other man bleeding, which would leave the man in an agonizing pain. 

Mondo was broken from his thoughts when Ishimaru let out a whine. Mondo's hips now firmly placed against his ass. It worried Mondo that he couldn't see Ishimaru's face, as the math teacher placed his arm over his face, his chest heaving. Mondo wouldn't be able to tell how overwhelmed he was getting.

So, he had to rely on Ishimaru to call the shots. After a few seconds Ishimaru finally spoke again, moving his arm to reveal one of his pure ruby eyes.

"You can move if you want Oowada..."

Mondo tutted at that, he swore he'd get Ishimaru to say his name, and he was going to stand by that. In time he'd get what he wanted.

For now he entertained Ishimaru, pulling out ever so slowly, and just as slowly shifting back in. It was a bit too slow for Mondo's liking, but watching Ishimaru writhe and squirm under him, was enough to get him to just deal with it. Mondo, ever so carefully, moved Ishimaru's arm away from his face, he wanted to watch the way the man's face would twist and change expressions. Mondo was only met with a concerning sight, Ishimaru's face was a mess, covered in tear stains, some had already began to dry.

"Does it hurt? Do you want to stop?" 

Ishimaru shook his head no, his eyes locked with Mondo's. Ishimaru muttered a soft request, 'harder, please.' Mondo was a bit hesitant at first, but complied, and the reaction was immediate. Ishimaru's back arched off the desk, he'd let out a strange noise of ecstasy. 

Mondo's eyes had widened when he'd first heard it, it was such a lewd sound to come from the former prefect. And for a second, he could see Ishimaru's eyes widen in pleasure, clouded with desire. But Ishimaru had closed them, and was currently breathing heavily through his nose. Mondo continued this pattern, Ishimaru's body seemed to grow accustomed to Mondo's actions after a bit. So Mondo sped up a bit, this proved to be to Ishimaru's liking. The raven letting out the occasional noise of pleasure, while muttering praises for the other man's actions. Once Mondo shifted his thrusts, Ishimaru let out a shout, immediately squeezing around the biker, which caused the man to see stars. Mondo lost himself, he may have thrust a bit harder than he'd intended, but Ishimaru had no complaints. 

"Oowada! Please, I'm getting close!"

Mondo grabbed the man's hips, his thrusts had slowed, a wicked knowing smile on his face.

"Say my name Ishimaru~"

Ishimaru's mind was at a blank, he just wanted Mondo to fuck him like there's no tomorrow. 

"M-Mondo."

"Louder!"

"Mondo!"

Mondo picked up his pace once again, smiling at the man underneath him. 

"That's right, fucking say my name."

Ishimaru wasn't sure what was causing the hot blurring pleasure to tear through him, but it felt warm, satisfying. The knot in his stomach became too tight, and Ishimaru's voice was reduced to incomprehensible babbles of pleasure. Mondo also reaching his limit.

"Fucking shit Ishimaru, I'm so close!"

Ishiamru didn't respond, when he gasped, arching his back and shouting, spilling his seed on his own and Mondo's stomach.

"F-Fascinating!"

Mondo reached his own release, but he just stared at Ishimaru, the raven's face bright red and covering his mouth with his hands. Mondo lined his lips, biting his tongue as he began to laugh. 

"Shut up!"

Mondo held Ishimaru as he laughed, the raven yelling at the man to be quiet. After a bit Mondo pulled out, Ishimaru sitting up as they both began to get redressed. Mondo sitting down on the desk next to the raven, the larger man staring at him for a few seconds, wrapping one arm around the other man. Gently running his hand through the other man's jet black hair, damp with sweat. 

Ishimaru yawned, leaning his head against the larger man. Mondo took a second to take in how relaxed Ishimaru looked, the way his chest rises and fell, it was peaceful. Shutting his eyes, Ishimaru lied cuddled against Mondo, energy quickly leaving him. Mondo smiled, pulling the other teacher into his lap. Mondo remained quiet, before he blindly reached down and pulled his phone from his bag. 

'It's Friday...tomorrow is fuckin Saturday.'

Ishimaru was already fast asleep by the time Mondo made that revelation, and seeing as it was now late, he sent Leon a quick text asking him to get them out. For now, he was content with just holding the other man as he slept.


	45. Souls on fire

Heat fell like a heavy blanket in the heat of the summer air, it currently a month after Mondo Oowada's eighteenth birthday. Knowing this his gang would make passive comments about his age, hinting that they wanted to know exactly who would be their leader's bride. 

Or, most likely his bride, love is never guaranteed in life. 

But Mondo had yet to name a person, which made them believe the name was in an awkward position, or Mondo just didn't want to tell them. They knew Mondo had been seeking out a girlfriend for ages, so, why wouldn't Mondo cough up a name? After all, they could help him find whoever it was. 

But here they were, sitting in the shade provided by some back alley building, their former leader watching their current. They knew Mondo could feel their eyes, their burning curiosity, not because Mondo simply hadn't told them who his soulmate was, but because he was still wearing his diamond coat. 

Sure, they could pass it off as him just sporting the logo of his gang as a symbol of pride or intimidation, but Mondo practically melted whenever it reached above 70°. As it was currently 83°, this was most unusual, but nobody dared say anything, at least his gang wouldn't. His brother on the other hand, was a different story.

"Bro, why the fuck are you wearing yer coat?"

Mondo's response was a slow one, like he really didn't expect anyone to talk to him after such a long silence, his response to the question was made everything even more confusing.

"Why not?"

Daiya's face wasn't amused, everything painted as though Mondo was a dumbass in that response, which he kind of was. After all, who wears their coat in this weather? 

"Cause it's fuckin hot!"

Mondo didn't respond to that, the only indication that he even heard Daiya was a hum. Daiya was about to let it go, as he really didn't want to get into a argument with his stubborn younger brother in this heat, when he saw Mondo roll up his sleeves a bit. They were slightly above his forearm, though most was still covered, what peaked his interest however, was the small, black, ink like design that peaked out from under the jacket. Now, Daiya had to know what was going on, or more, who was going on.

"Should take off yer jacket."

Mondo's head shook from side to side, letting out a bored, 'nah'.

"I wasn't askin baby bro."

Mondo's eyes began to narrow, but he didn't look over at his brother.

"Said nah, m'fine."

"You'll get a heat stroke, yer not fine, take it off."

Mondo's attitude became firm, defensive, aggressive...

"I said I'm fine!"

Though not matching his brothers intensity, Daiya just as stubbornly responded.

"I didn't raise ya for you to kill yer self with a fuckin heat stroke."

Mondo ignored him, exhaling through his nose, he didn't acknowledge Daiya. 

"Take.It.Off!"

Daiya forcibly grabbed the article of clothing, yanking it from the side of Mondo. Almost immediately causing the man to fall over, but Mondo managed to keep balance. Though he seemed to forget all about his coverup.

"The fuck man?!"

But Daiya saw it, not clearly, but he definitely saw it.

"Who's on yer arm?"

His voice calm, which only caused Mondo's anxiety to swell. 

"H-Hell if I know!"

Daiya stepped closer, which only made Mondo step back. Nobody else would step in, they wouldn't touch either of the Oowada brothers, they were the leaders after all, and though Daiya didn't show it, he could be just as aggressive as his brother. 

"Show me, maybe I know them?"

"F-Fuck off!"

There was another voice, it came from the opening of the alleyway. 

"Is something going on here?"

A stranger walked towards the gang, his face intense, though it seems a tad concerned. 

"There ain't nothing going on here!"

The new face didn't back down, a strange new event for the man nobody dared to test.

"Then, why is there so much yelling?"

Mondo crossed his arms, possibly for intimidation, possibly out of annoyance, whatever it was supposed to do, it had no time to take effect. 

Mondo had no idea how to react when the smaller man grabbed his arm, pulling bit towards his face. Mondo's brain short circuiting, after all, he was Mondo Oowada, the infamous gang leader! A man of no mercy! A man who'd knock your teeth down your throat for saying the wrong thing to him, so why was this kid touching him?! Before he could release a hell only Satan himself could produce, the other man had a huge smile plastered on his face, having moved his hands from holding Mondo's arm, to holding his right hand. Which only caused further confusion to swell, along with embarrassment, this only caused his body to heat up further. 

"That's me!" 

The gang, as well as Mondo, were all confused, and it was written all across everyone's face. Ishimaru slipping something out of his bag, and holding it in front of the group, his smile unwavering. A library card.

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru! That's me!"

It was only when the gang took  
note of Mondo's arm did everything fall into place. Daiya grabbing his brother's arm, confirming what the raven said, 'Kiyotaka Ishimaru', permanently scarred in a permanent cursive print in the tanned skin. There was a collective silence from the normally rowdy gang, they were in awe. 

The man keeping his eyes on Mondo, Ishimaru's smile still present, and unwaveringly strong. Takemichi shoving past the others, taking a place next to Mondo. 

"You're...You're the one on his arm?"

Kiyotaka nodded, which only caused a chuckle to be stifled by someone in the crowd. 

"W...When is your birthday?"

"I'll be eighteen August 31st!"

With that, Takemichi's face formed into a smile. 

"You got a phone?"

Ishimaru tilted his head to the side seeming a bit embarrassed, as he shifted a bit.

"Yes, but not on my person...I hadn't planned on going anywhere where it'd be needed. I'm terribly sorry for being so unprepared."

That only caused the gang, along with Daiya to cover their mouths as to stop their laughter, and cover their smiles. 

None truly believing this could be Mondo's soulmate. He was just so...so...

"Michi would you back up!"

The blonde didn't listen, instead he pulled something from his own pockets, and after a bit, shoved whatever he had into the other boy's hands.

"Alright alright, you were going somewhere right? Off ya go, we need a bit of time with our boss here."

Ishimaru waved at the other men, bidding everyone farewell.

"Hopefully I'll see you again!"

That alone almost killed the gang, their limit for holding in their laughter reaching a boil. Eventually when they felt comfortable that Ishimaru was out of earshot, Daiya almost busted a gut. Almost falling over in laughter, Mondo looking both embarrassed, and pissed off. 

"Oh boy, congrats bro!"

"Yeah,congrats boss!"

There was a collective congratulations from the rest of the gang as they each gave their opinion on the situation.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Daiya wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder, patting his arm a bit, having to let go as the heat became a bit too intense with the extra contact.

"Nah bro, I knew you'd find a nice, stable partner to get you settled."

Mondo didn't say a word, letting everything come as he knew it would. This was the gang after all, and he knew if Ishimaru also ended up with Mondo's name on his body, his gang would never let him live it down. It was only now Mondo really thought about it, if. It was possible they weren't soulmates, that Kiyotaka could have someone else's name, that he wouldn't end up with Oowada. That maybe, Mondo wouldn't have such a happy ending in his life. 

And his gang noticed his sudden mood shift, with Daiya and Yukimaru staring at him with an intensity. 

"Bro? Ya alright there?"

Mondo didn't speak, reality hitting him too hard, and too fast.

"Yer not really bothered by the jokes are ya?" 

"...We should...head home."

The gang was confused, they always poked fun at each other, and if one got too upset things got physical, but no one ever saw Mondo react like this. So when they got home, Daiya didn't let the conversation go. 

"Bro, you really ain't bothered by stupid quips like that, the fuck happened back there?"

Mondo was quiet, his back against a wall. Daiya was able to figure it out, and it became clear once the older Oowada put everything together.

"This ain't about dad, is it?"

Mondo was quick to respond, worry and fear laced in his voice.

"Is it impossible?! I mean...mom and dad didn't have the same soulmate...Mom had dad but,...dad left for his own soulmate. There's no...guarantee..."

Daiya let out a noise, it was a bit hard to describe. 

"Mond, did ya see how happy that kid was when you two met? I mean...it's really fuckin rare for that shit to happen." 

"...Yeah, yeah..."

Mondo didn't say anything, he had a habit of not talking when he got too stressed. 

Sure, Ishimaru seemed pretty happy to find that he was someone's soulmate, and he clearly wanted to see Mondo again,...but...

Daiya groaned, he knew Mondo painted himself as the toughest guy around, but he could get really anxious and nervous when it came to relationships.

Mondo having never been in a relationship that wasn't a fling, or just a hook up, other than that, he was never good with relationships. Or social interaction of any kind for that matter. This was a whole other story, this was his soulmate, the person who in theory would complete his life...one who'd bring him eternal happiness! But, what if they weren't meant to be? What if, Mondo just isn't meant for that life? After everything he's done, everyone he's hurt, does he deserve a soulmate?

Mondo turned to the side, making for his room.

"I'm goin to bed."

Daiya knew there was no way to get through to Mondo at the moment, it made Daiya feel helpless, unable to help Mondo through emotional problems, especially not with shit like this. 

Flopping down on his bed, Mondo groaned, wrapping his arms around the padding on his bed. Closing his eyes, he prepared for a night of restless sleep, when he felt his phone go off.

'Hello, is this Mondo Oowada?'

Mondo shot up, a new sense of anger putting him on edge.

'Yeah, what's it to ya?'

He glared at his screen, waiting for whoever was texting to respond.

'It is Ishimaru, I'm sorry if I've caught you at a bad time'

This suddenly felt like a punch to a gut, his heart thumped rapidly against his chest. Then someone else began texting him.

'Listen, I gave Ishimaru your number earlier, don't fuck things up too bad!'

Thanks for the pep talk Michi...

Staring at the screen, he gulped, his eyes flicking from each of the letters on the keyboard. Unsure of what to say to the raven. 

'No it's fine. Just unexpected.'

Mondo sighed, lying on his back and rubbing his face roughly. Deciding he'd just go to bed, yes that would mean leaving Ishimaru on hold, yes it'd make Mondo a bit of a dick, but he realized that he might as well not get attached to someone who isn't guaranteed to like him. So he shut his eyes, ignoring when his phone buzzed again. 

Daiya was the one to wake him up, and he did so a bit aggressively, but it was a playful sort of aggressive. 

"Get up kid! Ya got places to be!"

Mondo sat up, groaning loudly as his body finally began to start up again.

"Fuck man, what is it?"

Daiya tugged Mondo up, throwing clothes at him. 

"Hurry up! You have thirty minutes!"

Mondo glared as he turned around, throwing the clothes to the side. 

"What the fuck is going o-"

It was only when Takemichi showed up did he really begin to wonder what the hell was going on. After all, Takemichi never came over unless it was really important. He didn't trust the smile on the small man's face.

"Come on Mond! Get going!"

The gang leader was confused and panicked, what the hell was he supposed to do?!

"Going w-"

"Two miles down, and it'll be the third building on the left!"

Mondo realized he wasn't going to get an answer, that nothing he did or said would give him a direct confirmation of what was going on. So he listened, he got dressed in what they wanted him to wear, and was practically shoved out of the house. This gave him no time to do his hair, nor his makeup, leaving Mondo to constantly mess with his messy hair, for once tied back in a ponytail. He wasn't fond of what he was wearing either, sure it was par for the course of what he usually wore, but it felt different. A black shirt, a leather jacket, jeans, and work boots, but it felt so out of place. He hated it.

When he finally reached his destination, he was horrified. There was a man waiting for him, Kiyotaka Ishimaru sat there, Mondo hoped he could sneak away, get out of there as soon as possible, but Ishimaru noticed him. 

"Ah! Oowada-Kun!"

Mondo froze, staring at the man just a few feet away. 

"Um...Oowada?"

Mondo couldn't think, couldn't react, he just stood there. 

Ishimaru just sat there with his hands folded, waiting for Mondo to do something. Now Oowada wasn't the biggest ass to grace the earth, so he sat down. They stared at one another, neither making any noise. Ishimaru seemed especially awkward, clearing his throat a few times, he shifted. 

"So, Oowada, what do you do?"

Mondo pursed his lips, exhaling loudly through his nose. 

"Gonna have to be more specific?"

Ishimaru's eyebrows lowered at that, it was a bit annoying, but Ishimaru just assumed he was a bit on edge.

"Do you have any hobbies? Do you have a job? Any pets, any interests?"

Mondo tapped his foot, he wouldn't look at Ishimaru, staring off to the side.

"Yeah, of course I got fuckin interests." 

Ishimaru sunk back, biting his bottom lip a bit roughly.

"...Am I annoying you Oowada?"

Mondo huffed, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, yeah you are."

Ishimaru became a bit choked up at that, staring down at the table. 

"I-I see, I'm terribly sorry..."

Mondo felt pangs of guilt run through his chest, his face softening. Before he could say anything though, there was a soft buzzing. Ishimaru looked mortified as he quickly whipped out his phone. He flipped his phone open, staring at the screen for a few seconds.

Mondo laughed, deciding to try and make a joke. 

"A flip phone? Damn grandpa."

Ishimaru's face twisted a bit, sinking further into his seat. 

"Yes, I...cannot afford anything more expensive." 

Mondo furrowed his brows, leaning quite a bit forward.

"Ya seem like you've got a job, can't ya save up?"

Ishimaru seemed uncomfortable with the question, staring down at his legs and not at the man before him. 

"Yes...but, my family is in a bit of a financial situation. I still live with my father, as to help him out as much as I can..."

Mondo still seemed confused, staring at the man who refused to make eye contact. 

"Can't you just...I don't know, save up? Like, put money on the side?"

Ishimaru's jaw tightened, his eyes looking anywhere but Mondo. 

"No, I can't put such a large family burden off to the side, especially not for such selfish desires."

It was here, Mondo made one of the dumbest decisions of his life.

"What does your mom do?"

Ishimaru's eyes shot to Mondo's, his face horrified and sad, Mondo's face still oblivious. 

"She...She's dead, she can't do anything."

Mondo nearly choked on air when he heard that, if he didn't feel like shit before, he sure as hell felt like shit now. 

"I'm...sorry to hear that."

Ishimaru didn't seem too interested in continuing this conversation, just staring outside the window. Mondo refused to allow the silence to continue, folding his own hands, keeping them in front of him. 

"I like motorcycles, ya know, I also like dogs."

Ishimaru smiled a bit, though his face was still sad. 

"I like cats, they're quite beautiful creatures."

Mondo nodded in agreement, talking about how he enjoyed the fluffy felines. Mondo and Ishimaru took turns talking about their interests, their pasts, their lives. Mondo even tried to joke around, dorm landing, and some didn't. 

But then, Ishimaru laughed, this motherfucker laughed. It was loud, and honestly kind of gross, almost like a cartoon character. Hearing each individual 'hahaha'. And Mondo never thought something could hit his heart the way this motherfucker managed to. He fucking hated it, the way that laughter made his heart thump against his chest. 

But then, Kiyotaka pull a double strike, when Ishimaru placed his hands back down, Kiyotaka's fingers brushed against Mondo's. Which caused major sparks to fly, a fire burning through him. Mondo shot up, Ishimaru was confused, wondering why the man was suddenly so defensive. 

"What's wrong Oowada?"

"Nothing!...N-Nothing..., look I gotta go."

Ishimaru looked upset, but nodded, grabbing his own things and they parted after a few goodbyes. Mondo couldn't fucking believe it, his hands were shaking. His face warm, and his fingers numb, it was such a nice feeling. Such a beautiful, amazing feeling, and it scared him. 

It was sweet, so appealing! He loved it, he loved that feeling! He loved, love! He loved the feeling of being in love, and especially, being in love with Ishimaru. 

But that scared him, he was falling too fast, too hard. 

It felt like everything was crumbling before his very eyes, it felt sick, it felt warm, it felt like he'd lose everything, while having everything to gain. So, the process started. An endless continuation of Mondo rarely answering Ishimaru. As well as Takemichi and Daiya constantly tricking him, or convincing him to meet up with Ishimaru. 

One day though, something felt different. It felt calmer, more soothing. Ishimaru having come over to Mondo's house, as per Mondo's request, eventually they said goodbye, but this time Ishimaru gave the larger man a hug. And Mondo felt so strange, he hesitated at first, but once he reciprocated, it was euphoric. 

Ishimaru was so warm, and was held against Mondo so nicely, it was perfect, too perfect. Ishimaru noticed how Mondo reacted, looking up at the taller man. 

"Oowada, what's wrong?"

Mondo laughed, but his voice wavered.

"You really fuckin care about me huh?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Mondo sat down, anxiety rising in his chest.

"You hardly know me ya know, I'm a fuckin awful person. Ya know? Done some real fucked up shit."

Ishimaru sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Oowada, you aren't your mistakes, you're so much more than your faults."

Oh how wrong Ishimaru was, but Mondo would let him live that lie. 

"Alright, alright,fine." 

Ishimaru smiled patting Mondo's shoulder, once he left, Mondo was left unaware of the two men staring at him. Mondo's face was stretched into a sweet smile, and Takemichi hopped all over that. 

Boy oh boy, did Mondo's gang get on his case. 

"Boss, how's your nerd bird?"

Mondo rolled his eyes, but he didn't yell, Mondo had become more level headed, and things were easier. 

"He's fine, God yer all fuckin annoyin."

The gang laughed about it, making fun little quips, they were more amused with the dork than annoyed, but they couldn't just let Mondo get off scot-free. 

"Come on boss, give us just a little more info on yer babe!"

Mondo scoffed at them, unwilling to give up any of the sweet information they wanted.

"It ain't none of ye-"

"Oowada-kun!"

Mondo froze, and the gang was delighted as the ruby eyed man caught up with them. 

"Good afternoon Oowada, and company!"

Daiya shoved past Mondo before he could speak.

"Hey Ishimaru! You know me already, but ya haven't met the rest of the gang."

"Daiya...please..."

The gang all talked over each other, the rough gang of bikers were no match for Kiyotaka Ishimaru, he'd dealt with people like them before. Loud and aggressive, but he didn't mind. Sadly, the gang wouldn't spare him, practically dragging the man along with them as they walked. By the time Mondo decided Ishimaru had enough, the raven looked sick and overwhelmed. 

But as Mondo got Ishimaru away from the others, Takemichi yelled after them.

"Happy early birthday Ishimaru!"

Ishimaru held onto Mondo as they walked, probably because the gang had been so rough on him, he was going to have a "word" with the gang. They did push and pull Ishimaru along, but Ishi dealt with it quietly. 

As they walked along, Ishimaru held Mondo's hand. 

"Three days..."

Mondo was a bit confused, and Ishimaru could tell, which only served to amuse Kiyotaka.

"It's the 28th."

Mondo now realized everything, three days until he achieved happiness, or where his world would be shattered. 

So, the days passed painstakingly slow, seconds feeling like hours. Things only got better and better, and then, it was the day. August 31st, and Mondo hadn't heard from Ishimaru all day, Takemichi and Daiya both constantly texting Mondo for more information, but Mondo knew nothing. 

And eventually, he heard a knock at his door, Ishimaru stood there, his face serious. Unfeeling, and blank, it chilled Mondo to the core.

Ishimaru smiled.

Popping the first button of his shirt open, and pulling his shirt down a bit, there, in clear writing,

'Mondo Oowada'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels a bit all over the place, but I hope you enjoyed!


	46. Small update

Ok, so this isn't a chapter, but I'm thinking, now that I have confidence in my writing, I make an actual story. Like, one with multiple chapters and a huge plot. But I don't know


	47. Whisky Lullaby

Ishimaru wasn't sure how love worked, it could be shown in too many different ways, and sometimes those ways didn't seem like love. 

A child being scolded by their parents for doing something dangerous for example, the child may fuss, or scream, or cry, but it's done with the best of intent.

A couple fighting, someone breaking someone else's trust, someone really needing help but not wanting to say, all done because they care.

Sobbing, sleepless nights, restless days, and getting out of bed is a hassle. Just because they have those feelings, those feelings of love. 

Now he was wondering why this, was love. He didn't know how, and he didn't know why, but he knew it was definitely love.

"Mmng, Ishiiiii, yer so cute..."

Mondo smelled like vodka and cheap whisky, with some scent of burnt rubber and charred fabric. Mondo was heavy, Ishimaru having to stop on occasion to make sure Mondo didn't lose balance. 

"Ishiii! Talk to meeeee!"

Kiyotaka scoffed, having to basically drag the man along. Ishimaru had told Mondo time and time again about his cut off point, that while Mondo can handle alcohol very well, but taking a shot of something with a 97% alcohol content with knock a five hundred pound man on his ass, let alone a two hundred pound high schooler. Mondo stopped moving along with Ishimaru, which forced the to stop as well. There was no way he'd be able to get a dead weight Mondo Oowada the rest of the way to his apartment.

"Mondo, come on! It's late and you need water and sleep!"

Mondo stared down at Ishimaru, which was in all honesty, very intimidating. Even if Mondo never laid a hand on Ishimaru while drunk, Mondo did get into fist fights with other people while intoxicated. So with the six foot drunken delinquent staring down at Ishimaru, he was a bit uneasy. Even with his experience dealing with drunk and violent youths, Mondo was different, if the others got out of hand he could easily call some sort of higher authority to deal with them if he really couldn't, or if they became a threat to his well being the police were called. But he wouldn't do that to Mondo, he didn't want to be the reason his boyfriend ended up in prison. 

"Mondo, we're almost home, we can rest there. Ok?"

His voice was soft, soothing to those around him. But Mondo just stared at him, when the biker gently took Ishimaru's face in his hands. Ishimaru gently placed one of his hands against Mondo's, just incase. 

Mondo remained still, eventually making a move, his face slowly moved so it was inches from the prefect's. 

"Yer eyes...they're so pretty...yer face is so beautiful Ishimaru..."

Ishimaru's face went red at that comment, Mondo would occasionally compliment Ishimaru. But they were always alone, or he said it really quietly, as Ishimaru didn't like public displays of affection, and Mondo wasn't really an openly bisexual man yet. Very few people knew the true extent of he and Mondo's relationship, to most, they were really good friends, to Daiya, Takemichi, and Takaaki, they were a couple. No matter how much Ishimaru's dad hated the relationship. 

"Mondo...", gently removing Mondo's hands from his face, Ishimaru gestured forward,"we really need to get home." Mondo laughed quietly, but he continued to walk as Ishimaru pulled him along. Mondo was pretty quiet, though a bit off balance, scratch that, very off balanced. It seemed like hours when Ishimaru finally reached their dorm room door, he stared at the wooden structure, one arm keeping Mondo up, the other trying to unlock and open the entrance. 

It was a grueling process, but he did it, Mondo stumbled in before Ishimaru could close and lock the door.Mondo did find a chair, and was leaning back in it, though a bit too far back for Ishimaru's taste. If Mondo fell and hit his head on something, that'd be very bad.

"Just sit still Oowada, in going to get you some water."

Mondo grunted in understanding, now sitting more hunched forward, resting his head on his arm, watching Ishimaru get a bottle from the cabinet. Ishimaru kept these in there for these very situations, warm water was better for things like this after all.

He placed it in front of Mondo, "Drink.", the command was simple and clear. Something you'd expect from Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Mondo took a few sips, when he suddenly began to laugh, Ishimaru wasn't sure what to do, was there anything he could do?

"Ishi...I love you so much..."

Ishimaru blushed, but his face was blank and firm.

"I...you're drunk Mondo, you can't say things like this when you're intoxicated." Ishimaru's throat tightened as he said this, Mondo never told Ishimaru he loved him, call it fear...call it embarrassment... but Mondo would never say it in his right mind. Mondo grabbed Ishimaru's wrist, not tightly, but firmly, and that surprised Ishimaru, causing the raven to yell at the sudden contact.

Mondo, even in his drunken state, realized his mistake. Gently moving from his wrist, Mondo took Ishimaru's hand in his own, pressing his lips against the back of it.

"M-Mondo!"

Mondo inhaled, pressing Ishimaru's hand against his chest. Ishimaru's hand lightly curling against Mondo's tank top. 

"Kiyo...I know I ain't the most poetic mother fucker out there, but my heart beats fer you...", Ishimaru's face was hot and red, gulping down the lump in his throat, but Mondo continued before Ishimaru could speak, "Yer so sweet...so fuckin nice, ya care so much about me."

Ishimaru clenched his teeth, tears pricked his eyes, he shook his head, gently pulling his hand away.

"Mondo, you're drunk, and you aren't in the right state of mind."

Mondo huffed, his fingers curling around the water bottle, he just stared at the clear liquid. Downing some of the room temperature liquid.

Ishimaru was getting a bit emotionally overwhelmed, Mondo was never that passionate, never that tender. He hadn't noticed his eyes had overflowed, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. An emotional man Ishimaru is, it was never something he was ashamed of, but to be crying over something like this, it seemed unnecessary. Mondo got up, his hands on either one of Ishimaru's shoulders.

"Kiyo...," Mondo's hands went from Ishimaru's shoulders, to his neck, to the sides of his face. "you...heh, yer just so cute, so fuckin precious."

Ishimaru's eyes overflowed with tears, he didn't really want to fight Mondo at the moment. He'd just end up breaking down, or repeating himself over and over. Mondo rested his forehead on Ishimaru's, it was warm and the raven shut his eyes, inhaling softly. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, should he touch Mondo's hands, should he place them on his shoulders, his elbows remained bent, his arms trembled. 

Mondo spoke again, amusement in his voice, "Baby...you're so perfect," his thumbs gently running across Ishimaru's cheeks, "so pretty, so loving, so soft." 

Ishimaru tensed, feeling the tips of Mondo's thumbs right under his eyes. He pushed Ishimaru's face upward, Ishimaru keeping his eyes tightly shut.

"Open yer eyes, can't get enough of em."

Ishimaru inhaled deeply, slowly allowing his tear filled eyes to open. It made his ruby eyes seem shinier, like two perfect jewels, a treasure, to Mondo at least. He hugged Ishimaru tightly, Ishimaru wrapping his arms around Mondo. 

"Too perfect...perfect...perfect... absolute fuckin perfection." 

Ishimaru wanted Mondo to stop, not because he didn't like what Mondo was doing, but because Mondo had to be drunk to say it. It made his words feel bittersweet, he loved it, and hated it at the same time. 

"Mondo," Ishimaru's voice wavered and hiccuped, "please, just sleep, when y-you wake up you won't remember this, y-you'll be back to normal."

Mondo's face was disappointed, sad? But he nodded, on one condition, Ishimaru come with him. Ishimaru obliged, sitting cross legged as Mondo lied down, Mondo seemed to drop really quickly. He was snoring after a few seconds, so Ishimaru watched him...sleep, or he believed he was sleeping. So, he lied down, he was a few inches from Mondo, arms length away. Kiyotaka smiled, watching the man breathe, it was cute, sweet. Until Mondo opened his eyes, which made Ishimaru's face sink, and turn red. 

Which made Mondo giggle, "What're ya doin all the way over there?", Ishimaru gulped, shaking his head.

"I...don't believe it'd be appropriate for us to sleep so close while you're in a state like this." 

Ishimaru's voice was soft, a bit panicked. Mondo laughed again, tugging the man towards him. Ishimaru now held firmly against Mondo's chest. Ishimaru letting out a soft yelp, curling his hands in the fabric of Mondo's shirt.

"My Ishi, all mine."

Ishimaru stared wide eyed and red faced at Mondo's chest, his gaze flicking from side to side. But Mondo didn't seem to be finished, "My love...my soul, my night'n'day." 

Ishimaru was tired, so he cuddled a bit closer to Mondo, he shut his eyes as he inhaled Mondo's scent. His hearing became fuzzy as he began to drift off, that last thing he heard before he'd been taken by sleep, was a soft statement of love. 

"Who woulda thought a man like me could get so lucky?"

Ishimaru wasn't sure what that'd meant, but he was too tired to do anything. 

Waking up was strange, Mondo wasn't in bed, but that was to be expected. He really didn't get far, considering he could hear Mondo vomiting in the bathroom. Which seemed to flip a switch in Ishimaru, "I told you about watching what you drink!", there was a few more gross noises before Mondo yelled back, "Yeah, yeah, fuck off!" Well, Ishimaru was right, Mondo was back to normal. But it hurt him a little more than he'd thought it would. There was a stumbling noise, before Mondo was at the bedroom door, standing in the doorframe. He was disheveled, and was wiping his mouth, breathing heavily. 

"Good morning Oowada."

Mondo seemed confused, Ishimaru was never usually this agitated after Mondo got drunk.

"Did...did I say something when I was drunk?"

Ishimaru curled his fingers in his pants, his eyes intense, but sad.

"Yes, yes you did."

Mondo was immediately concerned, he knew he could say some pretty dumb and brutal shit when he was drunk, and he really didn't want to have hurt Ishimaru like that. So, he tried to laugh it off.

"Heh, ya know I say stupid shit I don't mean when I'm drunk sometimes."

That seemed to make things worse, Ishimaru's voice cracking as he responded, "Yeah, I know."

Mondo panicked, walking over to the bed and sitting down in front of the other man.

 

"W-What'd I say?! I swear I didn't mean it!"

Ishimaru only then broke into soft sobs, roughly wiping his eyes. Mondo did the only thing he could think of at the moment, he pulled Ishimaru into his lap, rubbing his back softly.

"Shh, no, baby, please don't cry! I love you, p-please, just stop crying."

Ishimaru didn't want to ask Mondo to say he loved him again, but Ishimaru's reaction to the praise was clear to Mondo.

"Ishi...I love you, I swear I do."

Ishimaru sniffled, pressing his face deeper into Mondo's chest. 

"M-Mondo?"

Mondo gulped, rubbing Ishimaru's back softly, hoping his actions could try and convey his words for him. He's no poet after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the process of making a multi chapter story! Mostly brainstorming ideas, but I'm gonna do it!


	48. Catty Attitude

Ishimaru always prided himself of how he was able to get through the day in a timely schedule. Even when things popped up out of his control, he was able to keep a tight and organized schedule. However, his tutoring ran late, and so did the train. If he wanted to get to the dorms before the curfew meant trouble, he had to walk. Shifting his bag from shoulder to shoulder, he glanced at his watch. The time ticked by slowly, the moon and streetlights reflected in the glass of the timepiece. He really shouldn't have been out this late, it was irresponsible, and absolutely against curfew. 

Even if he did it to help other students with their own work, he should've scheduled it earlier. At least then he'd make the ten o'clock nighttime cut off. He muttered as he walked, when a strange shiver shot through him, like something was following him. Not to mention everything felt like it was getting darke-god damn it. He felt cold water running down his back, now he'd have to take a hot shower when he got back to Hope's Peak, after all getting sick would greatly disturb his current academic status. The cold seemed to be getting worse, which was strange, it was the middle of spring after all. Ishimaru's walking became more frantic, he was never usually this paranoid, but he was in gang area. And with how he constantly had to take care of Mondo after turf wars, he knew just how aggressive the gangs can get. 

It didn't help that Ishimaru practically glowed in the dark, his clothing was a bright white color which contrasted greatly with the night, and reflected light from the moon. Not to mention his eyes seemed to shine at night;it was terrifying to the other kids whenever the teacher turned the lights off, and Kiyotaka's eyes could be seen clear as day. It was borderline demonic, like Ishimaru was some sort of monster. 

Speaking of which, Mondo always thought it was cool. When Ishimaru came over to help Mondo study Mondo would turn off the lights, just to watch how Ishimaru's eyes would glow dim and blood red against the black tones of the room. 

Thinking of Mondo put his heart strangely at ease, all the times the biker would tell him he's just overreacting actually made him think about how he's being a bit irrational. He hadn't seen a soul since he'd began walking, and he definitely didn't look like he belonged to any gang, there would be no reason for any gang members to find him threatening. 

Any security he may have had evaporated as he felt someone firmly grip his shoulder, Ishimaru froze. Kiyotaka could handle himself, he wasn't weak, nor inexperienced in self defense, but he wasn't exactly sure who'd grabbed him, or if they had some form of weapon. 

A voice came to him, it was an awful scratch of a sound, digging their nails into Ishimaru's shoulder. They were unnaturally sharp and strong. The rain seemed to sting the wounds being formed in his skin. 

"Take a step forward, and turn around."

Ishimaru really didn't want to fight, almost all disagreements could be solved via conversation after all! So, he did as he was told, taking a step forward he moved to turn around, when he felt something hit the side of his skull. He fell rather harshly on the wet concrete, his sight quickly fading, but before he fell unconscious he saw what'd hit him. It looked like an older gentleman, though inhuman in a strange way, walking a fine line of the uncanny valley. It stared down at him, for the final few seconds, the thing knelt down beside him. But by then everything had already gone black. 

Waking up felt strange, he'd braced himself for a throbbing pain in his skull, but nothing came. He felt fine, though it still seemed to be dark, and it was definitely still raining. Not to mention it was still freezing cold, but it felt colder than before. Then he remembered what he was doing before hand, he went to look at his watch, only to see...a paw? Flexing the joints of the thing revealed small nails, sharp, clearly for protection. He assumed it was a dream, that he just needed to wake up and get to the dorms. Though the more he thought about it, the more real everything felt. 

Getting up felt especially weird, his body was small, and everything was out of place. It was only now reality hit him, this was real, but how?! Why?!

He'd stepped into the glow of the streetlights, though that proved to only worsen his anxiety. He was some sort of feline, he was never familiar with the different breeds, so he wasn't sure what type he was. It was when a series of loud noises shook the ground did his head shoot around, pupils dilating as his eyes laid to rest on a group of men not too far away. The rumbling of their bikes was way more nerve racking than they should've been, maybe because he was now so small, more fragile. It didn't help that the men on the bikes were intimidating as well. Large burly men, Ishimaru knew quite a few men like that, only having a good relationship with one. He never liked anyone else fitting a similar description of these men. Sadly, the men seemed to take a special interest in him.

One of the men making strange kissy noises, getting down on one knee as he stuck his hand out.

"Here, kitty, kitty."

Ishimaru really didn't trust this new face, but, he really needed all the help he could get, still, his steps were slow, cautious. Eventually he stood only about a foot away from the gangster. That's when he was roughly grabbed by the scruff of his neck, and dragged towards the man.

"Hey boss, we got a cat'ere!"

Ishimaru didn't like being held like that, but for a strange reason he couldn't really move, all he could do was make a strained meowing noise. As the alleged leader stepped closer, he could see he disliked this one more than the one holding him. 

The man looked rougher than the others, and smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. 

"The fuck're you doing wasting your time with a cat?"

The man seemed to inspect Ishimaru,before roughly yanking him from the other man's grip, looking closer now at his face; Ishimaru could see just how disgusting the man truly was. His eyes were sunken in, and his short hair seemed greasy and dirty, not to mention his teeth were yellow, and his breath smelled as though the man hadn't brushed his teeth in his life. 

"A gross looking thing it is."

Ishimaru didn't like this, he didn't want this man touching him, and an unintentional growling hiss left his lips. 

"Ooooh, yer getting challenged by a cat boss!"

The man rolled his eyes, but Ishimaru was getting anxious, some sort of fight or flight reaction, and when the man tightened his hold, Ishimaru reacted on reflex. His paws flexed, and his claws drew quick and harshly into the skin of the man's face. Causing him to drop Kiyotaka, "Worthless piece of," in the middle of his sentence the man drew his leg back, send a harsh kick to Ishimaru's side, "shit!"

Ishaimru was in pain, but ok, but he was also surrounded by a large gang of men, who now wanted to hurt him. 

"Fine, kitty wants a fight, I'll show it a fucking fight."

The man's voice was laced with so much venom, Ishimaru thought he would die from it alone. Was this how he would die? On a rainy night surrounded by thugs? Nobody to mourn him, except maybe his parents and Mondo...Mondo...how would the gang leader take it? He assumed he'd be sad, but he just hoped Mondo could forgive him. 

"The fuck're you doing ya piece of shit?"

That voice, it was one that gave him comfort when he was upset, company when he felt alone, and safety when he felt distressed. But this couldn't be, it'd be too perfect, too easy, too much of a coincidence.

"Well, if it ain't little old second best? What's it to ya what we're up to?"

The yellow flicker that covered the streets revealed the man previously hidden to Ishimaru, Mondo Oowada, the ultimate biker gang leader. He was as rough as ever, though the rain had ruined his hair. His bodyguard and fellow gang members standing a few feet away.

"May I remind you Toshi, yer on Diamond territory, what business does yer ugly mug have round here?"

Toshi chucked, it was deep... disturbing. 

"Just passin through O-"

"Passin through means ya get in and get out," Mondo emphasized what he was saying by stepping closer to the other leader, harshly grabbing the man by his shirt collar, "the fuck are you still doing h-" Mondo cut himself off, his eyes catch the small glimpse of black and white. It probably looked just as it was, a small creature being surrounded by these men;that would explain the strangled noise Mondo heard earlier. He'd never seen Mondo get so angry so quickly.

"The fuck were ya doin tah that cat?!"

Toshi seemed confused for a moment, before a sick grin spread across his face. 

"Nothin nothin, just playing with it?"

As though the other gang members caught on to what their leader was saying, a man yanked Ishimaru back by his tail, forcing a loud pained noise from the cat.

Mondo's face shifted, into one of pure fury and fear at the gang's actions.

"You better fuckin tell yer men ta let it go, before I do the world a favor and beat the last breath outta ya."

Toshi hummed, putting a hand against his face as though he were thinking.

"Fine, but we get free reign to come an'go as we please."

Mondo growled, throwing the man to the ground at his side.

"Give.Me.The.Cat."

For once Ishimaru thanked Mondo's dangerous track record, for had it not been for his reputation, Ishimaru knew the man wouldn't have handed him over so easily. Mondo was surprisingly gentle, not that Mondo was ever violent with him before, but Mondo seemed very careful to not hurt Ishimaru in his small fuzzy state. 

"I ever see you pull some shit like this again, yer a fuckin dead man."

Mondo turned, but quickly left a small reminder to what he said, in the form of a swift kick to Toshi's side.

Mondo seemed to subconsciously pull Ishimaru closer, wrapping him in his jacket to make sure the, now trembling cat, didn't get wet, at the cost of the cold water seeping through his tank top and chilling the skin. Mondo's fellow gang members glared at the rival group, following their leader as they left the others behind. 

Takemichi ran to catch up with Mondo, walking at a steady pace beside his leader.

"Is it ok?"

Mondo huffed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Not sure."

Yukimaru seemed ticked off at that, and so did the rest of the gang. Angry murmurs about one thing or another related to the situation. 

The Crazy Diamonds, while a group of rough and rowdy bikers, were firm believers in picking a fight with someone your own size. To knowingly fight something much weaker, or something that couldn't defend itself, was seen as a sin to the diamonds. 

"It's getting late anyway, you should get home before yer boyfriend finds out you were out this late." 

Mondo scoffed as there was a collective chuckle from the other Diamonds. 

"Ishimaru ain't my boyfriend."

Yukimaru spoke quietly now to the men behind him, 'Not yet.'

However Mondo seemed to have heard the small man's words.

"Not ever Michi!"

Yukimaru bit his lip, though it looked more to hold back a smile. 

"Okay boss." 

Mondo sighed, placing Ishimaru in a bag on the front of his bike.

"I'll bring it home an'see what I can do."

The gang said their goodbyes to one another, wishing Mondo good luck in caring for the small animal. Ishimaru was anxious, and subsequently let out loud meows as he moved around in the bag.

"Would ya calm down, the ride'll be short." 

Ride?Ride?! Ishimaru wouldn't get on Mondo's bike when he was human, let alone when he was one third his size and couldn't protest to when Mondo was speeding. But there was really no way to stop him, he was pretty much helpless. 

Mondo soothingly pet the side of Ishimaru's face, shushing the cat quietly.

"Yer gonna be ok, alright baby?" 

Ishimaru purred quietly, which he found rather embarrassing, relaxing under the hand of a larger man.

"There ya go hun." 

He felt the rocking of Mondo's bike as the man got on, though still not completely reassured with the vehicle. But he panicked when the motorcycle actually started, which made him curl up on the bottom of the bag and meow loudly. Once they reached their destination Ishimaru didn't move, Mondo actually having to fish the cat out of the bag. 

"Calm down baby," Mondo lifted the cat a few inches away from his face, before coddling the cat close to him again, "boy." Ishimaru closed his eyes, breathing heavily, purring once again. With one hand Mondo opened the door, and gently placed Ishimaru on the ground. 

"Alright body, yer gonna be here fer awhile."

Ishimaru watched as Mondo went into his room, following close behind.

"What're ya doin? Followin me little boy? Come on in buddy."

Ishimaru practically ran into the room, hopping up onto Mondo's bed. 

Now that they were alone, maybe Ishimaru could communicate who he was. He kinda just let out loud meowing noises, walking around in a circle on the bed.

"Yer a noisy little thing aren't ya?"

Ishimaru looked around the room, finding a picture framed on Mondo's nightstand. He was in it. Causing him to meow and hiss loudly at the picture.

"Huh?," Mondo picked up the photo analyzing what the thing was trying to convey, "that's just Ishi, sure he can be a bit scary at first, but he's really a cool guy."

As much as Ishimaru wanted to be flattered by the compliment, that didn't matter at the moment. He repeatedly batted his paw against the frame, when the where he stood behind the glass. 

"Hey, careful!"

Mondo placed it back on the nightstand, only for Ishimaru to pursue, knocking it off the night stand. It hit the ground with a loud crack, from the sound it was obvious the glass had broken.

"Fuck!" 

Mondo growled as he picked up the now shattered glass of the frame, placing it down with a strange grace. He pulled the nightstand back so Ishimaru couldn't touch the picture anymore.

"There, now I gotta sweep this up."

Mondo spoke to the cat as though Ishimaru could communicate back, and proceeded he cleaned up the shattered shards of glass. 

"Alright, now I'm gonna go tah bed, an'when I wake up, we're gonna find out what breed ya are, and I'm gonna get ya a collar."

Mondo stated as he began to strip off his clothing. Which only caused Ishimaru to claw his way under the covers as to avoid staring at Mondo's partially bare form. Oowada eventually pulling back the blanket and lying in the bed himself. 

"Night...Wade..." Mondo chuckled a bit at that, moving to lie on his side, "Yeah, Wade...like that." 

Ishimaru cocked his head to the side at the name, it sounded very informal and unsatisfactory to him. But he supposed he couldn't say that could he. So he curled up in a little ball, and fell asleep.

Sleep was eventually disturbed by a loud ringing, Ishimaru could see that it was also about three in the morning from the red light of Mondo's alarm clock, more importantly, Mondo's phone was ringing. Ishimaru meowed loudly, hopping on Mondo's chest, letting out loud cries. When that failed to work, he swatted his paws at Mondo's face, which proved effective. 

He watched the biker blindly reach for his phone and answering it, his voice groggy and still half asleep. 

"Hello?"

Ishimaru wasn't able to hear the conversation in it's entirety, only being able to hear Mondo's side. Watching as the man shot up, eyes widened in horror. 

"No, I haven't talked to Kiyo...What do you mean he never called you? Maybe his phone just died, or he forgot er somethin? Yeah...Yeah, yer right, that doesn't sound like him at all...Alright, let's give it some time, and we'll figure this out in the mornin, Ok Chi? Alright...night." 

He watched as Mondo placed his phone down and began to rub his his face with his hands. Before he looked over at Ishimaru. Letting out what sounded like a strange chuckle.

"...Yer eyes glow like his do...ya know what..." Mondo scooped Ishimaru up so he now sat in the bikers lap, "I'm gonna call ya Taka, yeah...suits ya better." 

Ishimaru just stared at Mondo, there's nothing else he really could do, so he just stared. Mondo lied back down, Ishimaru now lying on his chest, Mondo's thumb lightly stroking that cat's cheek and face.

"Yer gonna hate me for it, but I'm gonna give ya a bath."

Boy would those words hold true. Mondo practically having to drag Ishimaru back into the bath as he let out loud growling hisses.

"Come on! I gotta make sure ya ain't got fleas or anythin!"

Ishimaru only struggled harder, his coat becoming heavy and uncomfortable. 

"Taka, calm down!"

Ishimaru actually stopped struggling then, sitting back in the water, Mondo's arms were now shaking and covered in blood scratch marks from Ishimaru's struggles to escape. 

"Geez, if ya weren't so cute I would've squared up with ya by now." 

Ishimaru didn't move, allowing Mondo to continue to wash him. It was strangely...intimate? In a way. Mondo seemed so gentle, gentle in a way only a large man who cared for small animals could be. 

"Alright, I did some research, and yer a Siamese, one of the tuxedo variety. At least ya won't shed too much, make less of a mess than Chuck did." 

Ishimaru knew who Chuck was, he was Mondo's old Maltese, one who'd passed away when Mondo was younger. 

Do most people have full blown conversations with their pets? 

Lifting Ishimaru from the warm water, Mondo dried him with a towel. Making sure the cat was as dry as he could get him. Mondo glanced out the window, it was spotted with rain, and the heavy droplets could be heard against the house.

"I ain't getting to the store in this weather, but I gotta feed ya somethin," Mondo rummaged through his fridge, pulling out random food items, eventually pulling out some form of leftover, "ya like katsuo?"

Mondo placed the dish a few feet from Ishimaru, watching to see that cat's movements. 

Ishimaru stepped closer, but he didn't trust the scent. Not that it was particularly spoiled, but it just wasn't something he'd eat. So he just stared from Mondo, to the fish, and then back to Mondo.

"Ya must've had some sorta owner before, I ain't never seen a picky street cat." 

As Mondo said this his phone rang, and he left Ishimaru with the container of food. Swallowing his pride, he figured he needed to eat. It honestly wasn't as bad as he'd expected, it was cold, and a bit on the saucier side, but it wasn't that bad. 

"Ya still haven't heard from em? No...I haven't either. Are ya sure he never showed up? Ya try callin em? Uh-huh...I guess I could try, but I don't think I'll have any more luck than you."

Mondo seemed to hang up, and after a few seconds, he placed the phone back against his ear.

"Straight ta voicemail..."

He heard Mondo mutter at his device, glaring at its screen.

"Where the hell are ya Ishi?"

Ishimaru was conflicted, he was a few feet away, right under Mondo's nose! Both figuratively and literally, but Mondo didn't know that, he couldn't have known that, because Ishimaru couldn't tell him, and for some reason, that bothered the man. He was never able to tell Mondo a lot of things... what was upsetting him, why wouldn't he take a break, who made those bruises, why have you been avoiding me...That last one got to Ishimaru, because it was so recent.  
_____________________________________

'Ishi, did I fuckin do somethin?!'

Ishimaru turned to face Mondo, his best friend, his first friend...to an extent his only friend.

'No, what would give you that idea Oowada-kun?'

Mondo huffed, crossing his arms as he stood only a few feet from Ishimaru.

'Ya rarely speak ta me anymore, and when ya do it's like ya don't actually wanna talk.'

Ishimaru gulped down the lump in his throat at Mondo's words, turning his back to Mondo once again.

'I'm just busy Oowada, I'll see you tom-'

'Why have ya been avoidin me?'

Ishimaru sucked in a breath, he didn't answer, he just kept walking. And hours later, he became a cat.  
____________________________________

Days passed, and it was only now that Ishimaru noticed something, he never realized how much Mondo actually cared for him...of course he knew he cared for him, but watching the biker lose sleep over tying to find where he was, it was heartbreaking. 

The bell around Ishimaru neck jingled as he followed Mondo, the makeshift collar only being used to show he in fact belonged to someone, Mondo promising the cat he'd get a proper collar once the weather got better. But Ishimaru really didn't mind, the soft ringing was actually quite pleasant.

Though, watching Mondo pace as he made call after call to see if anyone had seen Ishimaru wasn't. 

Five days, five days since Ishimaru "disappeared". And he could tell Mondo wasn't happy about it.

"Ya fuckin nerd, where the hell are ya?"

Ishimaru watched, Mondo walking back and forth, from room to room, walking the whole house two or three times. 

Eventually he heard Mondo yawn, and while Mondo insisted over the phone he wasn't tired, he knew the people on the other end were advising him to sleep. He seemed to eventually listen to Chihiro, who heavily advised he sleep, considering he "sounded like he hadn't slept for weeks", according to the small brunette. He practically dragged himself to bed, tossing and turning, Ishimaru watching him from the doorway. It was hard for Ishimaru to watch, knowing he was causing so much pain to his best friend. So, he tried to comfort him, jumping on the bed, he purred and cuddled against Mondo. Curling up at the man's side, he watch as Mondo turned so the two were now face to face, and he thought he could see tears in Mondo's eyes reflecting light. But he was pulled into a hug by Mondo before he could dwell on it.

"Taka...I...I miss ya."

Ishimaru purred softly, trying to convey some feeling of comfort.

'I'm sorry Oowada, please...please don't be upset with me.'

Mondo and Ishimaru both soon fell asleep, Ishimaru's purrs like a jungle lullaby in the night. 

Waking up, Ishimaru still had Mondo's arms wrapped around him, only...Ishimaru was Ishimaru. He was human, and he could feel Mondo's warm breath on his face, the man lying not to far from him. He'd let out a gasp of shock and excitement at the realization, which seemed to wake Mondo. The biker's face a bright red as he stared at Ishimaru.

"T-Taka..."

"Yes?"

Mondo shot back, letting out a yell.

"Where the fuck are yer clothes?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat Ishimaru was originally going to be named Wade after Wade Wilson (Aka Deadpool) because Mondo canonically likes comic books, and he'd probably do something dumb like name his cat after a comic book character
> 
> Also a little late, I'm sorry some personal stuff happened and I couldn't work on this chapter as much as I would've liked


	49. Cafe betrayal

"I'm telling you, he got arrested!" Leon's voice was loud, though muffled, as if it was some form of shouting whisper;his words were serious as he spoke. This caused Mondo to huff, the young thug obviously not convinced by the young all stars words, suspicion and doubt painted across his face.

"Alright ya lucky charm lookin bastard, what would Taka be arrested for?" His words held a strange seriousness, as nothing the ginger was saying made any sense, Kiyotaka Ishimaru was a model student, the very picture of a functioning member of society. How could a man like that get arrested? 

Leon clicked his tongue, a strange smile cracking across his face, like he'd caught Mondo between a rock and a hard place. "Listen Mondo, I know you don't want to believe your bff got in legal trouble, but I know what I saw." Mondo's face went red, however as Mondo could be violent and unpredictable (especially when Leon pulled stupid bullshit like this), Leon quickly changed the subject. "Ya know that officer Takaaki?" 

Leon watched as Mondo's face grew dark, yes Mondo knew Officer Takaaki, he'd arrested Mondo on more than one occasion, specifically after a really bad bar fight. Takaaki was less than gentle, however, considering he'd just broken some random man's nose and was still trying to break free from the police officer, it was understandable. 

"Yeah, what about that fucker?" Leon had a very smug look on his face, though he'd already won the argument. "He picked Ishimaru up, last week on Friday, right after school." One could physically see the gears turning in Mondo's head, slowly squeaking to a turn, processing what Leon had said. 

"No way! Leon yer full of shit!" Leon put his hands up defensively, knowing quite well how Mondo would take this. As Mondo was the...brightest in the world, he could be easily swayed to believe certain things by other people. Leon was very guilty of this, some of the things being, convincing Mondo that the moon wasn't real, convincing Mondo a secret number was real, and convincing Mondo he was in a simulation. There were many more, but these were the ones that embarrassed Mondo the most. After all they were so outrageously fake, it was disturbing to think he believed them for a second. 

"Bro,I swear on my life, I'm not lying!" Mondo seemed aggravated, glancing to the side, still very much cautious of what Leon was telling him. 

"Why should I believe you?" Leon clicked his tongue, thinking of how he could get the biker on his side.

"Why don't we just watch him?" Mondo mind seemed to space out as he thought, narrowing his eyes as his brain caught up with what Leon was saying. "Fine. But I swear if yer lyin to me, I'll fuckin beat yer ass." Leon had a strange smirk on his face, like he was victorious somehow.

"Alright, tomorrow, we start our investigation." 

The next day started off normal, and as the day came to an end, Mondo completely forgot what he had agreed to. So when Leon grabbed his arm he'd nearly punched the smaller man. 

"Dude! The fuck?!" Mondo seemed just as confused, getting a bit aggravated at Leon again. "Why the hell are ya grabbin me?!" Leon stared at him for a few seconds, looking pissed off at the large man. "The hell do you mean?! We agreed we'd watch Ishimaru so I can prove he got in some kinda legal trouble!" The biker thought for a second, recalling the conversation he and the baseball player had, "Y-Yeah! Course I remember! But don't fuckin touch me alright..." Leon stared at him for a few seconds, he looked confused, and a bit frustrated at the larger man.

"...Just follow me." Mondo huffed, Leon walking ahead of him. Trailing behind, he found Leon walked a bit too fast, as the seconds passed Leon got progressively farther. 

"Would you slow down!" Mondo could already feel himself grow tired, through it wasn't uncommon. He almost never ran places, and when he walked, it was at a slower and steady pace. But Leon was basically speed walking. "Oowada you're in shape aren't you? You should have a little more energy than this." Mondo settled on flipping the redhead off, quickening his pace to catch up to his classmate. 

A sudden familiar voice rang through the air, it was loud, but they weren't yelling. 

"I'm tired of you!" Mondo and Leon both slowed down, staying as out of sight as they could as they eavesdropped on the hall monitor.

"I-I swear it won't happen again..." Leon pursed his lips for a second, that voice sounded...strangely familiar, it was slow, and kinda nasally. "...Hiro?" Mondo pressed a finger to his lips, he seemed to be hanging on every word the raven said. 

"You said that last time, I told you then that if it happened again, you'll suffer dire consequences."

What sounded like the beginning of a plea came from the older man, and Mondo took this opportunity to peek around the corner. The two men were clear enough to know who they were, though the next events happened to quickly for his brain to process. Ishimaru reeled back, a loud cracking sound came when Ishimaru made contact with Hagakure. The fortune teller falling to his knees, and clutching his face. "Remember this, incase you ever feel like pulling something like that again." 

Mondo gulped, not because he was scared, but he was definitely on edge. Had he been wrong about his best friend? Was Ishimaru really a violent person? Leon tugged roughly on Mondo's arm, yanking him back behind the wall. 

Mondo had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from yelling at Leon, he still glared daggers at the baseball player, but he didn't yell. 

"Lets go." Leon's voice was strangely quiet, he tugged gently on Mondo's sleeve, as though he was just as speechless as Mondo.

"Y-Yeah, whatever." Mondo was quiet, he felt heavy, as though his body was made of cement. Both men completely deaf to the conversation between the prefect and the clairvoyant.

"Hagakure are you alright?!" Ishimaru's tone was laced with concern, sure he hadn't hit Yasahiro that hard, but still his classmate seemed to be in real pain. "Yeah man, I told you not to worry! With yer help I'm totally gonna impress the drama club teacher!" Ishimaru's face became serious, two possible meanings begin that statement, but Hagakure insisted. "You need to hit me harder man! I need to know how I should be going down." Wringing his hands Ishimaru shook his head, he was never a fan of unneeded violence. "Maybe...ask one of the ladies? In some sort of theatre show you're most likely to be hit by a woman than a man." Hagakure thought for a few seconds, before a lightbulb went off in his head;a hearty laugh rose from his chest and bubbled to the surface. "Yeah I guess yer right...I'll see if Sakura'll help me," patting Ishimaru on the shoulder, he turned on his heel, "see ya tomorrow bro." 

The magnitude of that statement hit Ishimaru a few seconds too late, just as he was about to shout after his classmate a familiar voice called out to him.

"Kiyotaka, we have to go." Ishimaru flinched at his father's voice, he hadn't noticed that his father had even gotten there, nor that it was already time to go. Still, Kiyotaka smiled; despite his father's serious and cold demeanor, his father was actually quite a caring man. Actually he could be quite anxious and nervous around most people, especially if they were new. Which could be seen as very strange for a police officer. 

Following his dad, he physically watched the man's shoulders tense,passing glances at the man; normally his dad would drive, but today they'd been forced to walk. 

"How is your day so far, father?" Takaaki didn't even look at Ishimaru when he asked, which saddened the prefect a bit. 

"It's been fine Kiyotaka, how was school?" Ishimaru perked up a bit, talking all about his classmates and the things he'd done that day. Talking specifically about a certain man, one who Takaaki knew a bit better than Ishimaru thought, but he always bit his tongue whenever Ishimaru talked about him.

"Oowada-kun is such a kind man, father, I sincerely hope you two will one day meet! I'm sure when you both meet you'll bond the same way he and I have!" It was a rather nice day, warm and bright, and Ishimaru seemed to just glow along with the day. "I wonder what Oowada-kun is up to now." Takaaki didn't respond, mostly because what Ishimaru said wasn't really a question, just a statement to the sky he assumed. 

Speaking of him, Mondo and Leon were still trying to wrap their heads around what they'd seen and heard. 

"Maybe...maybe we heard wrong?" Leon tried to reason, even though he was the one who initiated the whole spying idea to prove he'd gotten in legal trouble, he didn't expect this. Was this what he'd wanted? "Leon, I know I don't always know what the fuck is goin on, but I ain't fuckin blind." 

Kuwata paced, walking back and forth in front of the bed Mondo was sitting on. "But...what did Hagakure do? Sure he can be annoying sometimes, but what did he do?!" Leon couldn't wrap his head around it, Ishimaru...he was always such a pacifist, why would he suddenly shift? Unless he was always violent and just hid it very well, but that wasn't Ishimaru, that just didn't make sense! Ishimaru was an honest man who'd never hurt a soul!...Intentionally that is. So why?

Oowada felt a strange pain, betrayal...like he was lied to...he was so angry...so,hurt? Mondo wrung his hands, and his jaw tightened. 

"Oowada, you alright?" Leon was weary, his hands up as to show he wouldn't try anything with Oowada. 

"Somethin doesn't add up... somethin doesn't make fuckin sense..." Mondo got up, rolling his shoulder as he pushed by Leon, "I need't'find em again." Leon followed behind, walking quickly behind the other man. 

"What are you going to do Mondo?" Leon was actually quite worried, sure he and Oowada didn't always get along, but he'd never seen Mondo act like this. 

"I don't know, fuckin talk to him?! I don't know!" Leon grabbed Mondo's jacket sleeve, on any other day it'd be a death sentence, but Mondo just stared at him. His face twisted into one of distress. 

"Mondo please, just think about this!" Mondo was quiet, shaking Mondo off. "I'm jus'gonna talk to'im Kuwata." Leon tightened his grip, more around Mondo's arm than his jacket,"Then in going with you!" There was another few seconds of silence, Mondo's face still one of dismay, "Fine." Mondo said forcing out a hiss. 

Leon exhaled a lung full of breath through his nose, a strange relief running through his body. 

"How are we gonna find him?" Mondo didn't respond, he just kept walking. "Mondo, how are we supposed to find him?" His voice was more sharp and firm, though he quickly cowered under Mondo's gaze. "Just shut up and follow me." Leon wasn't sure what to do, he just didn't want Mondo to do something he'd regret. So, he trailed behind, seeming like a toddler who'd just got scolded by his dad. Leon took note about how Oowada constantly glanced at his phone, like he was following some sort of map. Mondo suddenly stopped, Leon bumping into the larger man's back. 

"...Ishimaru leaves his location on..." Mondo replied quietly, almost sadistic. Leon gulped, sweat beads forming on his neck and face, slipping slowly down his skin. Each step against the concrete made Kuwata feel heavy, almost heavy enough to keep Mondo grounded, despite the fact he knew this to be impossible. If Ishimaru couldn't do it, neither could Leon. 

Though the fear and anxiety turned to confusion, they stopped outside of a very peaceful looking café. Everything was calm, which seemed to have a domino effect on Mondo. His shoulders falling as the tenseness left his muscles. 

"...The hell?" Mondo whispered, more to himself than anyone, but still, he pushed open the door. Soft chattering filling the room, sweet smells of cream and green tea flooded their senses. Leon actually forgot why they were even there for a second, more focused on a very fluffy cake with,what smelt like, honey whipped butter. To the café's credit they were greeted politely, and seated very quickly. 

Leon softly murmuring, 'Our waitress is cute.' Mondo raised an eyebrow, a bit annoyed at Leon's lack of focus. The redhead whipping back to face the biker, "What was her name again?" Mondo rolled his eyes, for once not being the one to ask to be reminded. "Tojo, Kirumi Tojo." Leon looked around, most of the workers being waitresses, only one or two waiters on deck. 

"So...do we just...eat?" Mondo shrugged his shoulders, figuring if they were there they might as well. The woman returned, placing the water on the table. 

"What can I get you?" Her voice was cool, not cold or sharp, but calm and collected. 

Mondo simply ordered coffee, tuning Leon out as he babbled a strange mixture of ordering food and flirting with the worker. He rolled his eyes as he did a bit of people watching, eyes falling from person to person. He nearly fell out of his chair when his eyes fell on a very familiar figure, the charcoal hair and well built figure made him tense. His eyes snapping back to the still talking Leon, kicking Kuwata under the table to get him to stop talking;the waitress making her great escape in the few seconds he'd stopped talking. 

"What was that for?!" Leon growled as he reached down and rubbed the irritated skin. He wasn't sure if it'd bruise. 

Mondo's eyes shifting from Leon to the side without turning his head, Leon rolled his eyes. "What the fuck were you on abo-" Lining his lips Kuwata's eyes widened, his eyes fixed on Ishimaru. Both men leaning in close to each other to whisper to one another, "Since when did he have a job?" Mondo shrugged his shoulders, neither men sure of what to do. 

"So...the fuck?! What else is he hiding?!" Mondo pressed a finger to his lips, shushing Leon rather loudly, "Be quiet!" Both men began a very serious whisper argument, unaware of the people in close proximity beginning to stare. Eventually another waitress walked up to them, "Excuse me, while we respect your decision to be out as a couple, we must ask that you keep the noise to a minimum. Thank you." 

Both men stared gobsmacked at the waitress, Leon shaking his head wildly. "N-No, I uhh, we, him and I ar-" Leon was quickly silenced, the intense stares of the people around him paralyzed his words, Mondo looking absolutely embarrassed as he stared intently at the table under him. 

The quiet murmuring returned, both men waiting for their orders. Silence between the two men.

"Alright we have a-" That definitely wasn't a girl, Mondo and Kuwata staring back at them, each man surprised. "Oh! Oowada-kun, Kuwata-kun, I was unaware you two were a couple. You always seemed like you hated each other."

Mondo placed his head against the table, not looking at anyone. Inhaling a scent that was once pleasing, was now laced with sweat and embarrassment.

Leon pulled Ishimaru down so they were face to face, hissing out a sharp whisper, "We aren't a couple!" Ishimaru pursed his lips, looking down at the receipt ticket. "You seemed to have ordered a lot of sugary foods, it is very much unhealthy to consume such cuisine in such a short amount of time."

Leon ignored him, simply watching as Ishimaru placed the confectionery on the table. 

"Listen Ishi, I need t'talk to y-" Ishimaru cut him off by turning his back on the biker, "We'll talk later Oowada-kun. It'd be unprofessional to bring personal conversation to a professional environment." 

Mondo was a bit pissed at that, but he decided to ignore it. Leon just shrugging, offering Mondo some of the sweets he'd ordered. 

Ishimaru watching from a distance, a strange burning feeling creeping slowly up his chest. Watching as Leon actually managed to get a laugh out of the biker. Something on any other day would be impossible by Leon. Kiyotaka staring spitefully at the two men. 

"Jealous Ishibaby?" Ishimaru sucked in a breath at the nickname, Junko Enoshima, a mediocre worker, with an amazing ability to annoy her coworkers. Already bearing a flashy coat, her shift had ended not too long ago. 

"Jealous of what Enoshima?" Junko hummed, pressed the tops of her fingers against her face. "Mmmm, maybe that your little boy toy is giving a lot of attention to Hopes Peak's best baseball player?"

Ishimaru huffed, he'd already began cleaning counters before Junko even finished her statement. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, there's nothing wrong with friends conversing with one another." Junko smirked, walking over to Mondo herself;this made his face twist in confusion. He couldn't hear what she was saying to Mondo, just staring after the girl. She actually took Mondo's hand in hers, pressing it against her chest. He could physically see Mondo blush, sputtering as Junko smiled down at Oowada. Kiyotaka could feel his eyes lower into a glare, turning on his heel he retreated to the kitchen. Deciding he'd rather busy himself with something in there than watch the scene in the dining area. He hated it, his soul burned in his chest, causing a sick hateful feeling. His shift would be over soon, so he'd be able to talk with Mondo about whatever he needed. The feeling only worsened when he passed the small group of three people watching Mondo interact with the others. 

Which led to a very stressful ending to his shift. Mondo and Leon were nowhere to be seen, though Junko had a very smug face on as she watched Ishimaru. 

"Oowada-kun has something very, very important to tell you." Ishimaru didn't like that, as he left the vicinity he wondered about what Mondo needed. He seemed very serious about what was going on. 

"Oi, Ishi, we need t'talk." Attempting to appear as happy as he could, he smiled brightly at the other man. 

"Yes, what can I do for you brother?" Mondo inhaled deeply, letting out a loud sigh. 

"I overheard you and Yasuhiro earlier, what was up with that?" Ishimaru cocked his head, thinking back to any of his interactions with Hagakure. 

"Ah! I hope you did not get the wrong idea! Hagakure asked for my assistance in his attempts to properly learn how he should act to get a proper role in the drama club!" 

Mondo went quiet, the wheels beginning to turn in his head.

'Oh'

"What about the whole job thing than?" Ishimaru's face dusted pink, glancing down to his side. "Well, on one hand I wanted to help out my family with financial issues, on the other hand I heard your birthday was coming up, and...I wanted to get you something nice." 

Silence, Mondo watching the other man uncomfortably shift. 

"Than...What about Takaaki? Kuwata said you were picked up by him!" Ishimaru's face became excited, almost vibrating with excitement. "My father never told me you two had met in the past!"

Mondo looked physically tense, shocked at the words spoken. 

"F-Father?! That fucker is yer father?!"

Ishimaru's face fell, anger replacing his excitement. 

"Do not speak of my father like that Oowada-kun! You will apologize immediately!"

Mondo and Ishimaru went back and forth, yelling at one another about different things. 

Leon and Junko watching the two men argue. Both snickering at the two men fighting, just like an old married couple. 

"So...Enoshima...you single?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna write some damn B-Day smut for Mondo! His birthday is Sunday I'm so happy!


	50. Chapter 50

_Loud tapping filled the air as a young boy ran, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He huffed and panted, a small fluffy white creature breathing shallowly in his arms._

_"Yer gonna be ok Chuck! I-I swear, yer gonna be ok!" The small dog didn't make a sound, it just breathed, its tiny body moving as it wheezed. Mondo looked from left to right,_ _running_ _past people, and in some cases into people. His legs burned, he wasn't sure how long or far he'd ran, but he did. His sandals slipping occasionally, causing the front of his toes to get cut on the concrete as the soft skin crashed into the rocky surface._

_It was only when the old dog let out a loud hacking wheeze did his mind go blank, running as fast as his already exhausted legs could carry him. Thinking back on what Daiya had said to him, "He's an old dog kiddo,...he's dyin." He'd shut his eyes, forcing himself to move faster. A loud honking filled his ears as he was almost struck by a banged up black car, "Get out of the road kid!" Mondo gasped for air, his lugs stinging from the inside out, drenched in sweat from his activity. "Fuck you!" Mondo yelled back at the man, turning his back as he ran. He didn't even remember where he was going, but he stopped._

_Wobbly legs shaking as his body forced himself to stop, gagging on his own wheezing, hacking as he attempted to get back the air that he lost. But for some reason, Chuck felt heavier, and...he wasn't breathing anymore. Mondo was silent, his back crashing against the stone wall of the alleyway. Cutting into the skin under his shirt, he felt numb, he'd almost forgotten to breathe. "Chuck...just," Mondo could feel his chest tighten, his lungs refusing any intake of air as he tried to calm his heart, "just breath ok...just...breathe."_

_He didn't remember how long he was there, nor when he'd started crying. He only knew that by the time Daiya had found him it was dark, he knew his older brother wanted to yell at him for running off like that. Especially at his age, not to mention he ran into the road several times, but, Daiya wasn't like that. He could see why Mondo did it, and he could see just how badly Mondo was taking it._

_"Let's get home and bury him buddy," Mondo was quiet as his brother took his arm, helping the young boy up, "it'll get better kiddo, I promise." From his voice Mondo could tell he was upset, so he just nodded along. Carrying the lifeless body of his first best friend as he trailed along behind his brother._

_That was Mondo's first true feeling of loss, but it wasn't his only time feeling that type of agony._

_The second time it was worse, and Mondo felt more directly involved. It was stupid, what he did was stupid, Daiya wasn't supposed to be fucking racing, he was supposed to be retired! He was supposed to go home, trusting his brother to take care of the gang, but no;Mondo just needed that extra mile, because he felt he had something to prove._

_Daiya just had to agree, go along with his little brother's plans, taking his baby sibling by the hand as Mondo led him to an early grave. Sixty five miles over the speed limit, driving on the wrong side of the highway. A late night competition ending in tragedy, a slip and slide crash course of death; Daiya's motorcycle stood no chance against the semi-truck. Bits and pieces of each vehicle were scattered across the asphalt, "Daiya, please, just breathe! I still need you here, just for a few more minutes!" and just like that, Mondo held onto his best friend as he slowly faded. That event left him restless, paranoid, and anxious. It made him angry and defensive over anything to do with his brother, it also left him with a subconscious protectiveness over his gang. Still, time pushed forward, and, it wouldn't stop._

Mondo was brought out of his memories as something stirred next to him, Ishimaru was probably waking up. Watching as confused red eyes glanced around in a daze.

He yawned as he woke up, rubbing his face and eyes as he glanced over at Mondo. Ishimaru was quiet for a few seconds, "Oowada, are you alright?" It was probably strange, considering Mondo was usually asleep before Ishimaru, and would wake up after him. But Mondo always had a harder time around this time, his birthday was always awful, a strange loneliness that would creep up his back kept him awake at night.

"Yeah,yeah, don't worry. M'fine." Ishimaru wasn't sure of that, he just stared. "Oowada, you can talk to me." Shaking his head Mondo curled up to his side, silently lying there, hoping Ishimaru's gaze would lighten enough for him to go back to sleep.

He felt Ishimaru shift again, though he didn't press any further. Mondo felt he may as well sleep it off, he had to sleep it off. He'd be fine. He always was in the end. Soon enough, his vision went dark, and his mind swam in a sea of blacks and grey.

Waking up was hazy, a murmuring voice next to him. He wasn't sure if Ishimaru was talking to himself, or if he was talking to someone over the phone. It was only when Ishimaru gently shook Mondo did he realize he was talking directly to him.

"What do ya need Ishi?" Ishimaru was holding something in front of him, though Mondo wasn't sure exactly what it was. The biker wasn't too happy about talking to Ishimaru this early, not because he didn't like talking to Ishimaru, but because he was really, really loud.

Sitting up Mondo saw that Ishimaru was trying to hand his something, he groped blindly at it, a cool sheet of paper grazing his fingertips.

"Oowada, who is that?" Mondo was confused, was there are third person in the room? "Who're ya talkin a-," Mondo glanced down at what he was handed, his eyes widening at the picture in his hands, "...bout..." Mondo clenched his teeth, anger bubbling in his chest.

"Where'd you fucking get this?" His voice was low...threatening, and while Ishimaru always heard Mondo speak to others like this, only once had it ever been directed towards him. "I found it...it was on the floor, Oowada, who is-" Mondo got up, throwing the photo into his dresser and slamming the drawer shut. "Ain't any of yer fuckin business."

Ishimaru cocked a brow at that, on any other day he'd tell Mondo off for his language, especially with the tone he said it in. But Ishimaru could see something was wrong, it all stared last week, and since then Mondo was acting...off...

"Oowada-kun, I understand if you don't wish to speak about this with me. I'm simply worried about you." Mondo wanted to feel touched at how understanding his boyfriend was, but he was so blinded by an unadulterated rage.

"If I never fucking told ya about em, it means it ain't any of yer business." Ishimaru was quiet, a little hurt by his boyfriends words; finishing the last few buttons on his shirt. He plucked his blazer from the closet, slipping one of his arms through as he spoke. "I...am unsure of what to do here Oowada. Maybe it's because I'm unsure of social cues, or because I'm inexperienced with social relations in general, but I feel to an extent it is my business. I care for you Oowada, and I feel it's my job as your partner to make sure you're happy," Ishimaru fixed up his his blazer, popping one of the many golden buttons into place, "you're my significant other, and before this, my best friend," Ishimaru licked his lips, now pulling on his boots, "Once again I fear I may be stepping out of line, but I don't believe I'd be doing my duty correctly if I just watched on as you suffered quietly."

Mondo clenched his jaw, silent as Ishimaru continued to get ready for his day. "...He was a lotta things," Ishimaru looked back over his shoulder, though Mondo still wasn't facing him, "he was my best friend, they both were at one point. Chuck...my baby boy, died when he was nine. He was such a sweet dog." Ishimaru's face softened, his shoulders dropping;he could hear Mondo's voice crack as his throat tightened. "But I don't think ya were really askin about'im," Mondo sat down on his bed, the bed dipping under his weight as he stared at the wall, "you wanna know about Daiya." Ishimaru had already stopped his morning routine, one of his shoes half tied as he gave Mondo his full attention.

Mondo let out a choked chuckle, "My...older brother. We were fuckin stupid kids, the ones throwin rocks at beehives and that type of shit. We used to...do everything together," Oowada said, his leg beginning to bounce, "Daiya, was really somethin. He knew when to be calm, he knew when to fight, when to cut his losses. Everything I wasn't. Better than me in every way, shape, and form." Ishimaru could feel his chest tighten as he felt tears build in the corners of his eyes. "I...I challenged him, I wanted to prove I could take over as the leader. I can't even remember who I fuckin tryin to prove it to, Daiya? The gang? Myself? Whoever the fuck it was I have no idea."

Mondo realized he was rambling, he knew what he needed to tell Ishimaru, he just didn't want the raven to think less of him, but Ishimaru had a right;a right to honesty from Oowada.

"I did some stupid shit, going the wrong way on the street, would've gone about a hundred miles head on into a truck going thirty five. It almost happened in slow motion, honestly, I'd accepted myself as a deadman. But Daiya, fuckin Daiya, just couldn't let that fuckin happen. He took my place, by the time he got me outta the way, he had maybe three seconds before the collision. Just like that, he was gone." Mondo fell back, staring now at the ceiling, for once being able to take note on all the dust around the lightbulbs, and in the corners of the walls. He never much cared before, but he was a bit more subjective to things around this time of year.

"Round this time of year, it always bothers me that I'm the one who's still alive." Strangely, Mondo felt at ease as he continued talking, his mind no longer a hazy thunderstorm of guilt and shame. He felt content with himself, and with his emotions. Mondo shot up when he heard a broken rhythm of breathing, it was louder than it should've been and while Mondo probably knew the cause, it still scared him.

He calmed down when he saw he was right, Kiyotaka was just staring at him;he always wondered what made him so emotional. Crying wasn't out of the ordinary for Ishimaru, it was pretty much a daily occurrence, but this felt different somehow. Because Ishimaru was crying for him, sure Mondo had done something similar in the past but, this felt off.

"Jeez kid, it's alright jus'calm down." Ishimaru tried wiping his face, he was also speaking to Mondo about something, but he couldn't understand him over the hiccups and crying. His voice reduced to nothing more than loud babbling.

"Kiyo," Mondo scooted closer to the other man, firmly grabbing Ishimaru's shoulders, "just breathe, ok? Take a deep breath." Ishimaru nodded, he was clearly trying, but at the moment it seemed impossible. Mondo knew this, he also knew he wasn't the best at comfort, even after months he was never sure of what to do in this situation. It pissed him off. He took the best course of action he could, pulling the smaller man into his arms as he sobbed. Rubbing, hopefully comforting, circles into his back with his thumbs. Ishimaru pushing back in an attempt to get his words across to Mondo.

"T-Thank you for telling me, Oowada." Ishimaru said, wiping the saliva and mucus from his face. Mondo wasn't sure why Ishimaru was thanking him, after all he'd snapped at him when he first asked about who was in the picture.

"Shouldn't thank me, we're in a relationship. Supposed to tell ya shit that's botherin me." Ishimaru was still crying, though it wasn't as intense as before. Oowada grabbed one of Ishimaru's shoulders, rubbing his hand up and down the length of his arm.

"Come on Ishi, let's get ready."

The two men parted ways, wishing each other a good day. A parting kiss, and the two men went on.

This left Mondo to think, reflect on the happenings of the day so far. It felt good, his mind and body felt lighter. It gave him a sense of security. It made think though, when was the last time Ishimaru talked about anything personal? Occasionally when Mondo had found Ishimaru crying he'd asked what was wrong, though the raven always insisted it'd be selfish of him to trouble Mondo with his qualms. It was beginning to trouble him, but he couldn't focus on that, he had to meet up with his gang. He promised he'd keep the gang together for his brother, they were a team after all.

His gang were a bit ignorant as to what really happened to Daiya, considering Mondo never explained what happened. They went on with life thinking Daiya's death was an accident. It felt like they knew though, considering Takemichi was the only one to one hundred wew the time, though occasionally had to be reminded of their place. But overall, Mondo was the leader, and they respected his authority.

Ishimaru worried about him whenever he went out, Mondo knew this, but the prefect never attempted to stop him. He knew Mondo was free, that Mondo would meet up with that deadly mistress known as danger. The more he thought, the more he realized how little he'd taken Ishimaru's emotions into account. The late nights Mondo would go to him, the injuries that got progressively worse the longer he was in charge, the many, many times Mondo lied. Promising Ishimaru he'd be more careful, that he'd slow down, Mondo wouldn't do that. He knew he couldn't live his whole life running around with the gang, so he wanted to milk every moment he could.

Between bar fights and turf wars, Mondo would never think about whether or not his actions would leave Ishimaru alone. That if he did end up dead, there'd be nobody to comfort Ishimaru. The raven's mother was dead, his father hated Mondo's guts, and Ishimaru didn't really have any other friends. But Mondo couldn't focus on that, because just like clockwork, someone made an off comment. Mondo Oowada didn't tolerate disrespect.

Sadly, like usual, Mondo would never leave unscathed. Though he wished he'd stop fighting in bars, lots of broken glass, less than sanitary conditions. But alcohol is a natural disinfectant. Still, he realized he may have messed up, he could tell there were shards of glass under his skin. If he was lucky Ishimaru would help out, though he was usually home before Ishimaru, the chances of him being there were very slim. Still, the time had come to go home, maybe take a nap, just wait for Ishimaru to get home. He'd deal with the glass first through, the sharp crystals glistened under his tanned flesh.

Surprisingly, Ishimaru was home, maybe because it was Mondo's birthday and he wanted to make it special. Ishimaru was excited as he greeted him, like he'd forgotten their earlier conversation. Though his smile melted away upon seeing the condition of his arms and face. Caked with blood and slick with sweat.

Ishimaru scolded him, nearly two hours passing with Ishimaru gingerly picking out individual glass pieces with a tweezer. Dropping the blood soaked shards onto a paper towel. Though Mondo thought he could hear something else, something whining. But Ishimaru was still talking, now dabbing Mondo's wounds with a rag soaked in rubbing alcohol. Mondo knew what would happen if Ishimaru was interrupted, it'd just lead to another lecture. He bit his tongue, but was constantly distracted by those soft sounds. Eventually it was over, the last of the pure white bandages wrapped around Mondo's hands. When Ishimaru finished he sounded like some sort of robotic teacher, demanding of Mondo had anything to say for himself. Which he did.

"What's that noise?" Ishimaru's eyes widened, his face changing shade.

"Ah...I've completely forgotten about that. Just wait a moment please." Mondo wanted to ball his hands, though he knew that'd come with a surging pain in his palms. "Please, close your eyes Oowada!" Mondo did so, shutting his eyes as he sat back. He heard some muffled cooing, as well as some shuffling.

"A-Alright open them." Mondo smiled, Ishimaru always got nervous when he attempted to surprise Mondo. So he did, his eyes widened in both shock and amazement. A small yapping puppy wriggling in his arms, it looked similar to Chuck, but it a light brown and had curlier hair.

"I hope you do not take this as me attempting to replace your former friend! I understand that this isn't Chuck and I'm not attempting to make you forget him!" Mondo didn't focus on Ishimaru's words, gently taking the small dog in his hands.

He could tell the small thing was soft, despite his hands being covered in cloth. Placing his forehead against the puppy's, the dog wagging its tail and licking his face. "Do y-" Mondo wiped his face, tears of his own gathering in his eyes. "Oowada?! Are you alright," Ishimaru was spazzing, he knew he could seem unsympathetic and arrogant at times, he always did it unconsciously, and would feel very guilty afterwards, "I-I swear I hadn't meant anything of ill will! I was just-"

Mondo grabbed the front of the raven's shirt pulling Ishimaru towards him. "I love it Ishi, I just...I'm happy, Kiyo. I promise." Ishimaru was shaking, though he was smiling. Mondo wanted to change the subject, tilting his head back to prevent tears from falling from his eyes. "What's their name?" Ishimaru seemed to think for a second, tapping his hand on the table. "I believe the shelter lady told me his name was Pancake."

Mondo was quiet, running his hands through the very energetic dog's hair. The puppy was so happy, seemingly to just be alive, to be here in a small apartment with these two men. Mondo watched as the puppy ran towards Ishimaru, wanting to get affection from anyone he could. Ishimaru seemed a bit on edge as he picked up the dog. But melted as the dog happily snuggled against the man. Mondo watched as Ishimaru and the dog, Mondo's face softened, forming into one of wonder as he stared at his boyfriend.

"...I love him." Mondo's voice was a whisper, but Ishimaru seemed to have heard him. "Ah, yes, he is quite an adorable dog! I too find myself caring for him!" Mondo was quiet, Ishimaru oblivious to what he meant. Still Mondo smiled, leaning back against the chair he was sitting in.

"I was talking about you dumbass."

Ishimaru let out a gasp, the puppy still happily lying in his arms as he began to scold Mondo once again. "Watch your language Oowada! Especially around such a young impressionable mind! Next thing you know he will bark all night with all your," Ishimaru kept going, and then it began to hit Mondo. This was the real thing, he was really in love. His lips keeping their shape, his smile ever present, Ishimaru looking confused as Mondo stared.

"Keep talking Ishi, just keep talking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT IT WAS SMUT, BUT IT WAS ACTUALLY ANGSTY FLUFF, YOU WERE FOOLED


	51. Father's Day special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:WE DEAL WITH HOMOPHOBIA AND USE OF SUCH LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER, I JUST WANTED TO WRITE SOME SUPPORTIVE PAPA ISHI

Takaaki watched his son warmly, his lips in an invisible smile. His son going on and on about how excited he was to introduce his father to his new friend. Still his father was happy for him, he couldn't count the amount of times his son had come home sad when he was young. Sometimes crying, sometimes covered in cuts and bruises. His son rarely talked about it, but he hated being alone.

And Takaaki hated it when his son lied to him.

He would always ask his son what was wrong, but Kiyotaka would insist that he was fine. But he knew his son hated feeling alone. 

No matter how many times Kiyotaka would politely insist that friends weren't necessary in his academic life, no matter how many times he insisted he enjoyed the quiet, Takaaki knew what loneliness felt like.

He knew every excuse in the book, every saying there was to insist that being alone wasn't that much of a problem. Takaaki knew people needed a social life. So when Ishimaru suddenly came home months ago, blabbering about how great of a friend he just made, he was happier for him than he let on. 

He called his friend a leader, a man who wasn't afraid to speak his mind, a man who, while he could be uncouth, he was still an amazing man. So, the raven had asked if his dad wanted to meet his newfound friend, he was hesitant;while Takaaki was normally too busy for meet ups and the like, he found his son's face was too full of sunshine to just turn him down. 

Kiyotaka was leading the way to the meet up point. 

"I know you'll get along with him well father!" The man just nodded, hyper aware of the people's passing glances, his son was clueless to. His face was cold, emotionless even, a stark contrast to his son. 

He could tell some people were staring at the pair, with how loud Kiyotaka was, though he supposed he'd gotten used to his son's borderline shouting. 

Which only grew louder as he seemed to call after someone, "Ah, Oowada-kun, there you are!" 

Oowada? Takaaki stood still, his son running to catch up with whoever they were meeting, the older man begged whatever god there was out there that it was just a coincidence. It could be anyone, just not, "Hey bro!",...him...

He recognized that voice, that build, that stupid hairstyle. 

"So, uhh, where's your dad?" He watched from a distance as his son looked around, spinning in a circle as he searched. 

Realization and fear painting his face.

"Did I leave him behind?!" Takaaki stared, his son confused as to where his father was. To which he just went and caught up to him, not wanting to watch his son wander in a blind panic. 

"Ah, father! I am terribly sorry for walking ahead of you! It was rude of me to leave you behind when you were unaware of where we were meeting up!" 

Mondo seemed to have no problem remembering Takaaki, just as he had no problem remembering the gang leader. 

"Um, nice to meet you... Mr.Ishimaru." He watched as Mondo stuck his hand out, a nervous smile on his face. Kiyotaka also seemed to pick up on that; Mondo looked strangely intimidated. Takaaki just staring down at Mondo's hand for a few seconds.

'For your son Takaaki, for your son.' 

He chanted to himself, taking the gang leaders hand, he shook it. Though he let go rather quickly, staring down at his own palm.

"Your hands are sweaty, Oowada." Takaaki muttered, wiping his hand on his jacket.

"Fuck, sorry about that." Ishimaru's gaze snapped towards Oowada, his eyes disappointed and worried.

And Oowada seemed to catch on in an instant, "Shit, I didn't mean to, wait fucking hell I-" The gang leader seemed to bite his tongue, fidgeting under Takaaki's unforgiving gaze. 

Ishimaru cut in, hoping to some how salvage their first impression. Nudging his best friend in his side. 

"Oh, uhh, Mondo Oow-"

Takaaki cut in, not at all not the idea of playing pretend.

"I know who you are." 

Kiyotaka cowered a bit, he wasn't used to his father using that town of voice. Only having heard it when he was in serious trouble, or when he'd somehow stumbled upon his dad while he was working.

"How...do you know-"

"Work."

Kiyotaka looked hurt for a second, his dad never cut him off while he was in the middle of speaking. Which caused a twinge of guilt in his father. 

"...What do you have planned anyway?" 

Ishimaru seemed hopeful, smiling as he explained the details of the day they'd planned. The two younger boys walked ahead, after Takaaki insisted he didn't mind walking behind his son and his friend. He watched, his eyes softening as he watched the two men interact;despite his own feelings towards the biker, he hated to admit that his son seemed so much happier since he and Mondo had become friends. It was clear in the way the two men laughed as they spoke, the way Kiyotaka was able to relax, the way Takaaki would be able to wake up in the middle of the night and not see Kiyotaka's light on. 

So he wouldn't say anything.

"We're here father!" Picking his head up his grey eyes studied where he was, it was a bit on the shady side of town, but it was nothing out of the ordinary for Takaaki. He'd been around the block a few times, so places like this really didn't bother him. 

It was sort of like a dingier version of a café, though it smelt of cheap liquor. Takaaki mostly avoided eye contact, but it wasn't anything personal against anyone, just force of habit.

"So, Mr.Ishimaru...how's the wife?" 

Takaaki heard his son gasp, before an impact and a hiss of pain from Oowada. A "whisper" coming from Kiyotaka, "I told you not to ask about that!" 

Takaaki didn't bat an eye, tapping his fingers against the table. 

"Dead."

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Mondo cower, shifting uncomfortably. 

"I-I'm sorry fer askin..."

Takaaki was quiet, taking note of how his street accent began shining through. 

"It's fine." 

Mondo was quiet, licking his lips as he stared down at the table. 

"Father, would you excuse Oowada and I for just a moment?" 

Takaaki nodded, the young Ishimaru grabbing his friend's wrist and taking him off to the side. He could hear them muttering, but he didn't want to intrude on their privacy. Though, it seems others didn't have the same courtesy.

"Hey Ishimaru, how are you this fine evening." 

Takaaki sat back in his seat, his mouth twitching into a scowl. A small group of men sitting down with him. He knew them quite well, though they weren't on pleasant terms. 

"You never told us your son was gay, for a gang leader no less." Takaaki glared a bit, he wasn't very well liked in the public eye, especially not by men like this. 

"They're friends." 

The men sucked their teeth, a tsk sound coming from their lips. 

"Jeez, as usual, not very talkative."

He wrinkled his nose at the statement, though he bit his tongue. He knew talking would give them their wanted reaction. 

So the men began talking to each other. 

"You know, now that I think about it, would it really be that unlikely? I mean, his kid never seemed right." 

'Just bite you're tongue Takaaki, they'll leave eventually.' 

"Yeah, just never thought he'd be the type to take it up the ass. By a gang leader no less."

Takaaki could feel his hand tightened, his nails digging into the palms of his hands. His teeth sinking into the inside of his cheek, almost hard enough to draw blood.

"Let's see, a scandal, a failure," there was a sudden emphasis came when he made direct eye contact with Takaaki Ishimaru, "and a faggot."

Had it not been for his son and Oowada coming back, he was sure he would've snapped. 

"Father, who's your company?" 

Mondo seemed a bit unnerved, probably because he assumed the people sitting with him were also police. 

"Nobody, they were leaving." Though, the men decided to continue, starting up a conversation. 

"Hey Kiyotaka, how are you?"

The raven seemed confused, cocking his head to the side at the use of his first name. Considering he hadn't met these men before.

"How do you...know my name?"

One of the men laughed, his eyes never once leaving Kiyotaka. 

"We know your dad real well, most people do," the man's face suddenly became dark, "how could we not?" 

The men got up, one of them stretching as two of them walked away, leaving one man. He slapped Kiyotaka on the back, which seemed to effect Mondo as much as it did Takaaki. Though the man was unafraid of Mondo as he spoke to the gang leader, "Good luck you two."

Takaaki staring after them, a hatred burning deep within his soul. 

"Father, who were they?"

But, Mondo seemed unwilling to just let the men go. 

"I'm gonna fuckin kill'em." That didn't seem to be an empty threat, considering Oowada started after the man, only to have Kiyotaka grab his arm.

"Kyoudai please, it's fine,"speaking quietly, "I'm used to it by now." Mondo continued speaking, talking about how it wasn't right. For once Takaaki could agree with him. 

"I...I should've known not to go anywhere too crowded...I am sorry for agreeing to such an unsavory place father. I hadn't considere-"

He just stood up, clearly already considering the day over.

"I'm going home." Though one look at Ishimaru's face made him stop, his son looked so defeated. "...You can bring Oowada, I just don't want to be here." He could see a glint of hope in his son's eyes, both men trailing behind Kiyotaka's father. 

He could hear the two men talking behind him, he was used to whispers after all. 

"I don't think this is going well."

His son's voice didn't sound like him at all, Kiyotaka was never that scared. He could also hear Mondo respond as comfortingly as he could.

"No, Ishi, we could still salvage the day."

Ishimaru's voice returned, a bit more hopeful than before, "Do you truly think so Oowada-kun?" 

He heard a hum of approval from Mondo, though he still acted as if he'd heard nothing. 

Once reaching home, Takaaki let out a lung of breath, rubbing his temples.

'I need to sit down.'

Kiyotaka took note of this, his face concerned over his father's attitude.

"Do...do you need a moment to relax, father?" 

Takaaki looked over at his son, of course he'd be able to pick up on how stressed he was.

"Yes, just, give me a few moments to collect myself." 

Ishimaru looked sad, but he nodded, motioning for Oowada to follow him. 

He was thinking of the conversation that he'd had with the men earlier, was his son's relationship with Oowada more than friendship? Was his son really gay?

If he was, wouldn't he have told him by now? Kiyotaka would still be his son, it wouldn't stop Takaaki from loving him. But the more he thought about the conversation, the more angry he became. 

The way they spoke about his son, as if they were speaking about his father. They had no right, no right to speak of a man he knew nothing about. Though he did feel shame, he felt shame that he had nearly lost his temper. He was five seconds from knocking someone on their ass, but...he had to be composed, if not for himself, for his son. If the ridicule had been bad before, it would've been worse for the younger Ishimaru. 

But it also made him reflect on the way Kiyotaka interacted with Oowada, the way Mondo was so protective, how both Ishimaru and Oowada were worried about how things were going. He supposed he should give him another chance, maybe sit down, have a proper conversation.

So he got up, walking towards his son's room, though, he could hear his voices from behind the door. 

"Kiyo, you need to tell him!" 

"Oowada please, I-I need more ti-" 

There was what sounded like pacing, Takaaki's large brows furrowing as he listened in.

"Ishi how much more fucking time do you need! I can't keep acting like this!"

Kiyotaka's voice sounded like it was becoming choked up, like how it was when he was seconds from crying.

"Oowada-kun...I-I, I really want to tell him! I really do, but, w-what will he say? How will he-"

Mondo seemed to have gotten louder, he was borderline aggressive.

"Who fucking car-"

"I care Oowada! Y-You may be my partner, but first and foremost he is my father! I don't want to lose either of you...and I'm scared! Ok! I don't want him to think less of me...I want to keep both of you in my life, I was hoping if today went well, I'd be able to tell him. But I'm having second thoughts." 

There was a sigh from the other side of the door, Mondo's voice came back, more gentle and tender. 

"Yer right, I'm sorry Ishi...M'sorry ok? Take all the time ya need." 

There was a sniffle, and Takaaki decided it was time to step in. Though he wasn't expecting what he saw.

The two men were in an embrace, their lips locked. Tears drying against Ishimaru's cheeks. Though the moment they heard the door open, they snapped into attention. Ishimaru tearing his arms from around Mondo, the biker falling backwards as an attempt to separate from the other as fast as he could. 

"F-Father I-"

Takaaki put his hand up, signaling for Kiyotaka to stop talking. 

"...I'm not deaf Kiyotaka...and neither of you are very quiet."

Ishimaru's eyes became glassy, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 

"I-I see, I am sorry for disturbing you father, I-I just hope you can forgive me."

Takaaki lined his lips, but before he could speak, Mondo cut in.

"Kiyo, ya shouldn't be apologizin!" Mondo was now talking directly looking at Takaaki, "W-With all do respect Mr.Ishimaru, if our relationship is really such a problem, t-that it'll effect if it keeps your relationship intact, then I don't think ya got the right tah call yourself a parent!" 

Takaaki raised a brow at that, though Kiyotaka looked mortified, shifting his eyes from his father to his boyfriend.

"...Kiyo," Takaaki began, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, "I... I'm sorry, ok?" Ishimaru looked to be shaking, Takaaki's voice coming out unintentionally sharp and cold. 

"Kiyotaka, I am sorry, that I may have given you the impression that your relationship would've disappointed me." Ishimaru looked up at him, his face messy from crying. 

"You're my son Ishimaru, and I am here for you. I will support you no matter what." Kiyotaka was shaking, his father sighing as he walked towards his son. Wrapping his arms around the raven and pulling him into a hug.

"F-Father, I-I-"

"Shh, just calm down Kiyotaka." Mondo watched on awkwardly, he looked quite shocked at Takaaki's reaction.

"Go wash your face, ok?"

Ishimaru nodded, hiccuping as he attempted to wipe his face with his sleeves. Once Kiyotaka left the room, Takaaki turned his attention to Mondo. 

"Oowada," Mondo seemed scared, a sharp chill coming up his spine at the man's tone, "I am willing to do many things for my son's happiness, and if that includes this, than so be it. But trust me when I say, if you do anything to hurt my son, I will break every bone in your body." 

Mondo's face delivered the message that he had taken it seriously, as he should. Mondo knowing just how well the man could hold up that threat. 

"Understood!" 

Takaaki actually smiled, though it was invisible to those who didn't look for it. The corners of his mouth twitched only slightly upward. 

"Good luck."


	52. Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo might have a small crush on Ishimaru
> 
> Yandere-You should know what comes next

Oowada never enjoyed school, he found it boring, just hours of nothing but bullshit. There was really only one big reason Oowada was here. His bag slung over his shoulder as Mondo stared after Hope's Peak's hall monitor, a strange twinge of a foreign emotion for his best friend. It scared the biker a bit, after all he'd never had feelings like this for anyone, he hated it. A burning hatred in his chest at his own mind for betraying him. Considering h-

"Kyoudai! How are you this fine morning?!" Mondo hadn't even noticed Ishimaru had approached him, especially since the man moved strangely gracefully. He'd been a few yards away just seconds ago, but now he was only about five feet in front of him. Mondo huffed, keeping his eyes of of Ishimaru as he responded, "I'm doin fuckin fine alright." Ishimaru's face shifted, morphing into one of anger. 

"You will watch your language on school grounds, Oowada-kun!" Mondo rolled his eyes he let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes with the inside of his palms. 

"Yeah yeah-" Mondo hadn't noticed Ishimaru's rapid approaching yet again, only finding out when he felt his face get pulled closer to Ishimaru's. Kiyotaka's eyes staring into Mondo's, "Bro! The hell're ya-" Ishimaru let go just as suddenly, his firmly crossed across his chest. 

"Why aren't you sleeping properly Oowada?" Mondo wasn't sure how to respond, how do you tell your best friend they're the reason you aren't sleeping at night? Of course Mondo wouldn't tell him that. His eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Kinda funny coming from ya!" Mondo's voice was coy, coming out as if he was mocking the raven, so Ishimaru responded just as loudly, and just as seriously as before. 

"Now what is that supposed to mean Oowada?! How am I any less qualified to give you advice on your sleep schedule than anyone else?!" 

Mondo just scoffed, shifting his bag from one shoulder to the other. 

"Yer always pullin all nighters, yer sleep schedule is more shit than mine ya fuckin hypocrite!" Ishimaru froze, his mouth hung open for a second as his face darkened. 

"I...Y-You're right kyoudai...I am terribly sorry I have judged you without first considering my own flaws! I am an awful friend let alone brother!" Ishimaru was shaking, trembling in sadness and anger at his ignorance. Mondo panicked at the sight of tears pooling in the other man's eyes, becoming heavy against his lashes and dampening his face. "Shit, no! Don't cry, ok?! Y-You're right I should be getting more slee-"

Mondo was cut off by a loud unattractive sob, Ishimaru wiping his face with his sleeves. "T-That's not the point O-Oowada-kun! It's my job to give other student p-proper guidance, how can I do that if I can't even properly advise myself!" 

His face covered by a mixture of drool, snot, and tears. Mondo's face reddened, a crowd of people now keeping their eyes on the two men. Mondo just pulled Ishimaru towards him, his rough hands working as gently as he could to wipe the tears from Ishimaru's eyes. Mondo's lips tightening. 

"Kiyo would you calm down!" Mondo sucked in a deep inhale, he knew what he had to do, and he knew it would be even less pretty than this. "At least yer not up all night getting into turf wars! Yer studyin and shit!" 

Just like that Ishimaru snapped into attention, he became serious. 

"Oowada-kun! I have asked you hundreds of thousands of times to-" Mondo covered Ishimaru's mouth with his hand, squeezing his face with the pads of his fingers. Shouting at the confused and enraged hall monitor. 

"School starts in five minutes!" Ishimaru's eyes widened, grabbing Mondo's hand Ishimaru dragged him along.

"No, no, no! We need to hurry kyoudai, or else we'll be late!" Mondo's face twisted, his cheeks turning numb as his face became heated. Ishimaru's hands were surprisingly soft, and while his grip was tight, it felt gentle against Mondo's calloused hands. 

Mondo didn't say anything, just staring down at where their fingers were intertwined. They still managed to get to class before almost everyone else. Ishimaru apologizing profusely to the three other classmates there before him. 

Mondo's face softening as he watched Ishimaru apologize, he was always so worried about how others saw him. Such a kind gentle man, his soul soft despite his fiery personality. The corners of his mouth twitching into a frown, how had he not had any friends before Mondo? Sure he was a bit socially awkward, and maybe he didn't always have the best conversation topics, but he was still a good man. A man of men! A god amongst men! 

"Heyyyyy lover boy," Mondo's face immediately tightened, a scowl cutting into his face, "you makin sure your little hall monitor isn't gonna leave ya?" Mondo snapped his head to face Leon, clearly more angry than the redhead had expected. 

"He ain't lea-I mean, fuck! Shut yer fuckin mouth before I shove a baseball bat so far up yer a-" There was a loud sound of someone clearing their throat, both Leon and Mondo turning to face the hall monitor in question. 

"We had this conversation earlier Oowada! Watch your language in this environment!" Leon smirked, a smug grin on his face as he watched Mondo get scolded by the raven. The moment the bell rang Ishimaru's voice immediately silenced, sitting down. The rest of his classmates sitting down as well if they hadn't already. Their teacher already used to Ishimaru's shouting before class. 

"Alright quiet down! Now then, today we are going to-" Mondo cut him out, his voice becoming nothing more than a distant sound, watching his best friend sit there, hanging onto every word the teacher said. The way his eyebrows would tense and lower, the way his face would only relax for a second, the tiny cresses between each of his brows. He watched, eyes filled with hope and clouded with care. 

"Mr.Oowada...Mr.Oowada? Oowada!" Mondo snapped into attention, the man at the front of the room staring at him, his face laced with anger. But he was more focused on Ishimaru's disappointed gaze. 

"Mr.Oowada! I asked you a question." A sharp exhale came through his nose, sitting forward resting his face against his hand.

"Yeah yeah, what was it again?" The teacher became even more enraged, clearly not approving of Mondo's tone. 

"When was The Constitution of Japan put into force?" The teacher watched him closely, a smug grin across his face, Ishimaru looking on hopefully.

Mondo kept eye contact with Ishimaru, his eyebrows knitting as he stared at the raven. He'd gone over this with Ishimaru, even if Mondo just stared longingly at Ishimaru the whole time, Ishimaru did mention this in passing.

"Oowada!" Mondo's face was determined, despite his voice being weary. 

"Uhhh...May...third?" The teacher looked surprised, nodding his head.

"Yes...you are correct Oowada." As the teacher turned to continue, the bell rang. Mondo really just wanted to get out, but something prevented that. A warm mass holding onto his arm. 

"I knew you could do it Oowada! See how good you can be when you put your mind to it?" 

Mondo gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. Ishimaru   
was looking up at the biker, those beautiful ruby red eyes shone in the light. 

"Whatever, it's mostly cause'a you bro." Ishimaru shook his head, the corners of his lips twitching upward. 

"It's all you kyoudai! I simply assisted in showing you the way!" Mondo pursed his lips, walking off to his next class. "Ya got three minutes to get to yer next class." He heard Ishimaru let out a soft gasp, proceeded by a loud shuffling noise. Mondo ignored most of his classes, his mind plagued with images of Ishimaru. From his face, to his eyes, to his well toned calves, up to his strangely smooth thighs, to the curvature of his a- Mondo felt shocked, shooting his head up. His eyes shifting from side to side. Nobody had noticed, still, Mondo felt as though people were watching. He hated it, he hated being like this,but he fucking loved Ishimaru.

So lunch couldn't come soon enough, he could physically feel himself relax when Kiyotaka came into view. Ishimaru smiling as he walked towards Mondo, it sent a strange shiver through his body. Waves of heat coming from his chest and through the rest of his body, his hands trembled at the thought. 

Which Kiyotaka seemed to pick up on, his face melting from a smile, to one of concern.

"Oowada-kun, are you alright?" Mondo was quiet, was he alright? Sure love was natural, but this didn't feel- "Your face is warm kyoudai! And it seems unnaturally red, I believe you are working up a fever! Why would you attend classes while being sick?!" 

Mondo couldn't focus on anything, the cool hand on his cheek only causing blood to further be drawn to his face. Though Ishimaru's hand shifted, so it was more of a caress than a gentle placing of the back of his palm to his face. The tips of Ishimaru's fingers drawing back gently against his heated skin. 

"That's irresponsible! You're putting the health of your classmates at risk, if you were not feeling well, than you should've stayed home! I would have had no problem helping you once school had let out!" 

Mondo's face seemed cold, his face serious and dark for a split second. 

Which suddenly made Ishimaru worried, his expression becoming guilty and worried.

"I-I am sorry, have I offended you in any way Oowada? I swear that wasn't my intention!" 

Mondo tutted, placing his hand on top of Ishimaru's head, running the tips of his fingers through the soft locks.

"I ain't sick, jus'warm out." Ishimaru smiled, happily accepting his friend's affection. 

"Ah! Oowada-kun, I've nearly forgotten," Ishimaru stated, pulling a container from his bag, "I've made lunch for you today!"

Mondo attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, carefully taking the object in his hands. 

"Geez Kiyo, ya know ya didn't have tah'do this." Ishimaru actually seemed bashful for a second, though he quickly regained his composure. 

"Of course I did Oowada! Constantly eating ten second cup noodles is very unhealthy! What type of friend would I be if I wasn't concerned for your health?!" 

Mondo just nodded, he hated how easy Ishimaru could pull his voice from his throat. His speech lost in a croak, his throat tensing as he attempted to reply. 

"Whatever Kiyo, jus'don't worry bout'it too much." 

Ishimaru smiled, wide and bright. It made Mondo scoff;wrapping his arm around Ishimaru's shoulder. 

"Come on Ishi, let's eat!" Kiyotaka nodded, his smile strangely soft. His face seemed relaxed, the serious crease that normally existed between his eyebrows wasn't there, he looked calm, completely at ease. Mondo never had anyone feel that safe around him, well, except Fujisaki. Though he could also be a little weary around Mondo. 

Mondo was quiet, scoffing as they walked. Though he kept his arm firmly around Ishimaru, his fingertips grazing the fabric of the raven's sleeve. It was strange to Mondo that Ishimaru wasn't saying anything about PDA, though, he supposed it was pretty much just a side hug. 

Still, he valued the little time they had, lunch wasn't very long after all. Still they spoke as long as they could, their conversation having no real direction. Mondo was mostly watching Ishimaru talk, and responding where he felt it was needed. Other than that he just watched Ishimaru ramble, something about the economy. 

They'd left each others side for the rest of the day, they'd walk home together. So as the seconds ticked by Mondo couldn't focus on anything else, he wanted to see Ishimaru again. He needed to see him again. Hell, he'd be willing to cut class just to see him in detention. It felt like a strange tingle in the center of his heart, like it was soon to become a full chest pain. 

He just shook it off most of the day, until the last school period came around. Leon had approached him, looking more worried than he usually did when talking with Oowada.

"Hey, Mond, did you see what happened to Taka?" With that Mondo's eyes became dark, his pupils dilating as he stared down at Kuwata.

"No, what happened?" Leon sort of shrugged his shoulders, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not too sure, but he went into Mikan's office earlier, don't know what for though." Mondo just nodded, thanking Leon for the information. He had to check in Ishimaru, if only for a moment. When he felt someone crash into his chest, a thud as they fell to the ground. A shaking mass of purple and white.

"S-Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry!"

Mondo assisted the nurse in picking up the items she'd dropped, taking her hand as he helped her to stand. 

"Ah! Oowada, h-how are you?Were you going somewhere? Anything I can help you with?" This honestly wasn't uncommon for Mondo, having become quite familiar with the school nurse. But he didn't need anything from her right now, so he shook his head.

"Nah, not really. But, Kuwata tol'me Ishi was in yer office, that true?"

Milan nodded rapidly, keeping her eyes on the objects in her hands and not Oowada. 

"Yes, p-poor thing, his face is definitely going to bruise by tomorrow. His eye already started swelling! I don't understand people sometimes..." She spoke quietly, before shaking her head, "I'm sorry to cut of out conversation here Oowada, but I m-must go." 

If that burning feeling in his chest had been going down, it sure as hell flared back up when he'd heard that. He walked now with a more serious sense of urgency, he didn't want to run, incase Ishimaru did come back out. Which he seemed to be correct about, Ishimaru wasn't one to abandon his duties after all. Though the front of his jacket was clearly stained pink, and dark spots around his face began turning the pale skin blue. 

Mikan was right, the skin around the socket had already turned an ugly shade of purple on his angelic face. 

"Oowada-kun! Why aren't you in cla-"

Ishimaru stopped, his crimson eyes blown wide, fear deep in the harsh pools. 

"What happened?" Mondo's voice wasn't warm like it usually was when he spoke to Ishimaru, it was cold and sharp, like ice stabbing Ishimaru in the chest. 

"N-Nothing that hasn't happened before! Just an unsavory encounter with some less than ideal youths!" 

Mondo shook, his hands tense and angry. Hovering just over Ishimaru's pale pure skin. 

"Who?"

Ishimaru looked very, very concerned, pushing down Mondo's hand.

"Oowada, it please, it doesn't matter, it's ok alright? Please, just... just calm down,I'm fine!"

Mondo didn't let up, his eyes were looking for blood, demanding the name of the whoever who did this.

"Who?"

Ishimaru gulped, the lump of cartilage in his throat bobbing as he swallowed. 

"I...It...was...F-Fudo."

Fudo? Fudo Hikaru? That fucker, that bastard! What was he even doing around here? He went to a high school several blocks away.

"Oowada? Are y-you-"

Mondo pulled Ishimaru into a hug, running his hand through Kiyotaka's locks, soft against his fingertips. 

Ishimaru was confused, this wasn't normal behavior from the biker, he was never like this. But, as long as Mondo didn't do anything stupid, he could deal with this.

Sadly, Ishimaru was wrong. Mondo walked Kiyotaka home, waving goodbye to the man as they parted ways.

Which meant he was going to have a word with Fudo, and he knew who this man was. This fucker with his stupid purple hair, and disgusting green eyes. A man like him had no right touching an angel like Kiyotaka, a man who's intentions were pure and emotions bared. He was perfection, even Mondo hardly had the right to lay one of his disgusting hands on the flawless skin of the Ultimate Moral Compass. But Ishimaru allowed it, he gave Mondo nothing short of everything. Because Mondo knew he deserved less, a man with hands as unclean as his didn't even deserve Kiyotaka spitting in his direction, let alone his friendship. 

And with that realization, Mondo knew what he had to do. 

He just hoped Ishimaru could forgive him. 

Mondo ended up on the rougher side of town, its streets were covered in shards of glass, stained with sewage and spotted with litter. But he knew who he was hunting, he'd keep his promise to Taka though, he'd try to talk things out. Talk things out as well as Mondo Oowada could. 

He stood in front of a bar, it was mostly quiet, he got many stares from people around him as he entered. Whispers of all the little people around him, but Mondo found what he was looking for. That curly purple hair and those evergreen eyes the face of the man who would be no more. 

Fudo didn't have time to turn around when Mondo placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning into the shorter man as he spoke, "Let's have a talk." He could feel the man shrink under him, his cold mauve eyes watching the pupils of the other man's verdant eyes dilate. Shrinking in fear. 

"M-Mhm, whatcha need?" It was honestly shocking that the man actually followed him outside, shifting uncomfortably as they stood in the back alley.

"So, ya had fun with Hopes Peak hall monitor earlier, huh?" Fudo was confused, his face tightening;that clearly wasn't something he'd been expecting. 

"That black haired fucker? What about'im?" 

Mondo's mouth hissed into a scowl, his teeth bared at the man's comments. Which seemed to click something in the man's mind, the skin of his face stretched into a smirk. 

"Ohohoho, I see, Japan's most feared gang leader has a hard on for some tightass prefect." Fudo was no longer intimidated, intentionally hitting Mondo's shoulder as he walked past him, 'What a fucking joke.'

Just like that, Mondo lost it, grabbing and holding onto the his arm. 

"Oi! Let go ya stupid-" he'd thrown the man, the man's mouth painted pink as his teeth hit the edge of a dumpster. Several fell out, the ivory colored bone had speckles of pink staining its surface. The man letting out a cry of pain.

But Mondo wouldn't stop there, this man had hurt an angel, his angel! The very purity that kept air in his lungs! This "tightass prefect" was his heart and soul, he wouldn't stand for this. Over one hundred pounds hit the man in the spine, the smaller body shrieking under him. Oowada wrapped his fingers on the man's purple locks, the strands felt greasy;Mondo would be sure to wash his hands before touching Ishimaru's fair skin again. 

Pulling the man's head back by his hair, he watched the man's neck curve, before slamming it back down onto the concrete. Cracking bone and breaking teeth, he pulled back, and repeated the process over and over again. He couldn't hear it clearly, but he's sure at some point the man had begged for mercy, mercy that he wouldn't receive from Oowada. He had to be sure this man wasn't walking away from this, so he pulled the barely conscious man to his feet, with one last parting shot;slamming the man's temple into the sharp corner of the large metal waste bin. His fingers were sticky and stained, his clothing smelt of old coins and iron. The chance of him being caught was slim, nobody would talk to the cops around here;unless you wanted to be considered a rat. Most of the gangs around here don't take too kindly to rats, there'd be nobody to mourn the man that lay facedown in an old alley, wet with his own blood.

Mondo walked, a strange warm feeling creeping up his back, causing a smile to appear on his face. His lips curled into a malicious; happy smile. His teeth poking out from underneath his lips. 

Now that he thought about it, he could thing of quite a few people who hadn't been the kindest to his dear Kiyotaka, he should really start keeping track of them better.


	53. Hot water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll pretty much be posting more since I have more time now'a'days, I'll probably do this and the multistory once a week, maybe. Or I'll go back to just updating the day I finish? Maybe I'll stick with what I'm doing now? Idk

Twisting and turning in the middle of the night Ishimaru's form squirmed in bed, inches away from his boyfriend. 

He was feeling homesick;he regretted agreeing to Sonia's proposal. As selfish as it sounded. 

The blonde offered to take Ishimaru out of the country;as a vacation. Kiyotaka reluctantly accepted, and Sonia seemed to pick up on that, so she graciously insisted Ishimaru bring Mondo; she'd worn down Ishimaru enough, Kiyotaka agreeing to the girl's offer, though Novoselic wasn't what he'd pictured when the princess described it. It was strange, foreign, and while he and Sonia were good friends, he really didn't like the people here. They were rude and the richer folk were snobbish. Though being around Togami, Ishimaru built up an immunity to that. Or so he thought, maybe it's because there were so many in the small country, or they were more snobbish? But they'd gotten to Ishimaru. 

Little did he know, he'd awoken Mondo;the biker groaning as he rubbed his eyes. 

"God dammit Ishi, what are ya doin awake?" Ishimaru's face was guilty, reaching out and placing his palm against Mondo's face. 

"I'm sorry Oowada, I-I'm just a bit uneasy, it's just...this environment, it's so...unfamiliar." Mondo's face became annoyed, his face turning into a scowl, Ishimaru quickly adding to his statement. "D-Don't get me wrong, I am eternally grateful for Miss Nevermind's offer to expand my knowledge of diverse cultures, but I miss my home...m-my room, my parents, m-" 

Mondo let out a loud groan, pulling Ishimaru into his arms.

"Ya got me doncha? I'm right here ya know."

Ishimaru sighed, burying his face in the larger man's chest, nuzzling into the crevice between the man's pectorals. Wrapping his arms around Mondo's torso, the man's tanned skin was so warm, so inviting. It allowed his mind and body to relax, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. He smelt a little like cigarettes and motor oil. 

Ishimaru's breathing relaxed, he could feel his anxiety going down, his face buried in the warm skin of his boyfriend. He could feel Mondo's fingers travel up and down his back, all along the length of his spine. The ghosting of his fingers tickling his flesh. 

An enjoyable shiver running up Ishimaru's back. A smile spreading across his face. Mondo placed a kiss in Ishimaru's hair, pulling the man closer to him. 

"Oowada-kun, thank you for being here with me." Mondo shook his head, scoffing quietly at the man's words.

"Don't thank me Kiyo, it's the least I can do." Though Ishimaru was still a bit uncomfortable, he was perfectly content with lying in Mondo's arms. 

Though Oowada picked up on Ishimaru's tensity, squeezing a bit too hard against Mondo's sides. His ribs being squeezed in his boyfriend's strangely strong arms. 

"Ishi, let go, M'gonna try somethin." For a second Ishimaru's grip tightened again, his body language told him he was reluctant to do so. Still, his arms loosened, eventually falling from Mondo's form. He was less than graceful getting up, groaning as he stretched out his back and rolling his shoulders. 

"Stay here for a minute." Kiyotaka nodded, Mondo walking off; Ishimaru felt Mondo's heat evaporating from his skin, his skin being chilled from both the emptiness, and a strange loneliness. Why was he feeling so out of place? Sure, sometimes he felt isolated from his peers in the past, but this was different. New country, new people, and foreign feelings. His made his chest feel empty, the emptiness getting worse;sitting cross legged on the bed, his body dipping into the cushioned surface. 

Leaning against the sheets, the fluffy blankets enveloping his back as he stared up at the ceiling. Shadows dancing in the corners of his vision, it made him feel empty. Eventually he heard someone call after him, his boyfriend's voice calling out to him. 

"Yo, Ishi! Come over here!" Ishimaru got up, his skin assaulted by a sudden coolness, as though ice was kissing his skin. Caressing the smooth pale surface of his body, goosebumps forming up and down his arms. He walked over to his boyfriend's voice, a soft glow surrounding the bigger man. The gang leader had turned on the hot tub, the heated water bubbling slightly, which made Ishimaru cock an eyebrow. Ishimaru rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"It's too late for this Oowada." Ishimaru spoke as his fingertips caressed the outer skin of his eyes, letting out a soft yawn. 

"Come on Ishi! Live a little!" The biker's voice was kinda loud as he began stripping off his clothes, throwing his pants off to the side. Leaving him in his tiger stripped boxers. It caused heat to rise in Ishimaru's face, his body becoming less and less cold by the second. 

"Come on Taka, strip." Ishimaru shifted a bit, pulling off his loose white nightshirt, moving his hips slightly as he pulled off his shorts, leaving him in his white briefs. For a second his crimson eyes caught a strange look in Mondo's eyes, before the larger man quickly looked away. The biker slipping into the water, watching Ishimaru expectantly. Kiyotaka reacting by slowly entering the heated fluid as well, his body unable to figure out the sudden shift of hot and cold. A violent tremble cutting through him, Ishimaru letting out a breath at the involuntary movement. The two men sat on opposite sides, Mondo staring at Ishimaru. The raven relaxing in the heated water, his muscles loosening as he leaned back. Purring against the warm water, his eyes fluttering shut as he slid deeper into the water. 

"Oi! Why ya so far away? Don't like me anymore?" Ishimaru shot up, his skin hit with a sudden rush of cold as he stood up, still, he just shook it off;shifting to sit next to Mondo, leaning against his shoulder. Sighing softly, he made a realization, though he wasn't too quick to react. 

"Owada-kun, we don't have towels." The biker was quiet for a few seconds, wrapping his arm around Ishimaru. 

"They're out here Ishi, would you chill out?" Ishimaru stayed quiet, Mondo's voice sounded annoyed...it made Ishimaru feel guilty;he didn't want Oowada to be upset with him...Subconsciously Ishimaru held onto the gang leader tighter, staring at nothing as he pressed himself against Mondo's side. His eyes shutting as he relished in the warmth, his chest feeling less empty than it had earlier. 

"I...I am sorry Oowada-kun, I'm just worried..." He felt the biker's body language change, the larger man's body softening against him. 

"M'srry ok? Just hate seein ya stressed." Ishimaru stayed quiet, rubbing his cheek against the man's chest as he breathed. Mondo leaned against Ishimaru, his lips inches from the raven's face, there was light dancing in the man's ruby eyes, his face was strange. Deep down there was fear, fear that Mondo would up and leave, maybe not today, but someday. 

His eyes became wet, his lashes becoming damp and heavy with tears as they slowly leaked down his face. 

Ishimaru reacted quicker than his mind could catch up, his lips moving against the other man's. 

The heat around the men rose.

Ishimaru's eyes were closed as he slowly began to pull back, he felt Mondo's hands move, pulling Ishimaru into his lap. Their lips brushing against each other once again;Mondo's felt hungrier than Ishimaru expected. Pressing hard against Ishimaru's, rough and needy against each other. The other man's pale face rose in color, wrapping his arms around Mondo's neck as he opened his mouth slightly. Mondo taking the small opportunity to slip his tongue into Ishimaru's mouth, his hands traveling up Ishimaru's back, the pale skin slick with water and possibly sweat. Hot and wet in the rather chilled air that pricked his skin.

Their tongues rolled against one another, warm and slimy against one each other; the inside of Ishimaru's mouth tasted faintly like mint, probably from when he brushed his teeth before bed. It wasn't unpleasant, it was actually quite enjoyable.

On the other hand, Ishimaru's experience was the opposite; Mondo's mouth tasted like cigarettes. Which made Ishimaru cringe, his face scrunching up at the bitter, disgusting aftertaste. Ishimaru pulling back from Mondo's lips, the biker attempting to follow Ishimaru's lips. The charcoal haired man placed his fingertips against Mondo's maw, the pads of his fingers softly brushing against his mouth. Though he seemed angry.

"Oowada-kun! Your mouth tastes like cigarettes and tar! I refuse to continue until your mouth t-hnng!" Ishimaru leaned his head back, letting out a loud gasp and Mondo's teeth danced against the sensitive skin of Kiyotaka's neck. Oowada's breath hot against Ishimaru's flesh, Mondo's tongue rolling from his neck to Ishimaru's shoulder. His sharp canines sharp against the pale skin, at first dragging gently, before his pearly white fangs sunk into Ishimaru's skin. Sparks igniting up Ishimaru's spine, his fingers flexing and his arms tightened around the other man's neck. 

The raven wasn't sure if the other man broke the skin, but he sure as hell knew there'd be a mark the next day. Despite this, he couldn't bring himself to care. The dull throbbing in his shoulder causing his mind to go blank, heat pooling in his gut. Letting out a soft coo as Mondo soothed the pain with his tongue, the larger man letting out a soft hum, attempting to see Ishimaru's expression through his dyed locks. Eventually, he just angrily slicked his hair back, and what he saw was breathtaking. Pulling back he placed his fingertips against the man's bruised neck, he took a moment to drink up the expression in the raven's wine red eyes. 

Mondo heard a strange strained sound come from the back of his throat, the pressure of the biker's fingers on his throbbing flesh caused foreign feelings to course through his veins. His body walking a thin line of being too hot, do much so that he wasn't sure if the droplets of heated water that were on his neck were from the pool, or from sweat. 

His fingers trembled as he laced them in Mondo's hair, placing his lips against Oowada's again. Though it was a hard closed mouth kiss,in return, Ishimaru heard a guttural growl from the other man. Mondo's fingers dug into Ishimaru's bare arms almost painfully, pressing further against Ishimaru, his tongue clashing against Ishimaru's teeth. Mondo was a bit irritated at that, though he was quickly left with a sense of confusion. Ishimaru pulling away, now pressing his heated mouth against Mondo's neck. 

Though Ishimaru's lips were more gently. His bites soft, and instead of sucking a bruise into the skin, he opted to place even more gentle kisses on the already careful bites. Though Ishimaru was more than satisfied with Mondo's forceful exhales of air. 

The raven tried to repeat what Mondo had done, so he bit down, he tried to do it as carefully harsh as possible. Biting down in the area between Mondo's neck and shoulder. The hardened muscle tensed as Ishimaru's teeth sunk into the tanned skin. He noticed Mondo had closed his eyes, his lips parted slightly as he breathed. 

The man's deep cherry eyes watching carefully, every breath, each tense of his shoulders, each and every motion of the biker's body was noted in Ishimaru's mind. Though it seemed a certain motion of Ishimaru's lips against his neck made Mondo react a little more passionately. 

Oowada letting out a loud throaty moan as he dipped his head back, to which Ishimaru repeated his action. Sinking his ivory teeth into the front of his lover's throat. Pulling away revealed a shallow indent of his where each tooth had sunk into Mondo's skin. Turning red, he could tell it'd bruise. It looked similarly to those usually left on Ishimaru's neck and shoulders, though Ishimaru had to admit it was much more dull than those left on his own body. 

Mondo's teeth usually left deep red marks that'd bruise only after a few seconds;so Ishimaru's own mark seemed to be pale in comparison. Despite the curtesy Mondo usually had, he gangster seemed to throw it all away, for the few seconds nothing happened. 

His fangs dug painfully into Ishimaru's neck, the delicate skin breaking easily under the assault of the sharp canines. It made Ishimaru freeze. Especially since this time he was sure blood was drawn, Mondo's tongue lapping at the crimson liquid that oozed from the   
broken skin. 

The pain hadn't registered properly, instead of a shocking sting of pain that normally came with being bitten, it translated into a shaking throb that sent sharp shivers through his body. His body trembled under Mondo's hands, tenderly placing his fingertips on Mondo's shoulders. 

It seems Ishimaru's own morals were thrown aside when Ishimaru pulled Mondo's mouth against his own. Their lips rough against one another, water sloshing around them as they moved with a strange grace, despite how sloppy their kisses were. 

Both men were forced to separate due to their lack of oxygen, gasping breath back into their lungs. 

Dilated pupils of rose and lavender met, lust shining in each man's eyes. Both men had a similar idea.

While Ishimaru hadn't planned on it, he and his partner may partake in the devil's tango.


	54. Bunny baby

Life was a living hell for Ishimaru, not only did he feel humiliated for what he'd done with Mondo, but he'd been feeling rather hot lately. It was a dull warmth, but it seemed to get worse as the day went on. It made him feel dizzy and nauseas. And, apparently, he gave off a strange smell. Which he only noticed after Chihiro pointed it out. The small brunettes doe eyes confused as to how Ishimaru hadn't noticed, only to realize that the smell was coming from Kiyotaka himself. Apparently the smell wasn't unpleasant, just strong. It made Chihiro act a little strange, he kinda cuddled into Ishimaru lazily a few times. His face buried in his chest...until he realized what he was doing and profusely apologized. It really just left Ishimaru confused, which was lucky for Chihiro, normally he'd scold the smaller man about PDA. But Ishimaru's mind was in all different types of shambles. 

It made him feel confused. Though what confused him more was Mondo's absence. He hadn't spoken to the biker since the day he and the other men were intimate, not that he really wanted to anyway. After all, he felt so used! The man he trusted with both mind and body, thought he just wanted sex?! Like he was a stereotype! Did Mondo not know him at all?! Thinking back, Mondo said he received a letter with Ishimaru's feelings on it. But Ishimaru never wrote one, and he severely doubted that Chihiro did either. Considering that when Ishimaru described the falling out they'd had, not going into too much detail, Chihiro seemed sympathetic and devastated for them. 

If Chihiro had really written the letter, he would've said something. He wasn't the type to keep something like that a secret. Especially after realizing how upset Ishimaru was. Nobody else should've known about his secret, maybe...maybe someone overheard him. Though Ishimaru didn't focus on it. 

Still, Ishimaru wanted to make amends with Mondo...but he couldn't bring himself to face the other man. Which was why he hadn't sought out his classmate, just thinking of him made his heart and chest hurt. As though a hot knife was twisting into the delicate muscle. It almost brought him to tears. But Ishimaru cried a lot anyway, so to see the raven sobbing wouldn't be too uncommon.

Other people seemed to take note of the scent, the more docile prey like creatures acting similar to Chihiro. They became hazy and would gently coo, hugging and rubbing their faces against the people closest to them. While the predators seemed to become aggressive, Ishimaru feeling violently uncomfortable as some of the students aggressively seeked the source of the smell. Their eyes were what put Ishimaru off the most.

The fellow prey's pupils were blown wide, causing a large almost innocent look. While the predator's pupils were pin pricked and dangerous. Leon actually seemed to rub his face a lot as the smell grew thicker, the fluffy haired velvet man's tail swooshing around in the air. 

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He yelled, violently shaking his head as he turned to face the rest of his class.

"Who the fuck is it?!" He barked, his eyes moving state at each individual. Despite his keen sense, the smell seemed to be coming from everywhere. 

"Who the hell is in heat?!" Silence, absolute silence as Leon shot an accusatory look at his fellow students. "Motherfuck-alright! This is what's gonna happen," he growled walking towards the classroom door, "I am going back to my damn dorm! Fuck classes, I ain't dealing with this shit today." Everyone was quiet as he left, and one by one each followed. Leaving only Ishimaru and Kyoko. The girl passing a glance at him, the raven fidgeting under her gaze. 

"...I know it's you." She stated, covering her nose with a handkerchief she had in her pocket. 

"...You...don't know how bad this is do you?" The girl huffed as she stretched a bit. 

"Listen, something happened between you and Oowada right?" Nodding Ishimaru faced away from Kirigiri, feeling it inappropriate to leave while the conversation was in full swing.

"We...had a falling out,yes." Kirigiri was quiet, watching Ishimaru become violently uncomfortable. While it wasn't in her nature, or Ishimaru's for that matter, she tried to make a joke to lighten the mood.

"What? Did you sleep with him or something?" Ishimaru's gaze shot from the ground to stare directly into Kyoko's eyes. Her light purple eyes confused for a split second before they lit with realization. The girl lining her lips as she got up.

Dusting her skirt off she began to walk out, "...You may wish to take care of your situation before returning to school...and your solution may be in the form of Oowada." She said, her footsteps going from leaving to distant. 

"...But I...I..." Ishimaru's eyes teared up, why? Why did he need this?! Can't he just wait it out?! 

Ishimaru writes is eyes roughly as he walked quickly through the halls, nearly slamming his dorm door behind him. However he slowed down, gingerly closing his door once it'd come too close to crashing into the doorframe. 

His back slowly sliding down the cool wooden structure, it cooled his heated skin...if only for a second. Until his crying continued. Those thick heavy tears dampening his eyelashes, his waterline overwhelmed by those salty droplets of misery. 

He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to be any sort of stereotype! No matter how much he tried to convince himself that this was normal, that most mammals go through heat cycles, that this wasn't Ishimaru's fault at all. He still felt violent waves of guilt wash over him. 

This all happened after he'd mated with Oowada, that event activated some sort of deeply suppressed sex drive. Though, despite its ending, Ishimaru couldn't convince himself that he regretted what he'd done. It was ecstasy. Pure and complete ecstasy. Just like that, the core heat that caused his insides to ignite came back stronger than ever. Ishimaru broke down more than he'd like to admit, intense feelings of shame and hurt causing him to cry. 

He could almost hear Mondo's voice calling out to him, 'Jeez cottontail, are ya ok?' Which would always be followed by Mondo gathering Kiyotaka in his arms...even if the raven insisted he was fine. Ishimaru knew he needed to walk down to the convince store, an over the counter medication was cheaply available to mask the smell. But everything else would remain, and sadly this was only the beginning.

Nobody was there to see that sly vixen slink back into the classroom, picking up her cellphone that she knew captured whatever conversation was had after she left. And boy, do rumors spread fast.   
__________  
Ishimaru patrolled the halls, though the hall seemed full of whispers. Which confused Ishimaru, after all he knew the pills had completely gotten rid of the scent he once gave off,for all the whispers seemed directed at him. Which ended in Ishimaru roughly being pulled off to the side by a familiar redhead. Which confused Ishimaru, after all, he and Leon never spoke much. Yet Leon was accompanied by a much smaller figure. 

"Fujisaki-kun, Kuwata-kun? What do you n-" Leon seemed determined as he cut Ishimaru off, his voice a borderline snarl.

"You're not a virgin,are you?" Despite the brunette being at Leon's side, he seemed just as shocked as Ishimaru at the question. 

"W-What business is that to you?!" Leon rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his hair as he paced.

"Because of what everyone is saying is true, you're a hypocrite!" Ishimaru flinched at the accusation, after all he was no such thing!

"How is that Kuwata-k-" Leon let out a groan, shaking his head as he seemed to get more and more stressed. 

"Because! You always go on and on about dumbass things like, don't have sex outside of relationships! It's irresponsible and unwholesome!" Leon said, a mocking tone as he mimicked the ruby man who stood only a few feet away.

"Well guess what! You've never been in a relationship, you've even confessed this to everyone," Ishimaru eyes widened, knowing exactly where this was going, "than you went and fucked around with some random person! You went against your own morals! The ones you never fuckin let us hear the end of!" 

Leon probably would've felt victorious...if it hadn't been for how devastated Ishimaru looked. This wasn't victory.

"I...you're correct Kuwata, I...do not still have my immaculacy...but it wasn't like I'd been intimate with some stranger..." Ishimaru's voice felt off, it was too soft, too meek, "I...have feelings for the person I'd had relations with. I thought he knew...they'd gotten some form of letter after all. Only to find out in the end they didn't quite return the same feelings."

Chihiro let out a gasp, tears filled his hazelnut eyes as he blurted out, "I swear I never told anyone Ishimaru! I-I'd never-" Ishimaru didn't look at him, shaking his head silently.

"I know you didn't Fujisaki, but I wonder who else knows...or maybe it was just a lucky guess." He said, his voice dismissive and empty. 

"Now then," he said, staring Leon now in the eyes, "if you have the answers you seek, may I get back to my duties?" Leon was quiet, just stepping to the side as Ishimaru walked past him.

"Get to class you two, you'll be late if you don't get a move on."   
________  
Whisper after whisper after whisper. So much talk, and it was all so cheap. Disgusting speech of what Ishimaru was rumored to have done, to which none was true. 

But Ishimaru didn't say anything, he just ignored it. Finding it the easiest was to deal with it. It happened in class after class, some people even passing judgmental glances and sneers. His closest classmates however, seemed more worried than interested in the rumors that'd been spreading. 

They seemed like they wanted to talk to him. Especially Kyoko, who's cold purple eyes were filled with guilt. But Ishimaru just walked right past, ignoring the looks he received from those he knew well and those he'd never spoken to before. He needed to return some library books, and didn't have much time to do so. 

It was actually quite a pleasant walk, the day was sunny and bright. It made everything feel safe, warm. However that bubble of security was bursted when he felt someone pull him into an alleyway. The man tossing him against the brick wall. He seemed about Ishimaru's age, but he was...unknown to him. 

"Hey Ishimaru, how are you?" Though on edge Ishimaru remained polite, his father had taught him proper manners after all! 

"I am fine, how are you?" Ishimaru was quiet, a deep gut feeling twisting and turning around, worry scraping against the insides of his stomach. 

"Good, good. How's your boyfriend?" Ishimaru pursed his lips, had the rumor been that he'd lain with a man? Maybe Ishimaru should've paid more attention to this.

"I am not currently in a relationship, now then, if you'll excuse-" turning around revealed more men. Four or five, all being larger than him. Though, only one seemed intimidating. 

"Come on now, Oowada might get sad if you reject him." Swallowing the lump in his throat, he turned to look back at the original man. "I don't know what's going on;but I am not, nor have I ever been in a relationship with Oowada-kun. Unless one can consider friendship a relationship." 

Gripping the front of Ishimaru's coat, the man slammed the smaller boy against the wall. Ishimaru's skull knocking painfully against the solid structure. 

"Listen, yer fuckin fuck buddy and I ain't on good terms. And a little birdie told me you and him were on friendly terms, is that true?" Ishimaru clenched his teeth, his eyes darting from this man to the other few. 

"I...maybe? I haven't spoken t-" Pulling him from the wall he threw the man back against it, the man's snake eyes staring into Ishimaru's.

"It's a yes, or no question." Ishimaru but his bottom lip for a second, deciding to just face the music like he always had. 

"Yes, Oowada-kun and I a-" Just like that Ishimaru felt the other man's knee make contact with his stomach. Pushing Ishimaru into the other men. The reptilian smirked as he stared down at the moral compass, Ishimaru felt a strange urge in his chest. Like lust and desire clashing with anger and fear. It caused a strange shiver to rip through him.

"Are you getting off to this?" Ishimaru glared at the other, two of the group holding either one of his arms. "Sick fu-" Ishimaru found it quite easy to kick back, once his feet left the ground it was easy for his booted leg to make contact with the other man's face. Followed by biting into one of the man who held him, the man retracting his hand on contact. A quick pop to the nose was enough to get the other man off him, though that left him with the last man. 

He thought it'd be easy to outrun him, though the large bulky man was strangely graceful. Pulling Ishimaru into a hug from behind. The man squeezed Ishimaru violently, like he was about to be suffocated by the sheer force. Until he slammed his head back, making contact with the man's mouth. He saw a small glimpse of blood trickle down the brute's mouth. Bursting like rivers between the man's teeth. Once again though, Ishimaru was grabbed. This time from around the neck, he immediately struggled. Though that was quickly paralyzed as he felt something sink into his neck, letting out a gasp as he felt the area that'd been bitten begin burn. 

"Heh, what wrong baby bunny? Can't hand a little...snake..." One look at Ishimaru's face quickly going pale made the man lose his temper at his much larger lackey. 

"Idiot! How much of that shit did ya pump him with?!" 

Ishimaru's eyelids felt heavy, like he was about to vomit...but was too tired to do so. 

"Dammit dammit dammit! If Oowada finds out we...that we..." a disgusting sadistic smile carved its way into the man's face. A new found fondness for Ishimaru as he grabbed and squeezed Ishimaru's face. Squishing his cheeks so his lips puckered...Ishimaru too weak to do anything. 

"This is gonna be fun," patting Ishimaru on the head as he turned around, "bring him with us. I'm sure the rest of the gang'll be quite happy with our new pet."

There was a strange hissing laughter as he felt himself get thrown over the bulky man's shoulder. Ishimaru almost limply reaching out his hand towards freedom, letting out a sick pathetic whimper. 

"Come on now baby, no need to strain yourself. Gonna need all the energy ya have to keep up with the rest of the group." 

Light left him as his eyelids felt too heavy, sliding shut as he passed out. Implications of what the men meant running rapidly through his mind. 

Captivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post part three to this soon, don't worry! Just needed to break this up into two parts so it didn't get too long.


	55. I'm sorry

Sorry guys, another Hiatus. It probably won't be as long as the last one, but I can feel my writing slip through my fingers. I'm tired and unmotivated. I'm so sorry to do this now especially with the cliffhanger in the last chapter and that I still need to update Blood Bound, but I don't want to just pop out random shit for you and expect it to be good. I really love writing and I want to make sure it's of high quality, I know I don't need to apologize and that you all understand but I'm sorry. 

Until I long on again-Birb


End file.
